Amor pídeme un favor
by melidragneel
Summary: Su vida era de tranquilidad, pero siempre basada de mentiras, su padre el hombre más estricto que conoce piensa que ella es una mujer irresponsable que sentó cabeza con un hombre que no la cuida como debería, este decide visitarla y bajo la presión, a Lucy no le queda más alternativa que contratar a un esposo falso pero lo mejor que encuentra es a Natsu un apuesto stripper. LEMON
1. El origen de mi mentira

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es totalmente mía n.n

Este fanfic tal vez contenga lemon :v Todos mis fanfic's tienen lemon 7u7

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Basado en mis pensamientos...

Capítulo 1: el origen de mi mentira.

Molesto...

Malvado...

Criticador...

Todo lo que describe a los padres solo lo describe a uno solo de los míos... mi padre... ¿Qué debía hacer para hacerlo feliz?

Bueno eso no hace falta pensarlo, la respuesta era clara, "seguir sus pasos" ¿Por qué siempre debemos seguir los pasos de nuestros padres? ¿Por cariño a ellos? Yo no soy así, no haría eso y, aunque lo hiciera sé que no me serviría de nada porque sé que él me odia.

Mi padre es del tipo de personas que no aprecia nada de lo que otra persona hace, es una roca que odia el mundo... y a mí por supuesto.

Es por esa y muchas otras razones que deje mi casa para poder hacer mi vida de paz en otro lugar.

Mi ciudad es alejada de la de ellos, porque sé que mis padres no viajarían ni aunque les pagaran, fue difícil pero logre conseguir mi trabajo, terminar mis estudios y mudarme, todo eso en tres años, sí que me demore pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre no me quiso ayudar en nada porque según el "debo hacer todo sola para aprender" valla padre ¿verdad?

-quieres comer a la salida del trabajo-

Mi mejor amiga Erza, siempre preocupada por mí porque no me alimento bien ¿Qué debo responder en estos casos? Ha claro:

Lucy-no gracias, tengo una cita-respondí sin muchas ganas de esforzarme en mi mentira.

Últimamente miento mucho, ya me acostumbre demasiado ya que a los primeros que les mentí fue a mis padres, bueno primero a mis novios de la adolescencia luego a mis padres, por favor, todos mentimos.

Erza-está bien, yo debo irme a una reunión a la cual tu no debes ir, asique me retiro-

Saliendo del departamento que era de ella me dejo sola, luego del trabajo acostumbro a ir a su departamento yo tenía el mío pero no me gusta estar sola por eso prefiero la compañía de mi amiga, porque la de los hombres son algo molestas para mí. Son desordenados, molestos y solo les interesa que los complazcas, para eso tengo a mi perro y el si se merece mi atención, la diferencia es que a él lo puedo complacer con comida o una simple caricia en su pancita.

Estaba cansada de tanto desorden y de estar sola en el departamento de Erza asique decidí marcharme, Erza me había entregado una llave especial solo para mí, somos mejores amigas ¿Qué esperaban? Si bien ella es la amiga "bonita" entre las dos yo soy feliz como soy, ella es delgada, de cabello Rojizo y un poco más alta que yo lo que le da unas piernas increíbles para derrotarme en carreras desde la secundaria.

En cambio yo, yo soy la amiga tierna, la que todos ven como una chica callada que solo habla con confianza no dice nada al menos que le pregunten, pero yo no soy así, yo tengo mi carácter y es por eso que no me interesa hablar con los demás, claro que con unas copas de más soy la que alegra la fiesta.

Muchos me describen como "la pequeña del grupo" ¿Por qué? Soy pequeña de estatura, mido 1,62 metros, mi cabello es rubio y largo hasta mis caderas lo que le da la oportunidad a mi amiga Erza de hacerme todo tipos de peinados como a una niña por su tonto curso de peluquería, es por eso que me llaman así, muchas veces me moleste por eso pero ya me acostumbre, tenía que.

Al llegar a mi casa aquella criaturita que me adora vino hacia mí para comenzar a saltarme mientras su rabito se movía de felicidad ¿Por qué dicen que los animales te alegran la vida? Eso es cierto, yo lo admito, luego de un largo día lo único que quiero hacer es ver su pequeña y negra nariz olfatearme con recelo para ver si no estuve con otro perro que no sea él.

Con cuidado lo tome en mis brazos para acariciar su pelaje, él era especial para mí, muchos prefieren perros de raza pero yo me quedo con mi callejero cruza de labrador con ovejero alemán, ¿Quién no podría amar esas razas? Y la simple idea de que estén mescladas me resulta hermosa.

Al terminar de alimentar a mi pequeño bebe, lo deje recostarse a mi lado en el sillón, de repente lo que no quería escuchar comenzó a sonar a mi lado sobre la mesita a un lado del sillón.

Sin ganas tome el teléfono y conteste con el humor que tiene los niños que no quieren hablar sobre las cosas que les pasan.

Lucy-si eres mi madre deje un mensaje luego del sonido piiii-dije imitando el sonido del teléfono cuando dejas un mensaje.

-déjate de bromas Lucy y contéstame bien cuando te llamo-

Como pensé era mi madre, siempre tan tierna ella.

Lucy-¿qué sucedió ahora?-pregunte sin ganas de hablar pero sí de dormir.

-quiero que me cuentes como estas, ¿Cómo esta Natsu?-

Al escuchar eso casi me ahorco con el cable del teléfono, ¿Por qué invente tal mentira? Ha claro, mi padre, por eso lo hice.

Hace un año invente la estúpida mentira de que estaba casada y que era muy feliz, que mi supuesto esposo se llamaba Natsu y que nos amábamos tanto que nos casamos en secreto para que sus padres no se interpusieran, claro que ese esposo no existe, y claro que ahora debería desmentirme pero ya ha pasado un año desde que lo dije y si me retracto mi padre será el que me de mi castigo y la verdad, prefiero la "pequeña" mentira.

Lucy-él está bien, les deja saludos a todos-dije fingiendo una felicidad plena.

-¿no está contigo?-

Su vos sonaba decepcionada pero bueno le pasaría el teléfono a mi esposo, si lo tuviera.

Lucy-lo siento mama, él no está ahora, sabes que trabaja de tarde-le dije mintiendo lo más convincente posible.

-está bien hija, no te preocupes, tu padre está aquí y quiere hablar contigo-

Al momento de escuchar eso me quise escabullir debajo de una enorme roca pero no hay rocas y tampoco podía hacerlo... estoy perdida.

-¿Lucy?-

Escuche su vos y casi tiemblo, desde niña le temo y ahora que soy adulto también.

Lucy-hola papá ¿Cómo has estado?-

Intente sonar lo más buena hija posible.

-eso no importa ahora Lucy, explícame ¿Por qué tu esposo no está contigo ahora que es tan tarde?-me pregunto con su vos de sargento.

Lucy-bueno ya te lo dije él trabaja de noche y...-

-no me interesa Lucy, es muy tarde para que una mujer esté sola en un departamento, además ese lugar donde vives es horrible-

Su vos de queja ya estaba lista asique solo lo escuche.

-no me gusta que mi única hija viva en un lugar como ese, si te hubieras metido en la armada como te dije no estarías viviendo tan mal-

Su tono de vos subía a medida que hablaba, comenzaba a molestarme como siempre me molesta, pero ya sabía cómo calmarlo asique me decidí a callarlo:

Lucy-mira papa-dije y logre que se calle, mi vos sonó fuerte y decidida-no quiero que me sigas diciendo todo lo que piensas porque no me interesa, mi vida ya está hecha, me case y soy feliz no necesito que me digas que no lo soy cuando la que lo siente soy yo-

Un silencio se apodero del teléfono y sentí que mi mundo estaba arruinado, de repente la vos que se escuchó ahora era la de mi madre:

-¿por qué le hablas así a tu padre?-me dijo con un tono enfurecido pero leve.

Lucy-mamá es cierto, siempre me regaña por cosas que hago, ¿Qué no puede aceptar mi vida cómo es?-le dije cansada y levantándome del sillón para caminar por la sala.

-hija el acepta todo, solo se preocupa por ti-

Su vos comprensiva siempre me calmaba.

Lucy-escucha mama, los amo pero necesito que acepten todo lo que logre en mi vida hasta ahora-

Mi vos sonó seria hasta que...

-claro que estoy contenta con lo que lograste te has casado con un gran hombre que te ama y eso me hace muy feliz-

¡¿Qué podía decirle ahora?! Mi mamá, quien me crio y me cuido de los malos tratos de mi padre ahora es engañada por mí, me siento mal al hacerlo pero si me retracto ahora luego de un año ¡me odiara! Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Lucy-claro mama, estoy feliz de que aceptes a Natsu y me alivia que lo quieras sin conocerlo muy bien-

¿Bien, bien? ¿Qué diablos he hecho? Esa noche luego de despedir a mi madre me recosté en mi cama, y cubierta hasta la cabeza me dormí con mi bello bebe recostado a mis pies.

Otro día de mentira comenzaría mañana...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno este es el comienzo escribiré el próximo pronto n.n

Sé que debo terminar el otro pero este ya tiene tres capítulos hechos :´v y el próximo lo público mañana n.n

Admin -Lucy-/melidragneel


	2. Emergencia

Capítulo 2: emergencia.

Ese día desperté y como todas las mañanas me prepare para mi día de trabajo, la monotonía era algo que no me importaba a esta altura de mi vida.

A veces pienso que debería hacer realidad esa mentira que le dije a mis padres, sentar cabeza, casarme, tener hijos, todo lo que una mujer de mi edad ya haya hecho, claro que para mí es imposible.

El matrimonio no va conmigo, pero si he tenido parejas, o amigos que me dan placer, eso nunca me falto, de otro modo estaría muerta. Aunque lo que me gustaría tener es una relación que crezca y me haga enamorarme, pero eso, nunca ha pasado y creo que nunca sucederá.

En mis pies mi pequeño bebe me pedía comida, sin dudarlo camine en pijama por mi habitación, baje las escaleras y en la cocina busque su alimento, en su plato con dibujos de huesitos le coloque un poco.

Una vez satisfecha la labor de alimentación de mí bebe me dirigí a la ducha, el agua caliente calmaría mis ideas.

En el trabajo mi amiga Erza se acerca a mí para entregarme los papeles que corresponden a la siguiente reunión.

Erza-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-me dijo a la vez que dejaba la pila de papeles en mi escritorio.

Lucy-no, no te preocupes, será sencillo, los tengo a mis pies-

Me dedico principalmente al diseño, así es, modelos y toda la cosa, por lo general fui yo quien fundo esta empresa de artistas de tela, pero tuve que compartir mi éxito con mi amiga y mi ex novio, ellos me ayudaron mucho en el camino para que ahora seamos un éxito.

Ahora mismo estaba por reunirme con los principales clientes de nuestra línea de primavera.

Lucy-Quiero que Mirajane esté en la reunión modelando los trajes de primavera-

Dicho esto Erza se retiró con una carpeta que incluía la colección de invierno, me quede revisando los bocetos de mis artistas y arregle algunas líneas con mi propio lápiz. Una vez que termine de verlos todos Salí hacia la sala de reuniones en el sexto piso, yo me encontraba en el décimo donde estamos solo los jefes.

Aun no podía creer que mi padre no aceptara mi trabajo luego de saber cuánto dinero gano aquí, no soy multimillonaria, pero tengo el dinero necesario como para mantenerme a mí, mi bebe y también a mi "esposo".

-Señores les presento el primer traje que nos representara en la colección de primavera de este año-dije una vez que tenía la atención de todos.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una de mis mejores modelos, Mirajane una joven de 29 años con caderas de muñeca y cabello Blanco.

Contorneando sus caderas Mirajane camino hacia nosotros para estar a las vista de todos los empresarios que promocionan mis vestimentas y aprueban todo antes de que la colección salga a la venta.

Un hombre que se encontraba con sus lentes observando de pies a cabeza a la modelo aclamo:

-Me gusta, siempre sabes lo que haces cariño-dijo con su vos de... bueno era gay, ¿Qué esperaban?

-quisiera verlo en color rojo-exclamó una de las mujeres que anotaba y dibujaba en su cuadernillo el vestido.

Sin pensarlo respondí:

Lucy-Mis diseños no se tocan, como yo lo hago así es como queda, si no les gusta se descarta pero no se cambia-dije con seriedad y mirando mi obra de arte.

-Tranquila cariño, no es bueno enojarse, te quita años-dijo el hombre de los lentes.

De repente las puertas se abren otra vez pero esta no es una modelo sino Erza, en su mirada note algo extraño hasta que lo dijo:

Erza-Lucy, es tu madre al teléfono-

¿Qué es lo que quería mi madre en estas horas del día? Normalmente ella siempre llama en la noche, el horario en el que mi "esposo" trabaja. Sin dudarlo deje a todos ahí, debía saber que sucedía.

Al salir fui directamente al teléfono que Erza me entrego, hable con miedo:

Lucy-¿Mamá? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-pregunte como pude.

-Es tu padre Lucy-me dijo, y mi respiración se cortó como nunca antes.

Lucy-¿Le sucedió algo?-

-No hija, pero sucederá algo-

Por una parte me calme pero, ¿Cómo que sucedería algo? ¿A qué se refería?

-Escúchame hija, tu padre llegara pronto-

Lucy-¿Qué? ¿Adónde llegara?-pregunte preocupada.

-Bueno, tu padre decidió ir a visitarte-me dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Lucy-Qu-que ¿de qué hablas?-tartamudee.

-Hija sé que es sin tu consentimiento pero tu padre llegara pasado mañana a tu casa, se fue sin decirme nada, después de la pelea que tuvo contigo anoche note que algo le sucedía pero nunca pensé..-

Lucy-Mamá, mamá-la calle-Dime que no es cierto- por dentro solo podía pensar eso y deseaba que así fuera pero...

-Lo es hija, por favor no discutas con tu padre, recuerda que él te ama con el alma, solo que para él es difícil expresarse, más si es contigo-

Lucy-Ay, ay mamaaaaa-en ese momento solo pude sonar como una niña.

¡Qué diablos voy a hacer! Mi padre llegara en dos días y yo no sé qué hará aquí... estoy muerta.

-Escúchame cariño, solo quiere conocer a tu esposo, es todo, se atrevió a este viaje por esa razón, estoy segura de que si le demuestras lo amable que es Natsu lo aceptara, tú me lo has dicho, que él es una gran persona-

...demonios

Lucy-Mamá, lo siento pero debo colgar, tengo socios en la sala de reuniones-dije y luego escuche la vos preocupada de mi madre.

-¿Estás bien hija? No puede ser que te haya caído mal esa noticia, suenas preocupada-me dijo y temblé al oírla.

Lucy-Mamá no es nada, debo irme, te amo adiós-

-Adiós hija-

Luego de colgarle llame inmediatamente a Erza, ella llego conmigo al instante, y sin explicarle nada de lo que paso con mi madre en el teléfono le dije:

-Cánsela la reunión, iremos por mi esposo-

A lo que dije se sorprendió y como era normal pregunto al no estar enterada.

Erza-¿De qué hablas Luce? ¿Estás loca?-o no, uso el nombre "Luce", ella siempre usa ese nombre cuando piensa que necesito un doctor.

Lucy-No es locura, debes ayudarme o estaré perdida, has lo que dije, cánsela la reunión, esta es una emergencia amiga-

Mi desesperación la preocupo por que sin dudarlo se acercó a mí para sujetarme de los hombros y calmarme.

Erza-Escucha Luce esto es una locura tu no estas casada, y si no me explicas lo que pasa te golpeare hasta que lo hagas-desde su altura de 1,69 me miro a los ojos enojada.

No la culpaba por enojarse conmigo, a ella también le mentí ocultándoselo asique le conté todo, al enterarse su sorpresa fue grande.

Erza-¡Cómo pudiste mentir en todos estos años!-

Lucy-Solo fue un año-me excuse sonriendo como tonta para intentar salvarme.

Erza-¡Aun así Lucy Heartfilia no debiste hacerlo!-me grito

Diablos mi nombre completo, sí que estaba enojada y no la culpo, es cierto que hice algo que me costaría arreglar.

Lucy-Escucha Erza, esto lo hice para poder estar tranquila y vivir en paz sin que mi padre me esté diciendo lo que debo hacer y que debo elegir, este "matrimonio" fue una idea para deshacerme de todas las ataduras que me hacían tener que hacer lo que él me decía, poder parecer una mujer responsable ante sus ojos y ser la hija que él quiere que sea o al menos la que podría aceptar-

Ante lo que dije mi amiga solo me observo, a lo lejos se notaba mi nerviosismo y ella entendió todo al ver mis ojos lagrimosos, necesitaba su ayuda ahora más que nunca, necesitaba que me salvara como sea.

Erza-está bien Lucy, tengo la solución-

Dijo y en su mirada note algo que no me gusto.

Esa noche luego del trabajo y de que Erza me dijera que me tomara el día normal hasta la noche en que pasaría por mí, regrese a mi casa, en la puerta como siempre estaba mi pequeño moviendo su rabito para celebrar mi llegada.

-Plue ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?-le dije feliz de verlo y recibiendo sus saludos.

Con sus saltos y vueltas me indico que si lo quería, asique primero cambie mi ropa por una de deporte, tenía tiempo hasta que Erza llegara y yo pudiera vestirme como ella me pidió.

Extrañamente ella me ordeno estar vestida de negro o rojo, con un vestido, tacones altos y mis cabellos suelto sin broches o algún accesorio, su petición me pareció extraña pero si vistiéndome como una chica fácil conseguiría un esposo "alquilado" entonces lo aria.

Con mis pantalones de jeans y mi camiseta de los Gun's Salí a la calle con una correa llevando a Plue, a lo lejos podía ver como el sol se empezaba a ocultar mientras mi bebe caminaba delante de mí y olfateaba a las personas que pasaban a su lado, de repente Plue se detiene frente a alguien, despistada yo choco con él.

-lo siento no te vi-dijo una vos de hombre.

Un grito de dolor de parte de Plue me hiso mirar hacia el suelo donde mi pequeño levantaba una de sus patitas sin poder apoyarla en el suelo.

Lucy-idiota lo pisaste-le dije al desconocido que solo paso por mi lado sin escucharme y sin importarle el dolor de mi bebe.

Solo pude concentrarme en Plue quien al poco tiempo pudo caminar normal, solo lo piso, no fue nada grave, al mirar hacia donde ese hombre desapareció solo lo maldije por lo bajo, ese tonto lastimo algo que amo eso no lo perdonare.

Una alarma en mi teléfono me dio aviso de que mi amiga ya estaba por ir por mí a mi casa y yo aún no estaba lista.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue a casa junto con mi bebe, le serví agua y me dedique a bañarme y luego a preparar mi ropa, no pasaron ni veinte minutos y Erza ya estaba en mi puerta o más bien en mi sala ya que ella también tiene una copia de las llaves de mi casa.

al bajar a la sala la vi vestida con un hermoso y atrevido vestido de color negro que solo la cubría hasta los muslos y dejaba ver su escote muy bien, sin mencionar que hacía que su cintura sea de dos tallas menos.

Erza-Hasta que decides aparecer niña-me dijo enojada por mi tardanza.

Lucy-Lo siento me pediste que me vistiera así ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que me costó entrar en este vestido que me diste?-señalándome a mí misma de pies a cabeza le indique que me estaba asfixiando pero ella no me hiso caso.

Mi vestido era menos apretado que el suyo pero aun así yo sentía que moriría asfixiada, el vestido era de color rojo, ajustado del busto y de la cintura y en la falda un poco suelta ya que mi trasero no era como el vestido requería, por suerte, una parte de mi cuerpo no morirá de color violeta.

Erza-bueno que esperas se hace tarde-me dijo mientras acariciaba a Plue, quien estaba sobre el sillón de la sala.

Lucy-ya estoy lista, y aun no sé qué aremos muy bien-dije a la vez que bajaba con dificultad las ultimas escaleras con los tacos altos color negro.

Erza-Tu lo dijiste amiga... iremos por tu esposo-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno luego subo el próximo hasta entonces

Reviews ¿

-MeliDragneel-


	3. Mala idea

Capítulo 3: mala idea.

Con Erza delante de mí entramos a un bar que, bueno, no era un bar exactamente...

Erza-mira que cuerpos, a eso le llamo un hombre-dijo mi amiga al ver dos hombres sirviendo en la barra de bebidas con unos trajes algo sugerentes.

Para ser mujer eso me daba un grado de desagrado ¿se supone que debía gustarme? Bueno, para mí era todo lo contrario, deje que mi amiga lo disfrute y me quede callada asintiendo solo la cabeza, como dándole la razón a todas sus babosadas.

Al llegar a la barra ella se acercó a uno de los dos hombres, en ese momento pensé que era la más pequeña del mundo, esos hombres eran increíblemente grandes, si Erza pensaba hacer que uno de ellos sea mi esposo estaba loca, no me podía imaginar con alguno de ellos.

Luego de unos segundos ella regreso conmigo, su sonrisa desapareció, al parecer no logro conseguirme nada.

Erza-parece que es algo imposible aquí-me dijo sentándose en una mesa desocupada.

Lucy-¿Cómo que es imposible?-le pregunte a la vez que me sentaba frente a ella.

Al momento de solo sentarnos un hombre se acercó a nosotras con un traje provocativo de camarero, sin dudarlo ordene dos bebidas con nombre extraño pero que según el camarero, contenía mucho alcohol, era perfecto, justo lo que quería.

Estaba bajo presión, solo faltaba un día para que mi padre ponga un pie en mi casa y descubra toda la verdad, que no tengo esposo, que soy una solterona con una amiga loca y un perro hermoso, oigan, no puedo menospreciar a mi pequeño bebe, después de todo él es el único logro que puedo presumir.

Erza-oye los muchachos de la barra no pueden darme información pero tú-dijo señalándome y con una idea en su mente- tu puedes colarte en los vestidores para buscar a "Natsu"-

A su idea descabellada solo pude responder:

Lucy-¡que!-

Grite tan fuerte que mi amiga me callo con su mano, pero eso no impidió que las mujeres presentes y los camareros voltearan a verme.

Erza-¿Qué haces? Sé que estas desesperada, pero yo ya me metí en esto asique nos hundiremos juntas-

Sus palabras lograron calmarme un poco, pero aun así ya era tarde, la noche, como dicen, es corta, y para mí lo era aún más, observe sobre la mesa la mano de mi amiga, me quede así unos segundos hasta que ella llamo mi atención con golpecitos en mi mano.

Lucy-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte y al ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada, hice igual y observe la oscuridad de un escenario algo destruido por el tiempo.

Suelo rayado pero brillante, y una cortina que cubría todo lo largo del escenario, de color rojo y que parecía ser de seda, solo eso podía ver en ese escenario, no sé qué es lo que mi amiga observaba, tal vez solo estaba esperando la entrada de alguno de los presentadores o tal vez algún espectáculo, no le di importancia y continúe pensando en una forma de salir de mi problema.

Lucy-Erza y ¿si mejor le digo la verdad?-pregunte intentando a la vez llamar su atención.

Inmediatamente volteo a verme y preocupada sujeto mi mano con fuerza sobre la pequeña mesa.

Erza-tu tranquila Lucy creo que acabo de encontrar a tu esposo-

Observe la seguridad reflejada en los ojos de mi amiga. Sin decirme nada tomo mi mano y me llevo a través de todas las mesas hasta llegar a un lado de aquel escenario.

Con agilidad y siendo precavida logro hacer que pasáramos tras bambalinas. La gente de ese lugar, en su mayoría eran mujeres pero aquí detrás de unas cortinas de seda roja habían muchos hombres.

A veces puedo ser muy inocente como para adivinar donde estaba pero aun así pregunte como la tonta que soy:

Lucy-Erza ¿A dónde demonios me trajiste?- le pregunte intentando llamar su atención mientras ella continuaba caminando por unos oscuros pasillos.

Hasta ahora creía que era un bar para mujeres, solo con espectáculos de comedia y ese tipo, donde camareros atractivos sirven tu bebida y te tratan como una dama, pero por lo que veía no era un bar cualquiera, creo que ni siquiera era un bar.

Al llegar a una puerta de color rojo con un pequeño número en dorado, el número 23, ella se detuvo en seco y señalando la puerta frente a ella dijo:

Erza-muy bien te explicare todo rápidamente asique presta atención-

Me di cuenta que lo que diría sería algo típico de ella. Erza siempre fue una mujer alocada, no me sorprendía que lo que saliera de su boca fuera una locura.

Erza-detrás de esta puerta se encuentra tu esposo... bueno el hombre a quien le pagaras para serlo y quien se ganara la confianza de tu padre para que él sepa que su hija es una mujer responsable-

No me sorprendió que ella fuera la de la idea, ¿pagarle a alguien para que sea mi esposo? Eso era descabellado y loco, no sabía si podría lograr algo como eso y más aun no sabía si podría ocultar que ese hombre que no conozco no es mi esposo.

Erza-Mira Lucy si crees que no deberíamos hacerlo nos iremos de inmediato, pero recuerda que esta es tu última opción, las citas por internet no funcionan tan rápido, y en los catálogos los hombre son muy costosos, asique tendrás que aceptar esto o aceptar que tu padre no te vuelva a hablar el resto de tu vida por haberle mentido en algo tan grande como estar casada durante dos años con un hombre llamado Natsu-

Tenía un punto.

Lucy-está bien, are lo que digas-

Sin más que decirme mi mejor amiga toma mi mano y da dos pequeños toques a la puerta roja, luego de unos minutos una mujer abre la puerta.

Lucy-no recuerdo ser lesbiana-dije atrayendo la mirada de aquella mujer de pocas vestimentas y cabello desarreglado.

El silencio fue incomodo hasta que la atrevida de Erza hablo:

Erza-quiero hablar con él demonio- dijo con mucha confianza.

¿Por qué se me hace que ella ya ha estado aquí antes? Por estas razones es que no me sorprenden sus locuras.

Lucy-¿Erza crees que sea correcto? Aun no estoy muy segura-le dije tomando su brazo para llamar su atención.

Con seguridad me miro y sonrió con tranquilidad.

Erza-descuida estarás en buenas manos-ante aquellas palabras me relaje un poco pero aun así conocer a un hombre y que en ese mismo día se convierta en mi esposo era algo extraño de creer.

Me equivoque con todo, esto si es... una locura...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 perdón por tardar espero que siga gustándole como hasta ahora ^-^

Ya se fue corto :P pero quiero dejarlo en suspenso 7u7~

Reviews?


	4. ¿¡un que?

Capítulo 4: ¿¡un que!?

Busque un indicio que me dijera "Lárgate" "corre lo más rápido que puedas" "esto es a lo que llegaste" "eres patética" Pero con todo lo que pase hasta ahora, esto era lo único que me quedaba.

Observe como mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, esa loca que suele hacerme hacer tonterías sonreía a esa mujer frente a ambas, parada con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en busca de algo que le indicara que éramos de confianza, al parecer yo no lo seria, pero Erza, estaba segura de que ya había estado aquí antes.

¡Que locura!

Ante lo que dijo mi amiga, la joven chica, digo joven porque ante mi vista esta chica se veía tan joven, al menos que se haya echo cirugía, en fin ella contesto con un aire de grandeza:

-Y ¿quiénes son las mujeres que lo buscan?-

Dios que mujer más insoportable, había conocido dos mujeres así en toda mi vida, una era mi ex suegra, y la otra la nueva novia de mi ex, el mismo tipo que trabaja conmigo, si no fuera porque me ha ayudado en tantos momentos de mi vida ya lo habría despedido, solo por su novia actual.

Erza-Dile que lo busca Erza su fan número uno-

¡Uy, Comete eso! La cara de esa mujer fue de asco absoluto, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a mi amiga pelear así con una mujer.

Ante aquello contesto:

-Lo llamare en un momento-

Con una sonrisa de victoria mi amiga, la loca que tiene ideas descabelladas volteo a verme, mientras esa chica entraba por la puerta roja.

Erza-Bien ahora irán por él, quiero que te comportes-

Lo que dijo me extraño, no entendí que quiso decir, pero de todos modos pregunte:

Lucy-¿Por qué le dicen "demonio"?-

Mi pregunta la hiso sonreír, Creo que me arrepentiré de esa pregunta…

Erza-El demonio es uno de los tres más famosos en este lugar, amiga que te pasa deberías Salir más seguido en vez de estar en casa sola con tu perro-

Su respuesta no me gustó mucho, Ella reía pero yo la observaba con cara de pocos amigos, Puedes ofenderme a mi ¡pero a mi bebe no! El es un amor de mascota, y siempre agradeceré que remplace la ausencia de personas en mi vida.

Lucy-Como te atreves a mencionar a mi pequeño Plue de esa manera-Dije enojada y con un pequeño puchero.

Ella rio y contesto con seriedad cambiando su rostro con rapidez:

Erza-Deja de quejarte y concéntrate Lucy, Te lo explicare todo rápido asique presta atención. Los tres hombres más importantes en este lugar son "Los demonios" Este lugar, no es un lugar común, y no te espantes pero es un bar de striptease-

… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Creo que no escuche bien por lo cual pregunte:

Lucy-¿Un qué?-

Luego de un suspiro de cansancio respondió:

Erza-Un bar de striptease-

Ay dios…

Ante lo que dije solo pude responder:

Lucy-¡Que!-

Ella nuevamente me tapo la boca con su mano, como odiaba que haga eso. En ese momento la puerta roja se abrió nuevamente, esta vez por mis nervios solo pude ver dentro un espacioso lugar, lleno de sillas con espejos frente a ellas. Dios… en que lio me metí…

Estaba tan nerviosa que no escuche lo que hablaron las dos mujeres delante mío, pensé en la reacción de mi padre si se entera de la profesión de mi "esposo" Tendría que decirle toda la verdad para intentar calmar la humillación sobre esto. Mi mente volvió en si en cuanto Erza toco mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

Erza-Lucy, los demonios nos recibirán en cuanto terminen su espectáculo, tendremos que verlos primero ¿no es genial?-

Esta mujer está loca. ¿Por qué es que soy su amiga?

Erza-Reacciona Lucy, debemos salir de aquí para verlos, estoy seguro que te encantaran-

Esa forma tan babosa de hablar me hicieron entrar en razón, asique Salí con ella de detrás de bambalinas.

En el momento en que caminábamos hacia la mesa donde el camarero de vestimenta provocativa nos dejó nuestros tragos la música fuerte comenzó a sonar, las luces titilaron y el telón de donde salimos se ebria de par en par dejando ver tres sillas vacías. Las mujeres se alocaron y entre ellas estaba mi amiga, esta mujer está loca, ponerse así por unos hombres… ¿O era yo la extraña por no reaccionar como las demás?

Erza-¡Mira Lucy ahí están, míralos!-

Detrás de todos los gritos pude escucharla apenas un poco, pero de todos modos entendí algo y respondí luego de beber un trago:

Lucy-¡Sigo pensado que es una mala idea!-

En ese momento aparecieron tres figuras en el escenario, los gritos aumentaron y las mujeres comenzaron a correr hasta el escenario para ver si podían tocar algo. Erza no se quedó atrás, de su bolso tomo unos billetes y me dejo sola en la mesa para ir a hacer sus babosadas.

Observe el espectáculo como las demás, con la simple diferencia de que no me interesaba demasiado, ¡pero Oigan! Yo estaba ahí para mirar… ¿no? De todos modos, se supone que mi esposo estaba entre esos hombres.

Las tres figuras masculinas llevaban capas oscuras que los tapaban completamente, no podía ver sus rostros ni su cuerpo por lo cual las mujeres alrededor comenzaron a gritar "Menos ropa" y a sacudir dinero a lo loco.

Qué clase de mujer podría perder el respeto por si misma de esa manera… Olvide que mi amiga esta entre ellas.

-Señorita ¿se le ofrece otra bebida?-El mozo inclino su bandeja para que yo deje mí bebida ya vacía en ella y para que tomara una copa llena de la misma bebida.

Ante su amabilidad respondí con una sonrisa:

Lucy-Muchas gracias, por favor no permitas que este con una copa vacía durante el resto de la noche, te lo encargo-

Por lo que dije el joven se sorprendió y luego asintió para alejarse con la copa vacía para servir al resto de las mujeres.

Luego de un largo, muy largo sorbo a mi bebida continúe observando a los hombres en el escenario, ellos aún estaban con esas capas, con la diferencia que ahora estaban sentados en las sillas. En ese momento pensé en lo que diría mi amiga. "Quiero ver sus cuerpos" o "muéstrame lo que tiene papacito"

Ante esa idea no pude evitar reír como una tonta, mi amiga estaba loca… Creo que eso lo dije antes.

La música comento a sonar más fuerte, tapando los gritos de las mujeres que enloquecieron por ese cambio tan repentino de ambiente, los hombres de repente se pusieron los tres de pie, en ese momento sentí que debía gritar cuando se quitaron sus capas dejando verlos.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Eran fuertes, musculosos, sus cuerpos tenían dibujos brillantes en formas de escamas de distintos colores, los tres de distintos colores, con antifaces y chicas será un gran honor describírselos.

El primero era fuerte… ¿Qué esperaban? Su cabello era negro, y sus dibujos eran del color azul, el brillo que provocaba era increíble y me daban ganar de bañarlo para sacarle todo lo que llevaba.

Baba.

El segundo a su lado era el más alto de los tres, por lo tanto estaba en medio, Su cuerpo era tan sensual, y no sé por qué pero note que Erza solo lo miraba a él, Su cabello era Azul y los colores de sus dibujos eran de color rojo. A este… No sabía por qué pero presentí que no debía mencionar que quería tocar su cuerpo.

Más baba.

Y el tercero Tenia la misma estatura que el primero, sus brazos eran tan perfectos, y sus ojos por el antifaz no podía verlos, su cabello era de color naranja, y sus dibujos eran de color amarillo y por dios que tenía la enorme necesidad de Lavar mi ropa en ese abdomen.

Mucha, mucha baba.

Los pasos de los tres eran muy sensuales, las mujeres gritaban y yo reía por la chica que cayó al suelo por ser empujada por otra en el momento en que uno de los muchachos se acercó para recibir el dinero de esta.

Mi copa se vacío e inmediatamente el joven se acercó a mí con otra copa.

.Señorita ¿me permite?-

La forma en la que me lo pregunto se me hiso tan atractiva, creo que la bebida comenzaba a hacerme efecto.

Lucy-Claro que si cariño, ¿por qué no te sienas y bebes conmigo?-

Ese hombre sonrió de una forma tan sensual, hoo quería violarlo.

-Lo siento señorita pero pronto será mi turno-

No entendí lo que dije asique con toda la ebriedad sobre mí me levante de mi asiento, me acerque a él, pensando que retrocedería… Pero para mi sorpresa no lo hiso, asique me acerque a su rosto y le dije, con todo el licor encima mío:

Lucy-¿Quieres ser mi esposo?-

Mi aliento debió apestar a licor por que el joven retiro su rostro mientras reía, su risa era encantadora.

-Señorita, esta ebria, ¿está usted acompañada?-

Su pregunta no la procese bien a lo que respondí:

Lucy-Si, estoy contigo, mi lindo esposo-

El joven volvió a reír, creo que me enamore de su risa.

-Señorita...-

Lo interrumpí tapando sus labios con mi dedo, intentando parecerme a esas tontas de las películas, para después decirle mientras abrazaba su cuello con mis brazos:

Lucy-No me llames señorita, dime cariño~ -

El joven no paraba de reír, creo que pronto tendré un esposo sensual para lavar mi ropa en el ¿No creen?

Era tan apuesto, sus ojos eran de color verde avellana, y su cabello rosado era tan suave en cuanto lo toque al molestarlo con mis zalamerías de ebria enamorada. Por supuesto que el traje tan provocador de mozo lo hacían tan sensual, aunque todos los mozos se veían así, pero este se veía más sensual que ellos.

De repente la música se detuvo, observe el escenario y los chicos sexy's terminaron su baile, ahora se supone que teníamos que hablar con ellos, pero no lograba visualizar a mi amiga entre tantas chicas, y aun entre los brazos de ese joven y con mi estado no quería dejarlo para buscar a esa loca.

En ese momento mi corazón dio un salto al sentir su aliento en mi oído:

-Debo irme, pero no puedo dejarte aquí en este estado, algunas mujeres son algo malvadas cuando se trata de sus favoritos-

No entendí lo que dijo pero aun con mis licorcitos en sima respondí:

Lucy-Claro que si esposo mío, llévame a donde quieras-

Él rió nuevamente y tomándome de la cintura me ayudo a caminar hasta la barra del bar, allí él le dijo algo al hombre detrás de esa enorme barra, mientras yo observaba a mí alrededor abrasando el pecho de mi sensual mozo.

Cuando pensé que me dejaría a vigilancia de ese hombre que servía las bebidas me dijo:

-Puedes venir conmigo, les dije que te conocía-

Ante eso respondí con arrogancia, mirando al hombre al que él le pidió permiso:

Lucy-¡Claro que iré contigo! ¡Oye yo soy su amada esposa!-

Lo que dije hiso reír al cantinero y también a mi mozo sexy.

-Muy bien, ven conmigo-

Tomando mi cintura nuevamente mientras yo abrazaba su amplio pecho me llevo a través de las cortinas aun lado de la barra, el lugar estaba oscuro asique no sabía por dónde caminaba pero él se encargó de guiarme con cuidado.

Al llegar a un área lleno de luz que me dejo casi ciega, el me dejo sentada en una silla para luego ponerse a mi altura y mirarme a los ojos. El aun llevaba su antifaz era una lástima quería ver su sensual rostro.

Con una leve sonrisa dijo:

-Esposa, procura quedarte aquí quieta, si quieres ver el espectáculo acércate a esa cortina de allí-

Eso último me lo dijo señalando una cortina que podía ver a través de una puerta abierta, por lo cual respondí riendo.

Lucy-Me llamaste esposa, Eres muy lindo, ¿Me dejarías ver tu rostro?-

Esto último lo dije levantando mis manos para quitarle ese antifaz, pero él me detuvo sujetando mis manos con las suyas, para luego decir:

-Tus manos son muy suaves, pero no te puedo mostrar mi rostro hasta que nos casemos-

Lucy-¿Cuándo es la boda? Tu pon la fecha, yo pagare todo-Dije y el rio nuevamente.

Me estaba enamorando de su sonrisa.

Con toda la calma que un hombre puede mostrar hacia una mujer ebria y loca respondió:

-Nos casaremos cuando tú digas, ahora debo prepararme-

Luego de decir eso me soltó las manos y tomo de un pequeño armario un traje negro, una mujer entro en ese momento y la reconocí como la chica que nos abrió esa puerta roja, rápidamente la chica tomo una pequeña caja de maquillaje y dibujo algo en el rostro de mi mozo sensual.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hace una chica en el camerino?-

Su pregunta fue en vos baja pero yo logre escucharla claramente, por lo cual respondí con arrogancia:

Lucy-¿Acaso estas celosa de que mi esposo me cuide mucho?-

Dios creo que me pego muy fuerte la bebida.

El rio nuevamente y apoyo una mano en el hombro de la chica para defenderme:

-Ella está aquí porque la estoy cuidando, no te preocupes se ira en cuanto se recupere-

Sonreí al escuchar cómo me defendía, parecía estúpida, me sentía una adolecente que babea por su maestro de secundaria, ¿Dónde estás Erza cuando te necesito? En estos momentos eres tu quien detiene mis estupideces de mujer ebria y loca.

Él ya estaba listo, estaba con un traje negro de oficina, muy apuesto, en su mejilla tenía un dibujo de color negro con forma de escamas en su piel, la mujer le alcanzó un sombrero negro a tono y luego de colocarlo sobre su cabeza se acercó nuevamente a mí para poder besar mi frente y mirarme sujetando mi barbilla para decirme:

-No hagas travesuras esposa mía, regresare por ti en un momento-

Casi me derrito.

Mujeres, definitivamente lo quiero para navidad.

Lucy-Me portare bien-

Siento que dije eso como una niña pequeña.

Con una sonrisa él se reincorporo y atravesó el umbral de esa puerta mostrándome su perfecta y amplia espalda.

Mucha, mucha, mucha baba.

En el momento en que su figura desapareció me acerque a esa cortina, mis pasos fueron tan torpes que me lleve a alguien por delante y no era más ni nada menos que mi mejor amiga, pero por las copas que llevaba solo le sonreír como estúpida para luego abrasarla y decirle:

Lucy-Te quiero amiga, ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños, adivina, tiene un cuerpo de sensual, abdomen para lavar ropa, y brazos grandes para cargarme en mi boda~ -

Mi amiga además de reír como tonta dijo:

Erza-Ay Luce, estas ebria, te conozco cuando estas así, pero creo que elegiste un mal momento para hacerlo-

En cuanto lo dijo me volteo haciendo que la suelte para mostrarme frente a mí a ese trio que bailo hace un momento.

De repente mi estado de ebriedad desapareció rápidamente los tres hombres frente a mi eran extremadamente apuestos, esta vez llevaban ropa normal cubriéndolos, al parecer su trabajo termino por hoy, pero el mío aún no termina.

Erza-Ellos son "Los dragones" de este lugar-Dijo y señalando al de cabello oscuro dijo- Él es Gray-Luego señalo al de cabello anaranjado-Él es Loke- Y por último señalo al más alto de los tres-Y él, es Jellal-

Luego de las presentaciones ellos sonrieron y me miraron de pies a cabeza.

Loke-Es un placer conocerte Lucy-

Su sonrisa me dio confianza pero aun así, no sabía cuál era la idea de mi amiga.

Erza-El plan es que uno de ustedes se haga pasar por el esposo de Lucy, en el tiempo que su padre este en su casa de visita, ella les pagara bien-

La sorpresa de los tres fue grande, y mi amiga solo se paró a mi lado para poder sonreír como idiota.

-Lo pensaremos-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Eso solo me daba menos confianza.

No dije nada y solo asentí, de repente detrás de mi pude escuchar música, una música rápida que llamo mi atención. ¡Claro! Mi mozo sensual se estaba presentando, no lo dude y me escabullí mientras mi amiga hablaba con los tres hombres, me acerque a esa enorme cortina para ver detrás de ella a ese mozo.

Solo había una silla, y él estaba girándola con su mano para luego sentarse en ella, la música la conocía, era una muy conocida, pero me hiso sonreír porque me recordó viejos tiempos. La canción era de AC/DC "Back In Black", aparte de esa sensual canción sus pasos en ese baile eran para babear demasiado…

Apoyando una pierna en la silla jugueteo con su saco, con sensualidad abrió una de sus solapas dejando ver su pecho desnudo, Las mujeres enloquecieron, me pareció que enloquecieron aún más que con esos tres hombres. Él continuo provocando lentamente, al quitarse su saco y luego arrojarlo al suelo con rapidez se sentó en la silla dándoles la espalda a las mujeres y dándose cuenta en ese momento de que yo estaba mirándolo. ¿Acaso acaba de regalarme una sonrisa?

Dios creo que me moje.

Aun con su sonrisa se levantó de su silla dando aun la espalda a las mujeres, mostrándoles su perfecto trasero, lo cual yo no podía ver debido a que no estaba en el público enloquecido, su antifaz no me dejaba ver su mirada y su sombrero la ocultaba aún más por su sombra. El baile continuo, él de un arranque se quitó los pantalones, quedando en boxer y provocando que yo tape mi boca para callar un grito.

Mucha, muchísima baba.

En ese momento el volteo a ver esas mujeres mientras yo contemplaba sus perfectas nalgas, ¿Cómo es que un hombre puede tener ese cuerpo tan perfecto?

Las mujeres enloquecieron de solo verlo, supongo que les sonrió, él no se acercaba para tomar el dinero, supongo que ellas sabían que debían arrojarlo, porque el dinero estaba desparramado por el suelo a sus pies. No podía dejar de verlo, quería darle todo mi dinero a este hombre.

La música acabo y el tomo un poco del dinero que tenía a sus pies pero no todo, las cortinas comenzaron a abrirse otra vez para dejarle el paso a él quien tomo su saco y sus pantalones, cuando pensé que podría ir a saludar a mi mozo sensual Erza sujeto mi brazo para arrastrarme con ella.

Erza-Ven es importante que estés aquí-

Lucy-Pero mi mozo sensual~ -Dije estirando mi brazo para alcanzarlo.

Él no me vio, solo se quedó en una esquina volviendo a ponerse su traje, Erza me llevo con esos tres chicos, uno de ellos sería mi esposo por un tiempo y esto me ponía nerviosa.

Primero hablo el de cabello negro el llamado Gray:

Gray-Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer eso, tengo una novia, y es celosa-

Lo dijo muy seriamente, no sabía si creerle, luego de él hablo el otro chico, el más alto el que se llamaba Jellal.

Jellal-Lo siento, pero no me interesa ganar dinero, y no creo ser capaz de mentir así-

Acepte su respuesta de mala gana, solo me quedaba una última opción y ese era el último chico.

Loke-Me gustaría mucho ser tu esposo, necesito el dinero… pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo muchos asuntos que atender aun, que me tendrán ocupado-

Eso me desilusiono, ya no tenía más opción que decir la verdad, y eso no era bueno… estaba arruinada.

En ese momento sentí la mano de mi mejor amiga sobre mi hombro dándome apoyo, no sabía qué hacer, ya no me quedaban más opciones, solo me quedaba enfrentar mis mentiras.

Erza intentando darme ánimos me abrazo y dijo:

Erza-No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de hallar a "Natsu" en algún otro lugar-

Sonreí ingenua, no, ya no lo encontrare, Natsu no existe y ya no podía encontrarlo, solo podía decirle que detenga su búsqueda, que ya me rendí… Pero en ese momento.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-

… ¿eh?

Voltee a verlo y era mi… mozo sensual…

Fin del capítulo 4.

Hoooo

Ame este fanfic, me gusta cómo va asique lo publicare más seguido los capítulos –w-

Bueno esperen el próximo que se pone bueno 7u7

Preguntaaa!

¿Les gusta la forma de ser del mozo sensual?

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo –w-

Pronto publicare el nuevo de "nuestra misión de muerte"

Reviews please?

-Melidragneel-


	5. El favor

Capítulo 5: El favor.

Mi amiga me observo a mí, a él y luego a los hombres detrás de mí, busque algún camino a la conversación, pero no encontré nada, mi sexy mozo solo me sonreía sin entender nada y yo como estúpida solo miraba su saco entreabierto… oigan aún estoy ebria ¿Qué tiene de malo mirar un poquito?

Erza noto que aún estaba en mi "estado" asique interfirió:

Erza-Disculpa pero, ¿Quién eres tú?-

Él la miro, ella lo miro, yo mire sus abdominales y los hombres de atrás nos miraron.

Jellal-Él es Natsu-

¿Acaso dijo Natsu?

Mi amiga con todas sus locuras en sima dijo casi gritando:

Erza-¿Tu nombre es Natsu?-

A su pregunta mi mozo sensual solo asintió con su rostro lleno de amabilidad.

Ay mi corazón… Y mis babas.

Erza-¿Oíste eso amiga? Se llama Natsu, es perfecto-

Claro que era perfecto ¿acaso no vio esos abdominales y ese trasero?

Mi estado no me dejaba pensar, no reaccione a lo que hablaban, mis piernas y mi cabeza comenzaban a dejarme sola, sentía como caía mientras caminaba hacia él, no entendí que hablaban, yo solo quería abrazar su amplio… muy amplio pecho. Al caer sobre él, y siendo recibida bajo las miradas de todos entre sus brazos que me atajaron para que no caiga. Escuche a mi amiga decir.

Erza-¡Es perfecto!-

Yo solo abrase como tonta su pecho, me sentía como una niña y su oso de peluche nuevo, ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo para mi solita?…. Espera…. ¿acaso dijo que se llamaba Natsu?

Erza-Lucy, él es a quien buscas-

Lo que dijo me hiso entrar en razón… De repente todas mi copas en sima desaparecieron, rápidamente me aleje de él apenada, Que vergüenza sentía, Empezaba a recordar todas las zalamerías que le dije…

¿Cómo podría aceptar tal trato después de eso?

¡Haaaa!

Loke-Natsu, tal vez tú quieras aceptar-

El joven de cabello anaranjado interrumpió mientras yo solo miraba al suelo aun apenada con el sensual mozo.

Ante lo que dijo él respondió aun con su aire de simpatía:

Natsu-¿Aceptar? ¿Aceptar que? –

Aun no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, ¡Dios que me lo como!

Erza-Es importante que nos escuches ¿podrías hacerlo?-¨

Él mozo por el que babeo dentro de mi cabeza ahora, porque si no quedaría como una extraña tonta solo asintió curioso, luego de colocarse el sombrero que uso para su presentación nos indicó a ambas con su mano la puerta roja que vimos hace un rato y la misma puerta por la que yo había salido.

Ambas aceptamos seguir sus indicaciones, yo aún estaba atontada por ese licor, asique Erza tomo mi mano para hacerme caminar hacia ese cuarto lleno de espejos y sillas, Él entro luego de nosotras pero antes les indico algo a los tres hombres que estaban con nosotras.

Natsu-Ustedes ya pueden irse, los veo mañana-

Luego de eso el entro en ese cuarto llamado más bien, el camerino, y se sentó en donde yo me senté cuando él me dejo ahí a medio desmayar. Mientras yo observaba el lugar, ahora que estaba más consiente, él se quitaba el maquillaje que aquella mujer hiso en su rostro.

El lugar era grande, no era un cuarto cualquiera, a un costado había una gran cantidad de trajes y disfraces de hombre, muchos de ellos eran extraños y el que me gusto fue el de bombero, tenía ganas de ver a mi mozo sexy en él. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Concéntrate Lucy.

Mientras yo golpeaba mi cabeza con ambas manos Erza hablo por mí.

Erza-¿Asique te llamas Natsu?-

Su pregunta llamo su atención y dejando la toalla con la que limpiaba su rostro respondió con curiosidad:

Natsu-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?-

Su pregunta me sorprendió, aun conservaba esa amabilidad y esa hermosa sonrisa. Lo malo es que el aun llevaba su antifaz y yo quería ver como era su rostro completo… aunque sus labios no estaban nada mal.

Erza-Bueno veras Natsu, mi amiga tiene un favor que pedirte-

En ese momento el la interrumpió:

Natsu-¿Y si ella quiere pedirme un favor, porque no habla por sí misma?-

Eso lo dijo mirándome… ¡Dios mío no me mires, que quiero violarte!

Solo cambie mi mirada, no quería responder, me pone nerviosa y más aún recordar todo lo que hice con él cuando me comporte como quinceañera ebria, ¿Por qué tenía que beber tanto? En fin. Erza me miro esperando que dijera algo, después de todo esta fue mi mentira, mi problema y debía resolverlo sola o al menos hablar y explicarle a este sensual eh irresistible hombre mi situación…

¿en verdad tengo que hacerlo? Digo, no creo que sea necesario yo solo quiero tocarlo y violarlo ¿eso es mucho pedir? Ho claro… ¿debo pedirle primero si quiere ser mi "esposo"? porque en este mundo cruel un mujer tiene que pedir algo formal para toca a un hombre o mejor aún violarlo en una cama donde pueda atarlo para que no escape, dios esto es difícil para una mujer con semanas sin sexo.

Erza-Lucy es tu turno de hablar ¿no crees?-

Claro que es mi turno pero ¿Qué podía decir? "Cariño se mi esposo para que pueda hacerte mío" o "oye papacito porque no nos revolcamos y ¡oh! Cierto ¿te arias pasar por mi esposo en el tiempo que mi padre este en mi casa?" ¿Cómo decir lo que pienso cuando estoy siendo presionada de esta manera? No es fácil, oigan ¿ustedes que harían? ¿Lo violarían? Sí, claro ¿Quién no quisiera hacerlo?

Erza- ¡Lucy!-

El grito de mi amiga me hiso entrar en razón, si lo se tengo que hablar:

Lucy-Yo… Quisiera pedirte un favor-

Ante lo que dije el miro a mi amiga y le dijo con una sonrisa leve:

Natsu-¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Creo que está nerviosa, así sería más sencillo-

Y así fue como mi mejor amiga del alma y mi más querida confianza, me dejo sola con él.

Una vez que ella se retiró dejándonos solos quise morir, el me indico que me sentara frente suyo en una de las sillas. Con todos mis nervios enzima me acerque para sentarme, mi apretado vestido se subió un poco al sentarme, y en ese momento quería sacarme ese ridículo vestido que mi amiga me obligo a ponerme para que el me vea y me haga suya, ¡Que ganas tengo de tenerlo entre mis piernas!

Mientras yo fantaseaba de cómo lo hacíamos sobre esa silla, él hablo:

Natsu-Según me dices, quieres pedirme un favor, lo escuchare si me lo dices, pero si sigues así de nerviosa no podré saber que quieres, como ves no soy adivino ni un mago, solo estoy vestido como uno-

Al decir lo último al fin entendí de que estaba disfrazado, aparte de su risa al decir ese chiste que solo provoco que lo recordara bailar tan sensualmente, el me observo en busca de alguna respuesta por lo cual pude decir:

Lucy-Primero quiero disculparme contigo, por comportarme así de forma tan atrevida, y sobre ese favor…-

El me interrumpió:

Natsu-No te disculpes, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero debo decir que eres a la primera a quien cuido tanto, la mayoría de las mujeres no son tan divertidas como tú, además estabas sola en ese momento, todas las mujeres vienen acompañadas, solo que yo no sabía que venias con tu amiga-

Eso tiene sentido, lo malo es que me entere que solo le parezco divertida, y que no habría tenido un noche con él en esa silla.

Natsu-Pero como dije no tienes que disculparte, ahora dime, ¿de que se trata ese favor? ¿No es nada sexual no?-

¿Por qué lo dijo de esa manera tan preocupada?

¿Acaso no quiere revolcarse conmigo? ¿Tan fea le parezco? ¿Por qué estoy preguntando tantas estupideces? Ay que alguien me golpee.

Lucy-No es nada sexual-

Pero podría serlo ¿por favor?

Lucy-El favor es simple, y quiero que sepas que no debes hacerlo si no quieres, primero te contare la historia-

Luego de decir eso, le conté lo mismo que le conté a mi amiga, que le eh mentido a mi padre por años, que mi padre piensa que tengo un mal esposo y que por esa razón vendrá a verme lo cual es un problema porque yo no tengo esposo, y claro otras cosas más.

El escucho todo lo que dije y cuando le conté la parte de que mi "esposo" se llamaba Natsu, él reacciono y dijo:

Natsu-Entonces tú quieres que yo…-

Señalándolo y ante su aun cara de sorpresa detrás de su antifaz le dije:

Lucy-Quiero que tú, te hagas pasar por mi esposo en el tiempo que mi padre este aquí…-

¿Lo abre asustado?

Natsu-¿Quieres que yo….?-

Asentí.

Natsu-¿Yo sea tu esposo?-

Asentí otra vez.

Natsu-¿y debo vivir contigo, el tiempo que tu padre este aquí?-

Asentí otra vez. Ya me dolía el cuello.

Natsu-para que no te rechace… bueno eso es…-

Antes de que me rechace interrumpí:

Lucy-Te pagare bien-

Eso llamo su atención. Valla parece que necesita el dinero.

Luego de decirlo el me miro, detrás de ese antifaz podía ver sus ojos color verde avellana, ¿debería decirle que teníamos que hacer el amor como firma de un contrato?

Natsu-Esta bien… Lo are-

¡Dijo que si!

Natsu-Pero con una condición-

Diablos.

Por lo que dijo sonaba muy seguro asique pregunte:

Lucy-¿Cuál es esa condición?-

Acercando su rostro al mío y tomando mi mentón se acercó a mi labios ¡Es lo que creo que es! ¡Maldición sí!

Natsu-A partir de ahora serás tú… quien baile para mí-

… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Bailar? ¿Yo? ¿Y mi beso?

Solo pude decir:

Lucy-¿eh?-

Natsu-¿No quieres?-

¿Eso fue un puchero? Creo que me volveré loca.

No podía responder, Hombre te bailare y te daré todo mi dinero si me das toda tu energía en una cama.

¿¡Pero que babosada estoy diciendo!? Cálmate Lucy, este hombre solo quiere domarte, tú no eres así, tú eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, que ahora… le está pidiendo un favor a él stripper más sexy que conocí en mi puta vida. ¿Qué es lo que hago con mi vida?

Natsu-esto hay que hablarlo bien ¿no crees? No te conozco mucho y se supone que llevamos un año de casados, mi turno termino ¿tomamos un café?-

¡Es cierto! Solo tenía un día entero para hacer eso, mi padre llegara mañana en la noche…

Lucy-Si, mientras más pronto mejor, el llegara mañana en la noche-

Al decir eso se sorprendo para luego sonreír y responder:

Natsu-Entonces no nos queda mucho tiempo, espérame afuera debo cambiarme y te veré en la puerta de entrada ¿está bien?-

¿Eh? ¿Se estaba por cambiar? ¿Y no puedo verlo? Me sentí atan fuera de ánimos, quería ver su rostro lo más pronto posible, aunque sea eso, asique pregunte.

Lucy-¿Puedo ver tu rostro antes de irme? Eh estado toda la noche imaginándolo-

Lo que dije lo hiso reír, ¿Por qué se reía tan encantadoramente? Me pone nerviosa.

Natsu-Claro que puedes, olvide que tenía puesto el antifaz-

En ese momento él se lo quito… Dios que hermosa criatura crearon los padres de este hombre, no solo su sonrisa era encantadora, todas sus fracciones lo eran, sus ojos ya los había visto, pero su alrededor, hasta su nariz era tan linda. También se quitó su sombrero de mago, dejando ver su cabello rosado, creo que se sintió apenado por como lo miraba porque paso una mano con nervios por su cabello. Oh… ¿podrías hacer eso de nuevo? Pensé al ver su expresión.

Natsu-¿Y bien?-

Dijo llamando mi atención, al entrar en razón respondí con una sonrisa de boba:

Lucy-¿puedo llamarte cariño?-

Pero que estúpida soné, el rio asique seguro le pareció gracioso.

Natsu-Claro que puedes y yo-Dijo acercándose a mi rostro- ¿Tendré que decirte mi amada esposa?-

¡Ay si por favor! ¡Dime como tú quieras mi Sexy mozo!

Por supuesto no dije eso, solo respondí:

Lucy-Si puedes, y gracias por aceptar mi favor-

El sonrió y luego de darme un beso en la frente que casi hace que me moje dijo:

Natsu-Amor puedes pedirme todos los favores que quieras-

¡haaaaa! Su vos sonó tan seductora, es oficial, llegare a casa con mis bragas mojadas por culpa de este hombre.

Lucy-Gracias-

Ay mi vos sonó tan tonta, creo que mejor será salir de ese lugar rápidamente, y eso fue lo que hice me levante de esa silla y Salí de ese cuarto para alcanzar a mi amiga, al salir de detrás de bambalinas note que mi amiga estaba en una de las mesas bebiendo una copa y mirando hacia la puerta. Ella al verme tomo su bolso pago la bebida y me alcanzo en la puerta de salida, cuando me detuvo tocando mi hombro dijo preocupada:

Erza-¿Y qué tal te fue? ¿Acepto o no? ¿Te salvaste?-

Eran muchas preguntas pero las respondí en una sola respuesta:

Lucy-Él acepto-

Eso la dejo sorprendida ¿Acaso pensó que no lo lograría? Que poca fe me tenía, Que gran amiga tengo ¿no?

Erza-¿Y ahora que hay que hacer?-

Esa pregunta me recordó que debía esperarlo en la puerta de entrada, me pregunto qué aremos luego, bueno él dijo que tomaríamos un café para conocernos pero faltan pocas horas, no tenemos tiempo para contar mucho, creo que solo le diré lo básico, no creo que mi padre se quede mucho tiempo en mi casa.

Al salir a la puerta de entrada y salir a la calle, note que estaba amaneciendo, hacía mucho frio, pero lo que más me sorprendió era que él ya estaba ahí esperándonos a ambas, mi amiga se quedó con cara de tonta mirando su rostro, ¿y quién no pondría esa cara? Con una mirada como esa cualquiera babearía así.

Desde el capo de un auto, donde apoyaba su perfecto trasero nos llamó:

Natsu-Iremos por un café, ¿me acompañan señoritas?-

Ay esa sonrisa otra vez, creo que aún no se me va el efecto del licor…. Si necesito ese café y lo necesito a él desnudo en mi cama…

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno intento terminar el otro fanfic pero este fanfic me consume!

Estoy tan inspirada que si quisiera publicaría todos los días ;_;

Pero bueno intento publicar dia por medio por si no se dieron cuenta XDD

Ay amo a este Natsu seguro y amable 3

Nunca lo hice asi 7u7 pero lo amo 3

Leí sus comentario y en verdad los aprecio! Desde el fanfic "amar o matar" Que no e tenido buenas críticas wEn serio los aprecio y la próxima los saludo a todos –w-

Reviews please?

-Meli Dragneel-


	6. Presentaciones

Capítulo 6: Presentaciones.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…

Era tan perfecto…

Tan sensual…

Tan… Para babearse.

Natsu-¿Estas bien?-

Esa pregunta me saco de mi transe, ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Tuve la noche más alocada y extraña de toda mi vida!

Luego de salir de ese club de Striptease Natsu mi "Esposo" Nos llevó a un café cercano que en realidad quedaba a dos cuadras de ese lugar nocturno lleno de hombres sensuales. Al llegar ahí nos sentamos solo los dos, ya que Erza debía entregar los catálogos que deje pendiente, Que gran amiga tengo.

Frente a mi estaba el hombre que se aria pasar por mi esposo y a quien ahora le confiaré los secretos que tendría que confiarle alguien a la persona que ama.

Pedimos dos cafés y eso me ayudó mucho a bajar mi nivel de licor, y mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi diminuta taza caliente él dijo:

Natsu-Cuéntame de ti, a que te dedicas, tus cosas preferidas, Historial familiar, las cosas que odias, quiero escucharlo todo-

Oh, eso es increíble, era como tener al hombre soñado frente a mí, no solo era sensual y amable, también sabía escuchar. ¡Solo le falta que sepa cocinar! Definitivamente si sabe hacer eso, creo que lo secuestrare luego de la tonta farsa.

Antes de responder di otro sorbo de ese café, solo para asegurar que estaba sobria:

Lucy-Bueno, trabajo en una agencia de moda, yo soy la encargada de decidir qué y que no se utilizara en las temporadas, la agencia es mía, la empecé hace tres años y ahora logre que sea un éxito, ¿mis cosas preferidas? Bueno eso es fácil, adoro el color celeste me recuerda muchas cosas, todo lo que tenga frutilla es aceptable y bien recibido, excepto si son frutillas, no las tolero, lo cual es extraño-

Y bla, bla, bla, hable sin parar, y él solo me escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras pedía su segundo café, esta vez con una pequeñas galletas de sabor frutilla, Eso significaba que me estaba escuchando ¡Dios es tan perfecto!

Sé que no debo pensar esto, pero debe tener algún defecto, y yo espero que no se trate de el "Tamaño"… Bueno ustedes me entienden…

¡No pienses esas cosas tan atrevidas Lucy!

Pero como no pensar en eso teniendo tremendo cuerpazo frente a mí.

Luego de que contara sobre mi vida le pregunte sobre la suya y lo mismo que el pidió saber a lo cual respondió:

Natsu-Bueno, mi vida no es tan extravagante, mi trabajo ya lo conoces, Debo trabajar ahí para terminar de pagar mis estudios…-

Espera... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Lucy-¿Estudios?-

Quería saber y él sin dudarlo respondió:

Natsu-Si, estoy estudiando pediatría, llevo tres años en esto, pero en total son diez años en el campo de la medicina-

Oh por dios… Me desmayare. ¿Acaso es normal que mi saliva ya este tocando el suelo? ¿O que mis piernas tiemblen y quieran abrirse?

Lucy-¿Eh? ¿Pediatría?-

Estoy muy atontada.

Natsu-Si, pediatría ¿Te sorprendí?-

¿Acaso él no podía ver mi saliva? Hombre eres perfecto, ¿Cuántas veces lo eh dicho ya? Mujeres si quieren un hombre perfecto, vallan a un club de striptease. Créanme que es lo mejor que les pasara.

Lucy-Por favor… sigue hablando-

Mi vos sonó tan estúpida, la taza que tenía con café tembló en mis manos y al notar que estaba vacía se me antojo un licor fuerte, pero no es momento para eso Lucy.

Natsu-Bueno, sobre mi familia, fui abandonado cuando era pequeño por mi madre, mi padre me crio solo y desde que el murió eh estado valiéndome por mi mismo, y claro yo ya estudiaba medicina cuando él estaba conmigo, pero es porque él murió que entre en este oficio tan vergonzoso-

Oww pobrecito ¿debería abrazarlo o tomar su mano? No creo que sea correcto asique solo lo diré:

Lucy-Lamento tu perdida-

Natsu-No te preocupes, ya paso hace tiempo-Su leve sonrisa me demostró que aún no lo superaba.

Es horrible ver a un hombre triste, es la primera vez que veo a alguien intentar esconder tal grado de dolor, pobre mi mozo sexy.

Espere a que hablara y siguiera contando sobre el:

Natsu-Sobre las cosas que me gustan, Eso es fácil también, como ya te abras dado cuanta adoro a los niños, me gusta comer acompañado ya que siempre como solo, mi color favorito es el amarillo, me gusta la manzana, Sobre lo que odio, bueno, detesto que me mientan, las amigos por interés, el color negro, y la gente que abandona a otras-

¿Acaba de decir que no le gusta que le mientan? ¿Acaso me odia? Oh dios esto es malo, pero yo no le estaba mintiendo a él, le mentía a mi padre, jamás le mentiría a alguien tan noble como él… Jamás.

Intentando saber a quién se refería pregunte:

Lucy-Con lo de las mentiras… ¿No me odias verdad?-

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

Natsu-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, veras, me han mentido antes, y odio que lo hagan, pero sé que tú lo haces por ti y no por aprovecharte de otra personas ¿Verdad?-

Diablos.

Si quería aprovecharme de él. Pero no de la manera que él piensa.

Lucy-Puedes estar seguro de que no te mentiré-

¡Y claro que no lo are! Solo miren esa carita, esos ojitos y ese trasero. No podría engañarlo y la sonrisa que me regalo me demostró que me creía.

El continúo hablando:

Natsu-Entonces, si tu padre llega mañana, ¿debo mudarme hoy?-

Oh por dios, no lo había pensado, tenemos solo un día para poder mudar todas sus cosas a mi casa para que parezca que vivimos juntos, debo hacer que se vea como una casa de pareja enamorada

Creo que no es necesario narrar esta parte de mi vida en donde me despido de el con un simple estrechón de manos, me siento tan triste por eso, pero bueno, lo abrasé toda la noche debe sentirse cansado, al despedirnos tan amargamente para mi, él se fue en una motocicleta roja que estaba aún estacionada frente al club, como yo traía mi auto no me llevo…. Luego me arrepentiré de eso, porque podría regresar mientras abrazaba su pecho pero ¡no! Tenía que traer mi auto, ¡Que tonta!

Al llegar a casa me recibió mi pequeño bebe, Oh mi hermosa criatura, el no necesita que le diga algo para que sepa que necesitaba una caricia de su colita en mis piernas, al recogerlo olfateo mi mano, la mano con la que estreche la de Natsu, Al parecer tenia curiosidad pero me preocupe por que gruño con recelo…

Dicen que los perros tienen un sentido que les indica si una persona es buena o mala, pero creo que en este caso mi pequeño Plue solo estaba celoso.

Lucy-Tranquilo cariño, solo es un nuevo y sensual hombre que mama conoció en un lugar al que nunca entraras-

Compadree a mi bebe con eso mientras caminaba con él en mis brazos hacia la cocina en busca de un poco de comida, el quedo satisfecho con esos cariños en su barriguita peluda y yo necesitaba esas caricias de mi mozo sensual también en mi barriguita. Luego de cambiar mi ropa de prostituta arruinada por una ropa de andar en casa pero algo arreglada porque él llegaría pronto con sus cosas regrese a la cocina a esperar.

Sentada sobre la mesada de la cocina me imaginaba como sería hacerlo en distintas posiciones con él en ese lugar, eso fue hasta que mi pequeño Plue me saco de mis sucios pensamientos con un ladrido al escuchar que el timbre sonó.

Plue corrió antes que yo, ¡Dios mío ya está aquí! El hombre de mis sueños y el de los sueños húmedos de otras chicas estaba detrás de mi puerta. Estaba emocionada, pero mi emoción desapareció al ver que solo era Sting, ¿Recuerdan que les conté de mi ex? Bueno es el.

Chicas les presento al hombre y ejemplo que mi padre usaría como un "hombre perfecto" recuerdo como se llevaban los dos de bien, creo que termine nuestra relación de cinco años con él por eso. Ya que teníamos una buena relación, como saben, él me ayudo con mi carrera, él es el vicepresidente de la agencia.

Se los describiré como siempre lo veo yo. Es un hombre alto, apuesto, caballeroso, y amigable, de cabello rubio como el mío, ojos azules, su carácter es muy bueno ya que aun conservamos una relación de amistad fuera del trabajo y también nos tenemos al lado del otro en caso de problemas. En este caso el llevaba un traje negro y corbata, lo cual me demostraba que recién salía del trabajo que yo abandone.

Esperen…

¿Eso significa que él se quedó toda la noche despierto? La luz del sol saliendo me indico que sí.

Con un poco de vergüenza por dejarlo solo dije:

Lucy-Lamento todo el trabajo que te deje-

Su sonrisa me demostró que no le molestaba y respondió apoyando su mano en mi cabeza como si yo fuera una niña:

Sting-No te preocupes Luce, estoy acostumbrado-

Eso me alivio, como dije, él era una buena persona.

Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo donde nuestra relación paso a "Solo placer" fue divertida y estaba segura que a eso venia ahora.

Lucy-Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero debes irte, no puedo dejarte pasar-

Eso le extraño, siempre era recibido en mi casa, incluso si no se trataba de pasar el rato.

Sting-Luce, somos adultos, dime quien está contigo picarona-

Eso me hiso reír y golpeándolo levemente para empujarlo dije:

Lucy-Tonto, En realidad estoy esperando a alguien que se mudara conmigo asique…-

El me interrumpió.

Sting-Wooo, Alguien que se está mudando contigo, debe ser serio, ¿la gran Lucy Heartfilia acaso se rindió ante un hombre?-

Que tonto es.

Lucy-Sí, me rendí ¿y qué?-

Eso lo hiso reír, sigo diciendo que es un tonto.

Sting-Esta bien, me iré preciosa, si necesitas consuelo cuando el hombre se canse de tus caprichos me llamas-

Tonto, tonto.

Así nos llevábamos, él decía tonterías que me hacían enojar y yo decía tonterías que lo hacían reír. Mientras él se alejaba pude notar a mi mozo sexy bajando de un taxi desde mi piso. ¿Tengo buena vista para las buenas cosas verdad? Ese cuerpazo era imposible de no ubicar.

Lo observe acercarse a la puerta del edificio con dos maletas y una… ¿Jaula? Dios tiene una mascota. A Plue no le gusta esto.

Al verlo entrar al edificio regrese a mi departamento a esperarlo, no quería parecer ansiosa aunque mis piernas temblaban.

El timbre sonó.

Plue ladro.

Yo estaba nerviosa.

Al abrir el me sonrió

Ooohhh esa sonrisa.

Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo con sorpresa, Lo se así soy sin un vestido de prostituta ¡Di algo por favoooor!

Natsu-Eres más hermosa que antes-

Oww ¡sosténganme chicas que me desmayo!

Ante lo que dijo solo respondí riendo y luego me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar con sus cosas. El observo el departamento con curiosidad. Mi departamento era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa, gano mucho dinero, y soy soltera asique solo gasto en mí y mi bebe, y por supuesto mis lujos.

Natsu-Es un lindo departamento-

Lucy-Gracias, estarás cómodo aquí-

Eso lo hiso voltear a verme, se quedó un momento en silencio y lo que hiso a continuación fue tan…

Se acercó paso por paso a mí, ¡chicas deténganme o lo violare!

Al quedar frente a mí me observo… Y me observo fijamente a los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, solo correspondí su mirada esperando que me diga algo…

Natsu-Tienes lindos ojos, por la oscuridad del club no lo note-

Luego de decir eso se separó de mí... ¡Nooo Porque te alejas! ¡Bésameeee!

Sonriendo regreso para buscar sus maletas y luego me pregunto:

Natsu-¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?-

Sin poder decir nada, porque aún estoy atontada por esa repentina cercanía le señale las escaleras.

Natsu-Gracias, con permiso-

Es tan educado.

¿Debería acompañarlo al cuarto que ahora seria de ambos? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Pues yo solo quiero besarlo, aunque también me gustaría hacerlo en todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra con él, pero ¡no puedo decir eso!

Plue llamo mi atención ¡Por dios olvide a mi bebe!

El pequeño ladraba a esa jaula, claro olvide que la traía, al acercarme note que sí era una jaula de mascotas, pero lo que vi dentro me preocupo.

¡Era un gato!

¡Le gustan los gatos!

Eso será un problema, a mí me gustan los gatos pero a Plue creo que no…

Natsu-Oh veo que conociste a Happy, espero que no te moleste, no tengo con quien dejarlo-

El apareció en las escalera, al parecer regresaba por la otra maleta.

Lucy-No te preocupes, pero no sé si Plue lo acepte tan rápido-

Natsu con curiosidad se acercó a mi pequeño, él por su lado se escondió detrás de mí.

Lucy-Creo que esta celoso-

Eso lo hiso reír.

Natsu-Los perros y los gatos se llevan bien, bueno, al menos luego de un tiempo, solo tienes que ser firme y enseñarles que no deben lastimarlos, permíteme-

Diciendo esto, tomo en brazos a Plue y le enseño el interior de la jaula, el pequeña gato se acercó y mi bebe gruño.

Natsu lo acerco más y dijo:

Natsu-Plue, no debes hacerle daño, él no te ara nada-

Dicho esto, sorprendentemente Plue dejo de gruñir y empezó a olfatear. Jamás en mi vida eh visto a un perro, o mejor dicho, a Plue actuar así.

Natsu-¿Lo ves? Problema resuelto-

Sorprendida me acerque a él:

Lucy-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso también eres el encantador de perros*?-

Eso lo hiso reír.

Natsu-No lo soy, pero siempre me gusto su programa-

Lucy-Eres tan perfecto-

Luego de decir eso me insulte a mí misma. ¡Pero que tonta Lucy! ¿Por qué dije eso sin pensar en lo tonto que se oiría? Claro que lo que respondió me calmo mucho aparte de que casi me mojo.

Natsu-Tu también eres perfecta esposa mía-

¡Aaaahh! Me dijo esposa, ¿estoy muerta? Díganme para poder espiarlo mientras se baña como un fantasma.

Eso me recordó que debía tomar un ducha asique deje que él acomodara sus cosas en mi cuarto mientras yo me refrescaba de esa noche tan turbulenta que tuve.

Mientras escuchaba el ruido de cajones y otras cosas bajo la fresca lluvia de mi baño, me puse a pensar en cómo recibiría a mi padre, ¿tal vez deba tener que preparar un platillo especial? Para ocultar apariencias claro, se supone que ahora soy una mujer casada que alimenta bien a su esposo.

Mi baño me daba tanto en que pensar, no sé por qué pensaba en todo en la ducha, era algo mío, un momento de relax absoluto, claro que mientras duermo me pasa igual. Pensé en como seria vivir con este hombre tan amable. La reacción que tendrá mi padre cuando lo conozca y sepa que estudia medicina ¡Sera perfecto!

No sé si ustedes quieren que les cuente como es mi baño, supongo que debe ser necesario ¿no?

Bueno, mi baño era lo más grande de mi casa, luego de mi guardarropa, tenía espacio para tener sexo en la ducha, en el piso y tenía una tina aparte para mis momentos de querer ultra-relax. Toda mujer necesita uno, mi ducha era con paredes de vidrio, lo cual me dejaba ver….

Ahora que lo pienso ¿puedo entrar para verlo desnudo?

Claro que no era totalmente transparente, el vapor tapaba mi cuerpo…

La puerta… ¿Acaso acaba de abrirse?

Al voltear con mi cabeza llena de espuma y mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo me di cuenta que Natsu me observaba curioso…

Lucy-¿no sabes tocar la puerta?-

Mi pregunta lo hiso entrar en razón y a mí me provocó que algo de la espuma entrara en mis ojos, al reaccionar se… ¿Acaso lo estaba escuchando acercándose?

¿Esto en verdad estaba pasando?

Mientras intentaba quitarme el shampoo de los ojos escuche como la puerta corrediza de vidrio se abría, ¡no podía abrir mis ojos! ¡Quiero ver que ara!

¡Maldito seas, Shampoo de vainilla!

De repente sentí su mano en mi cintura desnuda. Mis ojos aun no podían abrirse ya que el agua seguía cayendo provocando que la espuma siguiera entrando en mis ojos. El me atrajo jalando de mi cintura, apoye mis manos en su pecho y me di cuenta de que estaba vestido, debo admitir que eso me decepciono.

Natsu-Lo siento por esto-

¿Acaso se estaba cercando a mi rostro?

…. ¡Finalmente pasara!

Fin del capítulo 6.

Bueno el próximo saldrá mañana 7u7 o tal vez esta noche quien sabe [¿

Estén atentos a mi página les diré cuando publique n.n

En fin nos vemos –w-

Reviews o me tardo más e.é

-Melidragneel-


	7. Una mañana en el baño

Capítulo 7: Una mañana en el baño.

Luego de esa cercanía que tanto quería con él pude sentir sus manos tocar mi piel desnuda, sus labios rosaron los míos y sentí como su lengua saboreo mi labio inferior, con delicadeza su boca se apoyó en la mía…

¡Dios que glorioso! Eran maravillosos, eran suaves e incomparables, sus brazos no me soltaban y su boca mucho menos. Con su lengua me saboreaba por completo mientras yo hacía lo mismo, Mis brazos ya dejaron de cubrirme para pasar a su cuello, en ese momento nuestros pechos se pegaron con el del otro.

Se sentía tan bien…

Todas mis fantasías se hicieron realidad y ahora sus labios por fin los probé.

En el momento en que a mí se me escapo un gemido él se detuvo y se separó de mí y dijo mirándome a los ojos:

Natsu-No hagas eso, o ya no podré detenerme-

¡No te detengas!

Solo lo volví a besar, a estas alturas no quería que se detenga, él entendió lo que quería porque sujetando mis piernas para yo enredarlas en su cintura me saco de la ducha.

Era imposible hacerlo ahí, todas las paredes son de vidrio, asique me llevo hasta el cuarto, mi cuerpo aún estaba empapado, pero no quería secarme, solo me dedique a no soltar esos perfectos labios.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me dejo caer sobre la cama, yo ya estaba desnuda pero él aun no, asique se reincorporo para quitarse su ropa, cuando se quitaba una prenda le seguía un apasionado beso, se turnaba para excitarme y desvestirse.

Sí que tenía talento.

Ese cuerpo tan perfecto por fin podía verlo de cerca, su pecho bien formado y sus grandes brazos, lástima que aún no se quitaba el pantalón. Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el borde de la cama para sentarme en ella. No sabía que es lo que aria hasta que acerco su boca a uno de mis pechos.

Era majestuoso.

Yo sentada ahí podía ver como su lengua hacia su trabajo y como su mano lo sujetaba para darle más acceso, mientras su otra mano se encargaba de mi otro pecho. Solo podía sujetarme de las sabanas de mi cama con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a sentir ahora como deslizaba su mano hasta mi entrepierna.

Al sentir dar un leve toque en mi sexo dijo, dejando mi pecho:

Natsu-Estas muy húmeda-

¡Si lo sabes por qué no haces algo! Claro que no podía decir eso, ¿acaso intentaba volverme loca? Dejando todo de lado tomo mi cintura con ambas manos y me jalo de ella para hacer que me recueste.

Mientras me observaba, parado frente a mí, estando totalmente entregada él se empezó a quitar el pantalón que traía hasta quedar desnudo frente a mi…

¡Finalmente podía verlo desnudo!

El cuerpo de mi mozo sexy es hermoso, y ni tengo que hablar de su gran… Bueno ustedes me entienden.

Al momento de inclinarse y colocarse sobre mí, acerco sus labios a los míos para besarme, no me cansare nunca de esos labios.

Natsu-Lo mejor de estar casado, es cuando consumas el matrimonio-

Eso que dijo fue tan sensual que me moje más de lo que ya estaba.

Pude sentir como sus dedos entraban en mí, eso me hiso gemir mientras me sujetaba de sus hombros, él solo me observaba cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, mi boca buscaba aire, mi respiración y mi vos ya empezaban a enloquecer. Natsu siguió jugando con sus dedos hasta que finalmente entro en mí, completamente. Gemí y chille.

Se sentía tan bien.

Se quedó unos segundos dentro mío sin moverse hasta que me acostumbre a su presencia, luego se movió una, dos, tres… cuatro veces y más aún. Busque una manera de aferrarme a algo y lo único que encontré fueron las sabanas desarregladas por nosotros debajo mío, mis manos se sujetaron con fuerza mientras él me penetraba. Espero volver a repetir esta experiencia con este hombre.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo pero él se detuvo justo en ese momento, ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! No sabía que es lo que hacía hasta que abrazo mi espalda para sujetarme y llevarme contra el muro del cuarto. ¡Jamás lo había hecho así!

Con el frio muro de mi cuarto en mi espalda y su boca cerca de mí oído sintiendo su respiración, me sentía en las putas nubes, ¿Cómo es que alguien me puede hacer sentir así? Sabía que el sexo con él sería maravilloso, pero esto ya supera mis expectativas.

De repente escuche su vos muy cerca de mi oído:

Natsu-No te vengas, hasta que te lo diga-

¿Ahora también era dominante? Ahh, Es tan perfecto pero no creo poder retener el orgasmo. Sus manos sujetan mis piernas mientras él seguía envistiéndome con fuerza. Me tembló el labio y un gemido salió de mi boca, él me escucho casi gritar en su oído y me callo con un beso. ¡Como amo su boca!

Ya no podía con tanta presión, El me penetraba con fuerza y yo me dejaba llevar Hasta que finalmente, abrazando su cuello logre tener mi tan deseado orgasmo. Él se corrió junto conmigo y mientras su respiración se calmaba como la mía apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

¿Acaso ese fue el mejor sexo que eh tenido en mi vida? Espero que el siga entrando a mi ducha más seguido, después de todo es mi esposo con el que acabo de tener una buena mañana.

Con cuidado luego de tanto movernos me recostó en mi cama, estaba exhausta, este hombre sí que sabe cansar a una mujer, y como ya lo "probé" Creo que me gustaría saber de lo que es capaz.

Busque una de mis sabanas para cubrirme, él se recostó a mi lado y note que tenía puesta su ropa interior. Que lastima, quería seguir viéndolo.

El volteo a verme mientras yo me cubría, mi cabello se sentía tan extraño, estaba mojado pero aún tenía el shampoo que no me quite por completo, al verme como tocaba mi cabello dijo:

Natsu-¿Quieres terminar de bañarte?-

¿Acaso estaba proponiéndome bañarse conmigo?

Estaba nerviosa, esa mirada y esa sonrisa me ponían así.

Lucy-Claro que quiero, además debemos estar listos para cuando mi papá llegue-

Eso lo alegro, sin dudarlo y sorprendiéndome se levantó y me tomo en sus brazos como a una princesa…

¡Aaaaaah! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto hombre maravilloso?! Chicas, este es el momento, en que mis babas estaban en el suelo y cada paso que él daba dejaba un camino de mi saliva en el suelo.

Dicen que el hombre es quien debe dar el primer paso, pero la verdad no creo en eso, creo que tengo mucha experiencia en ello, chicas esta es una buena lección, aprendan de mí, ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que hacer todo? No es así, nosotras tenemos lo que se dice "una forma de excitarlos" Y eso se puede aplicar en cualquier momento, está, la ternura, la sensualidad y a todo esto se le suma el ser casual y que solo nuestra presa lo note.

Claro que en este caso él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, debo admitir que eso me gustaba, quería que él tomara el control de todo, que sea quien me controle a la hora del sexo, quería que sea a su manera, porque luego de que él se satisfaga me tocaba a mi hacer lo que me gusta y eso nos llevara horas.

Natsu-Entra tu primero-

Al dejarme en el suelo y abrir la ducha para mi yo entre a quitarme ese fastidioso shampoo de vainilla que empezaba a endurecer mi cabello, él por otro lado regreso al cuarto y volvió con una toalla propia.

Luego de una ducha juntos, lo cual fue tan normal para mí como para él, era como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho muchas veces, bueno se supone que así seria ¿no? Ya que somos una pareja casado hace un año.

Por supuesto que también lo hicimos en el suelo de la ducha.

Natsu-¿Dónde puedo guardar esto?-

En su mano sujetaba una bolsa con alimento para gato. Estábamos en la concina, mientras yo preparaba lo que sería el almuerzo para ambos, pasamos toda la mañana preparando mi cuarto para que pareciera de una pareja casada, y hoy era domingo asique, según Natsu, él no debía ir a su universidad de medicina y tampoco trabajar en el club, eso era bueno para mí porque tendría una noche a sola con mi esposo antes de que mi padre llegue.

Por lo que se y por supuesto tengo todo planeado asique es normal que lo sepa, Mi padre llegara mañana en la noche, eso significa que debo hacer bien mi papel de esposa a partir de hoy, lo más pronto posible para poder acostumbrarme rápido, aunque con solo dos días no creo ser capas en algunas cosas, como, hacer de comer, y estar siempre en casa, además de ser cariñosa con mi esposo… No creo que eso sea un problema.

Mientras Natsu alimentaba a su pequeño gato y Plue lo seguía a todos lados, yo termine de hacer el almuerzo, no logramos desayunar por estar toda la mañana "Trabajando" En nuestros papeles de esposos. Él al ver que estaba preparando la mesa para comer juntos se aproximó a ayudarme ¡Pero es aún más perfecto!

Le agradecí y note su mirada observándome con ese delantal de cocina… ¿Acaso estaba teniendo ideas de mí? Bueno, yo había tenido tantas fantasías con él, no creo que sea la única.

Aunque aun no entiendo por qué reacciono de esa manera en el baño, creí que era más sumiso. Claro que soy una mujer tímida también, aunque cuando se trata de mí placer soy capaz de muchas cosas, con esa idea en mi mente pregunte mientras nos sentábamos a comer:

Lucy-Oye ¿Por qué de repente me atacaste en el baño?-

Creo que mi pregunta fue demasiado directa por que casi se ahoga con el jugo.

Luego de calmarse respondió:

Natsu-En realidad, quería "Atacarte" Desde que te vi en el club bebiendo sola, supongo que estuve resistiendo demasiado ¿no crees?-

Ooh dios mío, este hombre es un salvaje…. Me gusta.

Lucy-¿Lo dices en serio?-

Aun no podía creerlo.

Natsu-Claro que es cierto, me pareciste una mujer hermosa desde el principio-

Creo que mis piernas se están abriendo otra vez.

Lucy-Creí que eras más sumiso… No te imagine de esa manera-

¡Claro que lo hice! Y ¡en verdad pedía al dios del sexo que así seas en verdad! ¿Mi deseo se cumplió? ¡Gracias, oh gran dios del sexo!

Natsu-¿Cómo alguien puede ser sumiso con una mujer tan sensual cerca?-

¡Aaaah! Mis bragas… están en el suelo en este momento.

Este hombre tenía tantas cualidades que era imposible no pensar que era un sueño. Chicas la lección de hoy es, si consiguen el hombre sensual del club de striptease, no lo dejen ir hasta hacerlo en todas las posiciones del Kamasutra.

Lucy-Eres muy bueno por cierto-

¡Finalmente lo dije sin pena!

El rio, una risa inocente y a la vez cautivadora.

Natsu-Gracias, y tú también eres muy... Flexible-

Lo que pensé en responder era, ¿Quieres probar mi flexibilidad en la mesa?, Claro que no lo dije, estaba tan nerviosa con su presencia.

Solo reí como estúpida.

Quisiera saber cómo será nuestro futuro, como será nuestra relación luego de que mi padre llegue, ¿Qué tan bien nos ira en esta farsa? Tal vez él se valla luego, solo está aquí porque le pago para que finja junto conmigo… Ahora que lo pienso aún no hemos hablado del dinero, eso es algo importante, asique decidí sacar el tema.

Luego de tomar un bocado de carne y beber algo de ese jugo exprimido pregunte:

Lucy-y… ¿Cómo quieres que te page por mentir por mí? Aun no me has dicho una tarifa ni el método de pago-

Rápidamente respondió tomando el vaso en su mano:

Natsu-bueno puedes decidirlo tú, aceptare lo que propongas, me ayudara mucho con mis estudios, en verdad te agradezco que me eligieras hermosa-

Me gustaba ese trato, era obvio que era una persona honesta.

Lucy-Esta bien, seré generosa, eres una buena persona y no quiero estafarte con esto-

De inmediato el me interrumpió para decir algo que casi hace que me lance sobre el por arriba de la mesa.

Natsu-sobre el sexo, no tiene que pagarme por ello, es totalmente gratis-

Mi sensual mozo me mira con deseo, se lo que quiere y ¡yo también lo quiero!

Con cuidado de que los pequeños animales no nos vean hacer cosas que luego los traumaran tomo mi plato y lo dejo donde están las bajillas.

Él me sigue y juntos subimos al cuarto, está bien claro lo que ambos queremos y lo divertido que es el no tener que pedirlo.

Mañana será un día largo antes de que llegue mi padre, hay que aprovechar ¿no creen?

Fin del capítulo 7.

Bueno a partir de este capítulo empiezo lo hard 7u7

En fin publicare el próximo cuando vuelva el internet, ya que viajare el 14 con una amiga n.n

Pero si tengo internet publicare antes de que regrese, solo estaré ausente una semana

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el lemmon 7u7

Reviews please.

Pd: Este capítulo va dedicado para Lucy31 En serio casi lo olvido n.n Pero bueno feliz cumpleaños espero que este capítulo haya sido un buen regalo 7u7~ Tarde por que quería dedicarte el lemmon 7u7 bueno Feliz cumpleaños n.n Gracias por siempre inspirarme con tus comentarios.


	8. Preparando el gran día

Capítulo 8: Preparando el gran día.

Eran las 14:35hs de la tarde, se supone que debo estar preparando el almuerzo para mi "esposo" Pero aquí estoy, trabajando con Sting sobre un diseño que aún no se termina y que debía ser revisado por una experta. Claro que la experta soy yo ¿Quién más?

Esa mañana luego de almorzar a su lado subimos al cuarto, deseosos de poseernos el uno al otro pero en ese momento mi teléfono sonó lo cual provocó que tuviera que salir corriendo hacia la oficina.

Sting me recibió y me explico la situación, al parecer uno de los compradores no estaba satisfecho, asique él se encargó de un nuevo diseño pero claro necesitaba mi aprobación y mis retoques en ese vestido. Aunque Sting es un hombre, sabe muy bien como dibujar un vestido para mujer, lo cual no le quita ni el más mínimo toque a su hombría.

El tomo un lápiz y me marco el área que lo confundía del vestido diciendo con elegancia:

Sting-Esta curva no me gusta, pero mi lápiz es menos preciso que el tuyo ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi preciosa?-

Era magnifico trabajar con él, y aunque es un Ex cuya relación fue de cinco años, nos llevábamos de maravilla, y si no tuviera a Natsu esperándome en mi cama en casa, estoy segura de que terminaríamos la jornada en el sillón de la oficina.

Tome el lápiz en sus manos y acomode aquella curva que se le dificulto, note que la remarco muchas veces, pero logre reparar eso fácilmente.

Echo eso me levante y le entregue el boceto en su mano.

Lucy-Es perfecto, creo que serás capas de elegir el color, tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, mi padre viene de visita y debo preparar mi casa para él, ya sabes cómo es de molesto con la limpieza, así que me retirare ahora-

Antes de que pasara por su lado el sujeto mi brazo.

Sting-¿Tu padre? Creí que él nunca viajaba-

El soltó mi brazo y yo respondí:

Lucy-Al parecer quiere conocer a mí… Bueno el hombre que vive ahora conmigo ¿recuerdas?-

El asintió y continúe hablando:

Lucy-Decidió hacer ese viaje por que le preocupa que él no sea suficiente para mí, pero no quiere entender que si lo es, asique debo demostrárselo-

El rio y dijo:

Sting-Acaso... ¿Estas enamorada?-

Esa pregunta me sobresalto, ¿Qué tonterías decía? ¿Enamorada yo? Todo es sexual. Aunque sí era un hombre perfecto, y me encantaría tenerlo en mi armario desnudo para cuando lo necesite, pero no es un objeto y eso sería secuestro, asique no.

Lucy-Deja de decir tonterías…-

¡Pero que estaba diciendo! Se supone que debe parecer que lo amo, él es mi esposo ¿no? Asique debo fingir que si lo amo…

Rápidamente intente eludir lo que dije.

Lucy-¿Que no ves que es obvio que lo amo? Como puedes decir tal pregunta tonta-

Me salve.

Sting-No te creo-

Diablos.

Sting-Te conozco Lucy, y estoy orgulloso de decir que lo hago mejor que nadie, se cuándo mientes y cuando dices la verdad, nadie además de Erza te conoce con exactitud, ahora mismo me dirás que es lo que tramas o…-

Lucy-¿O qué?-

Lo interrumpí y el rápidamente tomo mi cintura, no hice nada al respecto, era normal esa cercanía entre nosotros, su brazo abraso mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos se pegaron, el acerco su rostro y con mirada amenazante dijo:

Sting-O le diré a tu padre-

Lucy-¿Acaso crees que tengo cinco años?-

Sting-Para tu padre si-

Desgraciado.

Lucy-No puedes hacerme esto, idiota mal nacido-

Mi puchero siempre funcionaba contra él pero esta vez se mantuvo inerte frente a mí. Es un maldito astuto.

Lucy-¡está bien! Te lo diré-

Me rindo. No podía contra él siempre me ganaba.

Él me soltó de entre su brazo, me aleje de él mientras lo observaba dudosa. ¿Debería mentirle? ¿O decirle la verdad?

Si le cuento la verdad él podría ayudarme, pero sé que es un hombre celoso, ya me ha pasado con él, sé que aún me ama y quiere estar conmigo, es por eso que siempre que yo tenía juguete nuevo él lo rompía con alguna mentira astuta para alejarlos de mí. Pero si miento me ahorro el trabajo de tener un cómplice algo traidor, que podría alejar a mi lindo y sensual esposo de mí

… La respuesta era obvia.

Lucy-Esta bien te contare todo-

Respire profundo y él se sentó en el escritorio cruzando sus brazos sobre el amplio pecho en el que antes dormía.

Lucy-Mi padre vendrá para vigilarme porque está preocupado por mí, el hombre que entro hoy en la mañana en mi casa era… un hombre que contrate para limpiar mi casa de pies a cabeza, Ya sabes que odio la limpieza-

Desvié mi mirada y busque mi bolso, para luego voltear y salir de su oficina con grandeza.

Me sentía tan bien mintiendo, era una experta en ello, y claro que luego voltee para asegurarme de que me creyera para decir:

Lucy-Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi casa, le dije a mi papa que me insultaste y él ahora te odia-

¡Qué buena soy! Eso impedirá que se acerque a investigar como siempre hace cuando se trata de mí.

Sting-Eras una desgraciada preciosa… Te veré mañana en la oficina-

¡Claro que me veras! Y tan rejuvenecida por la cantidad de sexo que tendré esta noche con el hombre que me espera en mi casa.

Salí de ahí tan orgullosa de saber mentir a la perfección. Debería ser actriz, pero sé que es malo mentir demasiado, solo espero que esto dure poco y mi padre se valla lo más pronto posible.

Al salir de mi oficina note que Erza me esperaba para llevarme a casa, al parecer ella quería ver cómo nos llevábamos con Natsu asique me acompaño a casa, al entrar al departamento Plue me recibió con su rabo moviéndose de alegría.

¡Qué lindo es mi bebe!

Lo sujete en mis brazos y busque con la mirada a Natsu, el no apareció y lo busque.

No estaba.

Juntas subimos a mi cuarto, deje a mi bebe sobre mi cama y note un cambio de ropa de Natsu sobre uno de los muebles

Por un momento me asuste.

Escuche a mi amiga sentarse en mi cama mientras yo buscaba un cambio de ropa.

Erza-Entonces ¿Qué tal se llevan?-

¿Qué tal nos llevamos? Uff es poco decir que nos llevamos excelente.

Lucy-Nos llevamos bien-respondí mientras me quitaba mi camisa blanca de dentro de mi falda para empezar a desabrocharla.

Erza-Eso quiere decir que ya te acostaste con el-

Esta mujer es una bruja.

Lucy-Si, así es-

Eso la sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta al parecer.

Rápidamente ella empezó a hacer preguntas:

Erza-¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¿Es bueno? ¿Tiene cicatrices? ¿Es flexible? ¿Qué tal su trasero? ¿Dime en cuantos lugares lo hicieron? ¡Dime, dime!-

Escuchaba como se comportaba como una niña mientras me cambiaba.

Ella solo me observaba esperando a que contestara. Una vez que me puse mi ropa de "andar en casa" que consistía en una camiseta holgada y una falda que no cubría mis muslos, algo casual y sexy que a Natsu le gustara.

¡Oh por dios! ¿Acaso estaba pensando en la opinión de un hombre? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Erza-Vamos no me dejes con las preguntas en el aire, quiero respuestas-

Ante su desesperado rostro respondí:

Lucy-Bueno solo te diré, que sabe lo que a una chica le gusta-

Erza-Eso sí que responde todo. Pero dime algo… ¿Qué tal su tamaño?-

¡Dios mi amiga es una babosa!

Lucy-Oye eso no se pregunta sucio. Pero si, es magnífico-

Eso la animo mucho a seguir preguntando, pero no dijo nada más al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Mi pequeño como siempre corrió a ladrar, él era mi timbre personal, muchas veces cuando escucho música y veo a mi bebe corriendo hacia la puerta me doy cuenta que alguien llego.

Esta vez el no ladro sino que movió su cola con alegría, baje a ver quién había llegado. Por supuesto era mi "esposo"

Al verme frente a la puerta mi mozo sexy sonríe ampliamente.

Nunca me cansare de esa sonrisa.

Natsu-Creo que debería tener un llave extra, seria sospechoso que tocara el timbre siempre que regrese ¿no crees?-

¡Te daré todo lo que tengo!

Lucy-Claro le pediré a Erza que te de la suya-

Al escuchar su nombre mi mejor amiga se atrevió a interrumpirnos.

Erza-¿Mi llave? ¿O sea que ya no podré ver cómo te cambias frente a mí?-

Desgraciada.

Natsu-Veo que son muy unidas-

Diablos, mi amiga la bocona solo rio.

Erza-Somos tan unidas que conozco cada marca en su lindo cuerpecito-

Eso lo hiso reír ahora a él, Yo solo me avergoncé por las babosadas que decía.

De repente mi amiga se puso en modo "Protección" y dijo:

Erza-Natsu puedo confiar en que la cuidaras como un buen esposo ¿verdad?-

El no dudo y respondió, entrando en la casa para acercarse a mí y abrazarme por la espalda, rodeando mi cuello con sus grandes brazos:

Natsu-La cuidare como a una joya, pero debo decirte Erza, que soy un hombre muy celoso-

Ella sonrió satisfecha y dirigiéndose a mí dijo –Me agrada- ¡A mí también me agrada! ¡Y de qué manera!

Liberándome y tomando la llave que Erza le entrego dijo:

Natsu-Ahora si me disculpan, iré a tomar una ducha-

Antes de que se alejara pregunte:

Lucy-¿Adónde fuiste hoy?-

Volteando a verme respondió con una leve sonrisa:

Natsu-A buscar mi motocicleta y luego a correr y conocer el vecindario-

¡Este hombre también corre por las tardes! Amo que los hombres cuiden su cuerpo. Y verlos correr es tan excitante.

Dicho esto se retiró a por su ducha, deseaba tanto ir con el pero primero debía hacer unos arreglos con Erza sobre la mentira que le dije a Sting.

Le explique a Erza Sobre la mentira… Ella se enfadó conmigo otra vez, la mujer reacciono de la misma manera que con lo de mi padre, dijo que "Debía empezar a decir la verdad o me ira mal" Que exagerada ¿verdad?...

Estoy segura de que lo que hago no es dañino para mí ni para nadie, gracias a esas mentiras tenía todo bajo control, tengo un esposo maravilloso y sexy que puedo saborear cuando quiera, un ex lejos del asunto y un padre que seguro terminara yéndose contento con mi "Estilo de vida"

Erza se fue y yo me quede dándole de comer a nuestros bebes, claro que al pequeño gato también le di de comer, ahora era como mío ¿no?

En la cocina de mi casa encontré una cerveza ¡hace tanto que no tomaba una! La necesitaba, mi día estaba recién empezando y ya estaba estresada, con todo esto de mi esposo falso, quería desahogarme un poco, asique me senté en la mesa de mi cocina y abrí esa cerveza, estaba segura de que era de Natsu pero había un pack entero, no creo que le moleste. Pensé en la cantidad de dinero que debía pagarle, y la manera en la que debía pagarle, tal vez a una cuenta y tal vez unos doce mil por semana. Supongo que sería suficiente…

O tal vez por una cuenta pero como no sé cuánto tiempo se quedara mi padre tendrá que proponer una cifra mucho más grande…

Mejor lo pienso cuando no este bebiendo.

Aquella cerveza se acabó, no estaba borracha… Bueno solo un poco feliz es todo.

Detrás de mi escuche caminar a Natsu yendo hacia la nevera. De ella tomo una cerveza y dijo sentándose frente a mí:

Natsu-Oye eso es mío-

Lucy-Lo siento, necesitaba una-

Alzo mi botella y el brinda conmigo, juntos bebemos y como si de un demonio dentro de mí se tratara el alcohol despierta mi lado atrevido. Lo que me hace el alcohol es increíble, dejo de ser yo misma y me convierto en esa persona que Natsu le da tanta gracia. Estoy feliz, Quiero tocar al hombre frente a mí, quiero besarlo y hacerlo mío, quiero ponerme melosa con él. Mi mirada lo dice todo, juego con mi botella, con mis manos acaricio mi bebida para luego beber de ella.

Natsu-¿Acaso tiene un efecto en ti el alcohol?-

Eso me hace reír, no tardó en darse cuenta de mi estupidez luego de la bebida, pero al parecer no le importo en lo absoluto ya que él me miraba de la misma forma.

Deseaba tanto jugar con él en la cocina, nuestros pequeños seguían comiendo y en un momento ellos se fueron lejos de la cocina en cuanto el gato intento quitarle la comida a mi bebe y el empezó a perseguirlo en una clase de juego que solo los animales entienden. En cuanto ellos salieron Natsu se levantó para cerrar la puerta, estábamos encerrados y eso le permitió a él acercarse a mí.

Con una sonrisa encantadora se inclinó hacia mí y me beso, esos labios eran tan exigentes me pedían cada vez más, tomando mis caderas me obligo a levantarme y juntos caminamos hasta la nevera, su espalda golpeo la puerta y rápidamente el me coloco a mi contra ella, Sujeto una de mis piernas colocándola a un lado de su cintura para frotarse contra mí.

¡Que increíble sensación! Lo quería dentro de mí rápidamente, mis bragas ya estaban mojadas, no podía evitarlo, este hombre me pone a mil y mi cuerpo lo sabe y lo que es peor él también lo sabe y se aprovecha de ello.

¡Quiero todo de él!

Espero que estos cortos días en el que lo conocí no sean un sueño, ¡quiero tenerlo dentro de mí siempre!

Mis manos se aferran a su camisa al sentir como me penetra con lentitud, Fue sencillo para él ya que mi falda se lo permitió. El solo movió mi ropa interior, fue práctico pero yo quería que me tocara un poco más con sus hermosas manos.

Podía sentir como mis jugos caían por mis muslos, cada estocada era una ola de placer infinito, ¡amo esto!

Enloquezco.

Jugué con su boca, su lengua exploraba cada rincón y la mía no se quedaba atrás, busque la manera de darle un poco de placer intentando besar su cuello, pero él no me lo permitió, al parecer le gustaba ser el que llevara el control, con una de sus manos me sujeto de mi trasero mientras la otra se deslizo entre nosotros, sujeto mi pecho y lo masajeo con rudeza sujetándolo y llevándolo a su boca para succionarlo, luego sus dedos se posaron en mi parte más débil y acaricio con movimientos envolventes, sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda. Sus dedos en mi ciclitos eran letales para mí, y el acababa de descubrir cómo controlar mi cuerpo. Sosteniendo mis piernas sujetas a su cintura el comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza y rapidez.

Mi respiración se agita.

Luego de unos movimientos bruscos se detiene un poco, la táctica de él era rápido, luego lento y luego rápido nuevamente, era un gran movimiento que me volvía loca. Yo pedía más pero él se mantenía en ese ritmo.

Una y otra vez gimo en su boca.

Relaje mi cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba mis ojos y me aferraba con uñas a su espalda. Luego de que sus movimientos se tornaron mas rápidos, terminamos juntos, mis Flujos caían junto con los suyos, mis brazos temblaban al igual que mis piernas, y en un intento tonto de querer calmarlos me aferre a él, mis piernas lo abrazaron y mis brazos rodearon su cuello pensando que caería si no lo hacía.

Esa noche dormí como un bebe, Claro, luego de tres sesiones de sexo intenso más con mi mozo sexy…

Lo disfruto.

¡Y de qué manera!

Días que faltan para que mi padre llegue: 1 día.

Fin del capítulo 8.

Bueno me disculpo por desaparecer, pero yo avise que saldría de vacaciones :´v

En fin pronto saldrá el próximo c:

Con respecto al fanfic "Nuestra misión de muerte" Lamentablemente ese fanfic tendré que eliminarlo, ya que lo deje muy atrasado. Aun lo estoy pensando, además el capitulo nuevo por razones que me hicieron enojar me lo han borrado de mi computadora por lo cual debo escribirlo nuevamente :c

En fin espero poder retomar ese fanfic mas adelante…

Reviews please.


	9. Se me escapo

Capítulo 9: Se me escapo.

Amanecí cansada, incluso podría decir que no sentía mis piernas, Natsu estaba igual que yo. Sí que aprovechamos la noche. ¡Fue increíble!

Estoy en el cielo y siento que caeré cuando mi padre llegue.

A mi lado Natsu dormía o eso pensé hasta que escuche que me hablo:

Natsu-¿Estas despierta?-

Claro que estoy despierta solo que ahora él no podía ver mi rostro, Me encontraba de espaldas a él, observando la pared y pensando que debía responder…

Hasta que escuche nuevamente su vos:

Natsu-Si esta despierta te are un favor-

uuyyy eso sonaba interesante.

Seguía sin responderle, quería saber que tan sexy podía llegar a ser mi sensual mozo. Además de que ya no me quedaba vos de tanto gemir como idiota.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por mi cintura con su brazo.

Este hombre si sabe cómo hacer que una mujer se sienta deseada. En mi pierna sentí la leve caricia de su mano, lentamente la subió hasta llegar al centro de mi deseo, ¡ooohh! ¡Hazme lo que quieras!

Sentí como su mano me acariciaban lentamente, el movimiento de sus dedos era tan… Tan… ¿De profesional? Bueno ustedes me entienden.

No solo le dedico "atención" a mi entrepierna, sino que también sentía como mi trasero era presionado por lo que sería ¡algo que necesito dentro de mí con urgencia!

En mi oído escuche su vos diciéndome algo agitado:

Natsu-Pídeme un favor y prometo que te lo daré -

¡Haaaa! Me derrito y creo que ya me derretí porque entre mis piernas no paraban de salir mis fluidos gracias a las manos que me tocaban.

¡Benditas sean tus manos!

El cosquilleo que sentí desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura fue todo causado por él. Me estaba masturbando con sus dedos, mientras sus labios se posaban en mi cuello. Respire profundo y resistí y resistí, quería montarme sobre el para que me penetre y deje de jugar con sus dedos.

De repente siento como dos dedos entran en mi esta vez, el los mueve en forma circular, los saca y vuelve a meter, me agito y él también lo hace. Deteniéndose me sujeta por mis piernas y mi cintura con ambas manos colocando mi espalda sobre su pecho, aun siento su respiración en mi cuello y estoy recostada sobre él, no entiendo que ara hasta que abre mis piernas con sus manos, una de ellas se desliza por la cara interna de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi húmedo y ya lubricado sexo donde continua su masaje.

En mi oído escucho su sensual vos indicándome:

Natsu-Relájate Lucy y disfruta-

Eso fue lo más sexy que un hombre me ha dicho, me agito y siento mi cuerpo temblar, estaba a punto de correrme y el me ayudo a hacerlo, una de sus manos se encargaba de que los dedos se mantuvieran dentro de mi mientras la otra mano se encargaba de presionar mi pecho y masajearlo, mi espalda se curvo al momento del orgasmo, que sensación más maravillosa.

Nuevamente escuche su vos luego de un beso en mi hombro:

Natsu-Estuviste maravillosa, pero aun no termino, ¿estas lista?-

¡Que me prendo fuego! ¿Por qué se hace desear tanto?

Con el poco aliento que tengo y mis piernas temblando asiento, mi mozo sexy ríe pícaramente, sus manos regresan a mis piernas y vuelve a abrirlas.

Otra vez su sensual vos esta vez susurrándome:

Natsu- Es tu turno ahora-

Mi cuerpo y mi respiración a mil, entendí perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, y aun en esa posición era difícil para el pero para mí no, mientras el sujetaba mis piernas en el aire y las abría yo tome su miembro que pedía por mí y lo sujete para que pueda entrar en mí.

Escuche como se exalto al sentirme. Finalmente estaba penetrándome y mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, el movía su cintura arriba y abajo mientras yo lo sentía moverse y escuchaba el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando. Esa posición nunca la había experimentado y debía admitir que aunque era vergonzosa, era increíble.

Su vos seguía alentándome y su respiración agitada me inspiraba a mover mis caderas junto con las suyas, encontré placentera aquella posición luego de unos segundos, era tan fácilmente para el penetrarme pero para mí era difícil evitar no caer desmayada.

Con el poco aire que podía emitir y a punto de enloquecer dije, respirando con dificultad:

Lucy-Natsu… Te amo-

Mis jadeos se cortaron y un grito de placer le siguió a continuación. Él se corrió junto conmigo y dejamos caer nuestros cuerpos y yo aún estaba sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración intentando calmarse.

Con cuidado me levante y me recosté a su lado. ¡Se veía tan bien de perfil!

Él me miro y con su ya típica sonrisa que aún me hacía mojar mis bragas dijo:

Natsu-¿Quieres comer algo?-

¡Quiero comerte a ti!

Lucy-Claro-

Con mis piernas algo pegajosas me levante y me dirigí al baño. Me lave con mi hermosa ducha y por supuesto la compañía de Natsu para luego ir hacia la cocina por un bocadillo.

Natsu preparo algo para ambos. ¡Qué lindo! Al terminar de comer el salió hacia su clase. Hoy era lunes el día en que vendría mi padre, pero Natsu no puede dejar de estudiar por eso. Así que no dije nada al respecto. Además, ¿Por qué habría de decir algo? Es su vida… ¿No?

Luego de que él se despidiera de mí con un beso que casi hace que me desmaye, yo continúe con mi rutina. Aún era temprano para que mi padre llegara asique como todas las mañanas tome la correa de mi Plue y me encamine hacia la plaza cercana. Allí mi pequeño bebe y yo corrimos como siempre. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas, le di agua y mientras yo descansaba él jugaba con otros perros en el área para pasear a las mascotas. Lo observaba con tanto cariño y sorprendida de que tenga tanta energía… Espero que siempre la tenga.

Luego de una gran caminata que me dejo exhausta pero a mi Plue muy feliz regresamos a casa. Al pasar por una tienda de ropa anote en mi memoria algunos modelos y curvas de los vestidos que veía.

Al llegar a casa y darle más agua a Plue tome una ducha para relajar mi cuerpo. Pensé en que prepararía para comer cuando Natsu llegue… ¡Valla Pienso como una esposa!

Eso me sorprende, Mi actitud ya no es la misma… Debe ser porque quiero que sea perfecto para que mi padre se crea la mentira de que amo a….

Espera…

¡Le dije que lo amo!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Qué fue lo que hice!

Lo peor es que él no dijo nada… Oh por dios que hice, Creo que iré a tirarme de un acantilado… Él solo sonrió y me ofreció comida… ¡Genial ahora me siento un cerdo! ¿Por qué no me pregunto nada? Normalmente los hombres hacen eso… Preguntan, Son inseguros, torpes y nunca saben controlar ese tipo de situaciones…. Pero él no es un hombre cualquiera… ¡Es mi mozo sexy maldición!

Debo pensar que hacer, pero también debo pensar que are de cenar… ¡Lo otro es más importante Lucy!

Mientras agitaba mi cabello como estúpida dentro de la ducha escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría. Debe ser Natsu asique no le doy importancia, escucho como Plue ladra, Eso me hace preguntarme muchas cosas. Plue nunca le ladra a Natsu…

Con algo de miedo pregunto:

Lucy-¡¿Natsu eres tú?!-

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de gritar. ¿Qué tal si es un ladrón y quiere abusar de mí? O peor ¿Qué tal si es Erza? Ella no es buena conmigo cuando estoy en la ducha… La última vez, ella prendía la canilla del lavado de manos solo para que yo sufriera con el agua fría….Si, Mi amiga es así.

Rápidamente tomo una toalla y me cubro, Salgo de la ducha y me acerco a la puerta del baño para apoyar mi oído e intentar escuchar algo del otro lado.

Solo escuche unos pasos y lo que estaba por hacer fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida. Lentamente sujete la perilla de la puerta. Abrí levemente y al hacerlo alguien empujo contra mí la puerta. Hice fuerza contra ello y escuche como Plue ladraba como nunca antes, Estaba muy enojado y también escuche como jalaba de la ropa a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Hice la mayor fuerza posible pero era más fuerte.

Mi corazón latía a mil. Estaba asustada y no sabía aun quien era, hasta que de repente escucho la vos de esa persona detrás de la puerta.

Sting-No estoy jugando déjame entrar mujer-

¡Ese idiota! ¡Por poco me causa un infarto!

Enojada con él abro la puerta y él casi cae al suelo por pasar de largo. Plue entra con él y Sting lo observa preocupado.

Sting-¿Qué pasa con él? Creí que me quería-

Ignore su pregunta ya que era obvio que ahora a quien quería era a Natsu.

Lucy-Eres un idiota, Me asustaste, creí que era un ladrón-

Eso lo hiso reír. Ese imbécil.

Sting-¿Creíste que era un ladrón? Si lo fuera te aria mía justo en esa ducha-

Lo que dice me enoja y a Plue también. En otra ocasión lo habría permitido pero ahora estaba "Casada" Asique no.

Lucy-Si, pensé que eras un ladrón, Pero sé que eres demasiado cobarde como para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero-

Su mirada se relajó, no mentía, él no era capaz, además de que lo conozco muy bien, él no es ese tipo de personas.

Sting-Tienes razón, pero sabes que si me necesitas para calmar tu estrés me tienes cuando quieras-

Agradecía eso.

Lucy-Ya vete que estoy ocupada ¿A qué viniste?-

Del bolcillo de dentro de su saco, tomo un sobre y me lo entrego explicando:

Sting-Eso lo enviaron hoy los encargados de las modelos, es para que decidas quienes serán las nuevas chicas, Están todas ahí, Pero te recomiendo una de ellas. Su nombre es Minerva, fue mi favorita-

Eso me sorprendió, Nunca menciona mujeres de su interés.

Lucy-¿Acaso quieres que me ponga celosa?-

Jugué con eso, Solíamos tratarnos aun como enamorados.

Sting-Claro que no preciosa, Sabes que eres la única para mí-

Eso me hiso reír, y luego de que dijo eso tomo mi mano y la beso como un príncipe a su princesa, siempre hacia eso, y me divertía como nos tratábamos, ese tipo de amistad es lo que no quiero perder.

De repente siento como mi pequeño corre hacia la puerta del baño y sale, inmediatamente pienso en Natsu.

¡Demonios es Natsu!

Empujando a Sting hago que salga del baño y yo detrás de el para echarlo. El piensa que estoy jugando al echarlo, y empezó a reír y a molestarme pellizcándome la cintura haciendo sus manos hacia atrás.

Lo empujaba por la espalda pero el volteo y me sujeto las manos, en ese momento Natsu entro al cuarto…

¡Estoy muerta!

Plue ladro y Sting observo a Natsu de pie en la puerta con Plue en sus brazos.

Yo con mi toalla de baño y el torpe de Sting sujetándome las manos.

Ellos se miran a los ojos y Plue sigue moviendo su cola, mientras que yo solo observo la próxima reacción de Natsu.

Nadie dice nada hasta que Sting habla:

Sting-y ¿Quién es?-

Natsu me mira y yo quito las manos de Sting de las mías. Me siento tan mala persona en este momento, Quiero que me trague la tierra.

Lucy-Él es…-

Quiero decir algo pero no puedo asique Natsu habla por mí:

Natsu-Soy Natsu, Un placer, ¿y tú quién eres?-

Su vos era tan diferente, Ese no es el Natsu que conozco.

Sting-Mi nombre es Sting, Trabajo con Lucy como vicepresidente de su empresa… ¿Qué relación tienes tú con ella?-

Oh dios no.

Natsu-Yo soy…-

Lucy-Eso a ti no te importa Sting-interrumpo a Natsu lo más rápido que puedo, se supone que Sting no lo sabe ya que invente otra historia para él.

Noto que Natsu me observa y yo me mantengo firma ante Sting.

Sting-Tranquila preciosa no te pongas así o te saldrán arrugas-

El rio y yo casi lo hago, ¡Tonto!

Lucy-Vete que es mi día libre y lo sabes-

El aun riendo dijo:

Sting-Está bien me iré, pero me debes un almuerzo preciosura-

Dicho esto se fue pero se detuvo al pasar por el lado de Natsu, desde detrás lo observó de pies a cabeza mientras yo miraba lo que me decía moviendo sus labios.

"Diviértete"

¡Ese idiota!

Cuando él se fue Natsu y yo quedamos solos… Era incómodo y no sabía que decir, el dejo a Plue en el suelo y este se fue del cuarto para asegurarse de que Sting se haya ido, ahora si quedamos completamente solos.

Con la seriedad que no conocía en él dijo:

Natsu-¿Es tu amigo?-

¡Es mi ex!

Lucy-Si es mi amigo-

Natsu-¿Sueles recibir a tus amigos con una toalla cubriéndote?-

¡Él me ha visto ya desnuda antes!

Lucy-El me sorprendió asique tuve que salir rápido-

Me sentía tan acorralada.

Natsu-Está bien-

Dicho esto salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta dejándome sola….

¡Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar!

Esto se acaba de complicar.

Tiempo restante: 7 Horas para que llegue mi padre.

Fin del capítulo 9

Bueno publicare pronto lo prometo ;-;

Pero el próximo que publicare es el del otro fanfic ewe.


	10. ¿Niña yo?

Capítulo 10: ¿Niña yo?

Natsu se fue enojado.

Yo estaba semidesnuda.

¡Que demonios acaba de pasar!

Este es el momento en el que bajo las escaleras y voy por él para disculparme ¿Pero por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no hice nada malo, y mi conciencia está limpia… Al menos en este caso, donde no hice nada ni paso nada con Sting…

¿Y si se va y me deja?

¿Qué tal si se enfadó en verdad?

¡Aaaaahhh!

¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? No es tan importante... Esperen, ¡ahora recuerdo que le dije que lo amo! También debo resolver eso. Además del hecho, molesto, fastidioso, pesado e insoportable de que mi padre llegara esta noche.

Muchos problemas juntos…

Luego de pensar que deberías arrojarme del edificio de mi trabajo decidí arreglar todo con Natsu, o al menos aclarar lo que dije en mitad del orgasmo tan maravilloso que me provoco.

Me quite la toalla que me cubría y camine hasta mi guardarropa, al abrirlo la mitad de él estaba ocupado con la ropa de Natsu. No me queje ya que debía ser así, o al menos aparentarlo ya que somos "Esposos".

Quería vestirme como una mujer responsable pero sensual para los ojos de Natsu, aunque aún no era hora para que mi padre llegue asique podría vestirme como siempre, Por esa razón elegí mi camiseta color rosa y mis pantalones de jean ajustado que marcaba muy bien mi trasero. Es bueno tener un guardarropa equipado de vez en cuando.

Baje a la sala, él no estaba ahí, fui hacia la cocina y tampoco estaba, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Note que Plue lloraba a la puerta… ¡Oh no, se fue!

Sujete a Plue en mis brazos y lo levante para que ya no llorara.

Si Natsu no está, ¿qué es lo que are? ¿No se habrá ido para siempre?... ¿No? Estoy segura que solo se enfadó un poco… o tal vez mucho, o tal vez demasiado.

Siento que todo lo que hice fue en vano, siento que fui derrotada y que ya no hay salida. Mi padre llegara y yo estoy sola, sin esposo y con mi lindo perro.

¡Ah pero no podía dejar que esto acabe así! ¡Debo buscarlo! ¡Mi sensual mozo y perfecto esposo no me dejara tan fácil! ¡Y menos aún! ¡No dejare que me haga una escena de celos!

Con la seriedad que me sorprendió a mí misma deje a Plue en el suelo, me acerque a la puerta y antes de querer abrirla sentí un fuerte golpe en mi rostro…. ¿Acaso la puerta me golpeo? ¡Me duele mi nariz! Retrocedo y cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras sujeto mi nariz, la cual comienza a sangrar, observo mi mano y me doy cuenta que me disgusta ver el color rojo de mi sangre.

Delante de mí escucho su vos preocupada:

Natsu-Lucy, ¿qué haces detrás de la puerta? ¿Estás bien?- Él se inclina para ver mi rostro y su cercanía al verme me sorprende. ¡Que hermoso que es!

Sus ojos avellana me observan y con su mano sujeta mi barbilla para mover mi rostro en busca de alguna herida, sentía como la sangre de mi nariz caía y él rápidamente tomo mi mano para llevarme a la cocina mientras yo cubría con mi mano el dolor e impedía que la sangre callera en el suelo y mi ropa.

Al entrar a la cocina escucho como mi pequeño bebe salta y nos rodea para seguirnos, ¡Mi amor! Está preocupado por mí. Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero la mano llena de sangre y la mano que Natsu sujeta para guiarme me lo impiden. Al llegar ahí, él rápidamente sujeta mi cintura y me sienta sobre la mesa. Me sentí como una niña por un momento…

Él toma un repasador de color rojo y lo coloca en mi nariz para que pueda liberar mis manos, luego regresa a buscar algo más, cuando veo lo que hace noto que está buscando su mochila, la cual usa para su trabajo. De ella saca algodón y alcohol y lo prepara para limpiar mi rosto y luego tapar mi nariz para evitar que sangre.

El olor a alcohol en mi nariz me descompone, Odio ese aroma, él se da cuenta de mi expresión de asco y dice sonriendo como me gusta:

Natsu-Eres como una niña pequeña-Lo que dice me sorprende pero por otro lado me avergüenza.

Aun sentada sobre la mesa y el sentándose en una silla frente a mí, aunque lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo digo:

Lucy-No soy una niña, pareces mi padre-Ante eso el ríe.

Nunca me cansare de esa risa tan perfecta.

Natsu-Lamento eso-Dijo y se levantó de su lugar para sujetar mi rostro.

Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus labios se posaron en mi nariz, ¡ahora si me siento una niña! Observe su rostro y sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla, Era adorable y ya no podía resistir tenerlo tan cerca.

Lucy-Te perdono-

Dicho eso tome sus labios, sus perfectos y deseables labios, yo también tenía que disculparme con el…

Lucy-Lamento lo de mi compañero de trabajo. No volverá a pasar-

Eso le sorprendió y alejándose de mí para apoyarse en el lavado dice:

Natsu-¿Era tu ex verdad?-

¡Maldita sea!

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Debo mentir?

Lucy-Ah… Bueno… el….-

¡Dios no puedo hablar!

Natsu-Él dijo que era el vicepresidente, tu dijiste que tu ex era el vicepresidente-

¡Mierda, olvide que le conté eso!

Lucy-Creí que te enfadarías si te decía que era mi ex novio-

Aun me sentía como una niña, cuando la descubren luego de hacer alguna travesura. Natsu definitivamente sería un buen padre.

Natsu-Pero yo ya lo sabía. Me mentiste Lucy-

Esta vez cruzo sus brazos.

Sip, un buen padre.

Lucy-Lo lamento-

En estos momentos mi nivel de niña estaba por las nubes. Y Natsu solo se acercó a mí para luego suspirar cansado y decir:

Natsu-Te perdonare solo porque lo admitiste-

¡No soy una niña!... Pero me gusta su lado paterno, es tan sensual.

Lucy-Pero te vengaste, asique no puedes quejarte-Dije tocando mi nariz que aun dolía por el golpe de la puerta.

El recordó mi nariz y me reviso, podía sentir como sus manos de doctor me cuidaban. Al notar que ya no sangraba me retiro el algodón ensangrentado y dijo:

Natsu-Ya no sangra, estarás bien, pero come un dulce por la presión- dijo eso y de su mochila saco una pequeña paleta lo cual me hiso reír.

Era notable que estudiaba para ser doctor y que era perfecto para ser padre. El también ríe pero de todos modos me da la paleta. La cómo y tiene sabor a frutilla. El recordó que amo la frutilla. Eso es adorable.

Pasan las horas y mi nariz ya no me duele, lo bueno es que puedo respirar sin el dolor, y lo malo es que ahora estoy bien y no necesito atenciones especiales de mi mozo sexy.

Mientras preparo la comida para mi padre y mi esposo, Natsu se encarga de alimentar a los animales, el pequeño gato llamado Happy aun duerme, valla que son holgazanes esos animales, mi pequeño acepta la comida que Natsu le da y el salta de alegría en sus piernas, es tan tierno verlos.

En la sala se escucha el timbre, alguien llego…

¿Sera mi padre?

Es imposible, aún es temprano para que haya llegado. Corro hacia la puerta y Natsu me ve alterada, antes de que llegue a la puerta veo a mi mejor amiga frente a ella. ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Notando lo alarmada que estaba se acerca a mí y dice, sujetando mis hombros:

Erza-Cálmate mujer-

Natsu sale de la cocina con Plue detrás y al ver que solo era Erza sonríe y la saluda.

Natsu-Hola cuñada, pensé que era mi suegro-

Eso hace reír a Erza y yo… Me siento tan extraña.

Natsu continúa con lo que hacía y se encarga de darle cariño a las mascotas y terminar la comida que yo preparaba, ya que Erza debía hablar conmigo sobre cosas del trabajo en la sala. De su bolso saca un sobre, entregándomelo dice:

Erza-Sting me pidió que te entregara esto, son los diseños terminados de la temporada, quiere que le des tu visto bueno-

Me siento en el sillón y del sobre saco las fotos, vestidos hermosos están frente a mí pero algo anda mal y los reviso, me concentro en ellos mientras escucho a mi amiga hablar a mi lado.

Erza-Supe que Sting y tu tuvieron un encuentro en el baño-

Si estuviera bebiendo algo lo escupiría, ¿Qué paso algo? No paso nada.

Ese idiota de Sting.

Lucy-No pasó nada entre él y yo, solo vino a entregarme algo y en ese momento estaba en la ducha, como él sabe dónde escondo la llave extra entro a la casa sin permiso, luego me vengare de el-

Diciendo esto y sonriendo malvadamente mi amiga de toda la vida me regala una mirada picara.

Erza-¿Que dijo tu "esposo"?-

Nuevamente escupiría agua.

¿Cómo es que se entera de todo? ¿Acaso tiene cámaras en mi casa?

Lucy-Esta bien, ya me disculpe por eso, entre Sting y yo no hay nada, al menos ya no más-

Erza-Si tú lo dices amiga-

Lucy-Es cierto- nuestras típicas charlas sobre hombres, o más bien solo de Sting siempre terminaban con ella insistiendo en que regrese con él.

Erza-Si no hubieran terminado, no estarías contratando chicos sexys para que finjan ser algo que no son-

Era molesto, tener que discutir siempre sobre lo mismo.

Lucy-Ya no insistas, yo no lo amo, y estoy bien ahora-diciendo esto ella sonrió.

Erza-¿Acaso te enamoraste de tu "Esposo"?-Rápidamente tape su boca.

Lucy-Shhh, cierra la boca tonta-

Ella ríe luego de que la libero y pueda hablar, esta vez me dijo en vos baja:

Erza-Así que te enamoraste-

Su vos no sonaba menos picara aunque susurrara, Yo hice lo misma que ella y le respondí susurrando:

Lucy-No me enamore de nadie, deja de molestarme-

Ella rio y yo solo me enoje. ¿Enamorada yo? ¡Ja! Sí se lo dije a Natsu, Pero solo fue algo del momento, ¡estaba en pleno orgasmo por dios! Una dice locuras en mitad de uno, no soy la única ¿Verdad?

Erza-Hacen muy linda pareja, y es un buen chico-

No puede ser.

¿Esa es mi amiga?

Normalmente, rechaza todos los hombres con los que eh estado, Sting es uno de los que ella aprobó, siempre tuvo buen gusto y un ojo bueno para buscarme un hombre, no lo niego, si ella me dice que lo intente lo intentare, mi relación con Sting fue aprobada por ella y estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo. Claro que fui yo quien acabo esa relación.

Lucy-¿Entonces lo apruebas?- Pregunte para estar segura.

Erza-Aun es muy pronto, hay algo en él que no me cierra del todo-

¿Algo? ¿Sera que mi mozo sexy me oculta algo? Eso es poco probable, él es perfecto…

¿No?

Faltan dos horas para que llegue mi padre.

Fin del capítulo 10.

Bueno estoy inspirada asique tal vez mañana público el próximo.

Hasta entonces.


	11. Ya está aquí

Capítulo 11: Ya está aquí.

Natsu desde la cocina me informo que ya estaba todo listo, deje a mi amiga riendo en el sillón luego de uno de sus tantos chistes verdes que solo la hacen reír a ella, me quede pensando seriamente en lo que dijo de Natsu. ¿Qué cosas podría ocultarme este hombre maravilloso? Parece casi imposible que tenga secretos.

Al ver como la comida que deje a medias y que el término por mí ya estaba lista, me alivie un poco, era una cosa menos que debía hacer antes de que mi padre llegue, la casa estaba limpia y la comida echa, ahora solo faltaba que Natsu y yo preparemos el ambiente.

Le pido a Erza que se valla, entre hable y hable pasa una hora más hasta que finalmente se marcha, mi esposo y yo nos duchamos juntos, algo que ame compartir con él por qué es bueno ver su cuerpo desnudo y sumergido en el agua por unos minutos para despejar mi mente.

Ahí en la ducha, el me besa me sujeta y me abraza dándome calor, el agua cae y nos dejamos llevar mientras el vapor nos nubla la vista, estábamos tardando demasiado allí.

Natsu-Deja de jugar Lucy-

¡No podía evitarlo!

El ríe al ver como hago peinados extraños con su cabello usando la espuma del shampoo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo con otro hombre y era divertido, su cabello rosa era tan suave y largo, quería seguir jugando pero el dejo caer el agua de la ducha en su cabeza haciendo que la espuma caiga y se deslice por su pecho.

Quiero tocarlo.

Es gracioso pensar que termine aquí, buscando nada más que un marido falso que término siendo un hombre perfecto y que se deja peinar como yo quiera con el shampoo.

Natsu-Deja eso o me vengare-

Su vos fue tan sensual que quise que se vengara.

Lo deje en paz y continuamos bañándonos, al terminar nos cambiamos con ropa casual pero que quedaría bien para que mi padre lo acepte, tuve que guiar a Natsu para que sepa que ponerse, ya que él no conocía sus gustos.

Obte por una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos ajustados con mis zapatos de taco alto color negro que hacían mis piernas más largas. Mientras que Natsu, para que mi padre estuviera satisfecho lo pensé mucho, el me observaba en ropa interior mientras buscaba que darle.

Natsu-Te ves hermosa-Dijo y por poco me desmayo.

Que un hombre con ese cuerpo y en ropa interior te diga eso mientras te observa con ojos llenos de deseo te hace alucinar. Quiero hacerle de todo en estos momentos, pero no es hora, debo concentrarme, falta solo una hora y media para que mi padre llegue y solo faltamos nosotros.

Natsu se levanta del borde de la cama y se acerca a mí, sujeta mi cintura y me besa desesperadamente como buscando calmar su sed de mí.

Enloquezco y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para no caer desmayada.

Busco y me aferro a él cuándo me eleva para apoyar mi espalda contra la puerta de mi guardarropa. Siento su hombría sobre mi sexo al momento en que rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, me siento a morir cuando me besa el cuello y luego mi boca, me cuesta respirar e intento no enloquecer.

Quiero que me penetre y me haga suya como solo él puede hacerlo.

En mi oído siento su vos diciéndome agitado:

Natsu-Quiero arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía-

¡Me muero!

Estoy segura de que mis bragas ya se mojaron por culpa de lo que dijo.

Mi respiración se agitaba y sentí como se froto en mí para alterarme más. Estaba vestida y quería que él me desnudara, Algo que fue imposible porque el timbre sonó en ese preciso momento. Mi respiración se detuvo, y Natsu me sujeto y miro mi cara de miedo algo preocupado.

¡Qué diablos! ¡Aún falta una hora y media!

Bueno es estúpido que diga algo por que una persona siempre puede llegar antes…

Mi padre está aquí, rápidamente le doy a Natsu una camisa de color celeste y un pantalón negro, no le di un traje por que no hacía falta, los zapatos los eligió el, también de color negro, lo deje solo en el cuarto para que se vistiera mientras yo iba a por mi padre.

Mi corazón se alteraba a cada paso que daba, hace tres años que no veo a mi padre desde que mi agencia de modas empezó gracias a la ayuda de Sting y Erza. Ahora es el momento de volver a vernos las caras. El timbre sonó otra vez y esta vez pude sentir que fue con furia. Lo estaba haciendo esperar. Me costaba mucho caminar y mi mano temblaba, aquel hombre es el causante de muchos problemas en mi niñez, además de que fue quien me retuvo tanto tiempo para que cumpliera con el deber de ser una buena hija.

Avanzó y sujeto la perilla de la puerta, noto que Plue está en mis pies y me da consuelo tenerlo a mi lado. Respiro profundamente y abro rápido. Como si me hubiera quitado una curita de alguna herida.

El me observo con esos ojos penetrantes mientras yo temblaba y sentía en mis pies como Plue se sentó a mi lado. Parecía que él también le tenía miedo a esa mirada penetrante.

Intente sonar lo más calmada posible:

Lucy-Papa, que bueno que ya llegaste. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?-

¡Ho Dios, esa cara no!

Con la seriedad y esos ojos marones que tiene dijo:

Jude-Horrible, los autobuses son horribles y la gente en ella peor-

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Lucy-Debiste haber tomado un avión-

Por favor, es el hombre que creció viajando en camiones de guerra, el odia los aviones.

Jude-odio los aviones, quiero mis pies en la tierra donde me eh arrastrado toda mi vida para llegar a donde estoy ahora-

¡Lo ven! El típico sargento viejo y malhumorado.

Lucy-Pero, estoy segura de que hubieras estado más cómodo de esa manera-

¡Ya cállate Lucy, estas embarrando todo!

Jude-¿Me tendrás aquí afuera mucho tiempo?-Dijo echándole un ojo al pasillo de afuera.

¡Que tonta eres Lucy!

Haciéndome a un lado deje que pasara, el entro como si de su casa se tratara y dejo su maleta en la puerta asique tuve que llevarla yo, "Maldito viejo" Pensé mientras arrastraba esa maleta ya que no tenía las malditas ruedas.

El prosiguió en observar el interior de mi departamento, pensé que estaría feliz de saber que era espacioso y que no estaba desordenado pero la única respuesta sobre ello que recibí fue:

Jude-¿En esta pocilga criaras a mis nietos? Por qué no consigues una casa en los suburbios niña-

¡Aish! ¡Pero qué hombre más insoportable! Aun no entiendo que le vio mi madre.

"Es romántico y fuerte" Eso fue lo que ella siempre me respondió. Supongo que con la mujer que ama él es diferente que conmigo.

Deje la maleta aun lado del sillón y busque a mi Plue, no lo encontré, probablemente huyo a buscar la protección de Natsu, lo cual yo también tenía muchas ganas de hacer en este momento en que mi padre se sentó en el sillón.

¡Natsu donde estas!

Quise sentarme en el sillón para hablar con él pero lo que dijo me detuvo:

Jude-¿Limpiaste? Esto se ve muy sucio hija-

¡Ah como se atreve! Estuve todo el día limpiando para que se vea perfecto.

Respire profundamente cuando el miraba el suelo de mi casa y respondí intentando sonar como una buena persona:

Lucy-Si lo hice papa, ¿no se nota que me esforcé para tu comodidad?- Eso sonó sarcástico, espero que no se dé cuenta.

Jude-No se nota-

Se quejó y casi le grito como siempre terminan nuestras charlas. Por suerte se escucharon los pasos de Natsu en la escalera.

¡Gracias, estoy salvada!

Jude-¿Ese es tu esposo?-Pregunto al escuchar lo mismo que yo.

Antes de que Natsu llegara me acerque a mi padre para decirle en vos baja.

Lucy-Por favor papa, no seas malvado, no seas tú-

Le rogué con mis manos y lo mire como siempre que quería algo con desesperación, claro que tratándose de él nunca lo conseguía.

Mirándome con seriedad respondió:

Jude-No prometo nada-

¡Ay viejo malvado!

Natsu llego… ¡que guapo se ve con esa ropa que le di! Quiero arrancársela con los dientes. Mientras yo babeaba por mi esposo mi padre lo observo de pies a cabeza, el llevaba a Plue en sus brazos y sonreía amigablemente como buen yerno que debía ser.

Este encuentro me pone nerviosa, estuve ocultando por un año a mi esposo y ahora mi padre conoce a mi esposo de solo dos días de matrimonio, ¿Qué está pensando de él? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Le cayó mal? ¿Acaso descubrió algo? ¿Se notara que babeo?

Siento como mi padre y Natsu crean un ambiente entre nosotros de seriedad, Natsu se acerca a él y deja a Plue en el suelo para extender su mano y saludarlo diciendo:

Natsu-Es un placer conocerlo al fin-

¡Ay que bella sonrisa!

Mi padre no responde y solo observa su rostro asique interfiero ya que noto que mi mozo sexy no sabe qué hacer.

Lucy-Papa ¿tienes hambre? Natsu preparo algo hace un momento-

Eso llama su atención y me observa enojado. Sabía que pasaría, mi padre tiene la fea costumbre de ver a las mujeres como amas de casa. Pero siempre respeto a los hombres que saben cuidarse solos sin una mujer a su lado, por eso lo dije, eso le daría puntos a Natsu.

Jude-¿Dejaste que él cocinara? Pero que te ha enseñado tu madre- Se quejó y no dije nada solo reí nerviosa.

Natsu interfirió:

Natsu-La cocina esta por aquí-

Señalo la cocina y mi padre se adelantó a nosotros, Natsu camino a mi lado y murmuro:

Natsu-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Tu cocinaste no yo-

¡Ya lo sé pero quería defenderte!

No respondí y solo levante mis hombros sin saber que decir.

La noche aun no termina.

Días para que mi padre se valla: indefinido.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en nuestra misión de muerte, pero se me complico mucho aun así intentare publicar pronto. No lo dejare de escribir y lo terminare.

Comenten o me demoro más c:


	12. Cariño

Capítulo 12: "Cariño"

El silencio era algo que estaba acostumbrada si se trataba de mi padre, pero Natsu se veía incomodo, mi padre comía lo que prepare en silencio. Estaba segura de que estaba juzgando en su cabeza el sabor. Pero como piensa que lo preparo Natsu no dirá nada.

Observo como come tranquilo mi lindo esposo y en estos momentos estaba bebiendo el vino que mi padre sirvió. Él tiende a beber vino rojo pero yo no, y Natsu quiso acompañarlo como buen yerno y perfecto esposo que es.

Plue no está, tampoco el pequeño gato llamado Happy. Tal parece que se asustaron con la presencia tan escalofriante que tiene mi padre, los comprendo mucho a los pobres animales, yo quisiera escapar con Natsu también.

Me sorprendo mucho cuando mi padre habla por fin:

Jude-Dime Natsu a que te dedicas-

Mi "Esposo" termina de beber el sorbo de vino que tenía en su copa y responde con mucha amabilidad:

Natsu-Soy interno en un hospital ya que aún no termino mis años como estudiante-

Estaba tan orgullosa de él. Disfrazarse

Intento no sonreír y observo la reacción de mi padre y no quiero imaginar lo que dirá.

Jude-¿Medico?-

Su pregunta llama mi atención. Es obvio que quiere saber mucho de mi esposo.

Natsu responde mientras corta con el cuchillo su carne:

Natsu-Pediatra-

Mi padre parece complacido, sabe al igual que yo que este hombre frente a nosotros era perfecto, no solo en aspecto, sino también en su interior era perfecto.

Educado, amable y apuesto.

Era perfecto.

Natsu me mira y yo lo observo sonreírme, la mesa redonda de la cocina me permite estar cerca de ambos hombres. No me gusta mucho estar entre ellos, pero me gusta que Natsu se siente a comer acompañado ya que sé que a él no le gusta comer solo. Aun si se trata de mi padre, estoy segura de que le agrada la compañía.

Al terminar mi comida espero a que ellos acaben, comí rápido por los nervios, mi cabello es un desastre, cuando estoy nerviosa mi cabello es el único afectado. Mis manos están frías y quiero correr a mi cuarto, como cuando mi padre recibía mis calificaciones y me escondía para no recibir un grito de su parte.

Mi padre Terminando su cena dice mirando solo a Natsu:

Jude-Agradezco la comida, lamento que mi hija no sea capaz de hacerlo sola-

Natsu me mira a mi pidiendo que diga la verdad y yo niego con la cabeza para que no lo mencione. Para mí y para mi padre, él fue quien preparo la cena de esta noche.

Mi mozo sexy me mira preocupado.

¡Se preocupa por mí!

Es tan adorable.

Al terminar todos la cena pasamos a la sala, mi papa sin preguntar se sienta en el sillón individual, mientras que Natsu y yo nos sentamos en el más grande, uno al lado del otro. Él toma mi mano y la besa. ¡Me muero!

Quiero besarlo pero frente a mi padre no está permitido el exceso de muestras de cariño. Noto como mi padre nos observa, no sé lo que piensa pero sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que es algo malvado.

Allí sentados comienza la guerra entre mi padre y yo, y no me sorprende que sea él, el primero en comenzarla:

Jude-¿Cómo va tu trabajo Lucy?-

Trago saliva y respondo:

Lucy-Progresando, logre invertir y eso me dio buenos resultados-

Mi mirada cambia a pura seriedad. Sujeto con fuerza la mano de Natsu ante las siguientes palabras de mi padre:

Jude-Así que sigues con el juego de vestir muñecas ¿no?-

Natsu mira nuestras manos y nota como reacciono a lo que dice, ante eso el rápidamente interviene:

Natsu-El trabajo de Lucy es interesante, es increíble como logro hacerse tan famosa en pocos años y como también lo logro sola-

Mi padre no demuestra reacción alguna, pero sé que se siente un poco "Atacado" con el comentario de mi esposo.

Sonriendo como si lo que dijo fuera un chiste respondió:

Jude-Ella no lo logro sola, Sting ayudo mucho en eso-

Natsu ríe levemente y esconde su sonrisa inclinando su cabeza, siento un leve miedo a lo que dirá Natsu. Mi padre ama a Sting, fue su yerno favorito por cinco años, "el hombre ideal para mi" según él. Quiero callar a mi padre pero es inevitable.

Jude-Si hubieras echo lo que te dije, no estarías en ese trabajo tan patético-

Que te lo diga tu padre duele, más aun si este te lo dice con tanta seriedad.

Maldito viejo.

Mi lindo esposo me mira y se da cuenta en mi rostro que no lo soporto y que sus comentarios me ofendían. Quiero decirle que no se preocupe que ya estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de trato pero no podía ahora, lo are cuando el viejo no este.

Natsu-Creo que ha sido un largo día para usted, ¿le gustaría descansar en su cuarto?-

Natsu salvo la noche. Mi padre le acepto la propuesta y se dirigió al cuarto que yo le prepare, no tenía demasiado ese cuarto, solo prepare una cama, el armario para él estaba vacío y gracias a mi madre logre hacerlo a su gusto.

Una vez que le mostré donde estaba el baño, y la habitación de Natsu y mía, él se fue directo a dormir. Me alivio tener que pasar solo unas dos horas con él, claro que aún faltaban días completos con su presencia en esta casa.

Natsu y yo estamos en la cocina, debo limpiar los platos y él me dice que no se ira a dormir hasta que yo termine y duerma con él. ¡Es tan tierno! Quiero besarlo y abrazarlo toda la noche.

Al terminar de limpiar la cocina él y yo fuimos a dormir, estaba tan cansada como el que no hicimos nada más que dormir y relajarnos en nuestra cómoda cama.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban mientras yo usaba su pecho de almohada, mi mano se apoyaba también en su pecho y sentí como mi mejilla se sentía cálida al igual que mi mano, Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuche su vos:

Natsu-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

No respondí y el continuo hablando:

Natsu-¿Haz crecido toda tu vida, con un hombre que te trata de esa manera?-

Su pregunta me llamo la atención, él estaba preocupado y yo estaba acostumbrada a todos sus maltratos.

Suspire cansada y respondí:

Lucy-Si es cierto que mi padre es la clase de persona que una niña no debería tener como padre a lo largo de su niñez, pero siempre tuve a mi madre conmigo, ella me apoyaba siempre y cuidaba que nada me pasara, fue sencillo todo con su apoyo-

El me abrazo más fuerte y beso mi cabeza con cariño. Estaba tan cautivada por su comprensión que yo también lo abrase, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía consuelo de alguien y se sentía muy bien si era de su parte.

Antes de que yo quedara dormida pregunto nuevamente:

Natsu-¿Qué pasara, si él descubre todo?-

Eso me dejo pensando.

Lucy-Bueno tal vez, ya no sea digna de ser su hija, aunque creo que ahora mismo tampoco lo soy-

Eso que dije provoco que mi mozo sexy que tanto me cuida me mirara separándose un poco de mí. Sus ojos avellana me miraron como si se preocupara mucho por lo que me pasara. Quiero y tengo la enorme necesidad de contarle todo sobre mi infancia, como si el obligatoriamente tuviera que saberlo todo de mí.

Su vos suave y comprensiva me relaja y termino dormida mientras escucho su respiración sobre mi cabello.

Al día siguiente soy un manojo de nervios, quiero que Natsu este conmigo, pero él debía asistir a sus clases, mientras yo debo trabajar pero no sé qué are con mi padre, por la mañana Natsu se despidió de mi con un beso mientras yo dormía como una morsa, era tanto el cansancio que tenia que no se en que momento recibí ese beso, pero sé que lo recibí, además, él me dejo un mensaje sobre la mesa de noche diciendo "No quería despertarte, te veías cansada, regresare a las 3 de la tarde" ¡Mi amor! No quería despertarme, es tan lindo.

Al levantarme noto que es tarde para trabajar y aún estoy pensando que are con mi padre durante toda la tarde, claro está que tengo que llevarlo a mi trabajo, luego de bañarme y vestirme con una falda para el trabajo, una camisa blanca y mis tacos altos voy a buscar a mi padre a su cuarto, el cual no estaba, me preocupo al pensar que este revisando mi casa entera.

Plue llega hasta mí y me recibe en la cocina con su colita alegre de verme, Mi hermoso bebe me pide comida. Le doy un poco y también al gato, el cual al escuchar su plato con alimento salta de su comodidad y come con rapidez, valla que comen mucho esos animales. Noto que mi padre tampoco está en la cocina, así que lo busco en la sala, tampoco está ahí.

¿Acaso salió de la casa?

¿En qué momento?

Cuando me siento en el sillón y mis lindos tacos negros se apoyan sobre la mesa de café noto un pequeño papel de color celeste, similar al que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Al tomarlo veo que es la letra de Natsu y que me dejo ese mensaje para mí diciendo lo siguiente:

"Cariño, llevare a tu padre a visitar el hospital donde trabajo, para que lo conozca, luego iremos a cenar los tres, te llamare para encontrarnos, Te amo"

…

Ese "Te amo" me sorprendió. Seguro mi padre estaba cerca cuando lo escribió…

Siento que mi día es diferente a como lo empecé…

¡"Cariño"! ¡"Te amo"! Sonrió como idiota y guardo la nota en mi bolso. Luego de saber que mi padre conocerá el trabajo de mi esposo estoy más tranquila, me salve de él por ahora. Mientras pienso en que debo terminar mi trabajo temprano para cenar con ellos, tomo mi carpeta llena de bocetos con vestidos que se me ocurrieron durante mi descanso de dos días.

Subo a mi auto y voy directamente a mi trabajo, hoy estoy feliz, mi padre conocerá a mi esposo y su trabajo, sé muy bien que lo amara y lo aceptara, y además de que me libre de su presencia durante varias horas.

Al llegar al edificio, bajo del auto tomando mi hermoso saco color rojo. El edificio al entrar se escuchó muy silencioso, mi secretaria me explico que Sting estaba inspeccionando las nuevas modelos y los nuevos vestidos. Pobre le deje todo el trabajo.

Al entrar en mi oficina veo que todo está como lo deje, mi saco rojo cae sobre mí silla de escritorio y reviso mi computadora. Tenía un E-Mail de mi mamá, lo cual me sorprende porque ella a duras penas sabe contestar el teléfono. Estoy segura que la vecina le ayudo mucho en eso.

Al abrirlo leo:

"Hola hija ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se está portando tu padre? ¿Llego bien de su viaje? Estoy segura de que está causando problemas como siempre, espero que estés calmada y sepas que él solo quiere ver que tan bien estas"

Mi tierna madre está preocupada por su esposo y por mí, no me sorprende que quiera saber así que le respondo:

"Hola mama, yo estoy bien, papá se está portando bien por el momento, y sí, llego bien del viaje, solo que quejándose mucho por viajar incomodo, ya sabes cómo es él, y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien con el aquí y Natsu es cariñoso y sabe cómo tratarlo, fue bueno que se conocieran solo espero que lo acepte"

Envió el mensaje y golpean a mi puerta.

Inmediatamente entra Sting y con una gran carpeta. Estoy segura que era mi tarea:

Sting-Tu asistente me dijo que estabas aquí, veo que regresaste al trabajo-

Rio levemente y el deja esa "carpetita" en mi escritorio para luego sentarse. Quiero contarle todo pero me atemoriza la idea de que él quiera ver a mi padre y que todo se arruine.

Arrastro la carpeta hacia mí y pregunto, mirando las modelos:

Lucy-¿Estas son las chicas nuevas?-

El responde asintiendo y continúo hablando:

Lucy-Son muy bonitas, espero que funcione la idea de nuevas chicas y que los demás estén complacidos-

Inmediatamente él me interrumpe:

Sting-Ellas si son bonitas, pero tú les ganas por mucho-

Valla eso fue extraño.

Lucy-Bueno eso es cierto-Me alago a mí misma y el continua.

Sting-Luce ¿por qué no me contaste de ese tipo en tu casa?-

¿Luce? Si va en serio.

Lucy-Bueno era algo que no te incumbía-

Continúo mirando las fotos y noto como el me mira y dice:

Sting-Estoy celoso-

Oh maldición.

¡Se nota mucho!

Lucy-Siempre has sido celoso conmigo-

Intento no darle importancia a lo que dice pero él insiste:

Sting-Es diferente esta vez, ya que sé, que sientes algo por ese hombre-

Eso es imposible, claro que él no sabía que Natsu y yo llevamos tres días de casados.

Pero claro él tiene que pensar que lo amo.

Lucy-Claro que siento algo por él, De todos modos, tú tienes novia, y una muy insoportable debo agregar, así que no tienes derecho a estar celoso-

Continuo y termino de mirar todas las fotos, todas las mujeres eran hermosas, le indico a mi compañero el cual ahora me miraba con seriedad cuales eran las que quedarían como modelos permanentes y cuáles no, luego de eso lo acompaño hasta la puerta y siento como la incomodidad crese a medida que damos un paso más hacia la puerta, sé que debo decirle la verdad sobre Natsu para que esté tranquilo, pero ni yo sé por qué no quiero decírselo.

Antes de que el abra la puerta de mi oficina se detiene y voltea a verme:

Sting-Tal vez tenga novia, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que aun te amo, que no se te olvide nunca lo que te dije aquel día en que me dejaste-

Sentí como mi piel se erizo al simple recuerdo de ese día, quería responder pero él se fue y me dejo sola en mi oficina.

Ahora mi día ya no era tan feliz.

Días para que arruine mi vida: quiero creer que nunca pasara.

Fin del capítulo 12.

Comenten o me tardo, ya saben cómo es esto XD


	13. ¡Gracias mantel largo!

Capítulo 13: ¡Gracias mantel largo!

Son las seis de la tarde, pase ya siete horas en mi trabajo, hoy específicamente es el día más ocupado para mí, modelos que corregir, vestidos que corregir, papeles que corregir, y muchas otras cosas más que corregir. Durante toda la tarde estuve intentando no cruzarme con Sting, le encargue, a través de mi secretaria, que se encargara de las modelos que nos querían quitar la competencia.

El tan solo pensar en la competencia…

¡Esa maldita bruja!

Todos tienen algo que les taladra la cabeza evitando que avances y el mío tiene nombre y apellido y ese es Yukino Aguria. Esa perra ha intentado superar mi agencia de modas desde que la forme junto con Sting y Erza.

Por supuesto esa mujer no actuaba sola al igual que yo había un hombre a su lado como aliado y su nombre era Rogue Cheney. Quería destruir a esos dos, pero solo tenía que encargarme de hacer bien mi trabajo y eso sería suficiente, el problema es que quieren llevarse a mis modelos aumentando el salario que yo les doy, eso no lo perdonare, según los informes ya perdí a dos de ellas.

Intento olvidar los rencores por un momento y me concentro en lo más importante que es evitar que mi padre descubra todo. Busco mi celular en mi bolso y veo que tengo un mensaje de Natsu. Por alguna razón me emociono como estúpida. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Alejo esos pensamientos estúpidos con mi mano, como si un montón de moscas estuvieran sobre mi cabeza y en mi oído zumbaran la palabra prohibida "Es amor estúpida", Sí, Estúpida, porque soy una estúpida al pensar que podría enamorarme, esto solo es un contrato entre Natsu y yo, no debo pensar en nada más que fingir, no debe pasar a más.

¡Reacciona Lucy! No deberías ni discutir sobre el tema.

Debo ir a un spa.

Busco papeles para entretenerme, quiero pensar en otra cosa y lo consigo. Sobre las hojas dibujo, hago bocetos de nuevos vestidos, trajes, sombreros y hasta de zapatos, pierdo una hora en ello y ya son las siete de la noche Natsu me dijo en ese mensaje que nos veríamos en dos horas en el restaurante cerca de mi trabajo.

Por supuesto él añadió la palabra "Cariño" al inicio y un "Te amo" al final como la vez anterior.

Si sigue así de tierno, esta noche terminare violándolo en nuestro cuarto. Aunque de todos modos lo are, tengo mucha sed de él y su sensual cuerpo esculpido a mano.

Mientras guardo mis cosas y acomodo los papeles para que mi secretaria los archive pierdo media hora más, estaba llegando tarde.

Mi padre se enfadara conmigo, odia los retrasos.

Siento la puerta de mi oficina ser golpeada y rápidamente mi secretaria se escucha en el teléfono dando aviso de que llego Sting y que estaba enojado.

¿Pero qué paso ahora?

Le digo a mi secretaria que se calme y que lo atenderé. Ella corta el teléfono y voy a la puerta a ver que quiere ahora ese idiota.

Un Sting muy enojado entra en mi oficina con una carpeta de color rojo que inmediatamente es arrojada sobre mi escritorio. Al voltear a verme dice casi gritando.

Sting-¡Nos copiaron! ¡Los vestidos, los zapatos, los publicaron antes que nosotros en la misma revista que nos ofreció el espacio en primer lugar a nosotros-

Espero.

Y luego reacciono.

¡Esa maldita perra!

Quiero arrojar todo lo que está en mi escritorio pero en vez de eso actuó como una mujer madura y hago un pequeño berrinche revolviendo mi cabello y grito como una estúpida "Maldita perra".

Sting me observa, él conocía mis enojos y siempre le daban gracia. Por esa razón el reía justo ahora.

Lucy-Llámala ahora mismo…- Recordé algo más importante-No espera… Lo resolveremos mañana, ahora debo correr, tengo una cena importante-

Sting-¿Es de negocios?-Pregunto y solo asentí.

Nuevamente estaba mintiendo ¡Debo dejar de hacerlo!

Sting me entrega la carpeta roja y me explica que ahí están todos los vestidos que nos robaron de la temporada. Con Sting ahí conmigo busque mi bolso, mi abrigo y también esa carpeta se iría conmigo. El solo me observaba, notó por supuesto, que yo estaba nerviosa y alterada, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi oficina y salimos juntos.

Salude a mi secretaria y fui directo al ascensor, antes de que las puertas se abrieran Sting me dijo algo:

Sting-Conozco muy bien cómo eres cuando mientes. ¿Te reunirás con él verdad?-

Sentí como esas palabras me pesaban, él era ahora mi mejor amigo y me dolía verlo así de celoso, quiero contarle todo pero no puedo, porque sé que ara algo para arruinarlo solo por sus celos.

El ascensor se abrió y yo entre, él se quedó del otro lado, recordé una estúpida película que vi con él en los momentos en que se quedaba noches conmigo. Este es el momento en el que el héroe entra en el ascensor y besa a la chica para ganar su corazón, luego de eso enfrentaban sus problemas para poder estar juntos. Pero eso, es una película y yo no soy una heroína.

Observe como el ascensor se cerraba y como entre las puertas desaparecía la mirada llena de recelo y tristeza. Las puertas se cerraron y ya pude respirar.

Aun pienso que debería decirle… Pero sé que hago lo correcto al ocultárselo, o eso quiero creer.

La caja de metal llega al primer piso y rápidamente voy hacia mi auto y conduzco a unas pocas cuadras donde están Natsu y mi padre. Al llegar veo la motocicleta de Natsu.

Si mi padre se subió a eso realmente me gustaría grabarlo.

Dejo la carpeta en el asiento de atrás y voy directo al restaurante, miro en mi celular y solo faltan 15 minutos para la hora acordada.

¡Lo logre!

El mozo me recibe y le indico que me esperan, digo el nombre de mi esposo y me llevan hacia él, lo veo y a medida que me acerco tengo muchas ganas de besarlo.

Lleva un traje de color azul marino, se veía muy sensual. Él al verme acercarme sonríe, y mi padre que esta de espaldas a mi nota que llegue por la expresión de mi esposo.

Mi padre también viste traje pero de color negro, nunca lo había visto así por lo que me pareció que mi madre seguro babearía, se veía muy bien.

Al llegar, ambos hombres se levantan, Natsu me da un beso rápido para que mi padre no se sienta incómodo. Mientras él… ¿Esta sonriendo?

¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

Rápidamente, luego de sentarme pregunto algo curiosa:

Lucy-¿Paso algo interesante para ustedes el día de hoy?-

Mi esposo esta por responder cuando mi padre lo interrumpe:

Jude-Visite el trabajo de tu esposo y luego me llevo a conocer un bar muy bueno-

Pienso en bar e inmediatamente miro a Natsu.

El ríe al ver mi cara, ya que se imagina lo que pienso, y acercándose a mí dice susurrando:

Natsu-Un bar de futbol-

Me calmo y Natsu llama al mozo más cercano para pedir la carta del menú.

Mi padre bebe un poco del vino que le sirvieron hace unos momentos antes de que llegara, noto que no está su personalidad totalmente activada en "modo padre fastidioso" Algo le pasa y mientras él está tomando de su copa me acerco un poco a Natsu y pregunto en vos baja:

Lucy-¿Qué le pasa?-

Mi mozo sexy me mira sonriendo y responde de la misma forma:

Natsu-bueno, creo que es como tú cuando bebe-

Eso me sorprende. ¡¿Mi padre estuvo bebiendo?!

Lucy-¿Me hablas en serio?-

Aun no lo puedo creer.

El ríe y responde divertido:

Natsu-Es un gran bebedor... Por cierto- se acercó a mi rostro- Te extrañe mucho hoy, mucho más cuando me duche antes de venir-

¡Oh por dios! Eso sonó tan seductor que tengo la necesidad de sentarme sobre sus piernas para que me haga suya.

Creo que el también bebió mucho hoy.

Mi mirada se lo dice todo, quiero regresar a casa rápido y que ambos nos encerremos en mi cuarto. El camarero llega con el menú y ordenamos, durante la cena siento como Natsu toca mi pierna y la presiona y acaricia, sus fuertes manos tienen sed de mí y yo quiero que me toque.

Mi padre come y con la borrachera que trae no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre debajo de la mesa, me sorprende la forma en que disimula tan bien su borrachera, se ve normal pero feliz, como si se hubiera comido un arcoíris, ¿Cómo me veré yo estando borracha?

Sigo comiendo y mi padre habla con Natsu, él le responde mientras sigue acariciándome con delicadeza. De repente siento como su mano sube y se mete entre mis piernas. Lo miro y el sigue mirando a mi padre, habla como si nada estuviera pasando y yo me pongo nerviosa.

Mis piernas tiemblan y hago un intento para comer la carne asada que ordene, el arroz se caía de mi cubierto y no podía mantenerlo en el cuándo mi cuerpo entero temblaba.

Mi padre comía y Natsu con su mano libre bebía su vino ya que había terminado de comer. La especialidad que tenían sus manos eran fantásticas, mi ropa interior se mojaba al sentir como me acariciaba, por instinto abrí mis piernas y le di mayor acceso, sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de mi ropa interior y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, casi dejo escapar un gemido al momento en que sus dedos presionaban y se deslizaban justo al centro de mi deseo, un cosquilleo pasa por mi espalda y tiemblo.

Uno de sus dedos entra en mí, mi padre sigue hablando con él, y Natsu le responde y sonríe como siempre, quiero gritar y lo único que puedo hacer es sujetar mis cubiertos con fuerza y cerrar mi boca a la vez que abro mis piernas.

Mi padre nota que tiemblo porque pregunta:

Jude-¿Lucy tienes fiebre?-

¡No tengo fiebre!

Natsu responde por mí, porque si yo abro mi boca saldrá un gemido:

Natsu-Seguro está cansada-

Mi padre con su borrachera sonríe y bebe el último sorbo de su vino para luego llamar al mozo.

Natsu me mira y continúa tocándome con sus manos expertas, no puedo verlo a los ojos porque sé que si lo hago querré besarlo y eso no está permitido, además de que sé que si lo beso mi cuerpo actuara solo y terminare sobre sus piernas dando un espectáculo para las personas que nos rodean.

Mi esposo, mi mozo sexy, el hombre que me hace dudar entre perder la cordura y comportarme bien se acerca a mi oído y murmura mientras mi padre busca un camarero:

Natsu-Tranquila, pronto estaremos en nuestro cuarto-

¡Aaaah! ¡Cállate no lo digas o no lo soportare!

De repente siento otro de su dedos entrar en mí, ¡Maldición!

Siento como mis fluidos empiezan a crecer.

Tengo calor.

Mi padre antes de que el camarero llegue dice levantándose:

Jude-Iré a baño, regreso en un momento-

Sonriendo con esa sonrisa que no pude ver al esconder mi mirada, él se retiró hacia el baño.

Por fin podía mirar a Natsu. Al hacerlo veo como me sonríe y doy media vuelta en mi asiento sujeto su rostro y lo beso, lo beso pidiendo muchas cosas con mi boca, él me responde de la misma manera. Sé que nos rodean una gran cantidad de personas pero cada uno está en su mundo y en el mío yo estoy sedienta de él.

El mantel largo hasta el suelo permite que no vea nadie lo que hace con su mano.

Respiro con dificultad.

Intento callarme con su boca, con su otra mano sujeta mi cintura y cuando siento que voy a explotar de placer él retira su mano de entre mis piernas. ¡No, por que!

Inmediatamente dejo de besarlo y lo miro con un pequeño puchero que le dio gracia. Riendo dice:

Natsu-No te preocupes, lo terminaremos en casa-

¡Siii!

Estoy feliz de que por fin tendré mi noche con mi indo y sensual esposo.

Mi padre llega y junto a él también llega el camarero.

Natsu paga y nos vamos juntos en mi auto con mi padre mientras que mi esposo se va en su moto.

Al llegar a casa mi padre estaba un poco dormido, así que lo ayude a ir a su cuarto. Me costó mucho subir las escaleras con él ya que se movía para todos lados y mis zapatos no me facilitaban nada.

Natsu aún no llega y tengo que hacerlo sola. Al entrar en su cuarto lo dejo recostarse e inmediatamente se queda dormido. Valla que parecía un niño.

Cierro la puerta de su cuarto y agradezco que se haya dormido. ¡Tendré una noche tranquila!

Escucho la puerta de departamento abrirse y mi pequeño Plue ladrar de felicidad, al igual que él, bajo las escaleras rápido y corro a sus brazos, él me sujeta con sus fuertes brazos y me abraza mientras sus labios van directo a devorar los míos. Plue nos observa y siento que debemos escondernos porque no me gustaría que mi pequeño vea lo que aremos.

Natsu entiende lo que quiero en cuanto rodeo su cuello y lo miro a los ojos.

¡Amo sus ojos!

Y por supuesto que sujetó mis piernas y rodeo su cintura con ellas, subimos las escaleras mientras lo hacía podía sentir como presionaba mi entrepierna. Siento como mi espalda choca contra la puerta de nuestro cuarto, eso me permitió sentirlo aún más y sin querer dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que animo a Natsu aún más.

Su boca me pedía atención y se la di sin dudar, esos labios tan suaves y perfectos me besaban con tanta ansiedad, quiero todo de él ahora mismo.

Esa noche era solo de los dos.

Días para que destruya mi vida: puede que sea pronto…

Fin del capítulo 13.

Comenten o me tardo.

La próxima será capitulo doble. Si es que lo quieren.


	14. Soy falsa ¿Y que?

Capítulo 14: Soy falsa ¿y qué?

Mi padre dormía muy a gusto en su cuarto.

Natsu y yo estábamos despiertos y sedientos por el otro.

Ahora podíamos disfrutar de una noche solos.

Luego de una maniobra muy elaborada entre mi trasero y la perilla de la puerta logramos entrar y con su pie la cerró, poniendo el seguro a continuación para que nadie entrara.

Nuestra noche estaba segura dentro del cuarto.

De repente sentí mi espalda fría. Creo que por el golpe perdí uno de mis tacones. Natsu no se esforzó mucho por llegar a la cama. ¡Estábamos en el suelo!

Esto es muy excitante.

Su boca saborea mi cuello y sus manos no se hicieron esperar, una de ellas sujetaba mi pierna, estaba segura de que la marca de su mano quedara hasta el día siguiente. Su boca pasó a mi pecho, por sobre mi camisa blanca podía sentir la fuerte presión de sus labios.

¡Estoy alucinando!

No debo grita tanto. Pero será un poco difícil de evitarlo con Natsu tocándome de esta manera.

Jadeo y me aferro a su cabello ya que no hay sabanas de las cual jalar. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza. Mi camisa pasa a ser de mi camisa de trabajo favorita a solo un harapo que debo tirar. Sus manos que por un momento parecieron garras se encargaron de deshacerse de los restos de mi camisa, los botones volaron hasta el suelo del cuarto. ¡que Salvaje!

Me estremezco.

Sus ojos se ven tan distintos, ese color avellana tan lindo se torna oscuro.

Con su respiración sobre mi cuello escucho su vos:

Natsu-Eh resistido todo el día-Sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los míos-Quiero tocarte-Dijo y su manos se deslizo de mi pierna a mi muslo.

Saboree esos hermosos labios. ¡Son magníficos!

Lo que me dice me pone a mil y quiero responderle, pero cuando quiero hacerlo me besa y me calla.

En un momento de desesperación desabroche los botones de su pantalón y él se encargó de deslizar mi falda. Ya estaba listo para mí. Tengo muchas ganas de provocarlo con mi boca, pero no es tiempo para eso… Tal vez luego.

Natsu-Abre las piernas- Su vos sonó tan ronca y seria.

Era otro Natsu.

Obedezco y las abro mientras él me observa.

Natsu-Un poco más- vuelve a decir.

Esto es vergonzoso pero excitante, así que de todos modos lo hago. Su mirada no se quita de mí, y cuando hago lo que pide no espera mi reacción solo se coloca sobre mí hace a un lado mi ropa interior y me penetra. Siento un gran cosquilleo en mi espalda y mis uñas se aferran a su camisa.

Mi mozo sujeta mis piernas y presiona contra mí en busca de más placer. Siento que me maneja a su antojo y yo lo dejo hacerlo. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y la intensidad aumenta.

Tiemblo.

Me aferro a él y no quiero que me suelte. Sujetando mi espalda me levanta junto con él del suelo y llevamos esa ola de excitación al muro de la habitación.

Natsu-Sujétate del borde-Dice y me acerca al mueble bajo donde guardo mis camisetas.

Con mis manos en la espalda me sujeto al borde y el me mantiene sujeta mientras continua penetrando duramente.

Los cuadros y perfumes chocan entre si y detrás de nuestros gemidos se escucha el ruido del cristal.

Jadeo.

Olvido el dolor que mis brazos sienten al sujetar mi cuerpo en esa posición y disfruto del maravilloso hombre que tengo solo para mí.

No puedo hablar, solo me dedico a gemir y respirar con dificultad, al momento que siento que terminare desmayada por un fuerte y satisfactorio orgasmo él vuelve a llevarme y esta vez yo estoy sobre sus piernas y él con la mirada me pide que me mueva.

Allí sentado en nuestra cama y conmigo sobre sus piernas, él hacia su trabajo sujetándome de mi cintura, mientras yo movía mis caderas. Con mis brazos rodee su cuello y apoye mi mentón en su hombro, cerré mis ojos y disfrute sus jadeos en mi oído, así como él escuchaba los míos.

El momento del orgasmo espectacular llego. Respire con dificultad e intente calmarme. Natsu estaba igual que yo, abrazo mi espalda y pude sentir un leve beso en mi hombro.

¡Eso fue tan lindo!

Aquella noche fue tan excitante que durante lo que resto de la noche no podía evitar tener dolores de cintura, Natsu debía trabajar aun y ya era hora para que se valla. Aún debe seguir trabajando en el club y el horario es bueno ya que sé que mi padre duerme a cierto horario.

Al terminar de vestirse se despidió de mí con un beso, dijo "Descansa cariño" y se fue.

"Cariño" ¡Me dijo cariño! ¡Es muy lindo!

Me encantaría ir con él para verlo bailar y desnudarse, pero si mi padre se da cuenta que no hay nadie en casa, mañana seré yo quien lo lamente.

Despido a mi esposo y regreso a la cama con Plue y ese gato gordo. Ambos remplazan a Natsu y eso me reconforta. Duermo con Plue entre mis brazos y con Happy en mis pies.

Estaba agotada y dormí hasta la mañana siguiente. Natsu regreso en la madrugada pero solo durmió pocas horas por culpa de sus estudios, aunque los aproveche para dormir entre sus brazos. Debía presentarse para sus clases. Durante ese corto tiempo en el que durmió disfrute de su cálido pecho.

Al irse me toco cuidar de mi padre esta vez. Pensé en llevarlo a mi trabajo pero eso podría ser un problema ya que Sting esta en ese lugar. Solo me dedique a prepararle el desayuno.

Estaba en la cocina pensando en cómo debía preparar un desayuno para mi padre. Sé que él es exclusivo con estas tonterías, si él fuera como mi perfecto Natsu solo le bastaría un café y unas tostadas echas por mí. Pero claro, es mi padre, así que tuve que preguntarle a la mujer que sabe más de él que yo. Mi madre.

Busque mi teléfono en mi bolso antes de que mi padre se levantara y llame a mi madre, ella respondió con mucha alegría:

-¡Lucy! Hija ¿Cómo va todo con tu padre? Dile que lo extraño-

No me sorprendió su actitud.

Lucy-Hola mama, está todo bien aquí, y claro se lo diré cuando despierte-

¡Nunca se lo diré! ¡Es tan cursi!

Mi madre, feliz y en su mundo continuo:

-¿Pasa algo hija? Te escuchas cansada-

¡Lo estoy! Tuve una maravillosa y muy agotadora noche con mi mozo sensual.

Lucy-no estoy cansada, solo necesito que me digas que suele desayunar papá en las mañanas-

Escuche un suspiro y unos pasos de mi madre, luego hablo:

-Bueno hoy es martes, así que un café, con un vaso grande de jugo y pastelillos, el café sin azúcar y los pastelillos también, debe cuidar su nivel de azúcar-

…

¡¿Todo eso?!

Lucy-Esta bien, voy a comprar todo ahora, ¿Algo más?-Pregunte eso un poco irritada con mi padre.

¡Cómo es que un hombre puede ser tan exigente!

Espera... ella dijo, "Hoy es martes así que"…

Eso quiere decir que, ¿Cambia su desayuno según el día?

Que hombre tan insoportable.

Mi madre seguía hablando mientras yo quería arrancarme los cabellos de mi cabeza.

-Si quieres puedo enviarte la lista de todos los días por e-mail-

Mi madre era una santa.

Luego de que me despedí de ella busque mi billetera para ir a comprar el desayuno de papá, la encontré en el bolsillo de mi saco rojo, donde la había dejado la última vez, antes de salir note que Plue me estaba pidiendo ir conmigo, mi lindo bebe mueve su pequeña colita y salta en mis piernas, ¿Cómo resistirse a esa carita? Además hace mucho que no lo saco de paseo a la plaza cercana.

Busco su correa y lo sujeto en mis brazos para salir del edificio. Juntos fuimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a la zona central de la ciudad, ya que era temprano las tiendas cercanas no estaban abiertas. Plue estaba emocionado y con cuidado sacaba su cabeza por la ventana. ¡Es tan lindo!

Voy concentrada en el camino, mi pequeño bebe también va concentrado en su propia diversión, por supuesto que él tiene su correa puesta, no me perdonaría que corra riesgo alguno. La panadería está abierta así que me detengo frente a ella para ir por los dichosos panecillos sin azúcar.

El hombre de la tienda es un hombre carismático, quien me recibe es su esposa con una gran sonrisa, no les importa que Plue entre conmigo ya que él va en mis brazos, y como él es tan tierno e irresistible nadie puede decir nada.

Me entregan los panecillos y solo falta comprar el café, No tengo idea de cómo le gusta a mi padre su café, pero para estar segura comprare granos de café que sean de calidad.

Me dirigí a la tienda más cercana con Plue, no es necesario ir en auto ya que estaba cerca. Es bueno de vez en cuando vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Plue disfruta su caminata a mi lado y yo disfruto el verlo tan feliz.

Nos acercamos a la tienda y antes de entrar sujeto a Plue en mis brazos.

Cuando pienso que Plue será obediente se escapa de mis brazos y corre alejándose de mí.

Entro en pánico.

No lo dudo y corro detrás de él, al notar a donde corre lo sigo.

No corras.

Mi vista se nubla y lo que veo es la calle y mi pequeño corriendo hacia ella. Corro y no veo nada más que mi objetivo que es alcanzarlo. Siento como mi corazón se acelera y grito su nombre para llamarlo y que regrese. Un auto se acerca y siento que moriré.

Estoy por alcanzarlo.

Detrás de mí escucho como gritan mi nombre, lo ignoro y cuando pienso que mi respiración se frenara y me dará un infarto el auto se detiene. Mi pequeño se detiene junto con el auto por el miedo y yo asustada voy por el para abrasarlo.

¡Mi lindo bebe! Lo apapacho a mi antojo mientras escucho el grito del conductor que se había detenido y, enojada le respondo con unos cuantos insultos por maldecir a mi bebe. ¡Cómo se atreve ese idiota!

Por poco pierdo la mitad de mi vida. Estoy segura que nunca más me ara pasar esos sustos, del otro lado de la calle escucho que alguien me llama. Ahora que lo pienso alguien quiso detenerme.

Observo a un hombre de rostro un poco impactado.

Se nota que se asustó mucho por mi culpa.

Él espera a que se haga espacio y cuando se acerca me doy cuenta de quién es. ¡Ese maldito!

El hombre que está en contra de todo lo que cree con mis propias manos.

Rogue Cheney. Estoy segura de que estaría feliz de que me haya pasado algo malo. Sin embargo como en todo trabajo con competencia estúpida finjo una gran amistad al tenerlo frente a mí:

Lucy-¡Rogue, hace tanto tiempo que no veo tu rostro!-

Mi lado falso sale a la luz y el responde preocupado:

Rogue-¿Estas bien?-

Debo admitir que era un hombre apuesto, de cabello oscuro y lindos ojos color negro, con un rostro bien parecido, pero claro, no le gana a mi mozo sexy.

Lucy-Estoy bien, por suerte Plue está mejor, no sé qué aria sin el-

Sonrió y le doy cariño a mi pequeño, eso que dije no era mentira, no sé qué aria sin mi bebe.

Rogue se alivia y me dice intentando sonar cortes:

Rogue-Supe que Yukino hiso de las suyas otra vez, lo siento mucho-

¡No lo sientes en lo absoluto!

Lucy-¿Hablas de lo de la revista? No te preocupes, se arreglara pronto-

Valla soné tan malvada en este momento.

Cuando él está por hablar lo interrumpen, escucho nuevamente mi nombre y volteo para ver que Natsu se acerca. ¡Mi sensual mozo! Se ve tan lindo con su bata blanca. Creo que estoy por tener un orgasmo.

Rogue me mira y luego mira a mi sensual Natsu acercarse con una hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Recuerdo que él no sabe que estoy "Casada" esto tiene que ser un secreto para todos menos para mi padre.

Plue se pone feliz y nuevamente quiere escaparse de mis brazos así que lo dejo en el suelo para que valla directamente a los brazos de su "Padre"

Rogue-¿Quién es el?-Escucho que dice detrás de mí.

Pienso en alguna mentira y solo se me ocurre decir:

Lucy-Es mi novio, ¿no es lindo?-

Eso lo sorprende y cuando Natsu se acerca con Plue en sus brazos me lo entrega y a continuación me da un tierno beso que me dejo con ganas de mucho, mucho más. El sujeta mi cintura y saluda a Rogue:

Natsu-Hola- estrecho su mano y luego se dirigió a mí-¿Lo conoces?-

Lo conozco y lo odio.

Lucy-Sí, él trabaja para una agencia amiga-

Mi mozo sexy sonríe y dice mientras acaricia a Plue que está en mis brazos:

Natsu-Ya veo, son enemigos-

¡Valla que es inteligente!

El hombre frente a nosotros ríe y lo corrige:

Rogue-No somos enemigos-

Si lo somos.

Lucy-Bueno, debo volver a casa-

Ya no quiero seguir hablando con este hombre.

Natsu asiente y saluda a Rogue nuevamente estrechando su mano, me despido de el con un simple gesto, no estoy de humor para saludar correctamente. Luego de eso caminamos juntos y Plue disfruta de la caminata con ambos.

Llegamos a la tienda y mirando nuevamente como vestía mi esposo pregunto:

Lucy-¿Saliste del hospital?-

Mi mozo sensual sonríe. ¡Aaah esa sonrisa!

Natsu-Mis superiores me pidieron café, y debo obedecer, es algo fastidioso pero debo hacerlo, así que Salí rápido y olvide quitarme la bata-

No me extraña, él aún está estudiando y algunos viejos se aprovechan de su cara bondadosa.

Lucy-¿Podrías usar esa bata hoy en la noche?-

Mi pequeño puchero de niña pequeña lo hace reír y acercándose a mí, dice en vos baja:

Natsu-¿Quieres que te baile?-

¡Oh dios! Creo que mis bragas ya se mojaron.

Su vos es tan sensual.

No se cómo reaccionar, él sonríe tan bellamente y es ahí cuando reacciono.

Lucy-No me digas esas cosas que Plue lo escuchara-

El ríe y se inclina para besarme, Sus suaves labios me dan cariño y calor. Correspondo de la misma manera y dejo que me sujete el rostro mientras me besa, Que magnifica sensación siento.

Quiero seguir besándolo pero recuerdo a mi padre y su bendito café.

Lucy-Me encantaría poder seguir hablando de cómo me bailaras esta noche pero mi padre quiere su café, ¿Te veo esta noche en casa?-

Él, con todo el cariño en sus ojos se despide de mí, me besa por última vez y también besa a Plue.

Lo veo ir hacia la cafetería y también veo a las mujeres que lo observan. Me enojo.

¡No lo miren! ¡Es mío!

Quiero ir para besarlo nuevamente y vean todas que es mío. Pero ahora no es tiempo, mañana lo are. Me acabo de dar cuenta que me enojo muy fácil...

Me olvido de eso y levanto a Plue en mis brazos para ir a esa tienda, compro ese café tan costoso y regreso a casa, en mi cabeza no deja de repetirse la sonrisa tan estúpida de Rogue y por supuesto el gran y bello cuerpazo de mi esposo en bata de hospital. Acabo de crear una fantasía muy hermosa en mi cabeza.

Al preparar el café noto que mi padre aún no se levantó a pesar de la hora, subo a su habitación y golpeo pero no responde, al entrar no estaba en su cuarto, así que fui al baño. Tampoco estaba.

¿A dónde demonios fue?

¿Acaso estoy en problemas?

Fin del capítulo 14.

Como prometí capitulo doble.

Si tienen problemas para ver el capítulo 15, solo vallan al link de este capítulo y cambien el 14 por el 15.


	15. ¿Celosa yo? Pero por favor

Capítulo 15: ¿Celosa yo? Pero por favor.

Busque y busque pero mi padre no estaba en casa. ¿A dónde demonios fue?

Quise buscarlo en el balcón de mi cuarto, pero es imposible que mi padre se meta en mi cuarto, además Plue estaba muy tranquilo, lo que me confirmo que mi padre se había ido.

No cancele lo del café así que se lo prepare, no sabía dónde estaba por lo cual avise a mi secretaria que llegaría tarde. Iré cuando mi padre regrese y me asegure de que estaba bien.

Por precaución llame a mi madre. Ella me respondió muy alegre nuevamente, que su hija la llame dos veces en el día es muy bueno para ella.

-Hija es lindo escuchar tu vos-

Que linda es mi mamá.

Lucy-Solo quería preguntarte si papá te llamo-

Riendo nerviosa responde:

-Si lo hiso, sonaba extraño… Hija ten cuidado con tu padre, es un hombre muy exigente, no lo dejes mucho tiempo solo con tu esposo Natsu-

¿Qué le habrá dicho mi padre a mi mamá para que me diga tales cosas?

Lucy-Dime que fue lo que te dijo-

Soné tan seria y mi madre, es tan chismosa que me lo cuenta sin que insista:

-Dice que no le gusta que salga de noche a trabajar, pero también me conto que trabaja en un hospital, Hija no me contaste eso ¡Te lo tenías guardado!-

Mi madre como siempre quiere saber todo, no respondo y ella sigue hablando:

-Me ha contado como es y su trabajo, y que se pasó un buen rato con él, pero que no le gusta cómo te deja sola en las mañanas y la noche. Pero no le hagas caso hija, tu padre es un hombre exigente y algo molesto… No le digas que dije eso-

Me hace reír su forma de expresarse. A veces se me hacía muy tierno.

Lucy-Natsu trabaja mucho y lo hace para tener un futuro sólido, no me molesta que se esfuerce tanto-

Aunque me gustaría que durmiera conmigo más tiempo.

Mi madre con su aire de chusma continúa:

-Dime que paso ayer entre tu padre y Natsu-

Reí al recordar a mi padre borracho, pero no le diré a mamá, eso lo pondría en problemas.

Lucy-Estuvo bien, cenamos y luego regresamos a casa, papá estaba tan cansado que se durmió primero-

¡Y yo la pase genial después de eso! Por supuesto lo omitiré.

-Que bien, parece que tu padre se ira satisfecho con tu esposo. Lo siento hija debo colgar, te llamare en la noche-

Luego de eso colgó el teléfono.

Al parecer mi padre la llamo mientras yo estaba afuera comprando su desayuno. No regreso sino hasta media hora después. Al verlo tan tranquilo y yo apresurada por que debía ir a trabajar pensé en preguntarle a donde se había metido. Pero tratándose de mi padre, estoy segura que fue a un Café para desayunar.

No me moleste por eso, yo me tome el café que le prepare y le explique que debía ir a trabajar así que debía esperar a que regresáramos para salir, lo cual estoy segura que no obedecerá y se ira a ese bar de futbol que Natsu le mostro.

Al llegar al trabajo y pensar en mis cosas, mi secretaria me informa que Erza me está esperando en mi oficina. Con todos mis papeles enzima abro con dificultad la puerta y mi amiga me recibe:

Erza-Valla, valla, miren quien decidió llegar a trabajar con su linda mejor amiga, Dios mío niña que son esos cabellos horribles-

Esa idiota.

Lucy-No tuve tiempo de arreglarme, así que cierra la boca y ayúdame-

Ella con toda su mala actitud me ayuda a apoyar los papeles en la mesa diciendo a continuación:

Erza-Dime que tal estuvo tu noche, ¿Se revolcaron aun con tu padre en la habitación vecina?-

Sigo pensando que tiene cámaras en mi casa.

Lucy-Si lo hicimos y fue increíble-

Ella ríe y me observa de pies a cabeza para luego añadir:

Erza-Se te nota la juventud por el maravilloso sexo, hasta tu cabello todo arañado se ve bien-

Ahora la que ríe soy yo.

En el teléfono escucho la vos de mi secretaria:

-Señorita Heartfilia, alguien la espera en la puerta de su oficina-

Antes de que responda, mi amiga presiona el botón antes que yo para decir en forma de broma:

Erza-¿Qué no sabes que ahora es "Señora"?-

Ambas reímos como estúpidas y mientras lo hacemos la puerta se abre dejando ver a mi sensual mozo. Inmediatamente mi risa desaparece. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

Erza-Valla, hablando de roma-añade mi amiga mirando a mi sensual mozo.

El ríe y saluda a Erza mientras yo intento calmarme:

Natsu-Lo siento si interrumpo, Salí temprano y quería pasar a verte Lucy-

¡Dios que tierno es!

Mi amiga mira como babeo y responde por mí:

Erza-Estamos complacidas con tu sexy presencia, por favor pasa y abusa de mi amiga en su escritorio-

¡Esa bruja!... ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que pienso?

Natsu ríe y añade:

Natsu-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo si estás aquí-

¡Ho Dios! ¡Vete Erza Vete!

Mi amiga responde juguetona:

Erza-Oye, ¿y por qué no un trio?-

Si tuviera agua la escupiría ahora.

Antes de que Natsu responda lo interrumpo:

Lucy-Erza ¿no tienes que ver modelos o corregir papeles?-

Mi amiga me observa divertida y dice llevándose los papeles que había dejado en la mesa hace un momento.

Erza-Si, si jefa, los dejare solos para que se diviertan, Adiós Hombre sexy-

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que yo era la única que podía llamarlo así. ¿Acaso estoy celosa? No, aunque ya experimente algo similar con esas mujeres de la calle. ¡Esas perras! No, espera Lucy, tú no eres una persona celosa, y mucho menos con un hombre que no es tuyo en lo absoluto. Es un contrato, ¡un contrato! ¿Celosa yo? Pero por favor, si soy la mujer con más calma de todas.

Aunque en este momento en que Erza se fue tengo muchas ganas de regañar a Natsu por seguirle el juego a sus babosada.

Mi mozo traicionero se acerca a mí y busca mi mirada ya que estoy concentrada en mi mundo de celos… No, de celos no, solo es mi mundo y ya.

Natsu-¿En qué piensas?-Pregunta y cuando lo veo lo tengo justo frente a mí.

Inmediatamente volteo y rodeo mi escritorio para sentarme en mi silla y responder sin sentirme aprisionada:

Lucy-Solo pensaba en trabajo-

¿Acaso respondí muy seria?

Debió ser así por que él se inclinó sobre mi escritorio para preguntar:

Natsu-¿Acaso hice algo malo?-

¡Esa mirada! ¿Está preocupado? No puedo ser cruel con él. Pero, ¿Por qué lo estoy siendo? ¡No son celos!

Lucy-No es eso-

De repente su rostro cambia y antes de que diga algo, también rodea el escritorio, con toda seriedad voltea mi asiento para que lo vea, se inclina para verme el también y dice:

Natsu-¿Entonces qué es?-

Valla que puede ser serio cuando quiere.

Siento como mis nervios aumentan. Siento que debo decírselo pero sé que no debo porque no es necesario que lo diga ¡El ya debería saberlo! ¿Por qué me enojo tanto? ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?!

No respondo y el vuelve a hablar:

Natsu-¿puede ser?-

El me observa y acerca su rostro. Como si estuviera buscando la verdad en lo más profundo de mis pupilas y vuelve a decir:

Natsu-¿Acaso? ¿Estas celosa?-

¡Sí! Digo ¡No! No lo estoy, ¡Ya basta!

No respondo y él continúa:

Natsu-Supongo que esta celosa, valla, puedes ser muy tierna a veces-

¿Tierna? ¿Tierna yo? ¡Tú eres el tierno! ¡Mira esa sonrisa y esos ojos!

Esta vez si hablo:

Lucy-No soy una persona celosa… Pero no sé por qué, no me gusto lo que hablaste con Erza-

Él sonríe y dice:

Natsu-A eso, se le llaman celos Lucy, Es la primera vez que lo veo en ti, y me parece muy tierno-

Se me escapa un puchero y el ríe, no sé qué decir y el siempre termina tratándome como a una niña. ¡No lo soy!

Estoy segura de que se le hiso aún más tierno mi puchero porque sujeto mis mejillas y me beso mientras lo hacía, para luego decir:

Natsu-Tranquila, a partir de ahora, hablare de sexo solo contigo-

Eso me tranquiliza y la vez me excita saber que hablaremos de muchos temas que nadie debe escuchar. Quiero besarlo y abrasarlo no sé por qué. Pero quiero hacerlo.

¿Estaba celosa? ¿Por qué pienso que es la primera vez que lo experimento? Con Sting nunca me paso. ¿Por qué ahora?

Natsu toma mi mano y la besa. ¡Estaba distraída! Hazlo otra vez por favor.

Suplico en mi mente y él solo me observa, noto que está pensando en algo. No se me ocurre que podría ser, así que solo espero a que hable. Cuando lo hace me arrepiento:

Natsu-El otro día…-

¡No! ¿Qué otro día? No estará hablando del día en que dije "Te amo". ¡Por favor que no sea eso!

Siento que quiere seguir preguntando pero no quiero que pregunte así que intento cambiar el tema, aunque estoy muy curiosa por saber que quiere decirme.

Lucy-No te agradecí por haber entretenido a mi padre ayer-

Él se inclina un poco más y me observa nuevamente. ¡Qué demonios es lo que busca!

Natsu-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace días?-

¡No quiero recordarlo! Me hago la tonta e intento hacer como que nunca lo dije.

Lucy-¿Qué día?-

¡Vamos solo hemos pasado cuatro días juntos! No tenemos muchos días desde que nos conocemos.

Natsu-¿No lo recuerdas?-Él sonríe y luego agrega-Esta bien si no lo recuerdas entonces-

¡Que!

Lucy-¿Es bueno?-

¡Di que no! ¡Di que no!

Natsu-Claro, no tengo que preocuparme tanto-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tienes que preocuparte?

Finjo que tiene razón y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, el tema está resuelto, a él no le importa y a mi mucho menos… ¿Por qué siento que acabo de cometer un error?

Él sonríe y eso me calma un poco la mente, parece feliz de que no lo recuerde. Ese "Te amo" estoy segura de que sería un problema para mí, espero que no vuelva a sacar el tema.

Días para que el tema "Te amo" vuelva a salir: Espero que nunca… ¿No?

Fin del capítulo 15.

Ya saben qué hacer. ¡Comenten!


	16. Paz, antifaz y sexo salvaje

Capítulo 16: Paz, antifaz y sexo salvaje.

Soy una mujer dichosa, ya han pasado ocho días y no hemos tenido problemas con mi padre, hoy ya es sábado y creo que mi suerte desaparecerá. En tan solo una hora Natsu debe irse a su trabajo nocturno, por lo que me conto el día sábado es el día más ocupado de la semana para él y eso es un problema en este momento porque mi padre está decidido a que vallamos los tres juntos a cenar ya que ambos estamos desocupados. Pero claro Natsu no está desocupado.

Jude-¿Qué tal si vamos al mismo lugar de la última vez?-

Recuerdo ese lugar, ese fue un grandioso día en el que Natsu se aprovechó de mí debajo de la mesa.

Que hermoso momento.

Mi padre esta insoportable, pero no puedo encontrar una excusa para que Natsu pueda escabullirse e irse a su trabajo de mozo sexy.

Estamos tomando café en la sala, esto fue una pésima idea de mi padre. La cafeína lo despertara más y eso es malo.

El termino su café y yo también así que me lleve su taza y la mía a la cocina. Unos minutos después Natsu me alcanzo en la cocina con su taza de café vacía.

¡Al fin solos!

El deja la taza junto con las otras mientras yo estoy acomodándolas en la lacena de arriba. Quiero decirle que me disculpe por mi padre y su insistencia, y que puede irse si quiere, que inventare algo pero el habla antes que yo:

Natsu-Creo que no habrá problemas con que falte un día ¿no crees?-

¡Es un amor! Quiero comerlo a besos pero mi padre está cerca.

Lucy-Tienes que ir a tu trabajo, podrías tener problemas si no vas, dijiste que el sábado es el día más ocupado para ti-

Él sonríe levemente y comienza a lavar la pequeña taza de café mientras continua hablando conmigo:

Natsu-No tendré problemas, los llamare a los muchachos para que se encarguen y también al jefe para que me disculpe-

Termino de lavar y luego de secarla, la guardo junto con las otras.

Lucy-Lo siento, por mi papá y sus caprichos te meteré en problemas-

¡Aaah su sonrisa! ¿Por qué siento que mi cuerpo se enciende cuando sonríe así?

Con su hermosa sonrisa de "Todo está bien" Se acerca a mí y me besa. Extrañaba esa cercanía suya, Con mi padre alrededor es difícil que él me de esos besos tan pero taaan desesperados.

Mi mozo sexy y experto en besos sujeta mi cintura para pegarme a él y dice:

Natsu- Tu tranquila y yo nervioso, Lucy-

No quiere que me preocupe así que dejo el tema olvidado. Esa noche cenamos en un restaurante que mi Natsu conocía, todo iba bien hasta que mi padre hablo:

Jude-Natsu ¿Por qué trabajas tan tarde?-

Casi me atraganto con la carne que estaba masticando.

Natsu me miro por un momento y yo le devolví la mirada diciendo con ella "Inventa algo por favor"

Natsu-Trabajo en emergencias en la noche para ganar un dinero extra-

Valla que inteligente es mi esposo.

Mi padre poco conforme con su respuesta continúa insistiendo:

Jude-Mi hija no debería estar sola en las noches-

¡No soy una niña!

Natsu-Lucy es una mujer fuerte, además ella no me extraña en lo absoluto cuando duerme-

Eso tiene sentido. Cuando él se va yo estoy dormida y a veces no me doy cuenta de que se ha ido sino hasta el día siguiente en la mañana, cuando siento que se recuesta a mi lado.

Quiero interrumpir para defenderlo pero él continúa:

Natsu-Si hay algo que le moleste, no dude en mencionarlo, intentare cambiarlo-

Es tan dedicado.

Mi padre muy conforme con lo que Natsu pide no duda:

Jude-Ya que lo mencionas hablare. Me gustaría mucho conocer a tu familia, ya que su boda fue "Furtiva" no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos-

Eso me preocupa. Natsu no tiene familia, pero yo mencione siempre que nos casamos por miedo a que los padres de "Natsu" se interpusieran. El verdadero Natsu perdió a su familia.

Mi mozo sexy respira profundo, toma la servilleta de la mesa, limpia su boca y a continuación responde con una mirada que no conocía en el:

Natsu-Mis padres murieron en un accidente luego de nuestra boda hace un tiempo, Solo tengo un hermano y a Lucy por supuesto-

Su respuesta me parte el corazón. El acaba de recordar la pérdida de su padre. Aunque yo acabo de enterarme que tiene un hermano ¿Cómo será?

También dijo que yo soy su familia…

Eso no solo parte nuevamente mi corazón, sino que también me hace sonreír levemente. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Mi padre cambia la expresión de su rostro y responde:

Jude-Lamento tu perdida Natsu, aun así preséntame a tu hermano alguna vez-Antes de que Natsu responda él se levanta del asiento y dice- Si me disculpan iré al baño un momento-Y se fue.

Observe a Natsu un momento mientras mi padre se alejaba. Su mirada fría estaba fijamente sobre la copa de vino.

Es mi culpa que recuerde todos esos malos recuerdos.

Lucy-¿Estas bien?-

No dude en sujetar su mano, y él me miro sonriendo con calma:

Natsu-Estoy bien, es que hace mucho que no mencionó a mi hermano-

Rápidamente respondo curiosa

Lucy-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano-

Quiero saberlo todo.

Natsu-Nuestra relación es buena, pero él tiene un poco de rencor contra mí, aunque él lo niega yo sé que es así-

Tal vez esta sea la razón por la que Erza pensaba que ocultaba algo, Tal vez ese hermano suyo sea el lado oscuro de Natsu. Tal vez, solo tal vez.

No pregunte más, Natsu no parecía querer hablar sobre ese hermano.

Natsu-Lamento haberlo ocultado, no lo hice con mala intención-

¡No pongas esa mirada por favor!

Lucy-No te preocupes, es algo personal que supongo no debo saber ¿verdad?-

Mi pregunta llama su atención y antes de responder bebe un poco de su vino:

Natsu-No es eso. Pero mi hermano suele ser alguien que tiende a robarme mujeres ¿entiendes? No quisiera tenerte cerca de él. Lo siento, cuando estemos solos te lo contare todo- Esto último lo dijo porque mi padre se aproximaba.

Al parecer si sabré sobre el lado oscuro de Natsu.

Mi padre se sienta y cuando lo hace noto que una mujer se acerca a nuestra mesa. ¿Cómo una mujer puede tener tanto pecho? ¿Qué diablos sucede con ese cabello perfecto y rubio?

Por un momento pienso que pasara para encontrarse con alguien pero no es así. Esa mujer tan bella se acerca a nuestra mesa y se detiene justo frente a Natsu. ¡Pero qué demonios pasa con esa mirada de mosca muerta!

La mujer no dice nada y solo observa a Natsu, el cual se queda mirándola a los ojos. Nadie dice nada y mi padre no se da cuenta de la presencia de esa zorra hasta que yo rasgo mi garganta y hablo:

Lucy-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

La mujer me mira como si fuera un insecto y mirando ahora a Natsu dice con una vos de experta catadora de hombres:

-Fui a tu trabajo y no estabas, así que pregunte y me dijeron que te encontraría aquí-

¡¿Quién diablos es esta maldita?!

Natsu quien me mira a mí y con la mirada me dice que no diga nada responde con seriedad:

Natsu-Lo siento, pero creo que me confunde con otra persona-

Esa mujer no se detiene y continúa:

-¿De qué hablas "Mago"? Eres tú, te reconozco aun sin tu…-

Natsu callo a la mujer golpeando la mesa con fuerza, lo cual me asusto.

Natsu-Disculpe, pero en estos momentos estoy cenando con mi esposa y mi suegro, ¿sería tan amable de molestar a otra persona?-

Esa mujer se ofende y exagerando su retirada mueve su largo cabello rubio y se va.

Me quedo sin saber que decir y mi padre es todo lo contrario a mí:

Jude-¿Quién era? ¿Por qué te dijo "Mago"?-

Natsu relaja su mirada y sonríe para luego responderle:

Natsu-Al parecer me confundió con otra persona-

La situación está a salvo por ahora. Pero casi se arruina todo por las fan's de mi mozo sexy.

Por un lado estoy enfadada, preocupada y con ganas de buscar a todas sus fan's para decirles que ahora él es mi "Esposo" y que no pueden venir como locas a interrumpir en su modo "Soy tu fan"

Natsu continua hablando con mi padre sobre el partido de fútbol que dieron esa tarde, mientras yo me imagino que otra de sus seguidoras vendrá para descubrirlo y también para sacar a flote la verdad entre él y yo.

Tengo miedo de que esto vuelva a suceder, Natsu es un hombre muy querido en ese lugar y la última vez que estuve en su trabajo nocturno supe que él era el favorito de muchas. Si esas mujeres están en todos lados esto en verdad será problemático.

La cena termina y me encargo de pagarla, no quiero que Natsu pague, él no puede gastar su dinero, esto es parte del paquete de hacerse pasar por mi esposo.

Esa noche regresamos a casa y mi padre es el primero en irse a dormir, en el momento en que el cierra su puerta Natsu sube rápidamente a nuestro cuarto y mientras él se prepara yo lo observo cambiarse.

Ese trasero tan perfecto debe ser vigilado por mí.

Quitándose su traje formal y solo en ropa interior siento que mis babas comienzan a caer, de su lado del armario saca un pequeña mochila, de ella toma una chaleco negro y un pantalón de vestir color negro. Al verme como lo observo sonríe y dice:

Natsu-¿Recuerdas esto?-

Poniéndose el pantalón y ese chaleco sin una camisa debajo me doy cuenta de algo. Por supuesto lo concluye con un antifaz de color negro que también saca de su mochila. ¡Es el traje de mozo sexy!

Recuerdos llegan a mi mente del día en que lo conocí, ¡Que borracha estaba! Recuerdo eso y comienzo a reír como estúpida en mi cama.

El ríe conmigo y acercándose a mí con toda esa vestimenta con él dice:

Natsu-¿Te gusta este traje?-

¡Me encanta!

Lucy-Si me gusta- Digo aun riendo.

Me recuesto en mi cama eh imagino que sería de mi sin haberlo conocido, él me salvo de un gran, gran rechazo de mi padre.

No noto que él está cerca sino hasta que se sube a la cama y se coloca sobre mí.

¡Está muy cerca!

Con su vos y su antifaz en sus ojos avellana dice:

Natsu-Debo ir a trabajar ahora, avise que llegaría tarde ¿Quieres ir a verme?-

Lucy-¿Yo?-

Que pregunta más estúpida acabas de hacer Lucy.

Natsu-Si, tú… Si vas conmigo te dedicare mi presentación-

Quiero gritar de alegría pero me retengo, y abrazo su cuello para besarlo, ¡no me canso de esos labios!

Ese beso "Inocente" se vuelve más y más salvaje. Quiero que me haga suya en este momento pero él me detiene:

Natsu-Quiero, pero no puedo, llegaremos tarde-

Mi puchero se da a conocer y el ríe.

Natsu-Vamos, cámbiate rápido, te espero abajo-

Él se quita de arriba mío y tomado una chaqueta de color marrón y quitándose su antifaz para guardarlo en su mochila sale del cuarto. Me cambio rápidamente por una falda corta hasta mis muslos y una camisa azul que trasluce mi ropa interior. Algo atrevido pero adecuado para ir a ese tipo de lugar. Además mi mozo sexy estará para cuidarme.

Bajo con dificultad las escaleras gracias a mis tacones negros y el al verme silva haciéndome reír. Me avergüenzo pero a él no le importa y me besa para luego irnos juntos en su motocicleta.

¡Finalmente puedo subir!

El me entrega un casco de color rojo, lo cual es perfecto porque combina con mi saco. Sé que terminare muy despeinada pero vale la pena si tengo que rodear su espalda con mis brazos.

El sube primero y luego yo, Me sujeto de su espalda y él toma camino hacia el bar, ¡Es un sueño! Estoy siendo llevada por mi mozo sexy y estoy abrazándolo muy fuerte para no despertar nunca.

Natsu se detiene pero no en el bar, sino en un estacionamiento a pocas cuadras, deja su motocicleta asegurada y guarda los cascos. Ambos caminamos y en el camino él toma mi mano. ¡Que tierno! No digo nada y dejo que lo haga, caminamos en silencio y cuando estamos a una calle del bar se detiene y juntos vamos a un callejón, lo cual me preocupa, esos lugares son muy oscuros. Allí el saca de su mochila el antifaz y se lo coloca mirando antes que nadie nos vea. Pienso que es algo para que nadie sepa quién es y que no le pase lo que paso esa misma noche en el restaurante.

Natsu-No te asustes, no te violare aquí-

Eso me hace reír, jamás pensaría eso de él.

Natsu-Te violare cuando estemos en casa-

¿O tal vez si?

No digo nada y dejo que me bese, El que lleve ese antifaz en su rostro me hace tener muchas fantasías de "la mujer sola y el bandido sexy"

Una vez que su rostro está cubierto de su mochila saca otro antifaz de color celeste con detalles blancos y me lo coloca en el rostro para luego explicarme:

Natsu-No quiero que te molesten-

Siempre está cuidándome.

Ya protegida mi identidad ambos retomamos el camino hacia el bar. Allí en la puerta hay muchas mujeres amontonadas y noto que es por los tres hombres que bailan antes que Natsu. Las mujeres están locas y los hombres con sus antifaces intentan pasar haciéndose paso gracias a los guardaespaldas, jamás pensé que los strippers fueran tan famosos entre las mujeres, aunque tratándose de estos hombres tan sensuales cualquiera seria seguidora de ellos.

Con Natsu sujetándome de la mano nos acercamos a esas mujeres quienes al ver a Natsu olvidaron a esos tres hombres y comenzaron a querer separarme de él, mi mozo sexy sujeto mi mano con fuerza y el mismo guardaespaldas que protegía a los otros se encargó de hacer que pasáramos dentro de ese bar.

Sentí que mi corazón se saldría por mi boca. Todas esas mujeres están detrás de Natsu, eso me preocupa.

Al entrar a ese lugar, juntos vamos al camerino, rápidamente recuerdo el escondite detrás de la barra de bebidas, allí fue donde Natsu me escondió luego de mi borrachera. Llegamos al camerino y esta vacío, solo estamos él y yo, de inmediato el comienza a cambiarse con su traje de mozo sensual por un traje de gala a la antigua. Eso me hace reír y el disfruta viéndome como me pruebo todos los distintos tipos de antifaz y chaquetas.

Mi favorito es el antifaz con plumas verdes brillante, no me imagine a Natsu con este tipo de antifaz y supuse que lo utilizaban los tres chicos que se hacían llamar "Los dragones" Era un antifaz muy bonito y no podía dejar de verme en el espejo de los maquillajes.

Gracias a ese espejo note como Natsu me observaba mientras me miraba a mí misma. Había algo en su mirada que me provocaba algo extraño, Quería que siguiera mirándome.

Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y rápidamente continúo cambiándose, sentí un poco de incomodidad pero lo ignore. Al terminar con su traje se acercó a mí por detrás y mirando en el espejo mis ojos dijo sonriendo detrás de ese antifaz color negro con detalles blancos:

Natsu-Puedes quedarte con ese. Te vez hermosa-

¿Lo que cae por mi labio es baba?

Lucy-Gracias, me encanta-

Él sonríe y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro dice:

Natsu-Volveré en unos minutos, puedes mirar si quieres-

Y diciendo eso pasa por esa puerta roja e inmediatamente escucho música, una muy conocida "New York, New York" de Frank Sinatra. Una hermosa canción que encaja perfectamente con su traje y su sombrero de la época de esa canción.

Rio y pateo el suelo ansiosa como una niña, Quiero verlo bailar pero mis piernas no se mueven. Estoy nerviosa y mirándome en el espejo con ese antifaz de plumas en mis ojos decido ir a verlo solo un ratito. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya llegue hasta aquí y no me iré sin ver uno de sus bailes tan sensuales.

Me levanto de la silla y con mi lindo antifaz voy detrás de esas largas telas y asomo mi cabeza para ver algo del espectáculo. Escucho gritos y más gritos, la música está muy fuerte y mi mozo sexy está en el centro del escenario al parecer me perdí el inicio del baile porque en estos momentos Natsu no tiene puesto su saco negro y ahora solo viste su pantalón de vestir y su antifaz. En su manos tiene un bastón y con el baila.

Como el primer día que lo vi mis babas comienzan a caer, me altero pero continúo mirando. Él baila y mueve ese perfecto trasero para esas mujeres mientras a mí solo me muestra su sonrisa. Aunque me encantaría poder ver su trasero no lo cambiaría por esa hermosa sonrisa.

Natsu el llamado "Mago" se quita su sombrero de copa y lo arroja en dirección a mí, intentando no tropezar con esas cortinas largas de seda sujeto el sombrero y lo coloco sobre mi cabeza. Siento como la tensión entre ambos aumenta, ignoro a esas mujeres y admiro el cuerpazo de mi esposo y sensual mozo.

¡Oh dios que ojos tan hermosos!

El brillo de las luces del escenario me daban una perfecta luz de sus ojos avellana, quería babear y gritar como esas mujeres, pero debo comportarme… ¡Compórtate Lucy! ¿Cómo puedo comportarme con este hombre moviendo sus abdominales en frente de mí? Es inevitable que mis Bragas no estén húmedas en este momento.

Estoy por gritar como tonta que ya se quite el pantalón, cuando lo hace antes de que lo diga. ¡Ese perfecto trasero! Como la primera vez que lo conocí, quiero lavar mi ropa en ese abdomen. Pienso que debería esconderme y no lo dudo cuando la canción termina y las mujeres guardan el dinero en la ropa interior de mi mozo, Regreso al cuarto detrás de esa puerta roja y al entrar me encuentro con una mujer.

Al verla mejor me doy cuenta que es la mujer que maquilla a los bailarines. Ella me mira de pies a cabeza y a mí mente llega el recuerdo de su actitud, así que decido evitarla pero ella se coloca frente a mí para evitar que pase y con toda su mala onda dice:

-No está permitida la entrada de las seguidoras a este lugar-

¡Pero quien se cree!

Intento hablar calmada y responder con clase:

Lucy-Lo siento, pero yo fui invitada aquí-

Mi respuesta la pone a esa zorra en "modo defensa" y dice como si fuera especial:

-La única que tiene permiso para entrar aquí soy yo-

¡Aah miren a la zorrita como gruñe!

Intentando no arrancar esas extensiones mal teñidas, acomodo mi antifaz el cual me permite hacer de mala, porque luego no me buscara por mi rostro y digo:

Lucy-Bueno parece que ahora no eres la única-

¡Toma eso zorra!

La mujer está por responder, seguro que alguna grosería, pero Natsu nos interrumpe apareciendo detrás de mí:

Natsu-Ángel, ella viene conmigo -

¿Ese es su nombre?

La mujer sonríe como si toda la discusión entre nosotras nunca hubiera existido y dice con elegancia:

Ángel- Lo siento "Mago", no lo sabía-

Dicho esto da media vuelta y se va dejándonos solos.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿"Ángel" es un nombre o un apodo? ¡Eso no importa ahora!

Natsu-¿Quieres irte? Ya acabe mi turno-

Lo observo de pies a cabeza. ¡Por dios está en ropa interior! Y solo lo cubre su antifaz y ese moño en su cuello. Mis babas empiezan a querer salir de mi boca y mis piernas quieren abrirse…

Intentando no mirarlo demasiado digo señalándolo:

Lucy-¿Podrías no ponerte de esa manera frente a mí?-

En ese momento él se da cuenta de que esta semidesnudo frente a mí y ríe al ver mi expresión de vergüenza. ¿Por qué me avergüenzo? Si ya lo he visto desnudo antes.

Natsu-¿Qué te pareció mi presentación?-

¡Delirante!

Lucy-Lo hiciste bien-

Intento no verlo a la cara y él se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy así que se aprovecha de eso y sujeta mi cintura para que me ponga aún más nerviosa.

Mis manos por instintos se sujetan de su pecho desnudo y gracias a mi antifaz y el suyo no se nota demasiado mi expresión de preocupación. Pero si puedo ver su mirada y darme cuenta de lo que quiere.

¿Acaso quiero hacer "Eso" aquí? ¿En un lugar tan transitado por personas?

Él se da cuenta de mi preocupación y sonriendo detrás de ese antifaz dice:

Natsu-No te preocupes, a esta hora nadie pasa por aquí, Ya se han ido-

Eso por un lado me calma pero mi corazón no deja de latir desesperado. Nunca lo hice en otro lado que no fuera dentro de una habitación. Es peligroso si somos descubiertos lo cual es excitante.

Tomando mi mano a continuación me lleva al fondo de ese mismo cuarto, veo muchos trajes y disfraces colgados en perchas y detrás de eso un pequeño espacio.

El me sujeta con fuerza y ahora sé que a Natsu le gusta hacerlo en cualquier lado menos en una cama, lo cual me encanta. Acepto que me controle a su antojo, allí detrás de todos esos disfraces me apoya contra el muro y jadeo al sentir como sujeta una de mis piernas para poder frotarse contra mí. Quiero que deje de jugar y me penetre, pero primero él se divierte provocándome con su boca en mi cuello, sé que al día siguiente tendré la marca de su boca en mi cuello. De repente un pequeño grito sale de mis boca al sentir un dolor en mi cuello ¿¡Acaso me mordió?! A continuación me estremezco al sentir su vos en mi oído:

Natsu-¿Puedo intentar algo?-

No quiero imaginar que ara y no puedo responder así que solo asiento con mi cabeza. Jamás me imagine en esa situación. Escondida detrás de grandes cantidades de ropa siendo excitada por mi mozo semidesnudo y ambos con antifaces. ¡Es fantástico!

Algo que nunca pensé sucede, y Natsu ahora es quien está contra el muro, ¿Acaso quiere que sea yo quien controle esta vez?

No se me ocurre esa idea hasta que dice:

Natsu-Yo ya baile, ahora te toca a ti-

¡¿Qué?!

Intento no sonar tan sumisa:

Lucy-Pero yo nunca eh bailado-

Rápidamente responde:

Natsu-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

¡No, por favor!

Lucy-Voy a matarte por esto-

El ríe y eso me anima, pero aun así no tengo idea de que hacer, él es el experto no yo. Y sinceramente no me siento tan cómoda bailando para un hombre…

Intento hacerlo, soy pésima, pero el tener mi antifaz me ayuda mucho. Comienzo con mi camisa, Botón por botón, sé que él me observa y sonríe pero no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos. Antes de quitármela volteo y le doy la espalda. Es más fácil para mí.

Dejo caer mi camisa al suelo y a continuación sigo con mi sostén y también lo dejo caer al suelo, aun le estoy dando la espalda y sé que él quiere verme pero me mantengo así. Bajo el cierre de mi falda y la deslizó por mis piernas. No estoy bailando, aun no soy capaz de hacerlo pero si puedo provocarlo de esta manera.

En mi nuca siento su respiración y un cosquilleo en mi espalda me indica que sus manos están cerca, el remueve mi cabello dejando mi cuello a la vista y deposita un tierno beso en mi hombro, sus manos se deslizan por mis caderas, luego a mi ombligo y por ultimo a mis pechos. Respiro con dificultad y el presiona con fuerza mi pecho provocando que mi espalda se apoye en el suyo.

Mi corazón se acelera y quiero tocarlo.

Volteo y me apoyo en su pecho para alcanzar sus labios, su boca se acopla a la mía y nos dejamos llevar. Mi pecho y el suyo se pegan y no nos separamos hasta que Natsu decide llevar nuestra ola de pasión al suelo. Mi espalda se congela con el suelo frio pero el calor del cuerpo de mi mozo es más fuerte, sus manos me tocan. Una mi pecho y otra se desliza por mi ombligo hasta mi entrepierna. Casi rio por el cosquilleo que causo con la yema de sus dedos en mi ombligo, pero él me callo con un beso. Aun llevaba mis bragas puestas. ¡No me anime a quitármelas frente a él!

Natsu llega hasta la tira de mi ropa interior y juega con ella. ¡Me desespera! ¡No juegues con mis emociones maldición!

Quiero que él también se quite su ropa interior ¿Es mucho pedir?

Unos segundos que para mí fueron una eternidad me arrepiento de lo que pienso cuando siento como mi tanga es roto por un lado. ¡Me rompió mi ropa interior! ¡Qué salvaje! ¡Me encanta!

Algo muy dentro de mí piensa que volveré a casa sin mi tanga, pero sé que no me arrepentiré de lo que sentiré a continuación.

Natsu sujeta mis piernas y las abre dejándome al descubierto, Desde donde yo lo veo es cautivador. El con su antifaz color negro sonriendo y semidesnudo. ¡Es hermoso! Y excitante por supuesto.

No duda ni titubea, solo sujeta mi cintura y bajando su ropa interior que comenzaba a estorbarle me penetro sin previo aviso, me agite y él se movía contra mí muy suavemente, ¡Maldición que tortura! Quiero decirle que se mueva más rápido, que lo haga como lo hace siempre, cuando enloquece y parece que estoy siendo manejada a su puro antojo. Eso es lo que quiero.

El solo me tortura. Parece que ese antifaz solo saca su lado malvado y mi antifaz saca de mí el lado sumiso porque buscando más placer me inclino hacia el aun cuando mis caderas son sujetadas por él y me aferro a su cuello para besarlo. Quiero esos labios. Quiero devorarlos.

Natsu comienza a pedir más de mi parte. ¡Lo había olvidado! Yo debo tomar el control, eso es lo que dijo.

No se cómo hacerlo, pero improviso. Empujo su pecho para que ahora el este debajo de mí, ¡Es tan lindo! Sonríe y quiero quitarle el antifaz pero me lo impide corriendo su rostro. ¡Quiero ver su rostro!

Antes de que continúe dice mirándome detrás de ese antifaz:

Natsu-Lo haces bien, creí que no serias capaz-

Eso ofende mi orgullo y algo enojada respondo:

Lucy-No soy tan torpe-Diciendo esto, muevo mis caderas y el jadea.

¡Que maravilloso es tener el control!

Quiere responder pero no se lo permito. Beso esos perfectos labios y nuevamente volvemos al juego.

Él sujeta mis caderas pero yo se lo impido sujetando sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza. Eso lo sorprende y sonrió cuando dice "Valla" ¿Estoy siendo dominante? ¿Yo?

Yo también me sorprendo y más cuando aún sobre él y moviendo mis caderas comienzo a besar su cuello, ¿Quién es esta mujer? Díganme porque no soy yo.

Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que el jadea o respira con dificultad. Adoro provocar eso en él y ahora sé cómo se siente él cuándo me lo hace a mí. Quiero hacer esto más seguido. A este paso me are adicta a sus gemidos. Siento como el intenta controlarse y que sus manos no se muevan, pienso en cómo seguir y se me ocurre algo.

Sujeto nuevamente sus manos y las coloco sobre mis pechos. Quiero que me toque y lo hace sin dudar. Masajea mis pechos y me inclino sobre el para que los lleve a su boca. Siento que pierdo el control y que estoy siendo egoísta controlándolo de esta manera, pero también siento que él lo disfruta.

Ambos llegamos al magnifico orgasmo juntos. Estoy agotada y caigo sobre su pecho respirando con mucha dificultad, Natsu está igual que yo o tal vez peor. Conmigo sobre él se sienta y me observa, Se quita su antifaz y dice sonriendo:

Natsu-¿Lo ves? Si podías hacerlo-

Sonrió algo apenada por lo que hice detrás de todos esos trajes y respondo:

Lucy-No es difícil tomar el control cuando me lo permites-

Natsu-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dice de repente.

No me gusta como lo pregunta pero de todos modos asiento para que pregunte:

Natsu-¿Qué pasara luego de que tu padre se valla?-

Esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa. ¿Por qué pregunta eso ahora?

Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea. No lo eh pensado hasta ahora…

Días para que mi mozo sexy tenga que irse: … ¿Por qué no quiero que se valla?

Fin del capítulo 16.

Bueno espero que se hayan quedado conformes con el capítulo súper largo XD

Era para Que no se quejen porque me tarde :´v

Bueno comenten pls


	17. Muchas preguntas Para esta cabeza

Capítulo 17: Muchas preguntas para esta cabeza trabajadora.

M senté en el suelo de ese frio lugar detrás de las prendas y disfraces, mi antifaz aun no me lo quite, y en este momento estaba poniéndome mi ropa. Intento estar tranquila y actuar normal. Pero la pregunta de Natsu rodea mi mente y no quiere irse por nada del mundo.

"¿Qué pasara cuando tu padre se valla?"

Imagino distintos escenarios donde yo evito la pregunta y cambio el tema, o donde pretendo no haber escuchado. Es difícil pretender eso ya que Natsu me observa esperando que responda.

¿Qué debo hacer en estos casos? ¿Mentir? ¿Debería mentirle a Natsu? No. Él no se lo merece.

Pienso en lo que voy a decir y respondo sinceramente:

Lucy-Cuando mi padre se valla nosotros…-

Cuando quería terminar de decir lo que pensaba se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Natsu inmediatamente se acercó a mí y cubrió mi boca con su mano mientras me sujetaba para que no me moviera. Por un momento me preocupe y él en mi oído me explico todo en vos baja:

Natsu-Son seguidoras, no es la primera vez que pasa no te preocupes, no hagas ruido y no nos encontraran-

¡Otra vez esas mujeres!

Están locas por entrar de esa manera solo para ver a mi mozo sexy… Quiero salir de nuestro escondite y sacarlas a todas a patadas.

Natsu no tiene ni un solo día en paz con estas mujeres a su alrededor. Aun temo que nos descubran ante mi padre por ser perseguido a toda hora.

No solo me preocupa, también me enoja tener que lidiar con estos problemas…

Estoy empezando a odiar su trabajo.

Escucho como esas mujeres dicen muchas tonterías:

-Se supone que está aquí-

-Él aun no sale, su motocicleta está en el estacionamiento aun-

¡¿Están locas!?

Nunca eh visto a mujeres comportándose de esta manera, Es preocupante y creo que necesitan ayuda de un psicólogo.

Natsu se sienta en el suelo y jalando de mi cintura hace que me siente en su regazo. ¡Es tan tierno! Escucho como respira y en mi espalda puedo sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando calmadamente. Está demasiado tranquilo a pesar de que hay un grupo de mujeres buscándolo para violarlo.

Tengo curiosidad sobre eso así que pregunto:

Lucy-¿Qué sueles hacer cuando esto pasa?-

Mi pregunta llama su atención y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro dice algo cansado:

Natsu-Esconderme, huir, pocas veces las enfrento pero eso suele ser malo para mí-

Es obvio que está cansado de esas mujeres, Por el tono de su vos es obvio que ya le ha pasado muchas veces.

Lucy-Sobre lo que preguntaste, ¿Crees que podríamos hablarlo con más calma cuando regresemos a casa?-

Al preguntar eso no escuche respuesta, lo único que recibí fue un suspiro y al voltear mi cabeza me di cuenta que estaba dormido en mi hombro. Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme. Estoy nerviosa, ¿Cómo puede dormir en esta situación? Es normal que este cansado por el día agitado y el sexo salvaje que acabamos de tener, ¿Pero dormirse ahora? Creo que estaré en problemas.

Él aun dormido abraza con fuerza mi cintura, me mantiene sujeta sobre él y babeo cuando observo su rostro de reojo mientras duerme, aun lleva su antifaz y para verlo mejor, con cuidado se lo quito, sus ojos están cerrados y siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago mientras lo observo.

Quiero besarlo.

Concentrada en él no me doy cuenta de que esas mujeres aún están ahí, reacciono gracias a sus palabras:

-¿Estas segura de que vendrá?-

-Claro que lo estoy, debe haber ido por una bebida o tal vez está atendiendo chicas o sirviendo bebidas-

Pero que estúpidas que son, mi mozo sexy está aquí conmigo durmiendo mientras me abraza a mí y no a ustedes grupo de idiotas.

-¿Quién era esa mujer que entro con él?-

¿Están hablando de mí?

-Tal vez sea la esposa de su hermano, se rumorea que tuvieron una aventura antes de que su hermano se casara con ella-

¡¿Qué?!

Intento escuchar mejor y concentro todos mis sentidos en lo que dicen:

-Yo también me entere de eso, su hermano fue quien se quedó con ella a final, Pobre nuestro mago-

Una tercera mujer se integra a la conversación:

-Yo escuche que el hijo que espera es de El Mago-

Todas se sorprenden e incluso yo. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

De repente siento sus manos en mis oídos. Y su vos decir levemente:

Natsu-No son cosas que deberías escuchar-

Su mirada cambio totalmente y su sueño estaba arruinado al igual que mi buen humor. Siento un fuerte dolor por todo lo que dijeron, ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?

Intento hablar tranquilamente:

Lucy-Quiero regresar a casa-

Siento que soné como una niña que tuvo un mal día pero el solo sonríe y besa mi mejilla. Eso no me ayuda mucho a sentirme más adulta. Rápidamente y sujetando mi mano me ayuda a levantarme del suelo.

Pienso que tendremos que esperar a que esas mujeres se vallan, pero me doy cuenta que no tendremos que esperar porque Natsu sujetando mi mano sale de nuestro escondite y observo la reacción de esas mujeres.

En total son cuatro y mujeres bellas, pero no tan jóvenes. Presiento que en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a odiarme.

La más pequeña de estatura y de cabello color rojo es la primera que habla:

-¿Estabas escondido?-

Sonriendo esa mujer mira a Natsu de pies a cabeza. Mi mozo no tiene su camisa puesta, solo sus pantalones, ya que solo pudo ponerse eso. Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de algo que él no…

¡No tiene su antifaz puesto!

Eso es mi culpa, pero supongo que esas mujeres ya han visto su rostro por que no se sorprenden demasiado.

Natsu está enojado, su seriedad era algo que me gustaba en estos casos:

Natsu-No deberían estar aquí, ninguna de ustedes tiene permiso de entrar-

La mujer rubia de ojos celestes responde:

-y supongo que ella si tiene permiso ¿no?-

Eso lo dijo mirándome a mí.

Natsu me mira y sonríe.

No sé qué responderá pero antes de que lo haga la tercera mujer, una joven que con sus curvas conquistaría a cualquier hombre dice:

-¿no nos extrañaste Natsu?-

Esa pregunta lo hace enojar aún más y responde observando a las cuatro:

Natsu-Les dije que no me llamaran por mí nombre, Largo, no vuelvan a entrar aquí-

La mujer que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo dice adelantando a sus compañeras para acercarse a Natsu:

-¿Quién es ella?-

Esa pregunta sonó tan extraña ¿Estaba haciendo una escena de celos?

Natsu me miro, Miró a esas mujeres, en especial a la que pregunto por mí y a continuación hace algo que me dejo sorprendida, y a la vez excitada.

Rodea mis caderas con su brazo y me pega a su cuerpo para tomar mi boca, muy pero muy apasionadamente. Siento como esas mujeres me observan sorprendidas y con envidia. ¡Tomen eso malditas! Sacando lo peor de mí, rodeo el cuello de mi mozo sexy con mis brazos y como estoy descalza me pongo de puntillas. Perdida en ese beso tan extraordinario no me doy cuenta que esas mujeres se fueron.

Al parecer se dieron cuenta del mensaje que Natsu les quería mostrar.

Él se separa de mí, aun me tiene entre sus brazos y dice mirándome a los ojos:

Natsu-¿Regresamos a casa? Quiero hablar contigo calmadamente-

El tema con esas idiotas queda terminado, pero eso que dijo me preocupa, no respondo y solo asiento aceptando, él sonríe y juntos regresamos a casa es noche tan oscura. Mientras viajamos en su motocicleta me sujeto de su espalda, hacemos el camino en silencio y al llegar a el edificio Natsu me quita el casco de la moto para guardarlo. Toma mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia el ascensor y entramos a casa.

Plue es el único en recibirnos, alegre y con su cola moviéndose, Natsu lo sujeta en sus brazos y yo me acerco para saludarlo y hacerle cariño. Ambos olvidamos la tención gracias a mi bebe. Nuevamente agradezco tener una criatura tan adorable y alegre.

Natsu sonríe y juntos subimos a nuestro cuarto donde Plue se arroja directamente a los pies de la cama, Voy al baño y tomo una ducha mientras Natsu se cambia en el cuarto. Mientras estoy ahí pienso en lo que hablaremos.

Mediante a las preguntas que me hago me doy cuenta de algo importante…

Yo no soy nadie para pedirle a Natsu una explicación, es su vida, y yo solo soy… ¿Una amante? ¿Una jefa? ¿Una amiga? ¿Qué lugar tengo en su vida?

Hay tantos problemas que quiero resolver con él. El "Te amo" El hecho de que a él no le importe que lo haya dicho y lo haya dejado de lado. El "Tu trabajo nos traerá problemas". La pregunta "¿Qué pasara cuando mi padre se valla?" y por último y la que me parece menos importante en estos momentos "La historia sobre la relación entre su hermano y el"

Pienso que debo demorarme en mi ducha hasta que él se duerma, esa idea tonta inmediatamente se arruina cuando él entra al baño y pregunta:

Natsu-¿Te falta mucho?-

¡No!

Lucy-Si, Pero saldré en un momento-

Ya no me molesta que él me vea en la ducha.

Acepta mi respuesta y antes de salir dice:

Natsu-Intentare no dormirme mientras te espero-

Esta vez sonrió, pero no como siempre…

Él se va y me deja sola nuevamente con mis pensamientos, al terminar me cubro con una toalla y también me pongo una sobre el cabello para secarlo.

Salgo del baño y veo a Natsu recostado en la cama y leyendo algo. Por un momento pensé que se veía tan sensual leyendo en la cama. Pero alejo esos excitantes pensamientos para concentrarme.

Voy hasta mi armario y busco un delicado camisón de seda corto hasta mis muslos, una hermosa prenda de color rosa claro que hace que mis sueños sean de los más cómodos. Sin mencionar que me veo muy sensual con él.

Con mi cabello mojado y mi lindo vestido para dormir me acerco a la cama donde Natsu esta aun concentrado en su lectura, No me doy cuenta sino hasta que me acerco pero…

¡Está usando lentes! Oh dios creo que estoy babeando.

¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy?

Adoro a los hombres con lentes.

Natsu se da cuenta que yo quiero recostarme y corre las sabanas para dejarme entrar. Me acomodo mientras no dejo de mirarlo, al parecer él se da cuenta, por que de inmediato deja su libro, el cual cuando logro verlo dice "Pediatría, volumen 4" Con letras grandes, Aun con sus lindos anteojos color negro me mira y dice:

Natsu-¿Sucede algo?-

¡Claro que sucede algo!

Lucy-Nunca te eh visto con lentes-

El reacciona y se los quita rápidamente para volver a verme:

Natsu-odio usarlos, pero los necesito-

Esta vez sonríe.

Lucy-Te quedan muy bien, Si los necesitas no dejes de usarlos-

¡Por favor no dejes de usarlos!

Natsu-¿Te gustan?-

¡Me encantan!

Lucy-Si, me gustan-

Ante lo que dije busca nuevamente sus lentes y se los pone para luego besarme y decir:

Natsu-Entonces los usare-

¡Muero! ¡Me derrito! ¡Ardo!

Es tan lindo que quiero saltar sobre él y abusar de su inocencia en este momento, pero lo evito, a mi mente regresa todas esas estúpidas preguntas sin resolver. Quiero saber y el regresa a su libro mientras yo me recuesto, lo observo y me pregunto "¿Qué misterios hay más allá de esa perfección?" Quiero saber, pero sé que no tengo derecho de preguntar nada, si él quiere hablar sobre su vida lo ara… ¿No?

Atreves de esos lindos lentes sus ojos avellana dejan de leer el libro, el marca la página donde se quedó y lo deja en la mesa de noche aun lado de la cama. Lo observo respirar profundamente y a continuación dice:

Natsu-Es tarde, pero quiero aclarar todo antes de que te duermas-

Eso me despierta. Quiero fingir que estoy dormida… ¿Por qué? Porque quiero evitar esta historia, algo de su pasado que quiero saber pero que no me incumbe en lo absoluto, quiero que el saque el tema del "Te amo". Quiero que me diga que nunca volverá a trabajar en ese lugar. Quiero que vuelva a preguntar que pasara en el futuro con ambos… Quiero, pero sé que eso será un problema para ambos, estoy preocupada, preocupada de su respuesta, sus opiniones y su negación.

Quiero fingir pero mis ojos están más que abiertos, observando y escuchando atentamente que me dirá:

Natsu-Te contare sobre mi hermano, pero primero quiero disculparme por ocultarlo, tu pensabas que no tenía familia, pero el ya no es mi familia, así que es lo mismo-

No quiero escuchar.

El comienza a contarme:

Natsu-Mi hermano es una persona seria, con carácter sobre protector y de mirada fría como el hielo, antes de que nuestro conflicto comenzara éramos muy unidos, pero todo fue diferente cuando llego a nuestras vidas una persona-

No lo digas…

Natsu-Una mujer, llamada Mavis, ella era muy hermosa y se enamoró de mi hermano a primera vista, fui muy feliz al verlo con una mujer que él amaba. Yo era solo un niño cuando ellos empezaron a ser novios, yo estaba estudiando medicina cuando mi padre murió, Eso ya lo sabes, mi hermano se derrumbó, él estaba aislado. Como el hijo menor tuve que hacerme cargo de muchas cosas, Mavis fue la única que me ayudo y también se encargó de que él no estuviera solo, era la única que lograba sacar unas palabras de su boca-

¿Mavis? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Natsu-Cuando fue el día del funeral de mi padre… Él no quiso presentarse, así que solo yo me presentaría y enfrentaría a toda esa gente hipócrita que decía conocer a mi padre-

Maldición. La mirada de Natsu cambio, hasta podría decirse que sus ojos están lagrimosos.

Natsu-No quería estar solo, y ese día le pedí a Mavis que llegara y me acompañara, estaba sufriendo y ella como una buena amiga acepto, yo la espere en el funeral… Pero nunca llego-

Oh dios…

Natsu-Ese día despedí a mi padre y al día siguiente me entere que ella murió camino al funeral…Su auto se estrelló contra un autobús, ella murió al instante… Mi hermano nunca me lo perdono, y hasta ahora él no me ha hablado-

No sé qué decir estoy atónita y creo que hasta estoy llorando. Mi pobre mozo pasó por tanto sufrimiento. Es normal que se haya enfadado tanto con esas mujeres en el bar, ¡estaban inventando estupideces!

Natsu-La relación con mi hermano se terminó en ese preciso momento y yo acepte la culpa de eso. Es mi culpa que haya muerto, no debí haberle pedido su compañía-

Quiero abrazarlo y no lo dudo cuando él se quita sus lentes para limpiar sus ojos. Me siento en mi cama y me acerco para abrazarlo, el me corresponde y rodea mi espalda con fuerza. Antes de que diga algo hablo apoyando mi mentón en su hombro:

Lucy-No puedes culparte por algo como eso, no fue tu culpa-

Siento como él sonríe en mi hombro y tirando de mí hace que me recueste, y él, sorprendiéndome, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

¡Soy una almohada!

Supongo que hace eso para que no vea en su rostro sus ojos lagrimosos, Le permito que me utilice de almohada y teniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho comienzo a acariciar su cabello, él se calma y abrazando mi cintura más fuerte dice:

Natsu-Gracias-

Awwww

Agradezco por que no pueda ver mi rostro porque mi cara de estúpida no es tan linda de ver. Sé que él está siendo tierno pero creo que él no es consiente de que estoy excitada en estos momentos por todas las facetas que acabo de conocer en él.

Natsu se duerme gracias a la comodidad de mi pecho, por primera vez agradezco tener pechos considerablemente grandes para que él duerma cómodo, pero maldigo el tener una capacidad tan baja para resistir todos sus tiernos encantos.

Acabo de agregar a mi lista de "Cosas por las cuales Natsu es perfecto" algunos datos que descubrí el día de hoy:

1-Primero el libro, amo que lea.

2-Después los lentes, Se ve muy sensual con ellos.

3-Ver sus ojos con lágrimas. Es delicado lo cual le da un cierto encanto.

4-por último, ver como duerme sobre mi pecho como si fuera un bebe tierno.

Simplemente perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Aunque ahora la duda de su hermano está resuelta, aún faltan preguntas que responder y una de ellas sé qué respuesta tendrá…

Finalmente beso su cabeza y termino dormida.

Días para que otra pregunta sea respondida: El tiempo lo dirá.

Fin del capítulo 17.

Publique rápido lo se c:

En fin nos vemos en el próximo. Comenten pls

Pedido de saludo:

Kira Yagami : Gracias por seguirme y dedicarme muchos comentarios, querías que te salude así que muchas gracias. Por favor sígueme hasta el final de esta historia y espero que te guste todo su proceso. –MeliDragneel-

LuciaChilo: Vos no te mereces ningún saludo porque te veo en la escuela pero bueno, creo que una vez me pediste un saludo o que te dedique un capitulo (no recuerdo) Bueno, gracias por seguirme y no comentar una mierda piba, en serio gracias (Sarcasmo) Te veo en la escuela –MeliDragneel-


	18. Las drogas no son buenas niños

Capítulo 18: Las drogas no son buenas niños.

Esa mañana desperté muy cansada, pero me extraño mucho tener a Natsu durmiendo aun sobre mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados me provocaron un "No sé qué"

Recuerdo que hoy es domingo, y que mi lindo mozo sexy tiene el día libre solo para mí y Plue, supongo que los domingos el suele dormir mucho así que decido acompañarlo y no despertarlo, además del hecho de que estoy atrapada entre sus brazos. Algo llama mi atención y escucho fuera de mi cuarto ruidos extraños. Supongo que mi padre ya está despierto y también supongo que no molestara con que nos levantemos ya que Natsu y yo trabajamos mucho y el entenderá nuestras ganas de descansar… Eso espero.

Ignoro los molestos ruidos que hace mi padre y siento una gran necesidad de estirar mi cuerpo, elevo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y estiro mi cuerpo quitado toda la fatiga de él. Al parecer lo hago con rudeza porque eso despertó a Natsu quien sin soltarme y mirando hacia arriba dijo:

Natsu-¿Por qué te mueves? Estaba tan cómodo-

No logro verlo pero sé que está haciendo un puchero. Es tan lindo y tierno.

Lucy-Lo siento, estaba estirándome, pero, ¿no quieres desayunar? Puedo traerlo para ti-

¿Acaso estoy ofreciendo traerle el desayuno a la cama?

Bueno él se merece ser consentido después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y también por la horrible noche que le hice pasar por esos malos recuerdos sobre su hermano.

Él sonríe y responde mientras se acomoda sobre mí para verme cara a cara:

Natsu-¿Traerás el desayuno a la cama?-

Hasta a él le sorprende.

Lucy-¿Tiene algo de malo? Si no lo quieres entonces volveré a dormir-

Me acomode para seguir durmiendo pero él me lo prohibió sujetando mis brazos, de repente siento su boca en mi cuello, eso me hace reír y él no deja de hacerlo. Sobre mí y sujetando mis manos dice mientras mi piel se eriza al sentir su respiración en mi cuello:

Natsu-Quiero ese desayuno, y también te quiero a ti, servida solo para mí-

¡Oh por dios!

¿Cómo alguien puede sonar tan sensual?

No respondo y simplemente dejo que me bese, me pregunto qué tan bien se sentirá el sexo matutino. Por supuesto que sí es con Natsu, será magnifico.

Siento una leve presión en mi entrepierna y me doy cuenta que él me está rozando con su pierna, inmediatamente siento mi cuerpo caliente, él aun me tiene sujeta con una de sus manos y respiro con dificultad cuando su otra mano sube mi lindo vestido de seda para dormir.

Con su vos, esa vos que él hace cuando cambia su personalidad a modo "Violador" dice:

Natsu-Lo siento pero primero quiero mi desayuno-

¡No puede ser!

¿Acaba de provocarme para nada?

Eso es maldad pura.

No creo que sea cierto sino hasta que se recuesta a mi lado y ríe, ¡Que maldito! Jamás pensé en odiarlo, pero creo que comenzare a hacerlo.

Frustrada lo mira a mi lado riendo por mi cara de sorpresa:

Lucy-Eres un tonto, Me las pagaras-

Con mi enojo me levanto de la cama, y voy a mi armario mientras escucho a Natsu decir:

Natsu-No te molestes Lucy, ven-

Lo ignore, no estaba tan enojada pero quería ver que es lo que aria. De mi armario tomo un leggins color azul y una camiseta holgada color blanco, me siento cómoda, los días domingos son mis días de "Flojera" Así que toda mi ropa es holgada y liviana. Aunque con Natsu aquí siento que tengo la obligación de verme bien y vestir provocativa pero casual.

Una vez que termino, noto que Natsu está mirándome desde la cama, quiero decirle algo pero su sonrisa no me lo permite, se divierte molestándome y eso me hace sentir en desventaja, porque con su simple sonrisa yo caigo a sus pies. Para evitar que eso pase dejo de mirarlo y camino hacia el baño.

Mientras peino mi cabello pienso si tráele el desayuno o no, "¿Se lo merece? ¿O no se lo merece?" Pienso mientras ahora lavo mi cara para quitar todo el sueño de mi cuerpo. Sobre mi lavado hay un pequeño frasco con jabón liquido especialmente perfumado para mi rostro, coloco un poco de el en mi palma y lo esparzo con delicadeza por mi rostro para no causa futuras arrugas. Una mujer siempre debe cuidar su rostro. Recuérdenlo chicas.

Como tonta quiero limpiar mi rostro con una toalla pero no la encuentro y con mi miedo de que un poco de jabón entre a mi rostro tengo mis ojos bien cerrados, escucho que la puerta del baño se abre y siento un golpe en mi pie. Agradezco que solo sea Plue, si Natsu me ve indefensa se aprovechara de mi con alguna otra broma. Aunque si quiere aprovecharse de mi de otra forma no me molestaría. ¡¿Qué dices Lucy?! Recuerda que estas enojada con él.

Debo mantenerme firme en mi enojo, estiro mi brazo en busca de esa toalla, recuerdo mi baño de memoria, pero no la encuentro donde está siempre, Plue salta y me pide que lo levante en mis brazos, camino un poco y comienzo a tocar la pared para buscar esa maldita toalla.

Plue está feliz de que este despierta y yo estoy enojada y desesperada por limpiar mi rostro. Sé que no debo quitarme el jabón del rostro. Pero creo que sería necesario ahora retirarlo de mis ojos. Quiero regresar al lavado y camino despacio soltando esa pared tan fría.

Plue sigue saltando.

Le pido que se calme pero el comienza a ladrar, eso me altera y cuando doy un paso más… todo se oscurece.

…

Despierto y mis ojos me pesan, siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y después de unos segundos noto que estoy en mi cama, me preocupo. ¿Qué sucedió? Observo a mí alrededor y estoy sola. Bueno, no, no estoy sola, Plue esta recostado a mi lado.

Recuerdo a Plue, él estaba ladrando y saltando a mis pies... ¿Acaso tropecé?

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y pienso que es Natsu, no puedo levantar mi cabeza, pero cuando se acerca noto que es mi padre.

Él me mira y ve que estoy despierta, se sienta a mi lado y dice:

Jude-Eres una tonta-

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Lucy-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Señalando a mi pequeño dice:

Jude-Esa rata callejera te hiso caer-

¡Cómo se atreve!

Lucy-No es una rata, es un cachorro, y no fue su culpa, no lo hiso apropósito-

Mi pequeño bebe se despierta y cuando me ve, se acerca feliz de que este viva. ¡Pobrecito! Presiento que el pobre se siente culpable. Dejo que lama mis manos ya que no puedo levantar la cabeza y cuando lo intento mi padre me regaña con su vos de sargento.

Lucy-¿Dónde está Natsu?-

Recuerdo que mi mozo sexy no está aquí y mi padre intentando recordar mira el techo de mi cuarto… ¿Cómo es que se olvida de algo como eso? ¿Tan poca atención le presta?

Jude-Creo que dijo que iría a su hospital por una receta médica, Que deberías descansar mañana por el golpe en tu cabeza-

Sonrió al saber que Natsu se preocupa por mí, estoy segura que el cuido de mí hasta ahora, ¿Qué tan fuerte fue ese golpe? Al preguntarme eso toco mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que tengo una venda puesta. Debió haber sido malo.

Mi pequeño bebe insiste en querer hacerme cariño y sé que él también estuvo cuidando de mí, le hago cariño con mi mano y lo observo recostarse mas cerca.

Mi padre se encarga de fastidiarme el sueño con palabras como "¿Para que necesitas tanto jabón?" o "¿En verdad fuiste tan torpe?"

Quiero dormir, el dolor en mi cabeza es insoportable y el tener a mi padre molestándome es aún peor. ¿¡Donde estas Natsu!?

Cuando pienso que perderé la cabeza golpeada que tengo, mi padre finalmente me deja sola a los minutos Natsu entra al cuarto con una pequeña bolsa plástica, sospecho que son medicamentos. Al verme despierta se acerca y veo en su rostro lo preocupado que estaba.

¡Es tan lindo! No me canso de pensar que es adorable.

Natsu-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

Lo observo y sonrió, amo que se preocupe por mí.

Nunca han cuidado tan bien de mi desde que deje mi casa y a mi madre en ella.

Lucy-Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza-

Veo que hace una mueca y de aquella bolsa plástica saca una caja pequeña de medicamentos, sacando una pastilla dice:

Natsu-Es una analgésico, tómalo ahora, calmara el dolor-

De la bolsa también saca una pequeña botella de agua y colocando un sorbete la acerca a mí. Tomo esa pastilla y Natsu guarda todo. Siento una gran necesidad de levantarme, Lo intento, quiero sentarme en mi cama pero él rápidamente me detiene sujetando mis hombros.

Me sorprende su reacción y dejo que me ayude a acomodar mi almohada, mi padre entra en ese momento y me sorprendo aún más cuando dice:

Jude-Espero que cuando me valla ya esté mejor de su cabeza-

¿Eh?

Natsu-Estará bien, solo debe descansar un día o dos-Eso lo dijo mientras no me miraba y solo se encargaba de acomodarme.

¿Qué sucede?

Quiero preguntar pero mi padre solo habla con Natsu como si yo estuviera dormida:

Jude-si necesitas ayuda en algo dime, iré a preparar un café-

¡No me ignoren!

Natsu-Le diré si lo necesito, gracias-

Mi padre se retira y nos deja solos con Plue, quien está dormido.

Por fin Natsu me mira, y sonriendo levemente ante mi cara de confusión dice:

Natsu-Tu padre dijo que se ira en una semana, luego de ver que te recuperes-

¡¿Qué?!

Lucy-Pero ¿Cuándo fue que lo dijo? ¿Hablaste con él?-

Mis preguntas llaman su atención y acercándose para besar mi frente dice totalmente calmado:

Natsu-Mañana hablaremos de eso, ahora descansa, te traeré algo de comer-

Luego de decir eso me besa y me deja sola… Con mis pensamientos.

¿Mi padre ya anuncio que se ira? ¿Qué significa? Bueno no creo que se quede todo un mes, debe extrañar su casa y a mi madre…

Pienso y me alegra saber que se ira pronto… Pero aquí empieza a responderse la pregunta de Natsu "¿Qué pasara cuando tu padre se valla?"

¡No! No pienses tonterías Lucy, debes concentrarte… ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?

Natsu entra en el cuarto con una bandeja y sobre ella un plato con comida. La coloca sobre mis piernas y me ayuda a sentarme. Nuevamente es obvio para mí que estudia medicina.

Sonrió al ver que él me dará de comer, ¡Es tan lindo! y digo riendo:

Lucy-Es bueno tener un doctor como esposo-

Él sonríe y a continuación disfruto de lo que preparo. Siento que mi cabeza no duele y sé que es por el analgésico que Natsu me hiso tomar, pero también me siento rara, soy extraña con las pastillas, tienen un efecto extraño en mí, además del sueño suelo decir estupideces, como cuando estoy borracha, la diferencia es que tengo conciencia de que digo tonterías, tal vez las drogas no son lo mío.

Mi lindo doctor personal disfruta alimentándome, lo noto en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Quiero decirle que puedo hacerlo sola pero a mí también me agrada tener a alguien tan sensual dándome de comer.

Cuando me entrega el jugo exprimido dice mirándome:

Natsu-Siempre quise cuidar de alguien así, claro que tuve que cuidar a mi padre cuando estuvo en el hospital, pero eso no cuenta-

Eso lo dijo con tanta melancolía que me dio ganas de abrazarlo, violarlo y todo lo que termine con "arlo"… Que estúpida estoy.

EL jugo me relaja los efectos de esa pastilla y Natsu de repente recuerda que debe darme otra pastilla para recuperar energías porque al parecer perdí sangre cuando me golpee. No fue demasiada pero Natsu se preocupa y no quiero que se preocupe.

Con mi cuerpo lleno de pastilla y terminando de comer me sentía muy estúpida, Natsu me quita esa bandeja y me doy cuenta que el no noto mi cambio de actitud gracias a esas estúpidas drogas.

Dejando la bandeja en nuestra mesita de noche regresa a sentarse a mi lado, colocando una mano en mi frente mide si tengo fiebre, está muy cerca y quiero lanzarme sobre el para besarlo. Pero no quiero sorprenderlo porque me regañara por moverme mucho.

Sonrió como tonta cuando Natsu me ayuda a recostarme otra vez, él quiere que duerma pero yo ya dormí mucho, ya era de noche y estuve desmayada toda la tarde. Quiero estar con él, hablar con él…

No.

Es mejor no hablar, o diré muchas tonterías…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso quiero hablar, hay tantas cosas que no hemos resuelto.

Noto en Natsu una mirada extraña, no me había dado cuenta de eso, esta calmado, demasiado… ¡Acabamos de enterarnos que mi padre se ira! ¡Di algo maldición!

Estoy enojada, es obvio que no quiere hablar del tema, pero yo si quiero hablarlo, ¡Pareciera que ya no le importa! ¡¿Por qué no le importa?! Es lo mismo que paso con el "Te amo" Él lo ignoro y nunca más saco el tema, ¿Tan poco le importo? ¡Estoy enojada!

¡Ya me decidí!

Lucy-Natsu, Dime que es lo que piensas ahora-

¡Lo estoy haciendo!

Natsu-¿Qué es lo que pienso?-Se calló unos segundos- Estoy pensando que deberías descansar-

Ante la respuesta que no quería le reclamo:

Lucy-Me refiero a que piensas sobre que mi padre se va en una semana-

Eso lo sorprende y sin mirarme responde:

Natsu-Sobre eso no pienso nada-

Está mintiendo.

Lucy-Mientes, me has dicho que no te gusta mentir-

Eso atrae su mirada y sé que no sabe que decirme.

Lucy-¿No te importa que pase después?-

Tengo miedo de la respuesta, pero quiero saber su opinión.

El reacciona ante lo que dije:

Natsu-No es que no me importe, pero si la estoy evitando-

¡Lo sabía!

Estoy siendo toda una niña que quiere saber respuestas, el me mira y cruzo mis brazos, Nuevamente vuelvo a mi actitud de niña.

Lucy-hiciste lo mismo esa noche-Eso lo dije con un pequeño puchero.

Noto una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sé que le gusta verme comportarme así:

Natsu-¿Qué noche?-

Rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo que dije ¡El "Te amo"! Maldición estoy sacando el tema de nuevo. ¡Te maldigo pastillas para el dolor!

Lucy-Nada, no dije nada-

Mi rostro regresa a ser el de antes y Natsu se extraña de mi reacción.

Natsu-¿de qué noche hablas Lucy?-

Insistió y con todas mis drogas en sima me siento en mi cama y respondo:

Lucy-Cuando dijiste que era mejor que no recuerde lo que dije, de esa noche me refiero, ¿Acaso estabas evitando tener que rechazarme? sería más sencillo si yo no lo recordaba ¿verdad?-

Lo que digo lo sorprende, estoy quitándome de enzima muchas de las preguntas que rondan mi cabeza y son las preguntas que estuve evitando preguntar desde ese día.

Siento mi rostro pesado, quiero callarme pero no puedo:

Lucy-Dijiste que sería mejor, pero, si lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que te dije, Quise evitarlo también como hacías tu pero ¡no sé por qué lo estoy sacando ahora!-

Natsu solo me observa, y no dice nada, supongo que no tiene nada que decir o eso es lo que creo hasta que habla separando su mirada de la mía:

Natsu-Es mejor evitar ese tema, tampoco es necesario hablar sobre que aremos después, es algo obvio, tú regresaras a tu vida y yo a la mía-

¿Eh?

Lucy-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

Él no me mira.

Natsu-Es lo mejor-

Me siento mal.

¿Acaso está diciendo que es lo mejor?

Dejo caer mis hombros.

Lucy-¿Es lo mejor para ambos?-

Mi pregunta causa un silencio molesto.

El no responde y levantándose toma la bandeja que dejo en la mesa de noche. Me mira como si nada de lo que dijimos haya pasado y dice sonriendo:

Natsu-Descansa, mañana hablaremos cuando estés más calmada-

Antes de que se valla sujeto su brazo.

Lucy-Estoy calmada y estamos hablando ahora-

Natsu se acerca y se libera de mi mano, se acerca a mi rostro y dice, con una mirada que no conocía en él:

Natsu-No estas calmada, hablaremos cuando tú quieras, pero ahora debes descansar-

Poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me beso, fue un beso leve que me transmitió mucha tranquilidad.

No respondí y deje que se fuera, el salió del cuarto y explote…

¡Que acabo de hacer!

¡Acabo de crear un ambiente incomodo entre ambos!

¡Soy una idiota!

"Estoy arrepentida Natsu regresa para que hablamos otra vez" pienso y me repito la misma oración, en mi cabeza creo que debo ir a buscarlo y terminar la conversación, ¿Por qué es mejor para ambos dejar todo olvidado? Quiero hablarlo.

Aún estoy enojada.

Días para que Natsu se valla: una semana.

Fin del capítulo 18.

Mañana publico así que estén atentos c:

Comentarios o publicare en tres días C: o tal vez una semana quien sabe n.n depende de ustedes e.é

Solo les diré que tengo dos capítulos hechos y listos para ser publicados.

Y que el capítulo 20 será… ¡un especial! Wiii, ya verán de que se trata c:


	19. consejos y mas consejo

Capítulo 19: consejos y mas consejo.

Estoy en mi cama, con esa estúpida venda en mi cabeza, Natsu se fue y me dejo sola con mi pequeño bebe, mi padre está con él, no sé qué están haciendo y no me importa,

Abrazo a Plue y con eso lo despierto, él sabe que estoy siendo tonta y me consuela lamiendo mi mejilla.

Esa noche cierro mis ojos y descanso como Natsu me pidió.

Mi domingo termino.

Sin darme cuenta cuando me dormí despierto la mañana siguiente, Plue esta aun entre mis brazos y lo libero para que se valla, odio mis horarios.

Observo a mí alrededor y veo a mi lado las sabanas desarregladas, al menos sé que Natsu durmió a mi lado en la noche. Pero no está ahora, del baño se escucha la ducha y supongo que él se está bañando, estoy aburrida y sé que debo estar en casa todo el día por este tonto golpe en mi cabeza, así que para entretenerme, del cajón de mi mesa de noche saco mi Tablet, es increíble la tecnología y había olvidado que la tenía guardada en ese lugar, hace mucho que no hablo con mis amigos, pero con la primera que hablo, es con Erza.

En ese pequeño aparato escribo a mi amiga un mensaje, quiero que ella sepa lo que pasa.

Mensaje para: Erza Scarlet, mi loca amiga.

De: Lucy Heartfilia, tu loca amiga.

Asunto: ¡ayúdame amiga!

Erza, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, por favor ven a mi casa luego del trabajo, supongo que te enteraste que tuve un accidente en el baño y termine desmayada por el golpe, estoy en cama ahora, ven a mi casa a las 5.

Espero unos segundos e inmediatamente recibo su respuesta:

Mensaje para: Lucy Heartfilia, la que se tira al stripper.

De: Erza, ¿loca yo?

Asunto: ¡¿Qué estas qué?!

¡¿Por qué no estoy enterada de tu accidente?! tienes suerte de que no este o te habría causado una contusión por tonta, supongo que el sexy stripper que tienes por esposo te está cuidando ¿no? Y claro que iré, mi amiga casi muere, pobre de ella.

Esa idiota siempre exagerando, rio mientras hablo con ella, siempre me alegra los días, es muy graciosa.

Continúo hablando con ella sobre trabajo y le pido que no le cuente nada a Sting de mi accidente o inmediatamente lo tendré en mi casa y eso sería un problema porque descubriría a mi padre y todo se arruinaría.

Sin darme cuenta Natsu ya salió del baño y ahora estaba cambiándose, tiene una bata de baño, y el cabello mojado ¡Que vista más increíble!

Mis ojos se alegran pero mi humor es el mismo.

Natsu me mira y mientras él se cambia yo continuo hablando con Erza.

Leo el mensaje que acaba de llegar:

Mensaje para: Lucy, la drogadicta.

De: Erza Scarlet, la más linda.

Asunto: ¡tíratelo sobre la cama y usa un látigo!

Amiga mía, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta suerte? Si me cuentas esas cosas comenzare a buscar un stripper en el que tengo puesto el ojo, ¿en verdad lo hicieron en el club de striptease? Eso es increíble, definitivamente iré a tu casa a que me cuentes ¡todo!

Rio como estúpida por lo que estoy leyendo y sé que Natsu se pregunta por qué me rio tanto. Me despido de mi amiga por que comienza a dolerme la cabeza de tanto movimiento que hice, guardo mi Tablet y me recuesto, Natsu se sienta a mi lado y mirándome recostada dice:

Natsu-me iré, le dije a tu padre que no volveré por dos días-

¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Lucy-¿Te iras? ¿A dónde?-

Natsu-ayer en la noche me llamaron del trabajo, al parecer es un viaje a un hospital en la ciudad vecina, ellos tienen mejores recursos que nuestro hospital, por esa razón debo ir, para aprender de sus instalaciones-

Comprendo pero, ¡No quiero que se valla! Aunque la tensión entre ambos sea incomoda, sé que lo extrañare.

Lucy-Esta bien, me encargare de mi padre por estos dos días, aunque con mi herida no creo que me moleste-

Eso lo hace sonreír, él está tranquilo porque no estaré sola y al menos mi padre sabe algo de cuidados. O eso espero.

Natsu-Lamento dejarte sola en estos momentos, pero necesito hacer esto-

¿Por qué pienso que eso lo dijo en doble sentido?

Algo me dice que todo está mal ¡Todo está mal desde anoche!

Natsu-Me voy, ya tengo todo listo, te veré en dos días-

Por instinto lo beso para despedirme y luego me doy cuenta que no debí haberlo hecho.

Lucy-Lo siento, fue un reflejo-

El me mira y vuelve a besarme:

Natsu-no hay que perder la costumbre ¿no crees?-

¡Aprecio eso! Adoro besarlo y si no puedo hacerlo creo que enloqueceré porque siempre lo tengo cerca.

Ayer cree una incomodidad extraña entre nosotros, y debo hacer que todo sea normal otra vez, aunque creo que será algo difícil de hacer ahora que solo falta una semana, supongo que solo queda fingir.

Lucy-te veré en dos días-

El asiente y vuelve a besarme para luego tomar una mochila que supongo tiene unas pocas cosas suyas y sale del cuarto. No voltea en ningún momento y eso no me sorprende. Plue lo siguió, al parecer se dio cuenta de que se iría, cuando regresa esta triste, ¡Mi pobre bebe! No imagino su tristeza cuando Natsu se valla en una semana.

Aunque ahora solo son dos días quiero poner a prueba mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo me siento cuando no está? Ante esa pregunta solo me resta esperar a que se produzca una respuesta en estos dos días, aun no sé qué es lo que quiero, y aunque no quiera, admito que es mejor que ambos regresemos a nuestras vidas de antes.

¡Que solo hemos estado una semana juntos por dios! Y ni siquiera somos una pareja real. El sexo es maravilloso, eso sí lo admito, pero Natsu tiene razón, no hay razón para seguir viéndonos después de que mi padre se valla. Entre nosotros solo hay atracción física y eso muchas veces puede ser peligroso.

Soy testaruda y nunca eh tenido una relación duradera desde Sting, y con él todo se arruino, aun somos amigos, pero existe la incomodidad, no quiero que con Natsu pase eso, quiero que él esté tranquilo, es cierto que es mejor para ambos.

Jude-Lucy ¿Estas despierta?-

Mi padre sin tocar entre en mi cuarto, no espera a que responda, aunque es una suerte que este recostada, el viejo nunca toca antes de entrar.

Lucy-Si, estoy despierta ¿Necesitas algo?-

Mi padre se acerca y noto en su cara una seriedad preocupante:

Jude-Eso debería preguntártelo yo niña, dime si necesitas algo-

Diciendo esto el voltea para irse pero lo detengo:

Lucy-Espera, necesito preguntarte algo-

Eso lo sorprende y a mí también, pero necesito la opinión de alguien y mi padre podría ser el correcto…. ¿No?

Jude-¿Qué sucede?-

Él se sienta a los pies de mi cama y su rostro no cambia ni un segundo, ni siquiera tiene curiosidad en lo que le preguntare:

Lucy-Cuando eras joven, antes de mamá, ¿Cómo eras?-

Mi pregunta le sorprende e intentando recordar dice:

Jude-Bueno, era igual que ahora-

Eso me desanima:

Lucy-Me refiero a como eras con las mujeres-

Jude-Oh, eso, bueno, era estricto, estaba en busca de una mujer perfecta, terminaba mis relaciones siempre que veía que no había más cariño, y siempre ellas terminaban odiándome, aunque creo que fue diferente con tu madre-

Lucy-¿a qué te refieres con diferente?-

Mi padre respira profundo y responde:

Jude-en ella no busque alguna perfección, supongo que en las otras mujeres nunca vi lo que veo en tu madre, ella era diferente y a diferencia de otras mujeres ella es quien me ha hecho más feliz-

Eso me llega al corazón, nunca vi en mi padre esa mirada.

Sonrió y el regresa a ser el de siempre:

Jude-¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Tienes problemas con Natsu?-

¡Claro que sí!

Lucy-No, estamos bien, solo quería saber eso, tal vez yo me parezca mas a ti que a mamá-

Él se levanta y antes de irse agrega:

Jude-¿y todavía lo dudas?-

Ya no lo dudo más, ahora se de quien saque esa actitud con los hombres y todo eso de las relaciones…

El día pasa rápido y en mi cuarto ahora entra mi mejor amiga, al verme recostada en mi cama se acerca y me abraza, esa tonta se preocupó mucho y rio cuando dice sin soltarme:

Erza-La belleza duele amiga, te comprendo-

Esa tonta.

Lucy-Si duele pero cállate ya-

La empujo para que me suelte y ella se sienta sobre la cama.

Erza-Bien, cuéntame todo-

Respiro entre cortado y pensando poco lo que voy a decir hablo:

Lucy-Hace días le dije a Natsu que lo amaba- Antes de que ella dijera algo como reacción, levanto la mano y agrego- Fue solo un impulso provocado por un maravilloso orgasmo-Sorprendentemente ella me entiende y se queda callada para que pueda seguir hablando- Luego de eso fue todo extraño y Natsu lo ignoro, también me pregunto qué pasaría con ambos luego de que mi padre se valla-

Erza-¿Y?-me interrumpe.

Lucy-¿Y qué?-

Ella se altera.

Erza-¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué dijo él?-

Muchas preguntas.

Lucy-Te responderé todo simplemente, ambos decidimos que volveremos a nuestras vidas de antes-

Eso la sorprende y por impulso me arroja una almohada:

Erza-¡eres una tonta!-

Lucy-¿Eh?-

Erza-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Aceptar eso sin pensarlo bien, ¡Debiste pensarlo!-

Lucy-¡Lo pensé!-

Ella se detiene y deja la almohada sobre su regazo:

Erza-y ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?-

Intento no sonar tan seria y mi amiga se queda bien callada para escuchar mi respuesta:

Lucy-Técnicamente él no quiere saber nada conmigo, el mismo dijo eso. "Es lo mejor" eso dijo, no puedo hacer nada y me siento extraña por no saber qué hacer, pero tiene razón, soy problemática y ya me conoces, él es demasiado para mí-

Abrase la almohada que Erza me arrojo antes, eso es lo que pienso y ella comprendiendo responde:

Erza-¿Él te dijo que es lo mejor? Si dice eso es porque no quiere saber nada, pero, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?-

¿Lo que yo quiero?

Lucy-No lo sé, ya sabes como soy con las relaciones, es obvio que entre nosotros solo hay atracción física, nunca me demostró otra cosa y yo tampoco a él-

Erza-¿Estas segura de que no debes insistir?-

Lucy-Él se ira cuando mi padre se valla, Cada uno volverá a su vida, ninguno de los dos siente algo más allá de la atracción física, eso ya está decidido-

Erza-¿No sientes nada por él? Creí que te habías enamorado-

Eso me sorprende ¿Por qué pensó eso?

Lucy-No estoy enamorada, se lo que es eso y este no es el caso, además la primera vez que me lo pregunto yo iba a responder algo parecido-

¿Sera cierto?

Erza me mira como si no confiara en mis palabras, ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! No es amor lo que siento, tal vez "Cerré mi corazón" luego de que el dijera "Es lo mejor", No sé cuál es el caso, pero estoy segura de que no siento eso.

Erza-Esta bien, entonces no hay ningún problema en que él se valla-

Es lo mismo que yo pienso y me dejo caer en mi cama cuando Erza se va por que debía entregarme unos papeles e irse, por supuesto mi padre se alegró de verla, la conoce desde pequeña y mi amiga siempre lo ha tratado como su propio padre. Claro que con Erza se comportaba diferente que conmigo, Tal vez veía en Erza la rudeza que yo no tengo.

Dos días sin Natsu….

Supongo que es un tiempo para pensar.

Días para que Natsu regrese: un día y seis horas.

Fin del capítulo 19.

El próximo capítulo será el especial c:

y sera publicado mañana -w-

Comenten.


	20. Lo que él piensa

CAPITULO ESPECIAL

Este capítulo es especial gracias a que me siguieron hasta llegar aquí, este fanfic aún no termina y le queda mucha historia, así que espero que estén conmigo para cuando llegue el final.

Capítulo 20: Lo que él piensa.

Salí de mi casa temporal con mi mochila, camine hacia mi motocicleta y antes de ponerme mi casco mire hacia ese edificio, pensé que debía regresar, pero no era correcto, tenía que escapar.

Tengo un trato con ella y no puedo romperlo, así que solo me iré dos días.

Mi trabajo me dio la oportunidad perfecta, esa misma noche recibí una llamada de mi superior diciendo que debo estar en la ciudad vecina para ver sus instalaciones, creí que no era necesaria mi presencia pero no me opuse, tenía que alejarme por un tiempo, era la excusa perfecta.

Quiero pensar.

Quiero prepararme mentalmente para lo que pasara.

En una semana Jude se ira y yo también tendré que irme. ¿Por qué habría de quedarme?

Lucy ha sido magnifica, en cuanto la conocí supe que era diferente, su personalidad y su carisma es único, algo que no conocí en ninguna de las mujeres con las que eh estado. Aunque su idea de contratar a alguien como su "Esposo" sonaba extraña la primera vez, con los días fui asimilándolo, sabía que esto acabaría en algún momento, pero los días pasaron tan rápidos que me sorprendió.

Debo admitir que primero acepte porque tenía curiosidad, curiosidad de su vida, de su padre y más que todo de ella. Fue difícil pero logre adaptarme rápidamente.

La primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron fue un impulso mío, no me arrepentiré de eso, Lucy es magnífica como mujer y tiene lo que me gusta. Aunque no soy un hombre con ideas ella provoca que quiera pensar en cosas nuevas.

Jamás eh tenido tantas dudas como ahora.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, busque a mi superior. Luego de unos minutos logre encontrarlo entre un grupo de personas que intentaban colarse para comprar un pasaje. Al parecer él quería salir y entre tanto movimiento, cae al suelo y es ayudado por una mujer.

Aunque no solo es mi superior…

Al acercarme lo saludo para que se dé cuenta que ya estoy ahí:

Natsu- ¡Jellal!-Lo llamo pero no me escucha- ¡Jellal, por aquí!-

Cuando estoy acercándome entre tanta gente el voltea y me saluda con su mano.

Jellal-Al fin llegas-

Sonrió y él sabe por mi mirada que estoy cansado.

Jellal Fernandes, no solo es mi superior en el hospital, también es un gran amigo y quien me ayudo a buscar trabajo en el club, gracias a él logre pagar mis estudios, él trabaja ahí pero es un secreto entre nosotros, ya que podría ser un problema si se supiera. El pertenece al grupo de bailarines principales "Los dragones"

Es algo difícil de creer.

Luego de explicarle que fue difícil encontrarlo y que por eso me retrase ambos subimos al tren.

Allí en el viaje observo por las ventanillas una gran cantidad de campos y vacas, hablamos sobre trabajo y finalmente llegamos a la ciudad vecina.

El primer día en ese hospital acaba luego de una jornada ocupada, Jellal está agotado y propone ir al hotel que queda cerca del hospital, acepto y juntos vamos ahí. En el camino compro comida y al llegar lo primero que hago es arrojarme en la cama.

Observo el techo de ese cuarto que es solo para mí y pienso, Estoy aburrido, demasiado.

Aunque es lindo estar solo para algunas personas, para mi es todo lo contrario, había comenzado a estar feliz gracias a que ahora tenía un poco de compañía, pero pronto ya volveré a estar solo. Eso lo acepte a regañadientes.

Odio estar solo.

Desde que mi padre murió no eh tenido quien me acompañe, quien me apoye o quien se preocupe por mí…

¿Qué estoy pensando?

Alejo esos pensamientos y me levanto de la cama para comer lo que compre, aquella habitación no tenía mucho, al menos un baño con ducha y un cuarto limpio, supongo que eso es suficiente. En mi mochila busco mi celular, lo dejo cargando y antes de hacerlo pienso si debo llamar a Lucy…

No es necesario.

Continuo con lo que hago y cuando abro esa bolsa plástica para ver que compre, mi celular comienza a sonar.

Mientras me acerco me pregunto "¿será Lucy?"

Al ver quien llamaba me decepciono, solo es Jellal.

Atiendo el teléfono algo deprimido:

Natsu-¿Qué necesitas?-

Jellal responde y detrás de él se escucha el ruido de una ducha:

Jellal-necesito que mañana temprano me despiertes-

Natsu-¿Acaso eres un niño?-

Rio y escucho como se ríe también.

Jellal-¡Vamos! Sabes que odio los despertadores-

Antes de que siga insistiendo lo callo:

Natsu-Está bien, está bien, pasare por tu cuarto en la mañana, y procura despertarte-

Luego de decir eso cuelgo el teléfono.

Sé que no se despertara cuando yo lo llame.

Dejando eso de lado regreso a lo que hacía, como lo que compre y luego de eso tomo un baño, mi cuerpo no da más del cansancio, con el cabello mojado y solo mi ropa interior me recuesto en esa cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos siento que algo me falta…

Despierto más temprano que lo usual, dormí muy incómodamente y me despertaba de a ratos, tuve un mal sueño, estoy mirando el techo hasta que sea la hora de ir por mi superior y me doy cuenta en ese momento que no estoy de acuerdo con mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Actúa normal"

"Olvídate de todo y continua con tu vida"

Desde esa noche eh estado actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Es lo mejor"

¡Por qué diablos dije eso!

Su mirada fue tan…

No quiero recordar pero en mi mente solo está en los momentos de esa noche, lo que hablamos, las respuestas que di, sus expresiones…

Debí haberlo pensado mejor.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si decía que sigamos viéndonos? Tal vez ella lo rechazaría… cuando le pregunte la primera vez estoy seguro que estaba por decir lo mismo que yo respondí… "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" No estoy seguro, pero fue mejor que lo haya dicho yo… Le ahorre muchas cosas.

En vez de que ella me rechace, decidí hacerlo yo…

Estoy enojado. Quiero tirar ese estúpido trato y alejarme.

Quiero que ella este tranquila y conozca alguien mejor. Solo soy una piedra en el camino, nunca aclaramos tener más que una relación de negocio… Es extraño no saber qué es lo que quiero… Necesito un consejo.

Estoy solo y mi única opción es Jellal.

No quiero molestarlo con mis problemas pero necesito que alguien haga de mi conciencia.

Me levanto y en mi mochila busco un cambio de ropa, algo sencillo, un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta negra. No hacia frió así que no necesite nada más. Me calce y Salí hacia el cuarto de Jellal, este estaba a solo dos habitaciones, golpee dos veces y no escuche nada detrás.

Natsu-¡Jellal despierta!-grite pero no escuche respuesta.

Golpee otra vez, espere y aun no estaba, mire mi celular, aún faltaba una hora para la hora acordada, podría esperar… no, no puedo, necesito hablar con el urgentemente.

"¿Qué aras luego de conocer su opinión?"

¿Qué are?

…

No puedo hacer nada.

En ese momento de la verdad recargue mi espalda en la puerta frente a mí, mire el suelo, luego el techo, luego a mi alrededor, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?

"Es obvio que te gusta idiota"

¿Gustar? Si me gusta.

"No te gusta, tú la amas"

Claro que no, solo es atracción, aunque si es una gran mujer. Se lo que es el amor, pero aunque lo sintiera por ella, no puedo hacer nada, lo nuestro siempre ha sido un trato.

Volveré a mi vida de siempre y ella estará mejor sin mí…

La puerta en la que estoy apoyado se abre y caigo hacia atrás por culpa de ese tonto.

Jellal-¿Qué haces?-

Estoy en el suelo y desde allí le respondo:

Natsu-Estoy examinando el suelo, ¿tú qué crees? Vine por ti-

El me ayuda a levantarme y yo quito el polvo de mi pantalón mientras lo escucho:

Jellal-Llegaste temprano, ayer no pude dormir bien, recibí una llamada de una mujer y no colgué hasta hace una horas-

Natsu-Golpee, pero no respondiste-

El ríe y manteniendo su sonrisa dice:

Jellal-Lo siento, estaba esperando que golpearas por tercera vez, pero no lo hiciste así que Salí-

¿Acaso estoy hablando con un niño?

Natsu-¿Por qué esperaste eso?-

El ríe nuevamente y riendo responde:

Jellal-porque quería abrir la puerta y sorprenderte, pero no golpeaste, estaba viéndote por el pestillo de la puerta-

Definitivamente es un niño.

Eso me recuerda a alguien…

Jellal-¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente te ríes conmigo-

Su pregunta me despierta y mi rostro rápidamente vuelve a ser el de siempre.

Natsu-No me pasa nada-

Sonrió como siempre y luego de explicarle que solo estaba cansado por el sueño vamos juntos hasta el comedor del hotel, allí pedimos nuestro desayuno, no es un hotel tan lujoso, me concentro en mi taza de café caliente cuando me lo traen y lo colocan frente a mí.

"Estoy desayunando solo otra vez" pienso en ello y mi compañero me llama la atención:

Jellal-¿Por qué sigo pensando que estas extraño?-

El me observa bien y yo me siento mal por decir que estoy solo cuando lo tengo a él frente a mí.

Sonrió para que no piense otra cosa, nuevamente logro que no dude de lo que diré:

Natsu-No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado ya te lo dije-

Él no parece convencido:

Jellal-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

No quiero.

Natsu-No tengo ningún problema-

Intento estar calmado, quiero actuar como siempre, pero mi amigo lo nota:

Jellal-¿Es una chica?-

Eso lo pregunta, como si su propia pregunta fuera imposible.

No quiero responder y el vuelve a preguntar o más bien grita:

Jellal-¡si es una chica! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? ¿Acaso tienen algún problema?-

¿Por qué siempre saca tantas conclusiones?

Pienso en lo que voy a responder, la idea de pedirle un consejo aun rondaba mi mente, ¿Cómo tomare su consejo?

Sonrió y a continuación me decido a responder correctamente:

Natsu-Hay una mujer, pero no es mi novia ni nada parecido-

Él se sorprende y alegremente insiste:

Jellal-Así que estás enamorado, eso es genial-

Natsu-No estoy enamorado… o bueno, eso es en realidad lo que me preocupa… ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? Pero tendré que pedirte que no me preguntes nada al respecto-

El no responde y solo asiente para que continúe:

Natsu-Hay una mujer que me atrae más de lo que puedo soportar, quiero seguir a su lado pero hay algo que me lo impide y ese algo, es que ella sin darse cuenta impuso reglas entre nosotros, eso solo me indica que no quiere saber nada más conmigo sino es por "trabajo", así que antes de sentir algo y ser rechazado, decidí tomar precauciones-

Jellal me mira y sé que no entendió nada de lo que dije:

Jellal-Entonces, esa mujer de la que hablas ¿te rechazo sin darse cuenta?-

Asiento y el prosigue.

Jellal-Ella ¿menciono alguna relación?-

Negué con la cabeza y el continuo:

Jellal-Ella ¿Qué significa para ti?-

Esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa:

Natsu-bueno, digamos que es lo suficientemente importante como para rechazarla por su bien-

Él ahora me mira enojado:

Jellal-¿No dijiste que ella te rechazo?-

Esta vez sonrió y el aun enojado responde:

Jellal-eres un tonto-

Natsu-no me estas ayudando mucho-

Quiero saber que piensa mirándome en silencio, él toma su café, saca su celular y con él me toma una foto. Es un idiota, no está tomando nuestra conversación en serio.

Natsu-¿Por qué me sacas una foto?-

Con una galleta en su boca responde, mientras mira su celular y teclea en el:

Jellal-quiero confirmar algo-

No digo nada, este tonto lograra algo que nunca nadie logro. Hacerme enojar. Estoy por levantarme eh irme pero el habla antes de que lo haga:

Jellal-de casualidad… ¿es esta mujer?-

¿Eh?

El me muestra su celular y me sorprendo de ver a Lucy en su teléfono, una foto de ella, está sonriendo y mirando hacia un costado, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Parecía actual, porque tenía su venda en la cabeza y se podía ver detrás el fondo de la sala de su casa ¿Por qué demonios tenía una foto de Lucy en su teléfono? Y ¿Qué diablos hace fuera de su cama?

Natsu-¿Qué significa esto?-

Él bebe un sorbo de su café y sonriendo como si fuera un villano responde:

Jellal-¿recuerdas que te conté que hable con una mujer anoche?-

Natsu-si esa mujer fue Lucy considérate muerto-interrumpo antes que termine.

El me detiene levantando su mano y prosigue:

Jellal-era su amiga, su nombre es Erza, al parecer esta cuidando de tu chica, lo que me conto es muy similar a lo que tú dices, gran casualidad ¿no?-

Maldito manipulador.

Natsu-¿tú ya sabias que fui contratado por ella?-

Jellal-Claro que sí, ella me ofreció a mi primero hacerme pasar por su esposo, por eso lo supe y empecé a armar el rompecabezas-

Rápidamente recuerdo… La primera vez que vi a Lucy y a Erza estaban hablando con mis tres compañeros del trabajo incluidos entre ellos al torpe que tengo delante de mí.

Jellal-Jamás pensé que aceptarías, lo tenías guardado, aunque es aún más extraño que te hayas dejado llevar por tu trabajo de esposo falso, ¿acaso tienes dudas? ¿Quieres saber si hiciste lo correcto en aceptar?-

¿Por qué me pregunta esas cosas? Ni si quiero yo mismo lo sé.

Natsu-no sé si tengo dudas, pero aun así quiero tu consejo-

Aun quiero ese consejo.

Jellal-Bueno, Erza ha estado a mi lado por tres años, y se lo que es tener dudas, supongo que tengo experiencias, mis trabajos son complicados para mantener una relación, así que decidimos ambos tener una distancia apropiada, aunque hay veces que las cosas se van de nuestras manos, quiero decirle que la amo, pero es difícil porque eso implicaría renunciar a muchas cosas, mi trabajo podría ser problemático y no quiero que ella se sienta traicionada por todas esas mujeres a mi alrededor, supongo que lo hago para protegerla… ¿eso es lo que tú haces verdad?-

¿Mi trabajo? Mi trabajo es lo único que tengo para terminar mi estudio y tener un futuro. En mi caso es aún más importante conservarlo…

Natsu-Eso quiere decir… ¿qué debo mantener mi distancia como hasta ahora? ¿Eso es lo que me aconsejas?-

Jellal deja su taza de café vacía sobre la mesa y antes de responder da un gran suspiro:

Jellal-Tu padre, así como también tu hermano ya no están contigo, lo que te aconsejo es… que no la dejes ir nunca-

Su respuesta no es la que esperaba.

Jellal-se lo que es mantener la distancia y lo que sientes oculto, no quieres admitirlo, pero ya te enamoraste de esa chica, créeme que no quieres vivir lo que vivo yo con Erza, supongo que el amor es difícil siempre, solo hay que saber afrontarlo-

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Jellal-tal vez te arrepientas luego, pero se mas que tú que no quieres estar solo, insiste e insiste para quedarte con ella, aunque te rechace, no te rindas-

¿Yo enamorado?

Enamorado, de Lucy…

Natsu-Necesitaba que me dijeras eso, ¿puedo irme?-

El asiente y feliz de resolver mis problemas me levanto de esa mesa y voy hacia mi cuarto por mis cosas…

Debo regresar.

Días para que regrese: mañana.

Fin del capítulo 20.

Buenoooo, nuestro Natsu ya se decidió 7u7

¿Pero qué mierda decidió? Ni yo lo se C:

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo especial con nuestro lindo Natsu. Por supuesto esto no se volverá a repetir XD

Al menos que… no.

En fin espero les haya gustado.

Comenten o me tardo más pendejos.


	21. borrachera matutina

Capítulo 21: borrachera matutina.

Erza regreso esa tarde para cuidarme, solo se fue dos horas para dejar todo arreglado, me sentía como en la secundaria cuando ella se quedaba a dormir y compartíamos la cama de mi cuarto, esto es igual, con la diferencia que ella ahora tiene la costumbre de patearme mientras duerme.

Ya paso un día desde que Natsu se fue a su viaje del trabajo a la ciudad vecina, debo admitir que su ausencia se nota mucho, Erza está dormida y yo quiero levantarme, sin que ella se despierte me levanto de mi cama y salgo del cuarto, mi amiga está muy cansada, así que no creo que despierte, por alguna razón se quedó hablando con alguien casi toda la noche de ayer, le pregunte quien era pero no quiso decirme.

Mañana llegara Natsu.

Me siento en el sillón de mi sala y enciendo el televisor, estiro mis piernas y sobre mi regazo se recuesta Plue, mi lindo bebe me siguió para acompañarme, En la televisión no hay nada interesante, salvo por una película, es buena, una mujer condenada a vivir por siempre con un hombre que no la ama, esta decide terminar con todo escapando, cuando lo hace conoce a otro hombre, el cual se convierte en su amado. Ella le oculta la verdad sobre su matrimonio pero al final es descubierta y no solo se queda sin el hombre que ama, sino que también su esposo la deja.

Tal vez Natsu sea como esa mujer, estando conmigo le impido estar con quien lo merece más, estoy segura que hay una mujer que se merece su amor. Por supuesto yo no se lo impediría, es por eso que no me opondré a que se vaya, además no hay nada entre nosotros.

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Cómo me despediré de él? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…

Plue se remueve en mis piernas y aleja mis pensamientos, lo abraso con fuerza despertándolo y pienso "Al menos te tengo a ti"

Tengo su consuelo, él continua durmiendo en mis brazos y cansada termino dormida también yo. Despierto porque mi amiga me despierta enojada, esta así porque estoy fuera de mi cama, miro la hora en la televisión, es muy temprano.

Erza-Natsu me matara si descubre que te levantaste Luce-

Nuevamente ese nombre que dice cuando me cree loca.

Lucy-Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor y no quiero regresar a la cama, Salgamos juntas, hace mucho que no salimos-

Ella se enfada y evita lo que pedí:

Erza-Si no quieres regresar a tu cama, entonces quédate en el sillón, si te mueves te golpeo-

Tan ruda como siempre.

Detrás de ella aparece mi padre quien lleva un diario debajo de su brazo, quiero preguntarle a donde ira pero el habla primero:

Jude-Iré a la cafetería, tomare mi desayuno allí para qué estés tranquila-

Así que ahí es a donde va todas las mañanas. Supongo que no quiere tomar mí café y por eso se va antes de que despierte.

Mi padre se fue y me dejo sola con Erza y Plue, no quería estar quieta en un solo lugar, sabía que si lo hacía me pondría a pensar en lo que está pasando y lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es pensar.

Erza esta con su teléfono y le pido un café. Plue aún está conmigo, no se mueve de mi lado.

Es tan fiel.

Mi loca amiga está sonriendo como estúpida mientras yo estoy deprimida, que envidia le tengo en estos momentos…

Erza-oh por dios-

La oigo exclamar sorprendida mientras observa su celular, tal vez se enteró de algo increíble, pero estoy segura que no me dirá.

Lucy-¿Algo interesante?-

Desde el sillón la observo acercarse con mi café. Ella me lo entrega y se sienta en el pequeño.

Erza-Algo increíble, que pequeño es el mundo-

Eso lo dice con una sonrisa tan maligna que me erizo la piel, estoy por preguntar pero ella habla primero:

Erza-Dices que tu mozo sexy… ¿Estudia medicina?-

¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta?

Lucy-Si, ¿pasa algo?-

Erza-No es nada-Se apresura a responder.

Veo como levanta su celular y se lo que ara por su sonrisa, yo rio e intento hacer que no capte mi rostro, ¡esa tonta y sus fotos! Quiero cubrir mi rostro pero ella me saca varias fotos.

Lucy-Ya deja eso-

Rio y ella continua como si de una fotógrafa se tratara.

Que tonta es.

Erza-Vamos posa para mí, como cuando estábamos en la escuela-

Vuelvo a reír al recordar esos días, ella me utilizaba para sus clases de fotografía pero yo nunca lo tome en serio y siempre hacia muecas o posea extrañas.

Lucy-Esta bien, espera-

Arreglo mi cabello e ignoro que tengo esa tonta venda, usando el apoya brazos del sillón acomodo mi brazo y mi mano debajo de mi mentón, sonrió y ella toma esa tonta foto.

Ella ríe y exclama:

Erza-¡Hermosa!-

Escucho que silva, y ya no soporto más las carcajadas, ¡Esa idiota!

Al menos logro sacarme una sonrisa. Luego de eso la veo teclear en su celular, esta extraña y no me sorprende, siempre fue extraña.

Tengo hambre y Erza está ocupada con su teléfono así que intento levantarme, siento mi cuerpo pesado por tanto tiempo de estar recostada, odio eso. Quiero salir de casa y pasear a Plue. Pero Erza me está vigilando.

Al levantarme del sillón voy hacia la cocina, si Natsu me viera en este momento se daría cuenta de mi poco atractivo cuando me descuido, ¡Soy un desastre! La loca que está cuidándome me obligo a ponerme algo cómodo, así que me puso un suéter de Natsu que me queda enorme y también uno de sus pantalones, ¡Me siento una floja! Aunque si estoy cómoda, no me siento bien usando su ropa. Mi amiga por supuesto estaba muy complacida de verme usándola, para ella es "Lindo"

Plue me sigue hasta la cocina y mi amiga también, noto que cuando entra está feliz… demasiado:

Erza-Amiga, te dejare sola-

¿Eh?

Lucy-¿te iras? ¿Surgió algo urgente?-

Erza-Mmm, Tengo una cita-

Eso lo dice tan feliz que me desilusiona. Que gran amiga tengo.

Lucy-Está bien-

Su rostro cambia, ahora noto que está preocupada, al menos siente algo por dejarme sola con estas heridas.

Erza-No te preocupes estarás bien, ¿supongo que regresaras a tu cama?-

Asiento y ella sonríe.

Si claro, como si tuviera ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Al final ella termina yéndose, ahora sí solo estamos Plue y yo, ya pasaron dos hora y me siento como en los días antes de conocer a Natsu ¿Qué solía hacer antes para no aburrirme?

No se me ocurría nada, en tan solo una semana, Natsu se convirtió en alguien que ocupa mi soledad, tal vez pueda seguir con el como una amiga… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Eso no funcionaria, el único amigo que tengo es Sting, y con él no es tan cómodo hablar, aunque ambos lo disimulamos, no quiero eso con Natsu.

¡Es una mierda! Estoy cansada de pensar y que se me ocurran ideas, no quiero nada.

Ya no me importa nada y quiero dejar de pensar en él y lo que pasara. Busco en mi heladera y allí las encuentro, un bello pack de seis cervezas frías solo para mí. Natsu jamás pensó que las tomaría pero lo are ahora, al diablo mis heridas, por suerte no tome esas estúpidas pastillas.

Abro una y la bebo, Plue me acompaña y subiendo a una de las sillas me observa, estoy dándole a mi bebe una imagen muy mala, lo sé pero lo ignoro, no quiero pensar y preocuparme por nada. Terminando la primera abro la segunda. Es tan refrescante, sé que me afectara y que mi padre me vera lamentable, pero no me importa, necesito esto.

La segunda lata se termina y agradezco que Natsu no esté aquí o seria regañada… bueno, que importa, ya es tarde.

Los efectos del alcohol aún no se hacen presentes, así que podía tomar otra lata más, la cuarta era la más fresca de todas, pero esta vez la acompañe con una soda que encontré en la heladera, quiero seguir bebiendo así que las mezclo, está comenzando a hacerme efecto, me siento estúpida, se el efecto que tiene en mí. No puedo evitarlo y abro la quinta lata, ¡Me siento mucho mejor!

Estoy más feliz, quiero gritar y reír como estúpida, con la última lata de cerveza camino hacia el sillón de la sala, Plue me sigue y está tranquilo. ¡Que hermoso es mi bebe! Cuando el pequeño Plue se sienta en el sillón antes que yo, comienzo a regañarlo:

Lucy-No, no, no, Plue tú no puedes estar sobre el…. Sillón-

Es tan difícil pensar, hasta en lo que debo decir.

Plue me responde ladrando y vuelvo a regañarlo:

Lucy-Shhh no ladres o despertaras a los fantasmas-

Plue se calla y se queda sentado sobre el sillón, yo me siento a su lado y le hablo como si el pequeño entendiera todo lo que le digo sobre mis problemas:

Lucy-¡¿Quién necesita un hombre?! Mi padre quiere que me case con un hombre que me cuide, pero no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme sola-

Bebo esa cerveza en mi mano y no quiero que se termine. Prendo el televisor y veo estúpidas películas de amor mientras me quejo:

Lucy-¡Sigue sonriendo como idiota! Es obvio que te dejara cuando todo se te caiga ¡estúpida!-

Bebo otro sorbo y sigo gritando:

Lucy-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! ¡No te cases!-

Ese estúpido final:

Lucy-Por supuesto, todos son felices-

Estoy enojada, frustrada, deprimida.

Odio ese amor entre parejas, ¡Odio el amor!

Por un momento recuerdo a mi mozo sexy, no es amor, es solo atracción, atracción por un hombre tan sensual y gracioso, carismático y amable, bueno en la cama y fuera de ella.

¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Cállate Lucy!

Estoy ebria.

Plue se baja del sillón y corre por la sala. ¿Qué le pasa?

Jamás vi esa reacción en él, lo ignoro, no tengo cerebro, ya se quemó… corrección, se ahogó.

Quiero saltar en el sillón.

Estoy tan estúpida que lo are. Decidía subo al sillón y con el control remoto busco un canal de música, encuentro uno y es una estúpida canción melódica, ¡Para enamorados no quiero nada! Cambio a otro y encuentro una buena.

Lucy-¡AC/DC! ¡Wuuuu!-

Grito y levanto en mi mano la lata de cerveza. Si mi amiga me viera ahora, allí de pie sobre el sillón me regañaría y no solo eso, también me golpearía.

La canción que escucho me recuerda a Natsu…

¡Es la primera canción que lo vi bailar!

Salto en el sillón y grito mientras canto.

Mi pequeño sigue exaltado en el suelo, me está pidiendo algo pero lo ignoro nuevamente. Aumento el volumen cuando escucho que comenzó nuevamente con sus ladridos. Ya no oigo nada, y sigo bebiendo hasta que la cerveza se me acaba. Estoy tan tonta que nadie me creería, aunque creo que ni siquiera yo recordare esto. La canción aún no termina y estoy saltando mientras la ropa de Natsu que llevo puesta comienza a molestarme. Aunque puedo moverme bien con ella comienza a darme calor, no quiero quitármela, ¡es de Natsu!

Lucy-¡es de Natsu!-

Grito pero…

Natsu-¿Qué es mío?-

…

La música sigue pero yo no, estoy congelada sobre el sillón y la cara de Natsu no es tan amigable que digamos. ¡Pero a quien le importa!

Lucy-¡Natsu!-

Estoy ebria y feliz de que ya esté en casa.

Bajo del sillón y corro hacia el para abrazarlo, No soy la única, Plue también está saltando feliz a nuestro alrededor.

Natsu-Lucy ¿Acaso bebiste?-

Mi mozo sexy al parecer noto las latas de cerveza.

No respondo y aun abrasando su amplio y formado pecho asiento con mi cabeza.

¿Por qué no me está abrazando?

De repente el me levanta, modo princesa. ¡Sii soy una princesa! Comenzamos a subir las escaleras y lo observo atontada.

Natsu-Deberías estar descansando-

Está enojado. Pero yo estoy ebria:

Lucy-Y tú deberías estar desnudo-

Veo que sonríe y sé que mis zalamerías lo divierten aunque este enojado:

Natsu-Estaré desnudo cuando te recuperes-

Lucy-¡Viva!-

Natsu ríe y juntos llegamos a mi habitación. Me sienta en la cama para arreglarla ya que Erza hiso un desastre en ella.

Natsu-¿Te divertiste en mi ausencia?-

Es tan lindo cuando quiere darme charla.

Lucy-Nooo-

Me comporto como una niña.

Natsu-Te traeré un café para que te calmes-

Eso lo dijo riendo.

Lucy-No te vayas ahora, quédate aquí y hagamos cosas sucias-

Escucho como sigue riendo ante mi cara de tonta niña que pide cosas.

Natsu-Volveré en un segundo-

Y así, sin más se retira del cuarto pero regresa rápido con un café para mí.

No quiero beberlo, el café y la cerveza no saben bien. Hago muecas y el me regaña:

Natsu-Bébelo Lucy, necesito que estés bien-

Sonrió como estúpida por las cosas lindas que dice…

Natsu-Solo me voy dos días y haces desastres, no solo eso, ¿Cuánto me extrañaste que llegaste a usar mi ropa?-

Fuera de mis cabales sonrió y respondo:

Lucy-Te extrañe mucho-

Él se sorprende y no responde.

Lucy-Plue también te extraño-

Sonríe y ve que Plue estaba recostado en el suelo a su lado, así que lo levanta en sus brazos para hacerle cariño.

Bebo un poco de ese café mientras lo observo junto a Plue, estoy celosa de mi pequeño.

Lucy-¿Por qué solo el recibe cariño? Ahora que lo pienso no me besaste cuando llegaste-

¿Estoy haciendo un puchero?

Natsu-Tienes razón, lo olvide-

Diciendo esto deja a Plue sobre la cama donde estoy y se sienta cerca de mí para sujetar mi rostro. Sus labios rozan los míos y siento un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho, su boca exige la mía con delicadeza. Este es un beso tan diferente a otros. Él se comporta tan cuidadoso. Como si me estuviera probando con sus labios. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que me lleve ese sentimiento de protección que me da.

Es tan extraño. Nunca antes me beso de esa manera, por un momento pienso que estoy soñando que regreso.

Cuando deja de besarme me mira… me mira y me mira. ¿Qué está pensando?

Mi borrachera se fue completamente con ese beso. Estoy más que despierta y sé que no estoy soñando.

Sus ojos avellana ahora están mirando mi boca.

¡¿Qué sucede con este ambiente?!

Lo miro curiosa y él se da cuenta que se quedó mirándome, así que sonríe nervioso:

Natsu-Estaré en la cocina, si me necesitas llámame-

Y se fue…

¿Qué paso para que se pusiera tan nervioso?

Bueno yo estoy feliz de que este de regreso, ya no me aburriré. Plue también está feliz. Estoy por caer dormida, ahora sí quiero descansar y sin pastillas ni alcohol logro conciliar el sueño. Cuando despierto Natsu esta recostado a mi lado, no está durmiendo pero si está mirándome, cuando él ve que despierto sonríe.

Lucy-¿Qué hora es?-

Mi pregunta fue acompañada con un bostezo.

Natsu-Son las ocho de la noche-

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Natsu-Dormiste seis horas-

¿Acaso lee mi mente? Y ¿Por qué no está enojado conmigo? Se supone que no estaba cuidándome como debería, pero él esta tan tranquilo y alegre.

Natsu-¿No tienes hambre?-

Lucy-Ahora que lo mencionas, si tengo hambre… y un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

Él se preocupa, pero yo sé que no solo es por el dolor del golpe… ¿Por qué bebí tanto? Natsu en ese momento me ofrece tomar unas pastillas pero le pido que solo sea una. No quiero volver a decir más tonterías por hoy. Estoy nerviosa, esa misma tarde dije muchas tonterías, sé que Natsu lo olvidara pronto, pero yo no.

¿Qué lo extrañaba? Claro que lo hice pero la forma en que lo dije fue tan…

Debo arreglar todo tipo de mal entendidos antes de que él se vaya.

Días para que Natsu se valla: seis días…

Fin del capítulo 21.

Bueno me disculpo por demorar, aunque nunca demoro más de una semana.

En fin quiero comentarios.


	22. Déjame pensarlo mejor

Capítulo 22: Déjame pensarlo mejor.

Estoy feliz, ya no tengo que usar esa estúpida venda en mi cabeza, según Natsu ya estoy mucho mejor y es claro que eso es gracias a sus cuidados, noto que mi padre está encantado con él, eso me tranquiliza. Lo que venía a buscar lo consiguió, pruebas de que Natsu cuidaba de mí.

Supongo que se ira pronto, solo faltan tres días para ello.

Los tres estamos desayunando en la cocina, me siento frustrada, ya que mientras que tenía esa venda Natsu no quiso tocarme ni un segundo. Así que ya se imaginaran mi humor. Mi padre está tranquilo y Natsu está mirándome. No sé qué es lo que piensa pero ignoro su mirada y me concentro en mi café.

Jude-¿iras a trabajar hoy?-

Eso me lo pregunta a mí.

Lucy-No, Erza me pidió que no valla-

Fue extraño que me dijera eso, normalmente me necesita en el trabajo, pero esta vez ella tenía todo resuelto y quería que yo siguiera descansando hasta recuperarme totalmente.

Jude-Bueno, yo iré a comprar algo para tu madre-

No sé si eso es tierno o extraño.

Lucy-Está bien, puedes llevarte mi auto si lo necesitas-

Natsu no aporta comentarios, esta callado, más de lo usual.

Terminamos el desayuno y mi padre se va llevándose mi auto. Yo comienzo a lavar las tazas luego de despedirlo en la puerta. Veo con el rabillo del ojo que Natsu está mirándome, está sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina, aunque no me molesta que lo haga me incomoda la forma en la que me está mirando.

Han pasado tres días desde que Natsu regreso y comenzó algo extraño entre nosotros, él usualmente se acerca mucho, pero últimamente está manteniendo su distancia. Supongo que solo se mantiene distante porque falta poco para que se valla. Todo terminara en tres días, eso me deprime un poco.

Plue está dormido y ese gato no ha mostrado señal de vida, solo se dedica a salir por la ventana y regresar cuando tiene hambre, Natsu dice que siempre es así, aun me parece un gato extraño y aunque siempre es así, ahora mismo es diferente, el pequeño animal está rondando en sus pies pidiéndole cariño, supongo que ningún animal puede vivir sin amor, Natsu está feliz de tenerlo cerca y lo levanta en sus brazos para acariciar su lomo, el gato hace sonidos extraños y desliza su mejilla peluda contra la de Natsu.

¿Por qué todos los animales lo aman? Si Plue lo viera ahora estaría celoso.

Lucy-¿no te preocupas por qué desaparece?-

Mi pregunta llama su atención y dejando al felino llamado Happy en el suelo responde:

Natsu-Claro que no, aunque este lejos sé que sabe cuidarse solo-

Eso no me sorprende.

Lucy-Y si no aparece por mucho tiempo ¿Qué arias?-

Él lo piensa un momento y mira a Happy quien comienza a comer de su alimento:

Natsu-En ese caso lo buscare hasta encontrarlo-

No quiero preguntar nada más, se lo que quiere decir con eso y comenzó a ser incómodo para mí. Para Natsu no es nada incomodo ya que se acercó a mí con su típica sonrisa:

Natsu-¿Sucede algo?-

¡Como si no lo supieras! Te iras en tres días y estoy ansiosa, nerviosa y estúpida.

Lucy-No me pasa nada, ¿a ti te pasa algo?-

Intento sonar lo más normal posible.

El no responde y se acerca más. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Siento una leve tención entre ambos, solo podía escuchar a Happy comer y la respiración de Natsu. ¿Por qué estoy retrocediendo? Doy un paso hacia atrás hasta chocar mi trasero con la mesada de mi cocina, Natsu está frente a mí, mirándome intensamente al rostro ya que yo desvié mi mirada hacia un lado. No quiero ver su rostro, sé que estaré nerviosa. Esta tan cerca.

Normalmente dejaría que me acorrale, o normalmente no estaría nerviosa sino excitada y atacando su boca.

Él sabe lo que está provocando en mí, pero no retrocede. ¿Acaso tiene algo que decirme? ¿Qué le pasa?

Mi corazón no deja de latir rápido, estoy siendo encerrada… Las manos de Natsu se apoyan en mis lados, me acorrala entre la mesada y el. Sus brazos no me dejan escapar por los lados. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Sea lo que sea hazlo rápido.

Finalmente respiro profundamente y tomo valor para enfrentar ese repentino ataque:

Lucy-no me respondiste… ¿Te sucede algo? Estas tan extraño-

No me animo a levantar mi mirada.

Natsu-Estoy averiguando que es lo que me sucede, pero con Jude alrededor no eh podido acercarme a ti-

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Qué es lo que quiere averiguar? Debo admitir que me molesta esta sensación de encierro. Pienso que tal vez solo extraña la cercanía física entre ambos, estando ambos en la misma casa es extraño no tener nuestros "Encuentros" sé que solo se estaba absteniendo por mi herida…

Lucy-¿Acercarte a mí?-

El asiente y se aproxima a mi boca, esta sensación que tengo en este momento es tan extraña y placentera, un calor en mi pecho me impide moverme. Cierro mis ojos en espera de un beso suyo.

Natsu-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-

Su pregunta llama mi atención y abro mis ojos:

Lucy-¿Miedo?-observo su mirada en busca de una respuesta-No es así-

Él sonríe, y ahora si me besa, sus labios exigen con pasión los míos, que maravillosa sensación, sé que es todo un experto en esto pero esta vez es diferente, está superando sus límites. Sus manos sujetan mi cintura y jalando de ella me acerca, nuestros cuerpos se pegan y presiento que todo lo que pensamos desapareció.

Natsu-Lamento no haberme acercado estos días, tenía algo que pensar-

Todo vuelve a ser como antes, al menos hasta que se valla, ya no hay tensión ni pensamientos extraños.

Lucy-No te preocupes-

Dicho esto beso esos hermosos labios. El me corresponde y abraza mi espalda, estoy tan tranquila en este momento.

Natsu-¿No quieres saber qué es lo que estuve pensando?-

Eso llama mi atención, Si digo que sí ¿la tención volverá entre nosotros? No quiero eso.

Lucy-No es necesario que me lo digas-

Él sonríe y sorprendiéndome sujeta mi rostro con sus manos:

Natsu-Normalmente me callaría, pero esta vez no quiero hacerlo-

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu-Por favor escucha bien-

Sé que la tención no regreso, pero estoy tan nerviosa en este momento. Tranquila Lucy, todo está bien, el solo dirá alguna cosa inocente y luego sonreirá como siempre hace. Nada se arruinara y seguiremos hablando y tratándonos como antes, luego de eso él se ira junto con mi padre y yo regresare a ser la misma de siempre, tendré mi perfecta asistencia al trabajo este año y progresare en ello… ¿No?

Estoy callada, no puedo decir nada, su mirada es tan intensa que me da miedo decir algo para impedir que hable.

Natsu-Estos tres días fueron una tortura, mi mente es un desastre en este momento, pero estoy seguro de lo que te diré-

Sé que está seguro. Todo su cuerpo me da señales de ello.

Natsu-Antes de irme con mi superior, te pregunte algo-

"¿Qué pasara cuando tu padre se valla?" Recuerdo esa pregunta y sus palabras resuenan aun en mi mente.

Natsu-Quiero decirte que yo responderé a esa pregunta-

¿Qué? ¿La responderá él? No puedo dejar de ver sus ojos a la espera de lo siguiente que dirá:

Natsu-Cuando tu padre se valla, no tengo planeado alejarme de tu lado-

¿Qué acaba de decir? Mis ojos están tan sorprendidos que él lo nota. No se cómo reaccionar, mis manos tiemblan y quiero saber ahora que es lo que estoy pensando.

Sus manos aun sujetan mi rostro pero me suelta y da un paso atrás.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Natsu-No me importa si me rechazas, me esforzare hasta lograr hacer que me ames-

Otra vez… ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Me congele en mi lugar, estoy totalmente sorprendida de lo que dice.

Lucy-Tú… no sabes lo que estás diciendo-

¿Qué haces? Cállate, no digas nada.

Natsu-Si se lo que estoy diciendo, Te amo y quiero estar contigo Lucy-

¿Qué me pasa? Quiero responderle pero mi boca no me obedece. Se supone que ambos seguiríamos nuestros caminos, ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora? Yo ya lo eh pensado tantas veces. No sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero, si le respondo ahora mismo a su confesión, lo rechazare.

Natsu-Lucy-Mi nombre se escuchó tan suave, escuche como avanzó hacia mí, mi mirada estaba en el suelo. Nuevamente sujeto mi rostro como antes y haciendo que lo mire, sus labios rozaron los míos, no me beso, solo jugo con ellos, como si estuviera buscando algo o alguna respuesta.

Un beso tan tierno que me erizo la piel se dio a continuación, fue tan profundo y real, nuevamente me besaba tan tiernamente.

Estoy totalmente perdida, y él se detiene para verme:

Natsu-No tienes que responderme ahora mismo, sé que fue repentino, por favor piénsalo, pero ten en cuenta que a partir de ahora no me detendré hasta que te enamores de mi-dijo eso y ahora se acercó a mi oído- y hasta que seas solo mía-

Su vos fue tan baja que sentí su respiración en mi cuello. ¿Tengo tiempo para pensarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Finalmente Natsu se separa de mí y sonríe, una sonrisa muy tierna. Quisiera responderle ahora mismo, pero él tiene razón, es mejor que lo piense detenidamente. Quiero ser sincera con él, se lo merece después de todo lo que hiso por mí.

Lucy-lo pensare bien, mientras lo hago ¿Podríamos volver a como antes? No me gusta esta incomodidad entre nosotros-

Él sonríe nuevamente y regresa a como antes, se acerca y me besa. Dejo que lo haga y siento que todo está nuevamente como antes… Otra vez. Natsu comienza a exigirme más y agradezco que esté haciéndolo, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y me dejo llevar por él. ¡Extrañaba esto!

De repente me lleva hasta la puerta del refrigerador.

El Natsu salvaje regreso.

Natsu-Tres días sin tocarte es mucho para mí-

Quiero decir "Tócame todo lo que quieras con tus maravillosas manos" Pero mejor me lo guardo. Aunque parece que lee mi mente porque sus manos me sujetaron con fuerza por la cintura, el pego nuestras caderas y su boca paso a mi cuello.

Sé que me desea por la forma tan desesperada en que besa, me siento tan extraña en estos momentos, para mí también fueron mucho tres días sin que me toque y ahora quiero que lo haga como solo él lo hace y si es desprolijo y quiere hacerlo en cualquier lugar que no sea la cama entonces estaré complacida de hacerlo.

Entre sus brazos me aferro a su espalda para no caer, con sus manos sujeta mis piernas para apoyarse en mí, mi espalda se está congelando por la fría puerta del refrigerador, siento la excitación de Natsu entre mis piernas y muero por tenerlo dentro de mí. Estoy sedienta de ese placer y lo pido en forma de gemidos.

Pienso que ambos estamos ansiosos por que Natsu mientras me sujeta y yo rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas siento sus latidos y su respiración, su vos desaparece dando lugar a una agitación. Mis jadeos no se dieron a esperar. Estoy tan ansiosa.

Mis piernas tiemblan y no puedo contener mis latidos, Natsu ahora me lleva hacia la mesa, me sienta ahí y levanta mi falda, lo siguiente altero mis nervios. Con su mirada prendida fuego, se encarga de trasmitirme miedo, aleja su rostro del mío y besa mi cuello, sus labios se mueven y lentamente me recuesta en la mesa, mi espalda vuelve a sentir el frió de una superficie, Natsu acaricia los lados de mi cintura y sube sus manos deslizándolas por debajo de mi camiseta, sus manos están frías y en mi vientre siento un cosquilleo cuando pasan por allí.

Masajeando mi pecho con una mano comienza a quitarme la camiseta con la otra, mi pecho está desnudo ahora y el con su boca se encarga de darle el calor que necesita, estoy enloqueciendo y muero por tenerlo dentro de mi… sentirlo.

Me encargo del cinturón de su pantalón y él sonríe al ver como lo observo, él está listo para hacerme suya y siento un leve miedo nuevamente por ver su mirada. No me deja esperando y acomodándose entre mis piernas rompe con sus manos los lados de mi ropa interior.

Sé que me vengare por mi ropa destruida.

Natsu-Ya no necesitamos esto-Diciendo eso arrojo mi ropa interior junto con mi camiseta.

Su sonrisa es tan extraña ahora mismo.

Natsu-¿hay algo que quieras que haga por ti?-

¡No me preguntes eso con esos ojos!

¿Qué puedo decir? Quiero que haga muchas cosas con su boca y sus manos, pero mis labios tiemblan y me cuesta mucho hablar con el apoyándose contra mí y moviéndose para provocarme.

Natsu-¿No pedirás nada?-

Ahora está entrando en mí lentamente.

Que tortura más placentera. Él me observa y yo cierro mis ojos para sentirlo mejor. ¡Es maravilloso! Esta sensación y el choque de nuestras caderas por cada movimiento era todo lo que extrañaba, toda la sed de placer que sentía desapareció.

Natsu está sujetando mi cintura y penetrándome con rudeza. Siento mi cuerpo caliente y el frio de aquella superficie en mi espalda ya no me afecta para nada.

Quiero besarlo.

Nuevamente parece que escucha mis pensamientos porque inclinándose hacia mí y comienza a besarme, mientras su mano regresa a uno de mis pechos.

Mis paredes se contraen y sé que él lo siente por su expresión, cuando comienza a moverse más rápido tiemblo, me aferro a los lados de la mesa y mi espalda se curva, el sujeta nuevamente mi espalda y me sostiene para llevarme con él. No sé a dónde iremos pero no quiero que se detenga, se dónde estamos y por el frió que siento sé que es la puerta de la cocina y que estamos haciéndolo como él le gusta.

De repente el me deja en el suelo y con sus ojos llenos de calor me indica lo que debo hacer, es un poco extraño obedecer, siempre fui quien daba las órdenes. Pero ahora… volteo y le doy la espalda, el nuevamente masajea mis pechos, descubro que eso le gusta mucho, besa mi cuello y mueve mi cabello para hacerlo, mientras lo hace me inclino hacia adelante y abro mis piernas. El sujeta mis caderas y no me hace esperar, nuevamente regresamos a lo mismo, él se mueve y yo lo acepto. Una, dos, tres… diez… muchas veces con rudeza y rapidez mientras sujeta mi pecho. De fondo solo se escuchan nuestros jadeos y nuestros cuerpos chocando. Estoy ansiosa, excitada y muy mojada, quiero que siga…

En mi oído escucho su vos jadeante:

Natsu-Amo ver como enloqueces-

¡Ahh! ¡No digas eso con esa vos!

No puedo responder, estoy realmente disfrutándolo. Quiero decirle que ya no diga nada, que el que hable así, solo hace que enloquezca más. Tal vez eso le guste, por que escucho nuevamente su vos:

Natsu-Tu expresión llegando al clímax es algo que me enamoro de ti-

¡Oh dios ya basta!

Cierro mis ojos e inclino más mi cabeza hacia abajo provocando que mi cabello me cubra. No quiero que me vea, es vergonzoso que lo diga así.

El no deja de acelerar y detenerse, quiere volverme loca. Estoy siendo controlada, el sexo es maravilloso y con él es aún más maravilloso. El clímax llega y terminamos juntos. Estoy exhausta pero Natsu está muy tranquilo y parece que quiere seguir. Esta vez toma mi brazo y me voltea para que lo vea a los ojos. Me apoya nuevamente contra la puerta de la cocina y me besa, me besa tan salvajemente.

Cuando me libera sujeta mi cintura desnuda y pega nuestros cuerpos:

Natsu-Voy a recuperar estos tres días ahora mismo ¿te molesta?-

Lo miro sorprendida, esa sonrisa es tan diferente ahora.

Intento no estar tan extraña en frente suyo, ahora sé que me ama, pero me dejara pensarlo con comodidad y no quiero que regrese la incomodidad, así que debo actuar normal ¿no?

Lucy-No me molesta-

Rodeo su cuello y nos besamos nuevamente.

Sus perfectos labios me toman y llevamos nuestra ola de pasión a nuestro cuarto…

Días para que Natsu tenga una respuesta de mí: ¡Debo pensarlo maldición, no me apuren!

Fin del capítulo 22.

Lamento la tardanza no tenía mucha inspiración para la parte del lemon y me costó mucho :c tengo que empezar a leer más libros de ese "Tipo" XDD

En fin nos vemos en el próximo n.n

Comenten pls.


	23. no quiero pensar más

Capítulo 23: no quiero pensar más

Siento un pequeño golpe en mi brazo, abro mis ojos y veo el rostro de mi padre frente a mí,

¿Mm?

¿Estaba soñando? Estoy somnolienta, no siento mi cuerpo, tengo tanta flojera. Mi padre me está diciendo algo ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Jude-Lucy despierta-

¿Qué despierte? ¿Estaba dormida? Así que por eso siento flojera.

Lucy-¿Qué pasa?-

Quiero volver a cerrar mis ojos.

Jude-deja de dormirte-

Eso sonó como un regaño.

Abro mis ojos nuevamente y veo a mi padre aun frente a mí.

Jude-Iré a comprar comida regreso en unas horas-

¿Eh?

Lucy-Esta bien-

Mi padre se va y lo observo alejarse, nuevamente relajo mi cuerpo, no me moleste ni en sentarme para hablar con él. Quiero darme vuelta pero no puedo. Ahora sé por qué no siento mi cuerpo… Natsu está abrazándome, está dormido y no puedo moverme. ¿Acaso mi padre nos vio así? Estoy avergonzada ahora.

Él está abrasando mi cintura y respirando levemente sobre mi cabeza, estoy dándole la espalda pero de todos modos me doy cuenta de que él está desnudo debajo de todas las sabanas que nos cubren, pero no solo él lo está, yo también…

Recuerdo que pasamos todo el día encerrados en el cuarto mientras mi padre no estuvo, recuperando todos los días que no estuvimos cerca del otro. Es una suerte que las sabanas me hayan cubierto y que mi padre no haya notado nada… Por qué no lo noto ¿verdad?

Natsu se remueve y siento sus manos sujetándome más fuerte, esta abrazándome… ¡Es tan tierno!

Ahora sé por qué estoy cansada…

Mi padre no está en casa y Natsu y yo estamos solos nuevamente, intento voltear para verlo, el aún me sujeta y no quiero despertarlo, logro lentamente moverme entre sus brazos, él está frente a mí y se mueve un poco, su cabello se corre un poco dejando ver su frente, sonrió al verlo, sus ojos están cerrados y puedo notar que su respiración es leve y calmada. Miro sus labios y el los mueve, parece que está soñando algo.

"Me esforzare hasta lograr hacer que me ames" "Te amo y quiero estar contigo Lucy" "No tienes que responderme ahora mismo" "por favor piénsalo"

¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Por qué recuerdo todo eso ahora?!

Natsu es tan lindo cuando duerme, quiero besarlo, abrazarlo y muchas cosas más. Debo dejar de mirarlo tanto. Pienso que estoy enloqueciendo, quiero pensar que todo lo que dijo ayer fue solo un sueño. Observo su mejilla y noto algo, están rojas y estoy segura de que están tibias. Lentamente levanto mi mano entre nosotros y apoyo mi palma en su rostro, lo que suponía era cierto, el calor que siento en mi mano es tan cálido.

¿Qué estás pensando Lucy? En este momento no pienso en nada. Solo quiero ver su rostro…

Natsu se queja de repente y hace una mueca, estoy segura de que esta por despertarse, rápidamente cierro mis ojos por instinto y dejo mi mano caer en la almohada, presiento que sus ojos se abren lentamente, ¡No puedo mirarlo! Estoy segura de que está mirándome ahora… con sus ojos color avellana que me enloquecen.

¿Se está moviendo? En mi rostro siento su mano, el desliza un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás, y sé que en este momento está sonriendo como siempre sonríe. Escucho su respiración y su mano ahora acaricia mi labio inferior. Estoy nerviosa… quiero que me bese.

Sus labios se apoyan en mi frente levemente. Es muy delicado conmigo, parece que no quiere despertarme, pero yo ya estoy despierta. ¿Debería abrir mis ojos? Él está siendo tan tierno en estos momentos y sé que me está mirando mucho.

Siento su respiración aún más cerca, y se lo que ara, sus labios ahora besan los míos, quiero corresponderle pero sabrá que estoy despierta así que dejo mis labios quietos. Él se separa un poco y sobre mis labios murmura algo:

Natsu-Te amo-

Su vos fue tan leve… quiero abrir mis ojos.

Natsu vuelve a besarme y puedo sentir todo su calor en ese beso.

Escucho que suena una alarma, Natsu se acomoda y voltea para apagarla, yo abro mis ojos finalmente pero él no me ve hacerlo, quiero decirle algo… ¿debería hacerlo? Veo como toma su celular de su mesa de noche, y que teclea en el para apagarlo y al parecer responder un mensaje. Él vuelve la vista hacia mí y por instinto nuevamente cierro mis ojos. ¿Por qué?

Tengo miedo de abrirlos y el vuelve a besar mi frente, estoy tan intranquila con esto.

Siento la cama moverse y sé que él está por irse, es la hora de su trabajo… sé que no quiere despertarme, escucho que entra al baño y en ese momento nuevamente abro mis ojos.

Lucy-Eres una tonta-

¡Si lo soy!

Lucy-¿Cómo puedes dejarlo sin una respuesta?-

¡Es imposible responderle tan rápido!

Sé que debo pensarlo, y él dijo que me esperaría, pero siento que esto es en vano, no quiero que sufra por mi estupidez…

¿Qué tal si decido rechazarlo? Él no me necesita y yo estoy bien sola. Aunque lo extrañaría sé que ambos estaremos mejor solos… ¡Aaah deja de pensar en eso! ¡Pero tengo que pensarlo de todos modos!

Estoy decidida a dejar ese tema de lado por ahora, escucho la ducha del baño y sé que Natsu está por bañarse, es el momento de despertarse y me siento en mi cama.

Peino mi cabello con mis manos, es un desastre y pienso en cortarlo. Muchas chicas cuando pasan por problemas más allá de su alcance se compran zapatos, ropa y hasta mascotas, en mi caso es mi cabello el que sufre, suelo cortarlo o peinarlo diferente y de distintas maneras gracias a Erza que se encarga de cortármelo gratis.

Del cajón de mi mesa de noche tomo mi Tablet, estoy por visitar mi E-Mail pero me arrepiento a último momento, una pequeña vos en mi interior me dice que vea las fotos, estoy tan aburrida esperando a que el baño se desocupe que obedezco a esa irritable vos.

Veo fotos de mí y mi mamá, de mi pequeño Plue y también de Erza. Las últimas fotos en la última carpeta dentro de la memoria en mi Tablet eran las fotos de mis vacaciones. Lo recuerdo muy bien, no quería irme sola de vacaciones así que lleve a Sting conmigo, la primera foto es de Sting sosteniendo un cangrejo en sus manos y sonriendo, la segunda es una de ambos abrasados y con un hermoso paisaje de playa detrás, otra es del hotel y ambos frente al hermoso cartel de bienvenida, muchas otras fotos de ambos seguían, no fue para nada extraño ya que la pasamos muy bien acompañándonos mutuamente. Aunque veo las fotos y siento algo extraño.

Escucho la ducha del baño apagarse y sé que Natsu ya acabo su ducha, rápidamente bloqueo mi Tablet y la pantalla esta en negro, la guardo nuevamente en el cajón y observo que Natsu sale del baño con una bata de baño puesta.

Él me ve despierta y sonríe mientras camina hacia mí:

Natsu-¿Qué haces despierta? Aún es temprano para que entres a trabajar-

Correspondo el tierno beso que acaba de darme y espero a que se siente en la cama:

Lucy-No tengo sueño y de todos modos debo preparar unos papeles para hoy-

Su mirada es de preocupación, él sabe que ayer no pude dormir bien y hoy nuevamente estoy levantándome temprano.

Natsu-Deberías descansar más-

Es lindo saber que se preocupa por mí.

Lucy-Estaré bien, tú ve a trabajar-

Su mirada se centra en mí y presiento por el recorrido de su mirada que está mirándome completamente:

Natsu-Viendo lo hermosa que eres cuando te levantas no se me antoja irme a trabajar-

¿Acaso está intentando conquistarme? Si eso es lo que hace lo está logrando solo con su sonrisa. Intento no sorprenderme, pero ya no sé cómo reaccionar a lo que dice, normalmente seguiría el juego de seducción pero es tan extraño que no pueda hacerlo. Me siento como en la secundaria, era tan estúpida y tímida.

Natsu-¿Estaría mal que pida un descanso en el trabajo?-

Él se acerca a mi boca y ya no sé cómo reaccionar. Sus labios se posan en los míos y tengo el presentimiento de que estoy haciendo algo mal.

Natsu-¿Te sucede algo?-

Al parecer lo noto por que se separó un poco de mí y me miro con preocupación.

Lucy-No pasa nada-

No sé qué decirle.

Natsu-¿Estas incomoda por lo que te dije ayer?-

Lucy-Lo siento no quiero estarlo, pero es inevitable-

Natsu se acerca y posa una de sus manos en mi mejilla, me mira con tanto cariño:

Natsu-No te preocupes tanto Lucy, te dije que podías pensarlo pero mientras lo haces compórtate como siempre conmigo-

Luego de decir eso se acercó para besarme.

Sus manos estaban sujetando mi rostro y cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos el teléfono de Natsu comenzó a sonar.

Nos interrumpió y Natsu se acercó para responder el llamado. No podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaba por que se alejó hacia la ventana de mi cuarto.

Lo observe caminar por unos momentos hasta que me aburrí y fui hacia el baño, tome una ducha y mientras lo hacía al parecer Natsu ya estaba listo para irse. Lo escuche entrar al baño, en ese momento tenía espuma en mi cabeza y Recordé la primera vez que el me ataco en el baño.

Natsu-Lucy debo irme regresare en la tarde-

Sin preguntarme ni esperar mi respuesta abrió la puerta de vidrio de mi bañera y sujeto mi mano y luego mi cintura para atraerme a él y besarme. Eso fue tan sexy y duro tan poco, ¿estaba apresurado? Por supuesto su beso fue tan salvaje.

Luego de eso sonrió y me dejo sola y confundida debajo de la ducha.

Esa tarde fui a mi trabajo después de cuatro días de descansar bajo los cuidados de Natsu, me siento una persona muy vaga en estos momentos. Mi secretaria sonríe al verme y le indico que estaré en mi oficina.

Mi amiga Erza es la primera en visitarme por supuesto que con una gran cantidad de papeles. Luego de dejarlos sobre mi escritorio mi amiga de juergas sonríe y me da la bienvenida:

Erza-Ya era hora de que movieras el trasero hasta tu trabajo jefa-

Es tan tonta.

Lucy-No digas eso o me iré-

Ambas reímos y regresamos al trabajo, aunque claro eso no dura mucho con Erza:

Erza-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con tu descanso? ¿Lo disfrutaste?-

Esa babosa lo decía con doble sentido.

Lucy-Si lo disfrute, fue grandioso y los disfrute toda una noche-

Mientras miraba uno de los papeles ella seguía preguntando:

Erza-Así que si lo disfrutaste… ¿Cuántas veces lo disfrutaste? ¿Una? ¿Dos?-

Aun no sé cómo es que puede hablar tan normalmente sobre estas cosas.

Aclaro mi garganta y oculto mi rostro detrás de ese papel.

Lucy-ci-cinco-

Erza-Valla ahora veo por qué tienes esa cara de sueño, y ¿Cómo estuvo?-

Lucy-No seas pervertida no te diré más detalles que eso-

Escuche como se quejaba y luego me concentre en mis papeles. Estoy tan pensativa que no escucho lo que mi amiga me dice hasta que veo su mano frente a mi chasqueando sus dedos, gracias a eso despierto y me encuentro con una Erza muy enojada que me observa con seriedad. La cantidad de papeles seguía igual y ella tenía dos en sus manos:

Erza-quiero contarte ahora sobre mi día y tu estas perdida en el otro universo donde soy una princesa, podrías prestarme atención, al menos termina el trabajo, es importante terminarlo hoy mismo-

Sé que habla en serio pero es imposible terminar esto hoy mismo. Quiero regresar a casa y descansar. Esos días libres que tuve ahora son tan lejanos, pero sé que si regreso, Natsu estará esperándome y con el también estará mi padre.

Erza-¿Me estas escuchando?-

Nuevamente estaba ignorándola. Es tan fácil perderme en mis pensamientos.

Lucy-Lo siento, estaba meditando algo-

Intento sonreír para simular mis dudas pero es mi mejor amiga con la que hablo y su miraba de duda me demuestra que sabe que miento:

Erza-¿qué has hecho ahora Lucy?-

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que hiso algo malo?

Lucy-yo no eh echo nada-Veo que está esperando otra respuesta, suspiro profundamente y le cuento lo que paso-se trata de Natsu-

Erza-¿problemas en el paraíso?-no digo nada, asiento y ella sigue hablando-¿te das cuenta que ese hombre ahora ocupa el sesenta por ciento de nuestras conversaciones? La verdad ya no me sorprende que estés así por el-

Sé que lo que dice es cierto pero lo ignoro:

Lucy-El me confeso que me ama-ella abre su boca pero no dejo que diga nada levantando mi mano para hablar antes-no digas nada, sé que estoy en problemas pero sigo pensando que responderle y eso es lo que me esta enloqueciendo-

Ella me mira y sé que piensa que estoy loca:

Erza-¿No sabes que responder? ¿Acaso tienes dudas?-

Su pregunta llama mi atención:

Lucy-sí, tengo dudas y te parecerá una locura pero no sé por qué dudo tanto, él es tan perfecto y lindo conmigo…-

Veo que Erza se acomoda en su asiento y me observa. Estoy esperando que diga algo pero no lo hace…

Lucy-¿No vas a ayudarme?-

Ella toma otro de los tantos papeles que debemos revisar y se pone a leerlo.

Lucy-¿Es en serio? ¿No dirás nada? Siempre tienes una opinión…-

Erza-No diré nada-

¿Eh?

¿Qué le pasa?

Me siento tan traicionada. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo sobre esto?

Lucy-¿Acaso hice algo mal?-

Erza-Tu sabrás-

No entiendo que es lo que le pasa. Cuando estoy por preguntar nuevamente la puerta de mi oficina vuelve a abrirse y entra Sting con una sonrisa al verme:

Sting-Así que finalmente te dignaste a aparecer-

Estoy de tan mal humor ahora:

Lucy-Erza retírate por favor-

A continuación recibo dos miradas que nunca antes había recibido de ellos dos. Erza me mira con furia, mientras que Sting me mira muy sorprendido. Erza mi amiga traidora se levanta y se lleva la mitad de la pila de papeles, por supuesto que sale con un fuerte portazo de mi oficina.

Sting se sienta en el lugar que Erza dejo y me observa.

No dice nada y eso me pone nerviosa, el solo me observa acomodar papeles.

Lucy-¿Estarás así todo el día?-

Termino con mis hojas y busco otras pero antes de que las tome el me las quita.

Lucy-¡Que haces! ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?-

Él sonríe y me quita todos los papeles del escritorio ¿acaso está jugando conmigo?

Sting-Si los quieres ven por ellos-

¿Qué le pasa?

Lucy-No estoy para juegos, entrégame esos papeles Sting-

Recuerdo que hiso eso una vez.

Sting-Ya sabes cómo es, si no lo buscas no lo tienes-

Si lo recuerdo bien ahora, él hacia esto cuando yo estaba enojada. La última vez que lo hiso me quito las llaves de mi departamento, recuerdo que esa vez me enoje con el por qué no llego a tiempo a nuestra cena. Esa noche terminamos desnudos en su departamento, recuerdo esa noche muy bien.

Sting-¿No vendrás?-

El sacude esas hojas y sonríe traviesamente, es un tonto y finalmente rio al verlo. Rendida me levanto de mi sillón y me acerco a él, al ver que me acerco retrocede.

Lucy-Deja de jugar, entrégamelas-

Ríe y me observa de pies a cabeza:

Sting-Te las daré con una condición-

Rio por la mirada tonta que hace:

Lucy-¿Qué condición?-

Él se acerca a mí pero con los papeles en alto. Obviamente no podía alcanzarlos y no me pondría a saltar frente a él tan torpemente. Con su brazo arriba y las hojas en el aire, dijo sonriendo:

Sting-Si me besas te las daré-

Lucy-No bromees-

Sting-No bromeo-

Lucy-No lo are-

Él sonríe y acerca su rostro al mío:

Sting-Podemos estar aquí toda la noche si no me besas-

Ese maldito.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Tiempo para que Sting me regrese mis cosas: ¿Solo es un beso no?

Fin del capítulo 23.

Bueno quería darles trama :´v

Comenten pls, sé que me demore e.é


	24. ¡No estoy para cuidar niños!

Capítulo 24: ¡No estoy para cuidar niños!

Él sonríe y acerca su rostro al mío:

Sting-Podemos estar aquí toda la noche si no me besas-

Miro a los ojos color miel que tengo frente a mí, busco una respuesta, lo pienso y lo pienso:

Lucy-Está bien, hazlo, pero sin que me dé cuenta-

Cierro mis ojos y espero a que me bese, escucho sus pasos acercándose mas y mi corazón no deja de latir extrañamente, nunca antes me paso esto y nunca antes me paso con Sting, besarlo no debería ser un problema.

¡Es Sting por el amor de dios! Ya lo eh besado antes y ahora siento que no debo hacerlo.

Sting-¿Por qué cierras tus ojos tan fuerte?-

¿Eh?

Al abrir mis ojos tenía su rostro frente al mío con una expresión de curiosidad. Por intuición doy un paso atrás y choco con mi escritorio. ¿Qué me pasa?

Sting-Estas muy extraña… ten-

El extiende en su mano los papeles y yo los recibo confundida.

Lucy-Gracias, debo terminar estos papeles…-

El sujeta mi mentón y dice mirándome seriamente:

Sting-No se quedara así, me debes una cena por no besarme-

Asiento, al menos eso sí puedo hacerlo.

Lucy-Almorcemos juntos, tengo tiempo para eso-

Sting sonríe y se dirige hacia la puerta:

Sting-Te veo en el restaurante de siempre-

Sonrió al verlo irse, debo admitir que su persistencia es admirable. También debo admitir que siento atracción hacia él, cinco años de relación no se pueden borrar tan fácilmente, hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo…

Al parecer tengo una cita de medio día con el hoy.

Con la idea de que es lo que comeré en ese restaurante continuo con mis papeles, pasan las horas y finalmente es la hora del almuerzo, por suerte termine esos papeles y los dejo acomodados para que Erza venga por ellos luego con un pequeño papel sobre ellos que dice "Sigo siendo tu jefa" Y una carita mostrando su lengua en forma de burla.

Echo eso tomo mi bolso marrón de cuero y salgo de mi oficina dejando un mensaje para cualquiera que viniera a buscarme con mi secretaria. Al llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro pido una mesa, la camarera me acompaña y me indica donde sentarme, el lugar esta como lo recordaba, un estilo argentino con paredes y decoraciones únicas de ese país, me sorprende que no hayan cambiado nada a excepción de que se volvió un restaurante muy habituado por turistas, hasta el aura del lugar se sentía tan apasionado.

Estoy feliz de regresar a este restaurante y el muchacho que me atiende y trae la carta con todas sus deliciosas comidas me demuestra que puedo sentirme cómoda. Yo pido una copa de vino únicamente, no quiero comer nada hasta que llegue Sting, mientras el camarero me trae lo que ordene ojeo la revista de mí agencia de modas que traje en mi bolso. La última temporada fue muy complicada pero gracias a mis compañeros logramos publicar y recibir pedidos de muchas empresas.

Respiro profundamente y a continuación escucho la vos de Sting:

Sting-¿Esperaste mucho?-

Sonrió al verlo sentarse frente a mí y dejo mi revista para prestarle atención:

Lucy-No tanto, pedí vino, ¿tú quieres?-

El llama al mismo muchacho que me atendió a mí levantando su mano y el chico se acerca.

Sting-Te busque para venir juntos pero no estabas, le pregunte a tu secretaria y me dijo que ya saliste hacia el restaurante-Luego de decir esto se dirigió al camarero-Tráeme lo mismo que pidió ella y también el menú para ordenar-

El camarero se retiró luego de anotar lo que pidió.

Lucy-pensé que querrías eso, así que me adelante y te deje el mensaje, ¿lo recibiste bien?-

Sting ríe divertido. Al parecer si recibió mi mensaje.

Sting-"El que llega primero gana, el perdedor pagara la cena" Valla mensaje-

Ambos reímos. Nuestras copas llegan, disfrutamos y hablamos sobre nuestro trabajo. Es agradable su compañía y extrañaba este tipo de charlas.

Sting-¿Tu padre no pregunto por mí?-

Esa pregunta me sorprende, ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Lucy-Ni en un segundo-

Él sonríe aunque puedo ver en sus ojos que está decepcionado.

Sting-Se olvidó de mí al igual que Plue, eso es doloroso-

Rio por su expresión exagerada y pienso que tiene razón, normalmente mi padre no pierde la oportunidad de mencionarlo cada vez que puede.

Lucy-No te preocupes, aun tienes a Erza-

Ambos reímos ante la idea de que mi mejor amiga se olvide en algún momento de hablar sobre mi relación con Sting y en general de todas mis relaciones con hombres.

Por un momento todo esta calmado, ordenamos de comer y seguimos riendo como tontos, escucho sus bromas estúpidas y por dentro de mi cabeza agradezco no haber perdido su amistad…

Sting-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Me pregunto si algún día lo perderé como amigo…

Lucy-Claro pregúntame, estoy casi ebria puedes preguntar lo que quieras-

Él sonríe como siempre que está conmigo y dice:

Sting-¿Acaso estas enamorada de ese hombre?-

Casi me ahogo con el vino y al ver su rostro veo que está totalmente serio:

Lucy-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

Limpio mi boca con una servilleta intentando no estar nerviosa.

Sting-Estas muy distraída últimamente, los días que faltaste al trabajo no fue solo por enfermedad y se atrasó la entrega de la última temporada por tu distracción, solo una vez te paso esto y fue cuando estabas conmigo, no quiero sonar pretencioso al decir esto pero tú te enamoraste de mí en esa ocasión y por esa razón me dejaste-

Está siendo demasiado directo…

Sting-Si estas así de distraída es porque no sabes si dejarlo o estar con él, no estas dudando entre él y tú misma, estas dudando entre él y tu trabajo ¿Por qué siempre es así contigo?-

Parecía tan enojado.

Sting-Entiendo que dedicaste mucho por llegar a donde estas ahora, pero ya estás aquí y no te hundirás por estar con alguien… En verdad me haces enojar Lucy-

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me regañaba de esta manera, no puedo evitar mirarlo sorprendida.

Veo como peina su cabello rubio con rudeza, normalmente su lado furioso me excita pero no es momento para esto.

Lucy-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?-

Sting-Por qué se cómo eres… Lucy te amo y no quiero verte sola toda tu vida-

"Te amo" Otra vez esa pequeña frase…

Lucy-Ya basta no quiero escucharte decir tonterías-

El respira profundamente y siento que tiene algo más para decirme.

Sting-¿Crees que miento cuando digo que aun te amo?-

Maldición…

No respondo y enfurezco, ya estoy harta de escuchar esa estúpida frase.

Sin pensarlo me levanto de mi asiento, tomo mi bolso y dejando la servilleta que llevaba en mi regazo sobre la mesa doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la salida, escucho como Sting pide la cuenta de todo lo que comimos y también escucho sus gritos apurando al camarero.

Salgo del restaurante echa una furia, no quiero volver a escucharlo de él…

Camino rápido y retomo mi camino hacia el edificio de mi trabajo, el semáforo y los autos de la calle me detienen observo la gran cantidad de vehículos que pasan frente a mí, entre ellos y del otro lado de la calle veo algo… ¡Es Natsu!

Su sonrisa se refleja al verme y levanta su mano saludándome. Estoy nerviosa y miro hacia mis lados y hacia atrás esperando que Sting no me haya seguido y que Natsu no lo malinterprete…

Peino mi cabello nerviosa y espero que nunca se detenga el semáforo en verde para pasar a rojo y que Natsu llegue hasta mí. Él nota que estoy nerviosa y estoy segura de que se está preguntando muchas cosas en este momento.

El semáforo se poner en rojo y los autos se detienen, veo que él se acerca y no puedo moverme, su sonrisa típica me pone aún más nerviosa.

Natsu-Así que aquí estabas-

El sujeta mi rostro y me besa, recibo esos perfectos labios y finjo que todo está bien… mi enojo se ha ido.

Lucy-¿estabas buscándome?-

Él sonríe y sin soltar mi rostro responde:

Natsu-Fui a tu oficina y tu secretaria me dijo que comerías en el restaurante de esta calle-

Valla, así que es su culpa…

Lucy-Ya veo, ¿Y por qué me buscabas?-

Acercando su rostro vuelve a besarme y sobre mis labios responde en vos baja:

Natsu-Por qué te extrañaba-

¡Que tierno!

Estoy por responder pero algo me detiene, detrás de mí escucho la vos de Sting, ¡Maldición! Olvide que podría seguirme.

Volteo y como sospechaba él se está acercando gritando mi nombre, Natsu ve detrás de mí y también lo ve, su rostro cambia completamente.

Natsu-¿Estaban comiendo juntos?-

Me sorprende que lo pregunte con tanta calma.

Lucy-Así es, teníamos trabajo que hacer pero era hora del almuerzo-

Lucy tus mentiras no te ayudaran por siempre…

Sting se acerca a nosotros y sé que el ver a Natsu junto a mi lo pone mal, pero dejando eso de lado veo su falsedad para con él.

Sting-Lucy olvidaste esto-

Entregándome la revista que leía antes sonríe como si todo lo que hablamos nunca hubiera pasado.

Lucy-Gracias-

Quiero recibir la revista pero Natsu se interpone y la toma por mí.

Natsu-Gracias-

Su actitud no me sorprende a estas alturas.

Sting-¿Se supone que debes agradecerme?-

O no, no ahora…

Natsu-Por supuesto-

Estoy entre medio de esto.

Sting-¿Y por qué se supone que tienes que agradecer?-

¿Por qué pienso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Natsu sonríe y sujeta mi cintura para atraerme a él mientras responde:

Natsu-por muchas cosas-

Diablos se está poniendo tenso.

Sting-No agradezcas tan pronto-

Al igual que Natsu él sonríe.

Siento sobre mi cintura que Natsu cierra su mano en un puño y ya no soporto más.

Me separo de él y me interpongo entre ambos.

Lucy-Ya basta-Miro a Sting y veo su seria mirada-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar luego-Miro a Natsu y también veo su mirada completamente encendida pero no me mira a mí ni un segundo, solo veo a Sting en sus ojos-Tu y yo volveremos a mi departamento, hablare contigo ahora-

Sujeto la mano de Natsu y quiero caminar pero Sting me detiene sujetando mi otra mano.

Sting-Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer Luce-

Natsu quiere decir algo pero yo lo callo con solo mirarlo.

Mi mirada regresa a Sting y acercándome a él sin soltar la mano de Natsu le digo en vos baja:

Lucy-Que no se te olvide que sigo siendo tu jefa Sting, escuchare lo que tienes para decirme luego-

Natsu está curioso de saber qué fue lo que le dije pero en cuanto Sting suelta mi mano se relaja. Retomo el camino y me llevo a Natsu conmigo. Ahora mi enojo regreso.

Voy directamente a mi auto con Natsu detrás, solté su mano a mitad del camino…

Estoy por abrir la puerta del conductor pero él me cruza y me lo impide:

Natsu-Sube por el otro lado-

Lo observo enojada y confusa, y cuando estoy por decir algo al respecto el me mira, su mirada me atraviesa y sé que está furioso, esa mirada me provoca miedo e inmediatamente obedezco sin protestar.

Por un lado estoy preocupada y por otro lado estoy excitada… ¡Lo sé! No debería estar así, pero ese lado celoso y serio de Natsu me pone a mil.

Subo al auto y él también lo hace sin preguntarme me quita la llave de las manos y la coloca para encender el motor, rápidamente el auto se enciende y Natsu toma un camino… Este no es el camino que lleva a mi departamento… ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

Días para que mi padre se valla: dos días.

Fin del capítulo 24.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo 7u7

Comenten.


	25. Lo que él piensa cuando te ve

Capítulo 25: Lo que él piensa cuando te ve.

Desde que la conozco, todo el tiempo quiero saber qué es lo que piensa, que fue lo que paso por su cabeza cuando contrato a un stripper sin familia como yo, que paso por su cabeza el momento en que la bese por primera vez, que dice de mi dentro de su cabeza cada vez que le mencionó que la amo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas Lucy? Me gustaría preguntárselo…

Estoy siendo egoísta con esto, Lucy es una mujer ocupada y es obvio que puede tener a los hombre que quiera, supongo que yo también puedo tener las mujeres que quiero, pero nunca eh sido ese tipo de hombres, a mí me gusta tener mi vida controlada mis amigos leales y una vida amorosa permanente… Pero Lucy… Es tan diferente, aunque sabía que era diferente a todas mis expectativas de una mujer, la elegí como la mujer que quiero amar. ¿Acaso enloquecí? ¿Perdí la razón? No lo creo, estoy siendo yo y mis pensamientos sobre ella no cambiaran, quiero creer que estoy loco pero no lo estoy, estoy consciente de que amo a una mujer loca que tiene su carácter y que no cumple con la mujer que quiero a mi lado.

No puedo evitarlo.

La amo a pesar de eso.

Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de una mujer así.

Natsu-¿Sigues enojada?-

Ella no responde.

Natsu-En verdad lamento a verme comportado así-

Aun no responde. Es difícil tratarla cuando está enojada y es la primera vez que se enoja conmigo así que no sé qué hacer en esta situación.

Natsu-Sé que parece que estoy enojado pero no lo estoy, ¿podrías no estarlo tú también?-

Maldición esto es difícil.

Natsu-Te compensare-

Eso la hace reaccionar y mirándome seriamente responde:

Lucy-Quiero que detengas el auto-

En ese momento le quite las llaves por un ataque de celos, quiero ir a otro lado que no sea su departamento, solo quiero un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

Obedezco y detengo el auto frente a un café del centro. Lucy se acomoda en su asiento para mirarme y veo que aún está enojada.

Lucy-¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?-

Su pregunta fue tan directa que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Natsu-bueno yo… él fue muy cercano a ti y…-

Ella me interrumpió antes de que termine de hablar:

Lucy-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a la forma en que me miraste al pedirme las llaves-

Ah… Se refiere a eso.

Natsu-Supongo que estaba enojado porque no me explicaste realmente lo que estabas haciendo con el-

Sus ojos se abren y siento que di en el clavo con esa respuesta, ella mintió, es tan fácil saber cuándo miente aunque a veces eso no es bueno.

Lucy-Lo siento-

Su mirada fue tan dulce, quería besarla pero debo resistir hasta que aclaremos todo.

Supongo que las peleas entre parejas son difícil de resolver, es la primera vez que peleo con Lucy, aunque no es una discusión muy fuerte es la primera y sigue siendo importante por esa razón. Estoy decidido a hacerla feliz y no quiero peleas en el camino.

Natsu-no te preocupes, también lamento haber hecho esa escena de celos-

Ella sonríe y asiente aceptando mi disculpa, todo está resuelto y eso significa que finalmente puedo besarla. Inclinándome hacia ella en mi asiento sujeto su rostro y la beso. ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy siendo tentado ahora mismo, quiero besarla y tocarla, sus labios siempre me provocan sensaciones que me enloquecen.

Si ella supiera que puede controlarme tan fácilmente con un beso estaría perdido…

Ella aún debe pensar sobre nosotros, estoy esperando esa respuesta de ella, si es una respuesta negativa no me importara dejarla ya que me llevare recuerdos muy cálidos de su compañía y de todo lo que pasamos… pero si acepta, definitivamente dedicare mi vida a hacerla feliz.

Dicen que si piensas sobre tu futuro ese futuro nunca llegara, soy un tonto por creer en eso pero no quiero imaginarme un futuro con Lucy por miedo a que no se cumpla, soy un miedoso y lo admito.

Lucy se separa un poco de mí y al parecer recordó algo:

Lucy-por cierto ¿A dónde querías llevarme?-

¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo, estaba llevando a Lucy a un lugar lejos del departamento… era normal que se diera cuenta.

Natsu-Quería que estemos solo ¿Aceptas venir conmigo?-

Mi pregunta la sorprende:

Lucy-Claro, tengo curiosidad de saber a dónde me llevaras-

Su sonrisa es tan hermosa.

Natsu-Bien, vamos-

Retomo el camino en auto, conduzco por unos minutos y veo el lugar a donde quería llegar. Estaciono el auto frente a ese pequeño edificio y Lucy me mira sorprendida:

Lucy-¿Por qué aquí?-

No respondo y salgo del auto, ella hace lo mismo y tomando su mano luego de cerrar las puertas entramos al edificio, el lugar esta vacío y de día se pueden apreciar sus rincones más escondidos. Veo a Lucy sonreír y eso me alivia, al menos el tema de Sting está olvidado.

Natsu-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?-

Ella me mira y asiente como si fuera una niña.

Amo que haga eso.

Natsu-Acompáñame-

Llevo a Lucy detrás de esas largas cortinas rojas de seda, detrás de todo eso estaba el camerino, ella ya había estado aquí pero nunca estuvo de día cuando no hay absolutamente nadie alrededor, ni fans ni compañeros de trabajo, solo ella y yo.

Lucy-Es aterrador estar aquí de día-

Su sonrisa y saber que esta atemorizada me provocan muchas cosas.

Natsu-Conseguí que el dueño me dé la llave con la excusa de que quería ensayar-

Ella ríe y al entrar al camerino y ver todas nuestras cosas nuevamente comienza a hurgar por todos lados.

Natsu-¿Te gustaría ponerte algún traje? Aunque son todos para hombres-

Veo que se emociona, supongo que le gusta usar todas estas cosas, aún tiene ese antifaz que le regale sobre su mesa de noche.

Lucy-¿Puedo?-

Ella sujeta uno de los trajes y me lo muestra.

Natsu-Claro, adelante-

Me siento en la silla que usamos para el maquillaje, y la observo. Ella se da cuenta que la observo y sé que esta avergonzada, quiero creer que está provocándome, es tan simple sacar su lado juguetón. Mi mirada recorre su cuerpo, su piel semidesnuda siempre me cautiva y atrae toda mi atención, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea ella y su cuerpo. Mientras ella se cambia y termina de hacerlo comienzo a pensar y querer desnudarla.

Ella acaba de ponerse uno de los disfraces y sonrió al verla:

Lucy-¿Qué tal me queda?-

El traje que llevaba ahora le quedaba muy bien, me parece haberlo usado antes… Lo miro mejor y me doy cuenta de que si lo utilice antes. Este era el traje que use cuando nos conocimos.

Un Traje negro sin camisa y con sombrero de gala y un antifaz oscuro, solo le falta el maquillaje pero ese sostén color negro que lleva se destaca demasiado.

Lucy-No dices nada, ¿me queda mal?-

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo la estoy mirando:

Natsu-Te ves hermosa-

Ella sonríe y sé que acabo de decir una tontería, siempre me pasa, digo lo que pienso sin darme cuenta pero al parecer a Lucy le gusta que lo haga porque su rostro se concentra en el mío… ¿Tal vez piensa que soy tierno?

Lucy-Me queda grande-

Sonrió y me acerco a ella dejando mi silla detrás.

Natsu-Es normal, porque es mío-

Lucy ve que me acerco a ella y me detiene apoyando sus manos en mi pecho:

Lucy-¿Acaso intentaras algo?-

Mi mirada tiene que ser diferente a la de siempre por que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

Natsu-¿No me dejaras tocarte?-

Intento con mi rostro de tristeza pero eso no la hace cambiar de opinión, sujeto una de las manos que se apoya en mi pecho y la atraigo hacia mi jalando de ella, su cuerpo se pega al mío y sujeto su cintura para que no escape, estoy siendo osado pero no puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo se mueve solo cuando la veo. Una de mis manos se deslizo por el largo de su brazo y se detuvo en el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros. Aun sujetándola por su cintura contemple esa parte desnuda de su cuerpo.

Su piel blanca me pedía que la bese y eso fue lo que hice, no pude resistirme, corrí su cabello hacia atrás y note que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, Ella está atenta a todos mis movimientos. Mis labios se apoyaron en su cuello y escuche en mi oído como reaccionaba. Deje que ese leve sonido de su boca se inundara en mis oídos, quería escuchar más y me doy cuenta de que ese traje está obstruyendo mi objetivo.

Mi piel pide el rose de la suya.

Estoy siendo controlado, soy consciente de que el toque de su blanca piel saca lo peor de mí.

Mis sentidos ya no son los mismos. ¡Diablos no puedo pensar! Hace unos instantes estaba sonriéndole a su hermoso rostro con antifaz y ahora estoy desnudándola no solo con mis ojos sino también con mis manos.

Ella no se resiste. Adoro que se entregue completamente a mis deseos.

Natsu-¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?-

Lucy entrado en razón gracias a mi vos responde mirándome desde su altura:

Lucy-¿Qué es?-

Su mirada demuestra miedo, Tal vez estoy siendo un poco diferente a lo usual y es que no puedo cambiar, es demasiado tarde.

Bajo su mirada, con mi mano sujeto su barbilla provocando que me vea a los ojos, mi pulgar se desliza por su labio inferior y siento su respiración en la yema de mi dedo.

¿Estará bien que pida una cosa indecente? ¿Acaso me lo negara? Si se trata de Lucy supongo que aceptara…

Natsu-¿Podrías usar tu boca…?-

Supongo que me entendió ya que su rostro se escapó de mis manos y bajo su mirada al suelo.

Lucy-¿Aquí?-

Su mano se apoya en mi pecho y lentamente las desliza hasta mi cinturón. Ahora sé que es algo que no le avergüenza, adoro esa parte atrevida de ella, Mi sangre está hirviendo y quiero que sus hermosos labios me calmen.

Ya es muy obvio que mi osadía supero los límites.

Lucy esta tan calmada, y yo estoy enloqueciendo. Ella no hace intento de separarse de mí y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se quita el saco del traje dejando que caiga en el suelo. Su pecho está mostrando su belleza natural. Quiero creer que está intentando ser sexy al parecer ese antifaz la convierte en otra persona.

Estoy perdiendo mi conciencia y sentido común.

Ella usa sus manos para calmarme, con sensualidad quita el cinturón que sujeta mi pantalón y se lo coloca sobre sus hombros, besa mi cuello con delicadeza y puedo sentir el calor de sus labios húmedos allí. Su boca se mueve hasta mi pecho y siento como mi camisa comienza a aflojarse y luego cae al suelo.

Mi respiración se mescla con la suya siempre que nuestros labios se unen y estoy ansioso por que use sus hermosos labios conmigo.

Quitando el botón de mi pantalón y bajando el cierre de este su mano comienza a acariciarme.

Su toque es suave.

Observo como me seduce lentamente.

Me está torturando.

Debo ser paciente y mientras lo hago miro sus ojos quitamente siempre que nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Me pregunto que está pensando, que es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando me mira, obviamente no puedo saberlo, aunque sí sé que pasa por mi cabeza cuando veo su rostro, cuando beso sus labios y hasta cuando la hago mía y eso es, que quiero estar junto a ella siempre…

Fin del capítulo 25.

Quería que sea especiaaaal Que Natsu hable más seguido y que sepan cómo se siente nuestro sensual stripper pero no serán muchos capítulos que lo ara, solo en algunos si es que se me ocurre algo para él, en fiiiiin.

Sé que quieren lemon y se los voy a dar pero en el próximo….

Nos vemos en el próximo n.n

Muchas, muchaaaas gracias por sus comentarios chicos, son los mejores, este fanfic tiene para rato y no lo voy abandonar no se preocupen n.n


	26. ¡Pero por favor!

Capítulo 26: ¡Pero por favor!

Que codicioso resulto mi mozo sexy, su mirada es tan ardiente que puedo sentirlo en mi piel, quiero obedecer todo lo que me diga por el simple y malicioso hecho de que me está mirando de esa manera tan desesperada.

Supongo que todos los hombres tienen esa manera tan pervertida de pensar y estaría mintiendo si digo que yo soy una inocente mujer de pensamientos puros.

Natsu es un hombre que se hace desear y por supuesto que are lo que me pida.

Siento mi cuerpo arder y la gran necesidad de calmar esta sed de pasión con mi boca, Quiero hacer lo que él quiere, voy a complacerlo. Él se lo merece por quien fue todo este tiempo que estuvo a mi lado.

Deslizo mis manos por su pecho ahora desnudo y bien marcado… ¡Adoro esa tabla para lavar ropa que tiene!

Su mano se entrelaza con la mía cuando las bajo hasta su ombligo. Siento un hormigueo cuando la sujeta levemente llevándola a su boca, el besa mi mano y luego la coloca sobre su mejilla, olfatea mi palma cerrando sus ojos y cuando los abre sonríe tan hermosamente que me dan ganas de saltar sobre él.

Es muy lindo cuando me mira de esa manera.

Natsu-¿Lo haz echo antes?-

Su pregunta llama mi atención. Claro que lo eh echo antes ¡Vamos! Que no soy una monja.

Me acerco a sus labios y mirando la curva tan perfecta y única respondo con mi vos de "Todo estará bien"

Lucy-¿Acaso piensas que puedo lastimarte?-

Ese atrevimiento mío lo sorprende y sonriendo a continuación vuelve a besar mi mano y la deja libre para que yo haga de las mías. Estoy siendo lo más seductoramente posible ya que si fracaso en esto fracasare como mujer… exagero lo sé. Pero no solo los hombres se preguntan si lo hicieron bien al momento del sexo.

Natsu sonríe y me deja tocarlo, me libera de sus brazos y mis manos tocan su ombligo y se detienen en el cierre de su pantalón, no me molesto en quitarle su ropa y mis manos se adentran en su ropa interior sintiendo como esta de excitado.

Dejo libre esa parte de él y muevo mi mano para acariciarlo y estimularlo aún más. Escucho como su vos se agita y su respiración cambia a medida que mi mano aumenta la velocidad, estoy viendo su rostro y me gusta las expresiones que estoy provocando en él. Esta listo para relajarse así que me inclino hacia el para besar su cuello, dejo una pequeña marca en él y luego bajo hasta su pecho, continuo y no ceso el movimiento de mi mano, y finalmente estoy de rodillas en el suelo. Saboreo mis labios al verlo y siento como mi sangre hierve, la mano que ahora lo sujeta está caliente y me doy cuenta de que de su cuerpo emane el mismo calor que yo siento.

Me siento a morir.

Mi piel se eriza y puedo ver como Natsu reacciona cuando uso mi boca, mis manos me ayudan y lo estimulan y vuelven loco. Aquello se vuelve tan excitante y caliente que tal vez debería deja de usar mi boca y exigir que me haga suya. ¡Yo también quiero ser calmada por sus labios! Pero no puedo pedir eso, no soy tan atrevida como él.

¿Qué hago? Está siendo demasiado fácil excitarse de esta manera.

Con mi mente a mil por hora y estando en el suelo con su miembro en mi boca no puedo hacer más que complacerme yo misma. Uso mi mano libre y comienzo a desabrochar el pantalón de ese ahora molesto traje y mientras escucho que Natsu se apoya de espaldas a esa mesa de maquillaje detrás de él, yo intento con mi mano complacerme y saciar mi calor.

Esto es demasiado excitante.

Quiero que esta "previa" se termine y que me haga suya, pero no puedo apresurar las cosas. Natsu está mirándome mientras lo masturbo con mi boca. Al parecer noto que también estoy haciéndolo conmigo misma por que sonríe complacido.

Desgraciado.

¡Ya hazme tuya maldición!

Parece que leyó mis pensamientos porque llamando mi atención apoyando su mano en mi cabeza hace que lo mire y con una señal me pide que me levante. Obedezco a lo que pide y me levanto para mirar nuevamente sus ojos llenos de deseo.

El sujeta mi cintura y con su dedo limpia mis labios, sonríe y luego esos mismos dedos los lleva a mi entrepierna ahora húmeda, me acaricia sobre la tela de mi pantalón que aun llevaba suelto y desabrochado. Presiona sobre mi área más sensible ¡Que magnifico se sintió! Mi boca se abre para dejar salir mi agitación.

Natsu me mira aun a los ojos y observa cada una de mis reacciones:

Natsu-Señorita ahora voy a hacerla mía-

¡Aah si, por favor!

Asiento y él sonríe de esa forma tan galante y leve que siempre me vuelve loca.

Sus ojos se pasean por mi rostro, recorre mi cuello y se detiene en mis pechos. Detrás de mi siento como mi sostén está siendo desabrochado. Aquella prenda negra cae al suelo y mi pecho termina siendo atacado por su boca.

Natsu-Tu sabor es tan dulce, es algo que me enamoro desde la primera vez que te probé-

¡No digas esas cosas!

Me estremezco siempre que habla.

Siempre que me mira.

Siempre que me toca.

Sus manos me sujetan la cintura y me sientan sobre la mesa de maquillaje, creo que mañana la chica que los maquilla se enojara, porque mi trasero esta llenos de bases y sombras de maquillaje, de por si esa tonta ya me odia.

Natsu se encarga de mi pantalón y de mi ropa interior, finalmente me penetra y sujeta mi cintura para pegarnos más, observo su boca y veo que respira con dificultad, yo estoy igual que él. Me sujeto de sus hombros mientras siento las estocadas contra mí. Beso esa boca tan perfecta y él se encarga de abrir mis piernas y sujetarme tan fuerte que siento que quedara una marca mañana, están tan calientes que me quema cada vez que me toca.

Esto es increíble.

El sujeta mis piernas y me levanta, llevándome a esa puerta roja que separa sus dos vidas. El Natsu stripper es quien está haciéndome suya con tanta pasión y me está entregando todo este calor que siento.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y cuando creo que no puedo más, siento como él se corre junto conmigo.

Hace mucho calor, hacía tiempo que Natsu no enloquecía de esta manera.

Él se separa de mí un poco y me besa con mucha ternura, su beso fue tan gentil…

Natsu-Te amo, Lucy-

La forma en que lo dijo fue tan diferente.

Su sonrisa decía tantas cosas por el:

Natsu-Tranquila, solo lo digo porque no puedo ni siquiera estar un día sin decírtelo-

Eso fue… Lo más tierno que escuche en mi vida.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos llenos de ternura. Sin pensarlo lo abraso por sus hombros y lo beso. Exijo sus labios y el me corresponde, sujeta mi cintura y me levanta mientras no me libera y continua besándome, sé que aun esta excitado porque aun dentro de mi esta igual de duro que hace unos momentos, el me sienta sobre la mesa de maquillaje nuevamente, estoy por decir algo pero veo como sonríe y me mira, se lo que quiere.

Este será el segundo asalto…

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos en ese lugar donde Natsu tendría que estar ensayando sus bailes y ocupamos todo ese tiempo complaciéndolo a su antojo.

Esa noche regresamos a casa, mi trabajo estaba terminado luego de que Erza me llamara y me lo confirmara. Natsu se ve tranquilo y el tema de Sting queda olvidado. Quisiera decir que no volverá a pasar nada entre ellos dos pero no estoy muy segura de ello… es de Sting de quien hablamos y él no se rinde tan fácil.

Al llegar ambos a casa mi padre está esperándonos con la cena lista:

Jude-Ya era hora de que aparecieran-

Veo como me mira desde el sillón y me siento una niña otra vez:

Lucy-No somos niños papá-

Mi padre el hombre más insoportable del mundo respira profundo dejando un periódico de esa mañana sobre la mesa para responder mirándome seriamente:

Jude-Una señorita no debería regresar a estas horas, ¿podrías al menos quedarte un tiempo con tu padre? ¿Acaso no sabes que me iré mañana? No has estado ni un solo momento conmigo, hasta diría que ni siquiera te importa tu viejo padre-

¡Valla! ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

Lucy-No digas eso, hemos salido juntos-

¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta culpable?

Natsu no sabe que decir y está mirando todo desde detrás de mí, escucho como camina y se va hacia la cocina… ¡No me dejes sola! Mentalmente quiero abrazarlo para que no se aleje.

Jude-El único que ha salido conmigo y se molestó por pasar tiempo a mi lado fue tu esposo-

Eso me sorprende… Aunque es cierto.

Lucy-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-

Jude-Sabes muy bien que es cierto Lucy-

…

Ya no sé qué responder…

Natsu-Jude, Lucy es una mujer ocupada, creo que con eso te demuestra lo mucho que importa su trabajo ¿no crees?-

Con una sonrisa aparece detrás del sillón donde mi padre esa sentado y le entrega un vaso con agua.

Mi salvador.

Jude-Supongo que tienes razón, pero debes admitir que podría haber pasado tiempo con su padre-

Mi esposo sexy sonríe y se sienta a su lado y mirándome a mí responde sin consultarme:

Natsu-Mañana no estaré en toda la tarde porque tengo guardia en el hospital, ¿Qué te parece si tú y Lucy pasean? Vendré a la hora en que te iras para llevarte al aeropuerto-

Miro a Natsu como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una calamidad.

Jude-supongo que puedo si mi hija está de acuerdo-

Ambos me están mirando…

Uno de ellos sonríe hermosamente y el otro me mira como si me juzgara.

No tengo más opción…

Lucy-Supongo que puedo hacer un tiempo en el trabajo…-

Natsu-¡Genial está decidido! Ahora ¿Qué les parece si cenamos?-

Natsu sonríe, yo lo observo molesta y mi padre sorprendentemente… está sonriendo.

Natsu se va hacia la cocina y me deja sola pero esto no quedara así. Voy detrás de el para quejarme como la niña que creen que soy.

Días para que mi padre se valla: mañana por la noche.

Fin del capítulo 26.

Bueno sé que les gusto el lemon :v así que espero comentarios.

¿Sabías que..?: El título de este capítulo se me ocurrió porque mi hermana dijo eso cuando lo leyó XD ya que la personalidad de Lucy está basada en ella :v


	27. Almuerzo con el viejo

Capítulo 27: Almuerzo con el viejo.

Estoy algo confusa por lo de la salida con mi padre mañana, veo que Natsu entra en la cocina y lo sigo mientas mi padre está concentrado en su periódico. Al entrar veo que él está probando la cena que mi padre preparo, quiero decir algo pero el habla primero:

Natsu-Sé que estas enojada, pero un crimen en la cocina no es correcto-

Me acerco a él y lo miro enojada.

Lucy-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-

Natsu sonríe y deja el cucharon que uso para probar la comida sobre la mesada.

Natsu-Lo dije por que Jude tiene razón, no pasas tiempo con él Lucy-

Siento que está regañándome con lo que dice.

Lucy-Si no paso tiempo con él es porque es el hombre más insoportable que conozco-

Natsu-Pero sigue siendo tu padre, él te ama y quiere un tiempo con su hija, entiendo cómo se siente y creo que como su hija deberías hacerlo feliz solo unas horas-

Natsu está nuevamente en su "modo padre" y yo me siento una niña pequeña.

Relajo mi mirada y pienso que Natsu tiene razón…

Lucy-Esta bien, tienes razón, pero ya deja de tratarme como una niña-

Eso lo hace reír pero no sé si es por lo que dije o porque estoy haciendo un puchero justo ahora. Con esa sonrisa se acerca a mí, sujeta mi cintura, me atrae hacia él y en mi oído escucho su vos:

Natsu-Si te considerara una niña no me habría divertido tanto contigo hace unas horas-

¡Maldito! Si mi padre no estuviera cerca ya me hubiera dejado caer en sus fuertes brazos.

Lucy-No digas eso-

No puedo evitar sonreír como tonta, Hasta podía sentir que mis mejillas se calentaban, ¡Dios que no soy una colegiala!

Natsu-Te ves muy linda así-

De inmediato siento como me besa en la frente y me abraza fuerte contra su pecho. Escucho su corazón latir y su respiración tan calmada me contagia y me llena de tranquilidad. Sus manos me sujetan con tanta seguridad que podría dejarme caer con confianza sabiendo que él nunca me dejaría caer.

Todo a mí alrededor se vuelve tan poco importante. Por supuesto que tenía cosas importantes como por ejemplo a Plue quien saltaba en mis piernas porque quería unirse a nosotros en este cálido abrazo, y bueno, también estaba mi padre que entro a la cocina y nos sorprendió pero solo rasgo su garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

Avergonzada y sin soltar a mi mozo sexy volteo a verlo.

Lucy-Estamos ocupados papá-

Mi padre me mira y ve que no voy a soltarlo así que simplemente respira profundo y mientras se aleja de la cocina exclama:

Jude-Ya que no puedo estar en la cocina, creo que no tendrán problema en preparar la mesa para comer ¿verdad?-

Diciendo eso se alejó de nosotros dejándome con un Natsu un siendo atrapado aun por mis brazos.

Me siento como una niña nuevamente, recuerdo cuando era pequeña y tenía un chico que amaba mucho pero era más grande que yo… exactamente 10 años más que yo, a este chico siempre le parecí tierna ya que era pequeña así que me dejaba abrazarlo mientras él sonreía y me miraba como si fuera su hermanita… ¡Odiaba eso! Pero ahora mismo me siento igual que antes, Natsu es ahora ese chico y está mirándome de la misma forma ¿En realidad le doy ternura? ¡No quiero darle ternura!

Natsu-¿Debería comenzar a preparar la mesa?-

Siento como el me abraza más fuerte y, más que querer preparar la mesa creo que él prefiere al igual que yo subir al cuarto y continuar nuestro encuentro de esa tarde.

Estoy comenzando a perderme otra vez pero reacciono al recordar las palabras de Sting…

"¿Acaso estas enamorada de ese tipo?"

¡Maldito Sting! Creo que mañana en el trabajo lo golpeare en la entrepierna.

Me separo de Natsu y él se sorprende de mi repentino salto, peino mi cabello nerviosa al igual que mi falda y para intentar que todo siga como antes sonrió y le señalo la comida que parece estar echando humo.

Natsu reacciona y corre rápidamente a detener que la comida se queme, como siempre los hechos me salvan y mi perfecta forma de disimular y mentir me tienen preparada para cualquier situación… Solo digamos que tengo suerte.

Veo como Natsu busca platos y sirve en ellos la comida que mi padre preparo, lo veo tan concentrado en ello que siento que se olvidó de mi por un momento, me siento en la mesa donde se supone que comeremos y lo observo con atención.

Sus ojos están midiendo la cantidad exacta que será para cada uno, está dejando cada plato al lado del otro sobre la mesa a medida que los sirve, en ellos coloca un condimento que por el color creo que es pimienta, está dándome la espalda y mientras más lo miro me imagino como seria si llevara un delantal de cocina puesto, se vería muy adorable seguramente y rio ante esa posible situación.

Natsu se acerca a mí con los platos listos y juntos preparamos todo, esa tarde los tres comemos tranquilos y todo esta delicioso, me sorprende que mi padre haya preparado esa comida, Siempre creí que la única que cocinaba era mi madre por su tonto fetiche de que solo las mujeres deben estar en la cocina.

Al terminar la cena ya era hora de dormir, mi padre no espero palabra nuestra y fue directamente a su cuarto. Natsu dijo que era porque estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso? Y en primer lugar… ¿Mi padre puede ponerse nervioso? Jamás lo eh visto.

Esa noche descansamos como angelitos y al día siguiente cuando estire mi brazo para tocar esos perfectos pectorales no encontré nada a mi lado. Natsu no estaba y tampoco sus perfectos pectorales, es una lástima porque quería divertirme con el antes de que fuera a trabajar y yo a mi "Cita" con mi padre.

Necesitaba de un poco del cariño de Natsu.

Estiro mi cuerpo resignándome a la idea de que Natsu se levantó temprano y que me dejo sola. Debo levantarme pero aún es muy temprano.

O eso es lo que yo pensaba:

Jude-¿A qué hora piensas levantarte? ¿Acaso no sabes que me voy esta noche?-

Mi paz se terminó.

Me quejo mientras me muevo en mi cama y escucho como mi padre se acerca y a continuación mi rostro siente frio, ¿Qué es? Abro mis ojos y el frio me recorre todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso acaba de arrojarme agua en el rostro? Respiro como si me quedara sin respiración, como cuando de repente la ducha cambia sin aviso y quieres correr por algo de calor.

¡Ah maldición!

Jude-¿Ahora si te levantaras?-

¡Qué clase de padre hace eso!

Enojada y fuera de mi me siento en mi cama limpiando mi rostro mojado con la sabana mientras siento la mirada de mi padre sobre mí.

Lucy-Esto no es el ejército papá, no puedes levantarme de esa manera-

Su mirada siempre seria me hace querer retractarme de lo que dije.

Jude-Saldremos en una hora-

Sin esperar mi respuesta se retira de mi cuarto y me deja sola para que yo pueda cubrir mi rostro con una almohada y gritar como una adolecente que se quedó sin su cita por que su padre no la dejo salir.

Luego de desquitarme me levanto y tomo una ducha larga, termino de cambiarme con una camisa de jean oscura y un leggins negro, mis zapatos nunca faltan, pero como esta vez caminare mucho utilizo mis zapatillas en forma de bota color blanco. No me molesto en mi cabello y simplemente lo dejo suelto.

Mi padre está esperándome y bajo para encontrarme con él en la sala.

Jude-Te demoraste mucho-

Su seriedad fría me recorre y me examina, estoy segura de que está criticándome en su cabeza.

Lucy-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-

Intento ponerle todas mis energías al día de hoy.

Jude-¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos almorzar?-

Al menos él también lo intenta.

Lucy-Bueno conozco un lugar-

Mientras busco mi bolso y las llaves escucho como mi padre juega con Plue… ¿Acaso estoy escuchando bien?

¿Estará feliz?

Imposible.

Olvido eso y seguimos ambos. Con el viejo salimos y mi auto nos lleva a los lugares más lindos de la ciudad. Empezando con el restaurante que más me gusta y estoy ansiosa por que mi padre conozca ese lugar tan lindo, aunque estoy nerviosa…

Ese fue el último lugar en el que vi a Sting.

¿Qué pasara si él está ahí?

¿Y si me desenmascara frente a mi padre? Creo que no estoy pensando bien esto, Tal vez debería cambiar el lugar al que lo llevare a almorzar, pero se me hace un poco imposible ya que le describí el lugar y las cosas que sirven también.

Tendré que simplemente confiar en mi suerte.

Lucy-Planearemos a donde ir mientras almorzamos-

Mi padre no responde y asiente satisfecho con mi plan. Llegamos al restaurante hasta ahora todo va bien, mi padre no se quejó más que por mi manera de conducir tan apresurada.

El almuerzo es tranquilo y siento que mi padre no dirá nada pero sorprendentemente es el quien habla luego de que trajeran los que ordenamos:

Jude-Durante el tiempo que estuve aquí no te molestaste en pasar tiempo conmigo-

¡Ay ya empezó!

Lucy-Soy una mujer ocupada papá, No puedo evitarlo-

Siempre serio toma su copa de vino y bebe un poco de ella.

Jude-Es cierto, note que no tienes tiempo para nada-

¡Claro que no tengo tiempo!

Lucy-¿al menos pudiste hacer lo que venias a hacer?-

Mi padre da un gran suspiro y deja su copa sobre la mesa, se acomoda en su asiento y me mira:

Jude-Si pude hacerlo-Me observa y luego observa la carne que le sirvieron, toma sus cubiertos y mientras esta cortándola continúa hablando Sin mirarme-Llegue aquí para ver si habías madurado, si el hombre con el que te casaste era bueno para ti, pero sobre todo vine aquí para ver si mi hija estaba bien-

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, quería responder pero el continuo:

Jude-Natsu es un buen hombre, incluso me hace dudar que seas buena para él-

No puedo creer que esté pensando igual que él.

Jude-Hoy podre irme tranquilo sabiendo que el cuida de ti, además, veo que has madurado lo suficiente-

Valla eso me deja tranquila.

Supongo que logre mi objetivo de que no descubra que no estoy casada con ese magnífico hombre, ahora solo debo asegurarme de que el día termine a salvo, mi padre está ahora mirándome… supongo que espera una respuesta pero a continuación me doy cuenta que no está mirándome directamente a los ojos, él está mirando sobre mi hombro. ¿Qué es lo que mira?

Detrás de mi siento un gran frio, como si alguien estuviera demasiado cerca, ¿mis miedo son reales ahora? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar? Debí haber preparado una cuartada para cubrirme. Deje que la intuición me guie, debo ser precavida y tomar todo con calma.

Mi padre ahora está mirándome, su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto, estoy por decir algo pero como siempre el habla antes interrumpiéndome.

Jude-¿Sucede algo?-

¿Eh?

Lucy-No, ¿a ti te pasa algo?-

Jude-Para nada-

Siento que me observan desde detrás de mí.

Estoy esperando una reacción de mi padre o que diga algo ya que continua comiendo como si solo hubiera visto a un pequeño gatito pasar que solo llama tu atención cinco segundos. Eso significa que mis dudas no se cumplieron, quien él observaba no era Sting, así que estoy salvada, estoy segura de que no era el, por qué mi padre lo hubiera invitado y a sentarse a comer junto a nosotros.

Al menos puedo estar calmada.

Pero… Si no era Sting el que llamo su atención, ¿quién era?-

Tengo una enorme necesidad de voltear a ver pero no me animo, ignoro el peligro que siento y mis antojos de ver de quien se trataba y continuo mi delicioso almuerzo.

Le pregunto a mi padre si desea ir a un lugar en específico, mi ciudad tiene pocos lugares turísticos pero los que tiene son hermosos.

Jude-¿Hay alguna capilla?-

¿Una capilla? ¿Por qué quiere visitar una capilla?

Rápidamente respondo porque sé que no le gusta esperar respuestas:

Lucy-Si hay una, está cerca de mi oficina, podemos ir luego de almorzar-

El viejo asiente y luego del silencio el termina de comer y yo también. Estoy ansiosa por ver que es lo que quiere ver. Una vez que pago el almuerzo mi padre se levanta primero y se adelanta, cuando yo estoy por seguirlo noto algo. Estábamos solos en el restaurante a excepción de una mujer bebiendo café unas mesas más atrás, una mujer bella y madura, la observo mejor y noto que es mucho más grande que yo aunque no se nota, y me pregunto… ¿Acaso la miraba a ella?

Pff ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando Lucy?! Estamos hablando del viejo por el amor de dios.

Deja tus ideas erróneas.

De repente la mujer voltea hacia mí, y me sonríe.

Que hermosa sonrisa tiene.

Correspondo y continúo mi camino intentando alcanzar al anciano…

Días para que mi padre se valla: 8 horas.

Fin del capítulo 27.

Comentarios?


	28. Caminata con el viejo

Capítulo 28: Caminata con el viejo.

Estoy caminando detrás de él y me pregunto si algún día lo alcanzare como cuando era niña para poder abrazarlo y que él me sonría orgulloso de tener una hija.

Mi padre está ahora acercándose a esa capilla que estaba cerca de mi trabajo, estoy por arrastrar mi cartera, pero por el momento solo arrastro mis pies.

Jude-Lucy ¿podrías apresurarte?-

Escucho como de lejos me regaña y en el momento en que voltea le hago muecas burlonas.

La gente a nuestro alrededor me observa comportarme como una niña y detrás de mi siento una presencia, Por instinto volteo y me llevo por delante a alguien haciéndome caer por el golpe.

Mi trasero me duele y mis ojos se cerraron para recibir el impacto.

Lucy-Lo siento-

Al levantar la vista veo un rostro familiar. Es una mujer mayor muy bella, ¿Qué no es la misma del restaurante?

-Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte-

Esa mujer extiende su mano hacia mí y yo la tomo para ayudarme a levantarme observo esos ojos y me quedo atontada por su color celeste, su cabello rubio y su atuendo a la moda.

Al parecer llevaba prisa y sin esperar una respuesta mía pasa por mi lado dejándome detrás. Mientras miro como se aleja noto que mi padre ya no está a mi vista, Pero por suerte sé a dónde iría, la capilla que está cerca.

Camino tranquila sabiendo que tengo razón, estoy tan tranquila que comienzo a sentir algo extraño, ¿Acaso extraño a mi mozo sexy?

Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no.

Definitivamente si lo extraño, me pregunto que estará haciendo, si ya comió, si estará bien, si él también me extraña.

Quiero preguntarle todo eso.

Lucy-Deja de pensar tonterías Lucy-

Hoy mi padre se ira y solo seremos él y yo, al menos quisiera que se quede conmigo en mi casa pero supongo que el trato se termina en cuanto mi padre deje la ciudad. ¿Natsu querrá irse de mi casa? Pero claro que quiere, si el necesita su espacio y yo el mío…

Recuerdo que debo pagarle por el tiempo que él estuvo conmigo fingiendo ser algo que no es. Debo pagarle pronto para no deberle nada.

Observo a mí alrededor a las parejas que se están acercando a la capilla y me pregunto si algún día dejare mi trabajo de lado para darle paso al amor... Tal vez algún día.

Finalmente llego a donde está la capilla, supongo que mi padre me está esperando allí, antes de entrar allí escucho algo.

Jude-¡Ya basta!-

Me detengo en seco al escuchar su grito, Estoy en la puerta pero aun así puedo escucharlo ya que en ese tipo de lugares hay un eco impresionante. Escucho como mi padre camina con enojo y lleva su furia hacia otro lado, me escondo mejor y lo hago para que él no me vea. Esta vez él está murmurando pero está cerca de mí así que puedo escucharlo. Parece que se dio cuenta de que está en una capilla:

Jude-¿Cómo pudiste seguirme hasta aquí? ¿Acaso piensas que es gracioso?-

Quien responde parece nervioso además de que es una vos de mujer.

-Por favor no me ignores de esa forma, Tu y yo debemos hablar sobre el pasado-

¿Hablar sobre el pasado? ¿Acaso es una acosadora o algo así? ¿Qué está pasando? Mientras hacia esas preguntas en mi cabeza mi padre continúo hablando:

Jude-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ahora mismo estoy con mi hija ¿podrías no aparecerte de esa forma? ¿Qué pasara si te ve?-

¿Si yo la veo?

Estoy por entrar a interrumpirlos pero alguien me sujeta de los brazos y cubre mis ojos. ¿Acaso seré secuestrada? Estoy por gritar pero siento su vos y aliento en mi oído:

Natsu-¿Te asuste?-

Mi cuerpo y mi agarre se relajan cuando escucho su vos.

El me libera y volteo para ver su linda sonrisa.

Esta con su bata de hospital y me hace feliz por fin ver sus ojos avellana.

Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sonrió al verlo y el también, inmediatamente me besa sin responderme. ¡Ah Lo extrañe!

Natsu-¿Y tu padre?-

Recuerdo la situación de mi padre e ignoro a Natsu para volver a espiar en la puerta. Natsu me sigue sin entender y al igual que yo espía a mi papá.

Escucho a mi padre murmurar enojado y ya no escucho a esa mujer hablar. No pude ver el rostro de esa mujer y hay mucha gente allí. Inmediatamente el rostro de la mujer del restaurante viene a mi mente…

Natsu que está detrás de mi llama mi atención rasgando su garganta:

Natsu-¿Ahora eres espía?-

Mientras dice eso rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

Natsu-Ya comenzaba a extrañarte, Salí solo un momento del trabajo y quería saber cómo estabas, por suerte mi superior me dejo almorzar, Ve por tu padre y caminemos un poco-

Sonrió por las ideas magnificas que siempre tiene, el me salvo al menos un poco de estar a solas con mi padre.

Lucy-Iré por el-

Él me suelta y yo entro en aquella capilla, veo a mi padre sentado en uno de los bancos mirando fijamente una de las tantas imágenes que hay, me acerco a él y llamo su atención moviendo mi mano.

Lucy-Natsu está esperándonos afuera, quiere que demos un paseo-

Mi padre asiente y se levanta para acercarse, pienso que me dirá algo, que me comentara sobre lo que escuche, estoy preocupada, sé que tiene que ver con su pasado. ¿Qué tal si es una amante? Sus pasos son tranquilos y cuando pienso que se detendrá frente a mí él pasa por mi lado, casi ignorando mi presencia, abro mi boca para decir algo pero no sale palabra de mí. Quiero preguntarle, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente, que es lo que me oculta.

Jude-¿Qué esperas? Nos está esperando Natsu-

Respiro profundo y guardo mis preguntas para un momento más apropiado. Sigo mi camino y ya ambos vamos a donde esta Natsu esperándonos.

Al salir, él ya no tiene su bata puesta, ahora la tiene en su mano. Nos está esperando junto a la puerta y cuando llegamos a donde está, saluda a mi padre con un apretón de manos, mi padre está feliz de verlo porque no se aleja de su lado durante todo el recorrido. Juntos llegamos a una plaza cercana, estamos caminando y Natsu toma mi mano mientras habla con mi padre sobre el trabajo.

Debo admitir que ya no estoy preocupada, tener a Natsu cerca me tranquiliza y aleja todo los malos pensamientos de mi mente.

Jude-Estoy seguro de que extrañare estas charlas contigo Natsu-

Mi mozo sexy ríe y responde mientras me rodea con su brazo por los hombros.

Natsu-Y yo estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver-

Su respuesta me sorprende y me quedo callada por miedo a que mi padre nos descubra.

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a la plaza cercana, aquel lugar estaba lleno de familias y niños corriendo con sus mascotas, me sentí un poco incomoda y recordé que mi madre solía llevarme a esos lugares.

Mi padre se adelantó dejándonos un momento detrás, Aproveche ese momento para hablar con Natsu:

Lucy-¿Puedo contarte algo?-

Mi pregunta llama su atención y mirándome mientras caminamos responde:

Natsu-Claro, dime-

Antes de comentarle lo que vi respiro profundo:

Lucy-Hace un momento, antes de que tú llegaras, mi padre estaba hablando con una mujer, no pude ver su rostro pero lo que escuche que decían me provoco muchas dudas-

Natsu está atento a lo que digo y veo como mira a mi padre caminar frente a nosotros:

Natsu-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-

También veo a mi padre alejarse y me detengo haciendo que Natsu también lo haga ya que lo sujetaba del brazo:

Lucy-Bueno, no pude escuchar mucho, pero lo poco que escuche me dio a entender que son muy cercanos... Tengo miedo de pensar algo que no es-

Natsu-¿Pudiste ver el rostro de la mujer?-

Lucy-No-

Pero creo saber quién es…

Escucho como Natsu suspira y sujeta mi mano para que comencemos a caminar nuevamente hacia donde mi padre camina.

Si vi el rostro de esa mujer, o más bien supuse quien era. La misma mujer del restaurante y la que me choco cerca de la capilla. Nos estaba siguiendo para hablar con mi padre. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que choco conmigo apropósito.

Natsu no dice nada sobre lo que le conté y mis dudas de ellos, simplemente cambia de tema:

Natsu-¿Qué haremos cuando tu padre se valla esta noche?-

Si bien era algo que debíamos arreglar no era el momento para hablarlo.

Lucy-Supongo que deberíamos hablarlo cuando mi padre no este ¿No crees?-

Su mirada cambia, está decepcionado pero no puedo hacer nada por esto.

El día se termina y ya falta poco para que mi padre se valla, Natsu regreso al trabajo pero nos alcanzó en la casa una hora antes de que mi padre se valla.

Ahora mismo él está ayudándolo con el equipaje mientras yo estoy en la cocina con Plue. Pienso, estoy nerviosa y tengo muchas dudas, quiero preguntar pero no sé cómo empezar, de repente mi padre entra en la cocina, me sorprendo de verlo solo, Natsu debe estar aun con las maletas.

Jude-¿Te sucede algo? Estas muy pálida-

¿Lo estoy?

Al ver que no respondo se acerca a mí y pone su mano sobre mi frente:

Jude-¿Acaso te enfermaste? Tu cuerpo esta frio-

Su seriedad no me demuestra que esté preocupado, pero sé que aun debajo de esa mirada siempre fría se preocupa por mi… ¿Sino porque estaría aquí frente a mí? Es por mí que vino aquí… ¿verdad? ¡Maldición! Otra vez pensando tonterías Lucy.

Jude-Si no tienes nada está bien, tal vez solo tienes frio-

El quita su mano de mi frente y busca entre los cajones donde guardo los utensilios.

Jude-Natsu dijo que aquí estaba la cinta adhesiva- él mueve un poco los utensilios- ¡Oh! Aquí esta-Del cajón saca cinta adhesiva y una vez que la tiene se aleja.

Observo su espalda alejándose, no dejo de verla y sin darme cuenta:

Lucy-¿Quién era?-

No preguntes Lucy.

Mi padre voltea a verme con curiosidad:

Jude-¿Quién?-

Me cruzo de brazos con la mirada que herede de él y respondo:

Lucy-Esa mujer con la que hablaste a escondidas hoy-

Mi padre me mira sorprendido, estoy esperando una respuesta pero solo veo como arregla su cabello y deja la cinta adhesiva sobre la mesa.

Jude-No pienses tonterías Lucy-

Estoy por estallar.

Lucy-¿Qué es lo que debo pensar? Tú, mi padre, estaba murmurando con una extraña como si se conocieran y ocultando cosas ¿Puedes decirme que debo pensar?-

Ahora mismo no me siento tan bien.

Jude-No estás en el derecho de pedirme explicaciones-

¿Eh?

Lucy-Soy tu hija, Tengo todo el derecho del mundo-

Jude-Hablaremos de esto más tarde-

Lucy-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te vayas?-

Mi padre se queda mirándome y sin responderme se va de la cocina y me deja sola. ¡Aaaah! Ese maldito viejo horrible.

¿Cómo se atreve a abandonar la discusión una vez que me anime a hablar?

Estoy furiosa y en ese momento de mi enojo Natsu entra mientras limpia sus manos con una toalla pequeña, Al verme cruzada de brazos me observa curioso, quiere saber lo que me pasa pero no le doy muchas pistas así que me pregunta:

Natsu-¿Te sucedió algo malo? No tienes buen rostro en este momento-

Contengo mi respiración un momento, no debo desquitarme con el tierno de Natsu.

Lucy-Es mi padre, no quiso decirme nada sobre esa mujer-

Mi lindo esposo se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza acariciando mi espalda como queriendo contenerme mis angustias:

Natsu-Tranquila, tal vez tiene buenas razones para no contártelo, ¿No prefieres que todo quede como esta? Si te enteras de algo malo, podrías arrepentirte y créeme que eso no es bueno-

Tiene razón.

Pero quiero saber que esconde.

Lucy-Supongo que no debo insistir-

Abrazo su pecho y me relajo, no es como si volviera a ver a esa mujer, mi padre se ira y tal vez esa mujer solo era alguien que conocía de hace mucho tiempo, no tengo que preocuparme por eso. Conociendo a mi padre no debo sospechar cosas extrañas, es el hombre con menos secretos en el mundo al contrario de su hija claro.

Natsu-Ayúdame a empacar-

Me separo de él y me entran ganas de no querer hacer nada.

Lucy-Mi padre puede hacerlo solo-

Natsu-Me refiero a mis cosas-

¿Eh? ¿Empacar sus cosas? ¿Natsu se ira?

Entonces es como pensé, él quiere irse, supongo que si terminara el trato una vez que mi padre se valla, no creo que sea de los hombres que esperan por una mujer y su decisión. No sé qué decirle, ¿debería pedirle que se quede? ¿Qué debo decir exactamente?

Horas para que mi padre se valla: 1 hora.

Fin del capitulo 28.

Bueno nuestro nachito se ira :c

Lo extrañaremos [¿ En fin nos vemos en el próximo n.n

Comentarios pls.


	29. Consejo de un amigo

Capítulo 29: Consejo de un amigo.

Estoy inquieta.

Mientras veo como mi padre baja sus maletas a la sala siento como Natsu me observa, lo deje solo sin responderle nada, quisiera detenerlo de que se valla y en el fondo es lo que quiero hacer y estoy segura de que Natsu esperaba la misma reacción.

Imagino en mi cabeza un escenario posible que habría ocurrido de haberle dicho a Natsu que se quedara en mi departamento conmigo. Primero le digo "No te vayas quédate conmigo" y el me mirara sorprendido de que una chica tan hermosa como yo le diga eso y responderá "Me quedare si tú me lo pides" y así yo me sentiré mal el resto de mi vida por que no sabré si en algún momento de mi vida podré hacerlo feliz como se merece. ¿Qué tal si en algún momento nuestra relación no funciona? ¿Me estaría arriesgando a perder un maravilloso hombre y quedarme sola? Además del terrible dolor que sentirá mi corazón…

Era lo correcto, cuando mi padre se valla mantendremos un relación normal, no es necesario que este aquí para vernos, podremos vernos sin tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Jude-Ayúdame con esto Natsu-

Mi padre intentaba pero su fuerza no era suficiente para una maleta gigante.

Natsu no tardo y ayudo a mi padre con su maleta dejándola rápidamente en la sala junto al sillón.

Jude-Creo que eso era todo-

Natsu-¿No se olvida nada?-

Mientras ellos hablaban yo los observaba.

El viejo sonreía cuando estaba con Natsu, desde que llego solo sonríe con él. No me molesta, eso me tranquiliza mucho.

Natsu-Creo que falta poco para su vuelo ¿Vamos?-

Natsu me mira con tranquilidad, noto que no es el de siempre y antes de que me diga algo hablo:

Lucy-Yo me despediré de ti aquí, No me gustan los aeropuertos-

En realidad no me gustan las despedidas.

Jude-Si es lo que quieres-

Mi padre se acerca a mí mientras Natsu vuelve a tomar la maleta y la lleva hacia el auto. Sus brazos me rodean en un cálido abrazo de despedida y yo correspondo pensando que no siempre tengo la oportunidad de abrazarlo y que eso será algo que nunca extrañare por no estar acostumbrada a ellos.

Jude-Cuídate hija, cuida de Natsu-

Siento un poco de calor en mi pecho, tal vez a esto le llaman amor de padre.

Natsu-Ya está todo listo-

Él entra y a continuación mi padre y Natsu se van dejándome sola con Plue quien esta recostado en el sillón y no se enteró de nada.

Odio las despedidas.

No quiero pasar por eso nunca, pero es inevitable, todo el mundo las odia.

Me arrojo al sillón con Plue y lo observo respirar con calma, esta tan tranquilo que por un momento deseo ser el, intercambiar lugares y vivir una vida de despreocupaciones y llena de siestas y paseos al parque con la persona que amo, mi dueño.

Alguien debería decirme que hacer, necesito una opinión sobre qué hacer… solo se me ocurre una persona en este momento.

Rápidamente tomo mi celular y busco el número de esa persona, llamo y espero, al tercer tono atiende con vos de sueño, supongo que estaba dormido.

Sting-¿Qué sucede preciosa? ¿Me extrañas a estas horas?-

Sonrió al escuchar las tonterías que dice.

Lucy-Son las ocho de la noche, ¿Qué hacías dormido a estas horas?-

Escucho como ríe detrás del teléfono y responde a la vez que respira con dificultad y escucho que se acomoda.

Sting-Me dejaste mucho trabajo y quería tomar una siesta, creí que ya era muy tarde, pero me despertaste antes de la media noche ¿Sucedió algo?-

Mi seriedad regresa:

Lucy-Tengo algo que preguntarte-

Sting-Claro pregunta, Pero si quieres tener sexo ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana en el trabajo-

Lucy-No es eso idiota-

El ríe y yo también, nunca puedo hablar seriamente con él.

Sting-Esta bien dime ¿qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita?-

Lucy-Bueno, ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo hubiéramos seguido juntos?-

Escucho silencio del otro lado, luego escucho que aparta el teléfono de su boca y luego regresa:

Sting-¿Te sucede algo?-

Sí...

Lucy-Solo responde eso ¿sí?-

Sting-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres…-Finalmente me dirá lo que quiero oír-Si hubiéramos seguido juntos estoy seguro de que tú me odiarías en estos momentos-

¿Eh?

Lucy-¿A qué te refieres?-

Sting-Solo piénsalo Luce, ¿Qué sentirías si estuvieras completamente enamorada de un hombre y que él tenga dudas sobre lo que siente? ¿No te sentirías mal? Estarías en una relación llena de lastima-

Oh dios tiene razón.

Lucy-¿Pero qué sucede si ambos están enamorados pero uno de ellos teme salir lastimado?-

Escucho que Sting ríe ¡Por qué ríe maldición!

Sting-¿Acaso escribes una telenovela?-

Entre risas me responde el muy idiota:

Sting-Lucy no te asustes, así es el amor, supongo que deberías aprender de tus errores más seguido, mírame a mí, aun no te supero y aquí estoy dándote consejos de amor ¿No crees que ya eh sufrido suficiente mujer?-

Me sentiría mal por el si no se hubiera reído y si no lo estuviera haciendo aun.

Sting-Luce, eres una mujer que no piensa bien las cosas-

Lucy-¿Eso fue un insulto?-

El sigue con su fachada de burlarse de mí:

Sting-Claro que no es un insulto, solo digo la verdad. No estás pensando bien las cosas por esa razón acudes a mi consejo ¿Verdad?-

Lucy- si es cierto pero no tenías que decirlo-

Es bueno hablar con él a veces aunque me ponga en estas dudas que me vuelven loca.

Sting-Lucy eres una mujer hermosa, deja a ese idiota y ven a disfrutar de un buen vino conmigo ¿Qué dices?-

Ese maldito.

Lucy-Buen intento-

Rio y él también lo hace.

Sting-Tenia que intentarlo, buenas noches mi hermoso amor platónico, espero haber resuelto un poco tus dudas, recuerda que no puedes estar sola toda tu vida, arriésgate un poco y si te equivocas aprenderás una gran lección, si eso pasa aquí me tienes siempre-

Lucy-Gracias-

Es una gran personas, en verdad lo aprecio y muchas veces me eh arrepentido de terminar nuestra relación.

Ambos colgamos el teléfono luego de despedirnos y espero ahora en mi cuarto, me llevo a Plue conmigo para que me acompañe, en cuanto ponemos un pie en la cama él se queda recostado a mi lado para seguir con su sueño. Mientras miro mi celular y la hora me doy cuenta que solo paso media hora desde que mi padre y Natsu se fueron, ahora mismo mi padre debe estar abordando el avión y quejándose del clima o de la gente que lo rodea o tal vez de la vida misma.

Mientras mis pensamientos me rodean abrazo mis piernas y dejo descansar mi cabeza entre ellas, quisiera saber que piensan los hombres, que pasa por su cabeza al momento de confesar sus sentimientos, de decir algo lindo, de ver a la mujer que aman, ¿Qué pensaran? ¿Se sentirán apenados? O ¿Avergonzados? ¿Qué pensara Natsu? ¿Se sentirá de esa manera? Nunca vi rastro de pena en su rostro, siempre fue tan seguro con todo lo que decía.

En ese momento recuerdo su rostro tan seguro diciéndome que me ama, ¡Aaah! No quiero recordar eso, Natsu me causa tantas dudas, nunca antes me paso esto, quiero decirle que si pero siento que solo lo are sufrir con mis dudas. Vuelvo a repetirme una y otra vez que merece algo mejor. Estoy siendo egoísta, no puedo retener a Natsu tanto tiempo, los hombres no soportan tanto tiempo por una respuesta clara y el que se quiera ir de aquí me da a entender que el ya no quiere esperar más una respuesta…

"Arriésgate" La vos de mi amigo resuena en mi cabeza, ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿No debería temer? Todo el mundo tiene miedo a lo que pueda pasar… Esperen… ¿Y si me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho? Eso es mucho peor ¿Verdad?

En ese momento Plue pega un pequeño salto que me asusta.

Alguien está en casa.

Plue está demasiado desesperado para salir por la puerta ahora cerrada de mi cuarto, así que eso me demuestra que esa persona es Natsu.

¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo mirarlo ahora?

Quisiera huir lejos.

Natsu-¡Lucy!-

Escucho que grita desde la sala, pero no escucho que suba las escaleras hacia el cuarto:

Natsu-¡Lucy ¿Estas en el cuarto?!-

Plue ladra y pide con urgencia ir a recibirlo, yo no contesto y Plue rasga la puerta con sus uñas pidiendo salir y yo no se lo permito.

¿Qué debo hacer?

No quiero verlo para que luego me diga que se ira, eso me dolería mucho, no quiero despedirme de él… Eso sería tan triste.

Abro la puerta del cuarto y dejo que Plue salga, pero yo no salgo, me quedo allí y luego de que Plue salga no escucho más su vos…

Días para que Natsu se valla: Aun no lo sé.

Fin del capítulo 29.

Finalmente recupere mi computadora, quería escribir un capitulo cortito como para torturarlos y que no se quedara en el aire el fanfic :´v

En fin poder publicar más seguido ¡por fin!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 7u7

¿Comentarios?


	30. no dejare que me toques

Advertencia: Este capítulo es triste, Fin de la advertencia.

Quisiera disculparme nuevamente con todos por publicar tan poco, ya antes les conté que no tenía mi computadora, y ahora la recupere así que estoy poniéndome al día con todos. Les recomiendo seguir mi página NALU (mentira solo quiero ms like's) y el twitter en la descripción de mi perfil para información o si quieren contactarme o leer mis tonterías :´v .

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo c: Los amo uwur

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,0o0o0o0o0o ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Capítulo 30: no dejare que me toques.

Siento que mi corazón se romperá, estoy pensando en cómo hablar con él, que decirle, cómo reaccionar, nuevamente imagino situaciones posibles pero ninguna me lleva por buen camino, todas son desastrosas y terminan conmigo llorando o con Natsu yéndose o conmigo nuevamente pero esta vez gritando como loca.

Tal vez debería dedicarme solo a las modas porque esto de inventar historias es malísimo para mi autoestima, sin mencionar que en mis historias posibles la protagonista es igual que yo, una mujer histérica eh indecisa, que no sabe qué hacer con su vida tan desastrosa. ¿Qué habrá visto Natsu en mí?

Ya paso una hora desde que Natsu regreso solo y Plue está con él. Supongo que ambos están en la sala y que ambos y deben estar dormidos, tengo miedo de bajar y encontrarlo despierto y que me haga hablar sobre el tema de que se ira.

El hambre me está molestando, no eh podido comer nada desde que cenamos con el viejo. El hambre al menos me mantiene ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y me reniego a mí misma:

Lucy-Debes salir Lucy no seas cobarde-

Despeino mi cabello y me obligo a mí misma a hacerlo o al menos lo intento.

Lucy-¿Estará dormido?-

Me pregunto si tendrá frio allí en la sala, ¿Debería llevarle una cobija?

Ta vez el piensa que no pertenece a esta casa porque no se molestó en venir a buscar una o siquiera en acercarse a mi cuarto, es como si buscara mi permiso para pasar, ¿Acaso se siente un invitado?

¡Deja de pensar tanto Lucy!

Solo estas sacando conclusiones absurdas.

Me recuesto en mi cama y me cubro con la manta hasta la cabeza, ¿Qué es este maldito miedo que tengo? De repente siento como mi mundo se desmorona, estoy sola en mi cama y ni siquiera Plue está aquí conmigo… Así será a partir de ahora ¿verdad? Sola sin nadie quien este a mi lado y que pueda ver ahora mismo debajo de las sabanas para reír como tontos por la oscuridad que eso provoca… ¿Esto es lo que quiero? Dejar de ver esa tierna sonrisa que me provoca tanas cosas y pasar mis días rodeada de trabajo y con dos amigos que son los mejores pero que no estarán siempre para mí ya que tienen vida propia… ¡Aaah! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso estoy teniendo miedo de morir sola como una vieja solterona?! No quiero que eso me suceda a mí, no quiero pensar esas cosas tan estúpidas ahora.

Son cosas triviales que toda mujer piensa, pero yo no puedo permitírmelo.

Debajo de la oscuridad de mi cama comienzo a patalear como una niña, estoy por gritar pero en mitad de mi berrinche escucho su vos riendo:

Natsu-¿Qué haces? ¿Recordando cuando eras niña?-

¡Maldición ¿qué hace aquí?!

Aun debajo de mis sabanas y mantas le respondo:

Lucy-N-No es eso, solo estaba intentando acomodar las sabanas-

¿Qué demonios acabo de decir? ¿Acaso tartamudee?

Natsu-¿Las sabanas?-

Escucho como ríe y yo me lamento ya que no puede verme.

Me golpeo mentalmente antes de responder:

Lucy-Si las sabanas estaban revueltas y no me di cuenta sino hasta el momento en que me acosté-

Gran escusa Lucy.

Escucho ahora sus pasos acercándose y antes de que me diera cuenta él apoya su mano aun lado de mi cabeza sobre la almohada, aún estoy debajo de las mantas así que no sé qué cara está poniendo, siento su rodilla apoyándose a un lado de mi cintura, ¿Qué tan cerca estará de mi rostro?

Muy pero muy cerca por lo cercano que se oye su vos:

Natsu-¿Me dejarías verte?-

¡Oh dios que hago! Está diciéndolo tan lindo que quiero besarlo ahora mismo.

Me mantengo así y escucho su vos tan suave:

Natsu-¿No me dejaras?-

¿Debo rendirme?

Lucy-No querrás ver mi rostro no estoy maquillada-

Intento hacer que desista, pero vuelve a insistir:

Natsu-Ya te eh visto desmaquillada antes-

Maldición.

Supongo que debo rendirme…

Bajo la manta un poco pero solo dejo ver mis ojos y mis dedos a los lados. Quiero evitar besarlo o enloqueceré.

Natsu sonríe y yo lo miro un poco deprimida porque ya no veré tan seguido esa sonrisa.

Natsu-¿Por qué esa carita?-

¿Nuevamente me trata como a una niña?

Lucy-Porque si-

Estoy haciendo un puchero pero él no puede verlo, aunque ríe y supongo que se lo imagino:

Natsu-¿Estarás así toda la noche?-

No respondo y asiento con mi cabeza.

Natsu-¿eso significa que no puedo tocarte?-

Oh dios no pongas esos ojos.

Nuevamente asiento.

Natsu-¿Ni siquiera un poco?-

Le demuestro mis dudas mirando hacia un costado, y niego con mi cabeza.

Natsu-¿acaso debo pedírtelo?-

Asiento.

Natsu-Entonces supongo que solo queda dormir-

Para mi sorpresa él se recuesta o más bien se arroja a mi lado haciendo que el colchón se mueva. Lo miro sorprendida a mi lado y él está mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aun cubro la mitad de mi rostro pero aun así se ve la sorpresa en mi mirada.

Natsu-¿Acaso pensaste que me quedaría a dormir en el sillón?-

Él está de costado mirándome fijamente y yo solo lo veo de reojo.

Es como si esta fuera la primera vez que tengo un hombre en mi cama, me siento tan nerviosa con el tan cerca. Me estoy comportando como un virgen.

Lucy-Ta-También está el cuarto de invitados, mi padre ya no está así que…-

El me interrumpe:

Natsu-¿Y sufrir la angustia de extrañar el calor de tu cuerpo? No gracias-

Si fuera un virgen real me sonrojaría por lo que dijo, pero no lo soy y eso solo me excita ahora.

Lucy-De todos modos no puedes tocarme-

Él se sorprende pero se acerca un poco más haciendo que yo me aleje hasta el borde de la cama.

Natsu-¿Estas segura que no puedo?-

Él se acerca más y yo quiero seguir corriéndome pero la cama ya se terminó aquí:

Natsu-No tienes escapatoria Lucy-

Si la tengo.

Me cubro completamente con mis mantas ya que él está sobre ellas no puede verme.

Él no contesta y no puedo ver su expresión…

Sobre las mantas que cubren mi rostro siento su mano, esta sobre mi mejilla con su pulgar busca y encuentra la forma de mi nariz pienso que está jugando hasta que apoya su pulgar sobre mis labios, la manta se hunde y siento como cubre mis labios sobre ella, ¿Esta besándome?

Natsu-¿Tampoco puedo besarte?-

Su vos ahora es tan apagada…

Natsu-No puedo verte, no puedo tocarte y tampoco besarte… ¿Intentas decirme algo?-

No respondo y busco en mi mente la manera de escapar.

Natsu-¿Es esta tu respuesta?-

¿De repente se volvió un triste juego?

Esto es tan difícil para mí:

Lucy-¿Mi respuesta?-

Escucho que suspira:

Natsu-Dime que debo hacer… No se manejar este tipo de situación correctamente-

No quiero discutir esto, eh estado evitándolo desde que apareció en el cuarto.

Natsu-Mencione que me iría y tú no has dicho nada, ¿Debo pensar que tu respuesta es un "vete"?-

Aunque no puedo ver su rostro sé que está mirándome fijamente como si no estuviera cubierta.

Natsu-Es difícil para mí irme, pero el teatro para tu padre acabo desde que él atravesó esa puerta con su maleta-

Suspiro y tomo valor para responder sin mostrar mi rostro ya que eso me da más valor:

Lucy-Es difícil para mí también-

Siento que se acomoda a mi lado:

Natsu-¿Por qué? Una respuesta no es difícil de dar, solo di sí o no, si dices que si me quedare… Y si dices que no me iré sin decirte nada, dejare esta casa inmediatamente y no volveré a verte, te dejare en paz-

Cierro mis ojos eh imagino que debo decir…

Lentamente descubro mi rostro con los ojos cerrados y cuando ya está abajo los abro para ver su rostro y que el vea completo el mío.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Es como si por primera vez estuviera viendo ese rostro tan cálido. Quédate así, quédate de esa manera para que pueda ver tu expresión, que pueda verte y recordarte luego con toda mi memoria. Cuando vea un café, cuando vea un bar, cuando sienta a mi pequeño Plue moviendo su cola en señal de felicidad, cuando una mujer se cruce frente a mí con su pareja, cuando un extraño me sonría sin razón, cuando sirva un café para mi sola, cuando me recueste en mi cama y sienta el espacio vacío… Todo ara que te recuerde.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se nublan, estoy siendo dominada por mis sentimientos, Natsu solo me observa, su rostro sobre el mío y ahora el une su frente a la mía, mi cuerpo se mueve solo y lo abrazo con fuerza, no quiero que vea mis ojos, sus manos me sujetan y hunde su rostro en mi cuello.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste.

No dejare que me mire, no dejare que me toque, no dejare que me bese, no quiero, porque sé que si lo hace no dejare que se valla nunca…

Lucy-Esto es…-

Natsu-Una despedida-

Días para que Natsu se valla: …

Fin del capítulo 30.

Bueno fue corto como el anterior porque quiero molestarlos además quiero publicar mucho :´v

¿Comentarios? Insultándome seguro :´v


	31. ¿Esto es sufrir?

Capítulo 31: ¿Esto es sufrir?

No dejare que me mire, no dejare que me toque, no dejare que me bese, no quiero, porque sé que si lo hace no dejare que se valla nunca…

Lucy-Esto es…-

Natsu-Una despedida-

Lucy-Si… Esta es mi respuesta-

Siento en mi cuello como Natsu profundiza más en él, su respiración irregular y sus brazos sujetándome tan fuerte como es posible.

¿Esto es sufrir? ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando tu corazón se rompe? Duele, duele mucho.

Todo lo que pasamos, quedara atrás ahora, aun en contra de todos mis pensamientos egoístas de que en algún momento pensé en decirle que sí, decirle "Quiero que te quedes para siempre a mi lado" aun en contra de esos pensamientos decidí alejarme, esto es lo más justo en este momento, "Quiero que seas feliz" "encuentra una mujer que te haga feliz" Esto es justo lo que decidí decirle… pero, ¿Por qué esas palabras no pueden salir ahora de mi boca?

Natsu-Lo siento… Lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación, supongo que fui egoísta contigo-

Dejo de abrazarlo pero él no me suelta aun.

Natsu-Fue divertido-

Diciendo esto ahora ya deja de abrazarme.

Mis lágrimas ya se detuvieron pero sé que cuando él se valla romperé en llanto nuevamente…

Natsu-Supongo que debería irme, debo trabajar en unas horas-

Él se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el armario del cuarto, de allí, de uno de sus rincones más oscuros toma un bolso grande, el mismo que uso para traer todas sus cosas el primer día de su llegada, en el y lentamente coloca cada una de sus prendas, yo lo observo y lo observo sin decir una palabra, "necesitas ayuda" diría, pero no es justo… para ninguno de los dos.

Veo prendas de colores siendo guardadas incluyendo la ropa que yo utilizaba cuando él no estaba. Había algo especial en su ropa, su aroma, el tamaño que permitía que yo estuviera cómoda, mi favorito un suéter gris con las letras de un equipo de béisbol el cual ahora tiene en sus manos…

Lucy-Eso… ¿podrías regalármelo?-

Sin pensar lo pido, el no voltea a verme pero sin responder lo deja en mi lado de la ropa donde están todas mis prendas y abrigos, mi labio tiembla, quiero llorar pensando que eso es lo único que me quedara de él…

Lucy-Gracias…-

No escucho su respuesta pero a cambio él continúa con lo que hacía sin voltear ni mirar de reojo.

Ya terminó de recoger todo del armario y ahora se dirige al baño de la habitación, pasa delante de mí, yo sentada en mi cama aun lo observo aunque el ya no me mire, ¿Está enojado? Supongo que debe estarlo, y no tiene por qué no estarlo, acabo de rechazar todos sus esfuerzos para estar a mi lado. Pero espero que entienda que es por su bien… Él lo entenderá… ¿Verdad?

Veo que del baño sale con una pequeña bolsa, vuelve a pasar frente a mí. Mi cuerpo se inclina y quiere correr hacia él, Estoy reteniéndome y abrazo mis piernas para que no se muevan.

Yo misma forje mi destino, estoy alejando al hombre que más me ha hecho feliz en tanto tiempo… me merezco este dolor que siento.

Veo a Natsu pasar nuevamente frente a mí, esta vez tiene todas sus cosas, veo que tiene el casco de su motocicleta en su mano y en la otra su bolso grande lleno de sus cosas. Quedo fijamente observando su espalda, esa espalda que abrase hace poco y por corto tiempo, aquella que me protegía del desprecio de mi padre y ahora ya cumplió su deber para poder irse mostrándome lo amplia que es. ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Debería despedirme y decirle todo lo que pensaba?

"Quiero que seas feliz" "encuentra una mujer que te haga feliz" ¿Debería decirlo ahora?

Lucy-Yo…-

Veo como su mirada voltea finalmente a mí y esta vez sonríe, esa sonrisa tan perfecta en este momento no es la misma que eh estado viendo desde que llego aquí. Su sonrisa. ¿Esta será la última vez que la veré?

Natsu-Adiós, Lucy-

Estoy sorprendida que con esa sonrisa me haya dicho eso.

No me deja responder y el solo abre la puerta y se va…

Es todo. Aquí se acabó todo lo que había entre nosotros. No tengo el valor para correr detrás de él, pero lo que si hago en este momento es levantarme de mi cama e ir a la ventana de mi cuarto que da hacia la calle, espero unos minutos allí y finalmente veo que el aparece buscando su motocicleta, recuerdo cuando me subí a ella y abrase su espalda con fuerza para no caer.

Lo observo avanzar y con su bolso gigante en su espalda, aun me sorprende la fuerza que tiene para cargar cosas, rio en vos baja por pensar tonterías en este momento… ¿Aun yéndote traes un poco de alegría hacia mí Natsu?

Noto que encuentra su moto y colocando su casco negro en su cabeza y buscando sus llaves sube y la enciende, Natsu se ira en 10 segundos.

Parece una eternidad.

9, 8, 7

Su mirada viene a mi mente y su sonrisa de siempre me reconforta.

6, 5, 4

Su pie está en el acelerador e imploro a dios que tengas un buen camino sin peligro.

3, 2, 1

Cierro mis ojos rápidamente… no quiero ver cuando te alejas…

Corro a la sala al escuchar llorar a mi pequeño Plue, supongo que no soy la única que sufre por alejar a un buen hombre, Plue no me mira, solo esta recostado en el sillón mirando desde allí la puerta, esperando que regrese y que acaricie su lomo con cariño.

Lucy-¿Lo extrañas?-

Se queja.

Lucy-¿lo quieres de vuelta?-

Vuelve a quejarse.

Lucy-Entonces… ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?-

Mi cuerpo ya no puede más.

Lucy-¡Te dije! ¡Te dije que no dejaras que se fuera! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan obediente?!-

De mis gritos se acompañan las lágrimas, caigo en el sillón y Plue llora conmigo, apoya su cabecita en mi pierna y yo lo observo.

Lucy-Lo siento-lo sujeto y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras él me lame las mejillas- Lo siento Plue-

No me detengo y él no se separa de mi lado.

Lucy-Juro que no quería que se fuera, lo siento por hacerte sufrir así Plue-

Si el pudiera hablar ¿qué me diría? "Eres una estúpida" "¿Porque eres tan torpe?" "Deberías ir tras el"… pero… ¿Qué contestaría yo? "es imposible" "¿Qué le diría?" "Él debe ser feliz, y conmigo no lo será jamás"… ¿Eso es lo que diría?

Plue me consuela, me permite abrazarlo mientras lloro, mis llantos se escuchan por toda la habitación ahora vacía, nuevamente somos solo él y yo…

Nuevamente nuestra familia es de dos.

Finalmente tienes lo que quieres Lucy, tienes tu trabajo de nuevo sin problemas, tienes tu vida de nuevo, tienes tus amigos cerca de nuevo, tienes todo lo que quieres entonces… ¿Por qué eres tan infeliz? Estas donde quieres estar. Ahora podrás responder a la pregunta que te cuestionabas siempre. "¿Es mejor arrepentirse de hacer algo? O ¿Arrepentirse de no hacer algo?" Respondiste a esa pregunta… Felicidades por resolver la incógnita, ahora… ¿Puedes darnos una respuesta de lo que descubriste por ti misma?

Lucy-Esa incógnita… Finalmente la entiendo ahora… pero, ya es muy tarde ahora-

Mi vos interior me dice todo lo que no puedo decir… ¿Por qué nunca decimos lo que pensamos? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por temor a las consecuencias?

Esa incógnita es tan cierta, ahora entiendo a ciertas personas que han arriesgado todo por una persona, eh visto esto en algunas novelas estúpidas pero… ¿Siempre terminaban felices? Arriesgar todo… eso ahora lo entiendo bien… yo no arriesgue nada… y por eso ahora estoy sufriendo como nunca.

¿Debería seguir con mi vida ahora?

Plue no tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero si tiene la forma de hacer descansar mis ojos. Juntos vamos a dormir y como buen perro fiel a su ama se queda conmigo mientras lloro y con esas lágrimas en mis ojos me quedo dormida…

Otro día llega y con él, apenas me despierto llegan los recuerdos de la noche anterior, siento que me derrumbare nuevamente pero no puedo permitírmelo, hoy es día de trabajo y se supone que debo ponerme de pie y continuar, debo cumplir con todos los pasos de la recuperación.

Sera difícil pero debo hacerlo.

Comienzo mi día y me doy cuenta cuando sirvo mi café de que eh servido dos tasas… ¿Tan pronto estoy haciéndolo mal? Tiro lo que contenía la otra taza y bebo lo mío, me siento en la mesa y me siento sola, esto es tan triste, me siento pésimo.

Dejo ese maldito café para personas sola y elijo beber mi café en la oficina donde al menos mi amiga Erza me acompañara.

Salgo de casa e intento no olvidar nada, me despido de mi pequeño bebe aunque me dan muchas ganas de llevarlo conmigo al ver su rostro… ¿Y por qué no puedo hacerlo? Soy la maldita jefa de toda esa maldita compañía y no quiero que mi pequeño este solo como yo lo estoy.

Con esa idea en mi mente mando un mensaje a Erza y Sting para que preparen todo para recibir a mi pequeño Plue, y él pueda esta todo el día conmigo.

Inmediatamente recibo sus respuestas.

Sting escribe en su texto "que bien tendremos visitas preparare comida para él", Sting siempre es alegre con todo y mucho más cuando se trata de Plue, pero Erza es otro caso y su mensaje no es tan bueno para mí, "¿Mujer acaso te golpeaste la cabeza contra el respaldo de tu cama mientras fornicabas? Tienes dos reuniones hoy, ¿Acaso piensas que yo cuide a tu mascota mientras tu presumes tu bello arte en modas? Estas loca" ella siempre odio a Plue desde que orino su sillón cuando era un cachorro recién traído por mí, aunque debo admitir que su forma de expresarse siempre fue "única".

No les respondo y con Plue y su correa rodeando su cuello avanzo hacia las oficinas con mi auto. Estoy pensando que debería comprarle mucha agua y bolsas desechables por si encuentro una que otra sorpresita al regresar de mis reuniones, Supongo que debería.

Me detengo en la tienda de mascotas del centro, por suerte está de camino a mi trabajo, Plue baja conmigo y de su correa lo llevo hacia adentro de la tienda, vemos muchas cosas que podrían gustarle pero no exactamente lo que buscaba, me sorprendo de ver tanta ropa para mascotas ¿Hay locas que disfrazan a sus mascotas? Había disfraz hasta de ángel, le compraría algo de eso a Plue si no fuera porque presiento que me atacaría si intento ponerle algo de eso.

Finalmente encuentro las bolsas desechables, estas vienen junto con la correa así que para no perder tiempo compro todo eso junto, la chica me recomienda muchas cosas pero no necesito nada.

Plue está feliz y yo gaste cincuenta dólares en una correa para perros con bolsas desechables para sus "sorpresitas" ambos salimos de la tienda y volvemos al auto, siento que algo me falta y me doy cuenta de que es mi billetera. ¿Se abra caído en la tienda?

Lucy-Plue quédate aquí tranquilo, regreso en un momento-

Cuando estoy por salir del auto siento que golpean el vidrio de mi lado para llamar mi atención, un chico joven de aspecto humilde está mostrándome mi billetera y me alivio de que la hayan encontrado.

Bajo el vidrio del auto y el chico me la entrega con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy-Muchas gracias, déjame darte un recompensa-

El chico me detiene sujetando mi mano antes de que abra mi billetera para darle dinero.

-No es necesario, solo hice lo que debía-

Insisto en recomenzarlo, después de todo, no cualquiera regresa el dinero a su dueño:

Lucy-Pero me sentiré mal si no lo hago, por favor acéptelo-

Extiendo hacia él dinero pero sigue rechazándolo:

-Tranquila, no se preocupe, de todos modos yo no la encontré, solo me pidieron que se la regrese-

¿Eh?

Lucy-¿Quién fue?...-

-Lo siento me pidió que no lo señalara ni lo nombrara, supongo que es una persona tímida, de todos modos gracias y espero que sea más cuidadosa señorita-

Veo como el chico se va y me quedo mirándolo un momento, Así que aún existe ese tipo de gente que no roba ni recibe dinero.

Después de todo recupero mis cosas y voy hacia mi oficina, cuando llego Plue se alegra de ver a Sting en la puerta de mi oficina, supongo que Plue siempre busca el cariño de un hombre, ahora que Natsu no está regreso a los brazos de Sting.

Perro traidor.

Sting está feliz de que vuelva a quererlo, ya lo había rechazado antes y se sintió mal por eso:

Sting-Oh Plue eres mi más querido amigo-

Acaricia y abraza a Plue tanto como puede aun sabiendo que el pelo de mí bebe quedara pegado en su traje:

Lucy-Pareces un niño-

Sting me mira sonriendo y la sonrisa de Natsu regresa a mi mente.

Sting-Es por que volvió a quererme como antes-

Es extraño pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos así que desvió mi mirada al contestarle:

Lucy-consigan un cuarto, o mejor aún, regrésame a mi mascota-

Escucho que el ríe y deja a Plue en paz para que yo camine hacia dentro de mi oficina, el viene detrás de mí y luego de cerrar la puerta y quedar solos habla:

Sting-Hace rato quería preguntarte pero estaba tu secretaria… ¿Te paso algo malo?-

¿Soy tan obvia?

Lucy-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

De nuevo a las mentiras.

Sting-Bueno, tus ojos-

El señala mi rostro y yo toco mis ojos:

Lucy-¿Qué tienen?-

Se acerca a mí y también pone su mano bajo mi ojo.

Sting-Solo ha habido dos veces en toda mi vida en las que eh visto tus ojos de esa forma, la primera fue cuando tu padre se enojó por que no entraste en la armada militar y la otra… fue cuando me dejaste, por eso te pregunto, ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

No puedo ocultárselo a él, de echo Erza también me preguntara lo mismo, son los únicos que me conocen tan bien.

Lucy-Bueno, no quise seguir tu consejo, aun a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste, es por esa razón que eh llorado toda la noche hasta quedar dormida-

Sting me mira y en mi mirada el busca algo, tal vez está buscando una forma de consolarme, algo que decirme o tal vez solo le doy lastima.

Lucy-Yo misma me lo busque, pero no me arrepiento de nada-

No es cierto, ¡Deja de mentir!

Sting-Si es lo que tú crees… pero recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mí, por lo cual, si vuelves a querer llorar llámame y estaré enseguida ahí para abrazarte y decirte "Esta bien, no es tu culpa" como siempre lo eh echo ¿Esta bien?-

Esta vez parece más una orden que un consejo.

Lucy-Esta bien, gracias, pero ahora lo único que quiero es trabajar-

El asiente y ponemos manos a la obra, las horas pasan y el trabajo termino, no eh visto a Erza en todo el día y Plue fue el único que se puso feliz de que ella no estuviera al contrario mío que me enoje mucho porque necesitaba a mi asistente conmigo en ambas reuniones y me las tuve que arreglar yo sola con todo, esa maldita amiga me las pagara.

Ya es la hora de salida y Sting se ofrece a llevarme a casa pero yo lo rechazo ya que traía mi auto conmigo, en mi casa me esperan horas y horas de novelas en internet súper románticas para que mi corazón sufra más... ¿Seré masoquista?

Es extraño regresar a la vieja rutina después de pasar por todo lo que pase con Natsu, extrañare todo eso y sé que ese vacío de su presencia permanecerá por mucho tiempo.

Al entrar a casa Plue corre al sillón, pienso que no paseó mucho porque estuvo todo el tiempo en el sillón de mi oficina, creía que Sting podría pasearlo por el edificio pero no fue así ya que tenía mucho trabajo por la ausencia de Erza. Supongo que tendré que pasearlo ahora yo misma.

Rápidamente me cambio mi vestimenta de oficina para ponerme ropa de gimnasia estoy lista con mi leggins negro y una chaqueta de filtro también negra, siento que estoy de luto, Plue vuelve a alegrarse por verme, muchos paseos en un día son buenos para él y lo ponen feliz. Juntos caminamos tranquilos por las calles de mi ciudad, no vamos tan lejos y llegamos a la plaza cercana a casa, me quedo en uno de los bancos grandes que hay y veo a Plue ansioso así que libero su cadena ya que no había tantas personas, en realidad no había ni una sola.

Normalmente una persona se asustaría a estas horas de la noche en una plaza vacía y siendo rodeada solo del sonido del viento en las hojas de primavera.

La primavera es hermosa, puedes salir de noche por que las noches son más hermosas que el día mismo, a Plue le encanta el corre por todos el campo de árboles y se profundiza mas hasta casi perderlo de vista… espera… ¿A dónde fue? Me levanto y busco algún rastro que me guie a él, lo llamo y lo llamo pero no responde ni con un ladrido, rodeo los árboles y vuelvo a llamarlo, escucho finalmente su ladrido a lo lejos, ¡Ese perro travieso se llevara un gran castigo por espantarme!

Escucho que ladra y ¿juega?

Lucy-¡Plue! ¿Dónde estás?-

Camino rápido hasta casi caerme y finalmente lo encuentro, está jugando solo, me acerco a él y veo cómo observa todo a su alrededor, ¿Qué está buscando?

Lucy-¡oye niño! No puedes espantarme de esa manera-

Plue voltea a verme pero no se acerca y solo mueve su colita feliz, valla que está feliz solo por verme.

Lucy-No te vuelvas a alejar así-

Lo sujeto en mis brazos y lo abrazo, el miedo se fue de mi cuerpo:

Lucy-Tu eres lo único que me queda, así que no vuelvas a alejarte por favor-

Cierro mis ojos y lo abrazo fuerte, siento que volveré a llorar como antes pero pienso que no es el momento, además Plue se mueve mucho ahora mismo… ¿Se mueve mucho? ¿Por qué lo hace?

Siento como quiere pasar de largo sobre mi hombro, ¿Qué le pasa?

Lucy-Oye te caerás quédate quieto-

No puedo evitar reír por lo ansioso que esta:

Lucy-Oye Plue-

Me quejo y sin darme cuenta él se deja caer por detrás de mí, volteo rápido para ver si se lastimo pero no se hiso nada… porque ahora mismo donde callo es en los brazos de esa persona:

Natsu-Hola Plue-

Su rostro sonriente recibe los lamidos de mi Plue y ahora me mira a mí sin soltarlo:

Natsu-Hola Lucy-

Minutos para reaccionar: necesitare una eternidad.

Fin del capítulo 33.

Bueno fue triste y debo admitir que llore mientras escribía XD Fue un capitulo largo, El próximo lo publicare pronto n.n

En fin gracias por leer y espero seguir leyendo de todo su apoyo para seguir este fanfic

c: Así que comenten ;)


	32. Me pueden sus labios

Capítulo 32: Me pueden sus labios.

Natsu-Hola Lucy-

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡¿Por qué Plue es el único feliz?!

Estoy sorprendida y no sé qué decir, Natsu solo me observa y sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, supongo que mi rostro se ve gracioso porque solo se queda mirándome y me pregunta:

Natsu-¿no responderás mi saludo?-

Es tan extraño que hable tan tranquilamente después de lo que paso:

Lucy-¿Po-porque estás?...-

El me interrumpe:

Natsu-¿Qué porque estoy aquí? Bueno- antes de responder deja a Plue en el suelo entre nosotros.

Observo sus ojos alegres de ver a mí bebe y yo solo me quedo mirándolo, esperando que conteste hasta que lo hace finalmente:

Natsu-Ya te había dicho un vez que haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí, supongo que no lo tomaste en serio, creí haber dicho muy claramente que no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi-

Creí que nunca vería esa sonrisa de nuevo, llena de confianza y tan sexy que… espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Lucy-¿Qué fue lo que?...-

Nuevamente no me deja hablar:

Natsu-Dije que no te desharás fácilmente de mí, así que estaré detrás de ti, buscándote e intentando enamorarte como planeaba, ya te lo dije antes ¿no? Yo te amo, y no renunciare tan rápido, apenas estaba empezando-

Valla… ¿Así que este es su lado altanero?

Lucy-Entonces tu… ¿Seguirás detrás de mí?-

Natsu-Si-

Valla que simple es para el… Pero para mí no lo es:

Lucy-Vete, es lo mejor-

Cargo a Plue y sin mirarlo paso por su lado para irme pero él me detiene sujetando mi brazo:

Natsu-¿Entonces no lo aras sencillo para mí?-

Sin mirarlo respondo mientras siento a Plue mover su cola feliz de verlo:

Lucy-Lo are imposible-

El suelta mi brazo y me deja, sé que esto no lo detendrá, no será la última vez que lo vea, esto es tal vez solo el comienzo:

Lucy-Por favor manda a mi trabajo tu cuenta bancaria, depositare el dinero que te debo-

No escucho su respuesta, además del viento fuerte solo escucho ahora mis pasos y a Plue ladrando para llamarlo.

No dejo que se mueva porque lo estoy abrazando.

Eso fue difícil, Yo misma me lo busque, no quiero que Natsu este con una mujer como yo, una mujer que duda entre su trabajo y él…

Llegamos a casa y cuando entro me encuentro a Erza sentada en el sillón viendo televisión, Plue es el primero en saludarla pero ella solo lo ignora, mi rostro no es tan bueno en estos momentos lo que causa que me mire extraña:

Erza-¿Qué te sucede? Parece como si se te hubieran quemado los álbumes de todos los diseños que has hecho-

Ella ríe pero yo no, soy todo lo contrario.

Observo fijamente su rostro y agradezco que ella este aquí ahora.

Lucy-No te rías de eso- Siento mi cuerpo pesado, y mis ojos se nublan-Esos álbumes contienen toda mi vida- justamente tenía que mencionar algo relacionado con mi trabajo-Esos álbumes son todo mi trabajo…- Mi amiga me mira sorprendida de mi reacción y observa mi rostro lleno de lágrimas-Esos álbumes… Esos álbumes me dieron el trabajo que tengo ahora…-

Erza se levanta del sillón en cuanto rompo en llanto, seguramente cree que estoy loca:

Erza-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-

Ella se acerca y me abraza.

Lucy-¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos a ambos?-

Busco en la mirada de Erza un poco de esa respuesta:

Erza-Tranquilízate y explícame, ¿A qué te refieres?-

Luego de unos minutos me calmo y le cuento todo a Erza, ella está en silencio esperando a que termine de hablar pero cuando ya le conté todo:

Erza-Muy bien, esta es mi conclusión, eres una idiota, Entiendo lo del trabajo, hemos hecho mucho para llegar a donde estamos, pero no creo que una relación con Natsu lo arruine-

Lucy-No lo entiendes, yo lo pensé ¿Entiendes? Dude, si en verdad pensara que funcionaria, entonces, ¿Por qué dudaría? El hecho de que haya dudado es el problema-

Erza-Vuelvo a repetir que eres una tonta-

Siempre tan tierna.

Erza-¿Dices que no sabes si lo amas porque dudaste entre tu trabajo y el?-

Asiento.

Erza-¿Piensas que él merece alguien mejor? Y ¿No quieres ser egoísta?-

Asiento nuevamente.

Erza-Amiga te entiendo-

Lucy-¿en verdad?-

Erza se acomoda en el sillón y respira profundo antes de responder:

Erza-Si, Pensar que puedes perder ambos en horrible, tu trabajo o tu amante, es como una telenovela porque ambas podrían formar parte de tu futuro pero sabes que solo uno se mantiene ahí contigo-

Eso es justo lo que creo:

Erza-Te preguntas siempre "¿Qué pasara si se cansa de mí?" la respuesta a ello no es nada lindo, el miedo a salir lastimada siempre existe y te vuelve loca, "¿y si arriesgo todo y él me falla?" Esa es la pregunta que más te abruma-

Ella ahora mira sus manos y rápidamente vuelve a ser la misma al volver a mirarme:

Erza-Te entiendo perfectamente, supongo que eres igual de estúpida que yo-

Su cambio de actitud me sorprende:

Lucy-¿Cuándo es que pasaste por eso?-

Ella me mira y ríe mientras responde:

Erza-Hoy en la tarde, supongo que eso explica mi ausencia en el trabajo-

Rio porque ambas estamos igual y me sorprende que ella sea el mismo tipo de mujer que yo.

Erza-Somos unas tontas Lucy-

Exacto, ese tipo de mujer.

Lucy-Natsu dijo que no se rendirá conmigo-

Erza ríe y como si estuviéramos en la secundaria me responde:

Erza-¡A mí me dijeron lo mismo hoy! ¿No es gracioso?-

Ambas nos miramos y nos reímos juntas, es cierto, somos unas tontas.

Mientras estoy ahí con ella recuerdo como Natsu me miraba, esa mirada tan decidida me preocupa, ¿Acaso esperara y seguirá intentando? ¿Tendré que esperar a que algún día se canse de seguirme? Bueno tendré que averiguarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendo de ver a mi amiga durmiendo a mi lado, es bueno tenerla aquí pero no puedo salir ahora mismo porque me tiene abrazada muy fuerte, siempre pasa lo mismo con ella pero creo que ya no puedo decir nada, después de todas las cervezas que bebimos anoche no nos quedó más que caer rendidas en mi cama, estoy a punto de empujarla pero el teléfono celular suena y ella quejándose se mueve.

Respiro aliviada y me levanto de la cama para atender el teléfono, me doy cuenta que el número es el de esa persona, ¿Debería atender?

Luego de pensarlo decido no hacerlo e inmediatamente y como si de un hechizo se tratara deja de sonar con solo mirarlo.

Escucho como Plue me llama y recuerdo que anoche no lo alimente así que el pobre debe tener hambre, dejo a mi amiga en mi cuarto y bajo a la sala, mi bebe esta en las escaleras esperándome, y me guía feliz, pero no me guía hacia la cocina sino hasta la puerta de entrada, ¿Acaso llego alguien?

Plue no deja de saltar y quiere que abra la puerta, a continuación escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar, eso significa que si había alguien allí. Dejo mi teléfono caer al sillón y abro la puerta haciendo que Plue escape a recibirlo:

Sonriendo recibe a Plue y me saluda:

Natsu-Buenos días-

Lo miro despabilada, tal vez aún estoy soñando.

Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Quiero pensar que solo es un sueño o tal vez un recuerdo.

Natsu-Bueno te llame y no contestabas así que decidí acercarme a tu puerta y visitarte-

"Vete o lo lamentaras" Debería decir eso pero no puedo ser cruel con él.

Lucy-¿Visitarme? Te pedí que no intentaras nada Natsu-

El deja a Plue en el suelo y este entra en la casa:

Natsu-Solo es una visita, no are nada malo, ¿Puedo pasar? Creo que deje algo importante en tu cuarto-

Dudo un poco que sea cierto:

Lucy-¿Algo importante? Y ¿Qué será eso?-

El ríe y rascando su cabeza como si estuviese apenado dice:

Natsu-Bueno, deje mi antifaz en la que era mi mesa de noche, la necesito para trabajar y es muy especial para mí, tiene un valor sentimental-

¿Su antifaz? ¿Valor sentimental? De repente se me vienen todas las cosas que hicimos cuando el tenia puesto ese antifaz, Ahora veo por qué estaba apenado, aunque entiendo lo del valor sentimental, yo aún guardo aquel antifaz que me obsequio, con mucho cariño.

Lucy-Esta bien puedes pasar, pero yo lo buscare por ti, ahora mismo Erza está durmiendo en mi cuarto-

El pasa y sentándose en el sillón con Plue espera por mí.

Rápidamente voy por el antifaz y cuando abro el pequeño cajón de mi mesa de noche veo que no mentía, allí estaba el antifaz negro que siempre uso, ya en mis manos volteo para ir a dárselo, cuando llego a la puerta de mi cuarto me detengo…

Este antifaz, ya no podre verlo con el puesto, ¡Ah es tan frustrante! Él se veía tan sexy con esto puesto, además de que lo convertían en otra persona que me volvía loca, creo que es algo de lo que me arrepentiré luego cuando lo recuerde.

Despejo mi mente y bajo hacia la sala donde me está esperando, allí estaba él jugando con Plue en el sillón, desde las escaleras podía ver su perfil sonriendo y feliz como siempre viendo a los ojos de mi Plue, pienso y me imagino cuando me miraba de esa forma, ¡Ya basta Lucy! Deja de pensar esas cosas.

Lucy-Aquí tienes-

Extiendo el antifaz y me siento en el sofá, él lo toma aliviado de que lo haya encontrado:

Natsu-Gracias Lucy, sin esto no podría trabajar-

¡No sonrías así!

Lucy-¿Por qué? Tienes muchos antifaces allí-

Sin mirarme y fiando su mirada en aquella mascara que cubría su rostro en las noches responde:

Natsu-Bueno si es cierto que hay otros, pero si me pongo este puedo imaginar que tú me estas mirando, y de esa forma bailar para ti, ¿No crees que es una buena razón?-

Eso es lo más sexy que ha dicho.

Antes de responder rasgo mi garganta, dios que me ahogo con saliva, ¿Cómo es tan sencillo para el hacerme babear?:

Lucy-Así que es por eso, bueno espero que te sirva, ya puedes irte-

¿Dije eso muy rápido?

Natsu-¿Te pongo nerviosa Lucy?-

¡Sí!

Lucy-No-

¡Deja de mentir!

Natsu-Estoy seguro de que estas nerviosa-aun en contra de lo que digo él se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí-¿Ni si quiera si me acerco así?-ahora acerca su rostro y yo alejo el mío hasta apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

Lucy-Esto se llama invasión de espacio, podría demandarte por esto-

El ríe y se acerca más a mi rostro, casi rosando mis labios.

Natsu-Entonces demándame-

Por impulso cierro mis ojos y recuerdo lo que dijo "No me rendiré tan fácilmente" así que su insistencia no era mentira, yo creo que caeré muy fácilmente si sigo así, al menos por ahora ¿Puedo dejarme llevar aunque sea un poco?

¿Puedo ser egoísta aunque sea un poco? ¿Por un solo momento?

Este impulso que me hiso cerrar mis ojos ahora me empujan hacia sus labios, soy yo quien empuja hacia el ahora y soy yo quien invadió su espacio… Este beso se siente tan único y diferente.

Es como si todo mi cuerpo buscara guardar ese beso en mi interior, mis labios se mueven solos y me lo permito, dejo que me bese y nos quedamos así un momento hasta que:

Erza-Valla una duerme y otros se babean, que lindo-

Ambos miramos a Erza de pie en la escalera y dándome cuenta de la situación me separo de él y me pongo de pie alejándome de él y de sus tentadores labios:

Erza-Parece que nuestra Lucy es tímida-

Miro enojada a mi amiga y ella solo me muestra su lengua en burla.

No puedo mirar a Natsu ahora, ¡Soy una debilucha! No puedo contra él y sus insinuaciones, creo que desde que lo conozco que no puedo contra él, es imposible para mi si con solo sonreír me rindo a sus pies.

Natsu-Me voy, ya tengo lo que quería-

¡Nooo! "Tengo lo que quería" Suena a provocación.

Erza-Adiós cuñadito-

Natsu ríe y se despide de ella pero de mí no lo hace porque me niego a mirarlo.

Finalmente se va y supongo que se fue muy feliz de haber conseguido algo de mí, ¡Me odio a mí misma por eso! Erza está mirándome fijamente en busca de alguna señal de vida, estoy tan confundida en este momento.

No es Erza la que me saca de mis pensamientos sino el teléfono de mi casa, supongo que es Natsu otra vez así que atiendo algo alterada:

Lucy-Si me llamas para presumirme lo que acaba de pasar te matare-

Detrás del teléfono escucho otra vos que no es la de Natsu, es la vos de mi padre.

¡Diablos!

Jude-Escucha hija ignorare lo que dijiste porque es algo urgente lo que debo decir-

Inmediatamente pongo toda mi atención en lo que dirá:

Jude-Cuando regresé a casa me encontré con tu madre inconsciente ahora mismo ella esta hospitalizada, pero no confió en nadie por varias razones, así que necesito alguien de confianza que la cuide cuando salga, ¿Podría tu esposo venir a cuidarla?-

…

¿Mi mama está enferma? Dios mío que le habrá pasado, mi corazón se frenó por unos momentos hasta que… ¡Esposo! ¡¿Ir allí?!

Días para que Natsu regrese a ser mi "Esposo": … ¡Dios por que tenía que pasar esto!

Fin del capítulo 32.

Bueno otro capítulo y se viene lo interesante otra vez 7u7

Extrañaba a Natsu como el "Esposo" así que :v

Comentarios por favor no sean malos :´v


	33. ¿Regresa el sexy esposo?

Capítulo 33: ¿Regresa el sexy esposo?

Estoy atónita, por un lado la noticia de mi madre en el hospital me preocupa, las razones, mi padre no quiso decírmelas y, hasta creo que me las está ocultando. ¿Qué habrá pasado cuando el llego a casa? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa mujer?

Por otra parte también está el importante, humillante y desesperado hecho de que mi padre quiere a mi "Esposo" para cuidar de mi madre, ¡Eso es imposible!

Estoy con el teléfono en mi oído escuchando las explicaciones de mi padre de cómo está mi madre en estos momentos, aunque es importante no puedo dejar de pensar que es lo que debo hacer.

Jude-Solo fue un pequeño ataque, pero el doctor dijo que podría empeorar y que debía conseguir alguien que cuide de ella y no confió en nadie en este momento-

Mis labios tiemblan y no solo es por el beso que Natsu me dio sino porque no sé qué mentira decir para evitar lo peor.

¡Vamos Lucy eres la mejor mintiendo!:

Lucy-No creo que Natsu sea capaz de ir hasta allí, recuerda que él aún está estudiando su carrera papá-

Mi padre suspira cansado y siento a través del teléfono que está nervioso:

Jude-Entiendo, te llamare en unos momentos, si logro hacer algo te mantendré al tanto-

Sonaba desesperado, nunca lo escuche de esa manera, supongo que mi madre es muy importante para él, eso es lindo. Inmediatamente luego de decir eso cuelga el teléfono, Erza me mira y por mi mirada de preocupación se da cuenta de que algo malo paso.

Lucy-Mi madre está en el hospital, y mi padre quiere un médico que cuide de ella pero solo confía en mi "Esposo" ¡¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?!-

Su mirada es de sorpresa, supongo que de esa manera me veía yo al recibir ambas noticias.

Erza-¿A qué te refieres? La respuesta es obvia ¿Verdad? Tu "Esposo" debe volver, así que yo que tu-Me señala apoyando su dedo en mi pecho-Llamo a ese sexy estríper y hago las pases para que vuelva a su puesto de Esposo ¿No crees?-

Tiene razón… ¡Pero por favor se supone que el trato se terminó!

Lucy-Mi padre dijo que intentaría arreglarlo, ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad de que él consiga otra persona?-

Esto está tan fuera de mi alcance, no hay nada que pueda hacer si mi padre no consigue a alguien más. El teléfono de la casa suena nuevamente, supongo que es mi padre así que me apresuro en contestar y ciertamente era el:

Jude-Hija, logre arreglar todo-

¡Qué bueno! Me salve.

Lucy-¿Lograste conseguir a otra persona?-

Mi alivio es grande ahora.

Jude-Claro que no, pero hable con Natsu y dijo que podía ayudarme, creo que el pedirá un pase a el hospital de la ciudad, ¿No es increíble? Y tú que dijiste que no podría, supongo que tengo buena suerte-

Mi alivio se destruyó en mil pedazos

Lucy-¡¿Lo llamaste?!-

¡Dios sálvame!

Jude-¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera? ¿Acaso paso algo?-

¡Sí! ¡Natsu me las pagaras!

Lucy-No, lo siento, no pasó nada, es solo que Natsu esta tan ocupado que me sorprende que te conteste-

Una risa estúpida convence a mi padre:

Jude-Eso quiere decir que es muy atento, es bueno que él cuide de tu madre ¿Verdad? Preparare todo para su llegada, ¿Cuándo tardaran en llegar?-

¿Por qué mi padre suena tan feliz? Supongo que el tener a su hijo querido y deseado en su propia casa es lindo para él.

Lucy-Supongo que tendremos que arreglarlo todo con nuestros trabajos, no lo sé yo...-

Me interrumpe:

Jude-Me avisas en cuanto estén listos, espero que sea pronto, debo colgar me llamaran del hospital-

Sin esperar mi respuesta cuelga dejándome como una estúpida sujetando el teléfono…

¡Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar! ¡Te maldigo destino, te maldigo!

Erza-¿Vas a explotar?-

Lucy-¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué sucede si mi madre lo descubre?! ¿Cómo es que Natsu arreglo todo con mi padre sin consultarme?-

Erza-Y ya explotaste-

Escucho como se burla de mí, no es gracioso para nada, todo esto se fue de mis manos, estoy tan nerviosa que siento que me desmayare.

Erza-Mira el lado bueno de las cosas Lucy-

Dejo de sujetar mi cabeza y la miro:

Lucy-¿Cuál es el lado bueno?-

Ella se acerca y apoyando una mano en mi hombro responde seriamente:

Erza-Que tienes buena salud-

Ella ríe pero yo no lo hago, es una tonta.

Supongo que solo me queda reunirme con Natsu y arreglar todo esto, es tan difícil, sobre todo porque mi trabajo en este momento esta tan apretado que no me permite tantos viajes. Aunque como soy la jefa y se trata de mi madre creo que puedo hacer una excepción para permitirme a mí misma unos días fuera de la ciudad, aunque también debo pedírselo a Sting.

Erza se despide y se burla nuevamente de mi diciendo que debía prepararme para el largo y excitante viaje con Natsu, y nuevamente no me es muy gracioso.

Espero la oportunidad para llamarlo pero no se presenta, como todos los días voy a mi trabajo, allí Sting está esperándome con todos los papeles que me corresponden firmar, al entrar a mi oficina no siento ánimos de hacer nada, la verdad que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de venir a trabajar, quería quedarme en casa con Plue viendo películas y lamentándome por tener que abusar del pobre Natsu nuevamente, aunque sé que el mismo se ofreció sin consultarme.

Sting-Estos son los papeles para enviar nuestro inventario a una agencia departamental, debes firmarlo para poder enviar los modelos de esta primavera, y estos son los papeles del contrato con la nueva modelo, ya sabes esa que te gusto a ti y a mí, luego están estos otros que indican que tienes poder sobre todos y cada uno de los nuevos diseños que cada agencia compra y que no pueden hacer ningún cambio-

Sting habla de trabajo pero yo solo me quedo sentada en mi sillón y observo al vacío de mi oficina.

Sting-Si quieres una foto de la nueva modelo puedes fijarte en el catálogo que te entregue no hace mucho, es por si te arrepientes, aquí tienes todos sus datos, archívalos para que no se te olvide hacerlo, la última vez la modelo resulto ser menor de edad y tuvimos problemas con su familia-

Esto es lo que significa ser trabajadora, poner todo tu esfuerzo en ello ignorando tu vida social.

Sting-Una vez que termines con todos los papeles recuerda que debemos cenar juntos y luego pasaremos por mi casa para pasarlo bien ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

Esto es lo que significa tener una vida ocupada sin relaciones que la interrumpan.

Sting-¿Lucy?-

El llama mi atención y me aleja de todos mis pensamientos.

Lucy-¿Si?-

Sting-¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Lucy-¿Eh? Ah, sí claro-

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Sting-¿Entonces aceptas tener una noche ardiente conmigo?-

¿Eh? … Diablos me atrapo.

Lucy-Lo siento, no estaba escuchándote-

El ríe, se acerca rodeando mi escritorio y se sienta sobre él, colocándose frente a mí, apoya su mano en mi cabeza como si estuviera midiendo mi temperatura y hace muecas mientras mira distraído hacia los lados.

Sting-No tienes fiebre, entonces ¿paso algo malo para que te distraigas de tu amado trabajo?-

El libera mi cabeza y ahora me mira a los ojos, estoy por contarle todo, pero quiero evitar la parte de mi esposo falso, Sting conoce a mi mamá, ellos son muy cercanos aunque no conozco persona que no sea cercano con ella, ya que es esa clase de persona que siempre consigue buenos amigos y siempre hace que la quieran con solo conocerla.

Lucy-Mi padre llamo para decirme que mi madre enfermo-

Eso llama su atención, como pensé él se preocupó.

Sting-¿Esta bien? ¿Qué paso?-

Lucy-Solo tuvo una recaída, pero está bien ahora-

El suspira aliviado y su rostro se relaja.

Lucy-Debo ir a verla pronto, ¿crees que podre irme por unas semanas?-

Me observa y primero lo piensa, sé que estoy siendo exigente, después de todo, todo el trabajo quedara en sus manos, es lo último que me gustaría hacer, él me ha ayudado tanto hasta ahora que me apena pedirle tal cosa.

Sting-Tu ve tranquila y mantenme al tanto de la situación-

Su sonrisa alegre me relaja, necesitaba tanto este tipo de apoyo emocional, y supongo que es el único que se ha quedado conmigo por tanto tiempo como para saber cómo calmarme.

Lucy-Gracias, te lo recompensare, lo prometo-

El niega con su cabeza mientras sé que lo está pensando, la forma de vengarse de mí:

Sting-Trato echo, pero pediré mi recompensa ahora ¿Te parece bien?-

No quiero imaginar que pedirá.

Lucy-Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si pides sexo te matare-

Él sonríe y se queda mirándome fijamente, acerca su rostro al mío y siento que se repite la misma escena que con Natsu porque retrocedo mi cabeza hacia el respaldo de mi sillón.

Sting-Quiero el beso que no me diste aquella vez-

Diablos sabía que sería algo parecido.

Lucy-Sabes que eso es imposible, pide otra cosa-

Sting-Oh valla creo que tendré mucho trabajo estas semanas-

Finge que le duele y suena lamentable pero no funcionara conmigo.

Dejo que se lamente y sujetando su cabeza lo retiro y sin soltarlo me pongo de pie frente a él:

Lucy-¿Qué tal una cena cuando regrese?-

El hace un pequeño puchero que me hace reír pero sigue sin funcionar.

Ambos reímos y dejamos que mi oficina se llene de risas, busco como cambiar el trato con él pero cuando estoy por decir algo escucho que golpean la puerta de mi oficina.

Dejo en paz a Sting y doy premiso para que pasen.

Quien entra es Erza y no se sorprende de ver a Sting sentado en mi escritorio y a mí de pie frente a él, supongo que es normal para ella nuestra relación tan cercana.

Para Erza no es algo importante pero para la persona detrás de ella al parecer si lo es:

Erza-Sabia que estarías ocupada y no lo arias así que me encargue de llamar a Natsu para que arreglen todo-

Veo su sonrisa y mis pies se paralizan en el lugar.

Natsu-¿Estas ocupada?-

¡Maldita Erza! Aunque debía llamarlo no tenía que ser ahora mismo.

Es una suerte que haya rechazado aquel beso o sería un problema en este momento.

Sting no se molesta en voltear a verlo y Erza se retira antes de que le diga algún insulto.

Sting-parece que tienes visitas, te veré luego, me avisas cuando estés por regresar, así arreglamos lo de la cena-

Ese idiota ara que Natsu lo malinterprete.

Lucy-idiota-logro murmurar aquellas palabras a mi gran amigo.

Sting se va y pasa sin problemas por el lado de Natsu, me sorprendo del silencio que se acaba de formar, no espero a que hable y me siento en mi sillón nuevamente, esto se está poniendo demasiado tenso.

Sus ojos se enfocan en mí pero sigue sin decir nada, solo me mira ¿Alegre? ¿Por qué siento que ignoro lo que paso hace un momento? ¿Acaso enloqueció? ¡Ya di algo por favor!

Lucy-supongo que te enteraste de todo-

Esto es tan incómodo.

Lucy-Sé que mi padre te llamo y no te pediría esto si no fuera un emergencia-

Siento que estoy siendo humillada.

Lucy-De todos modos sé que aceptaste ir, pero si continuas manteniendo las apariencias frente a mi familia te lo agradeceré mucho, prometo que será la última vez, cuando mi madre se recupere les diré la verdad y te dejare en paz-

Natsu-¿Te molestó que haya aceptado?-

Me dejo caer aún más en mi sillón, ¿Qué debería decir?

Lucy-Aceptaste sin consultarme, pero me salvaste de la situación, así que no estoy molesta, fue bueno tener tu respuesta antes de tener que preguntarte si podías volver a fingir ser mi esposo falso-

El ríe levemente y me siento el padrino aquí sentada.

Natsu-Supongo que solo queda preparar el viaje, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

Lucy-Nos iremos esta noche-

Él sonríe y supongo que esta alegre de que viajemos juntos, debo admitir que yo estoy un poco feliz de tener a mi "esposo" de vuelta, podre verlo por unas semanas más.

Esa noche veo mis maletas en la puerta, esto está por comenzar nuevamente, pensé que el día en que nos despedimos seria el ultimo, a pesar de saber que insistiría no parecía que lo vería mucho, es extraño volver a ser una pareja "Casada" y es aún más extraño tener que visitar a mi familia de esa manera.

Sé que Natsu es un buen doctor y que muy pronto será uno mucho mejor que ahora, a pesar de que aún está estudiando sé que lograra serlo y tendrá una vida ocupada y llena de gente que lo rodeara y lo querrá como yo lo hago.

¿Debería empacar pastillas para dormir? De esa manera me abstendré de ser tentada a cualquier cosa que haga en mi contra. Tal vez sea infantil, pero es la mejor manera de mantener mis piernas cerradas. ¡aah! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy?!

Sé que si paso mucho tiempo con el seré incapaz de controlarme y eso me llevara a querer quedarme a su lado, perderé este juego y me rendiré, creo que mejor are un trato conmigo misma. "usa estas semanas como prueba, si él demuestra cuidarte y estar a tu lado entonces te rindes y le das una oportunidad a su relación"

Me siento nerviosa otra vez, ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal y mis padres lo descubren?

¡Sería un problema!

Escucho el timbre y mis pensamientos se alejan, Plue está llamándome ya que él está en una pequeña jaula para perros, obviamente no me iría sin él, aunque me da pena dejarlo allí en esa jaula, me pregunto si Natsu llevara a su mascota, mi bebe es tranquilo pero tuve que darle calmantes para perro para que durmiera durante el viaje así que está un poco drogado y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

Natsu ya está aquí y me hace un seña para irnos, el pasa y toma mis maletas y a Plue, dejo que salga con ellas y yo voy detrás, vamos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto, no digo ni una sola palabra durante todo el camino y el no habla tampoco, noto que su pequeño gato no ira con nosotros y supongo que debió dejarlo con algún amigo. Ambos estamos en silencio ahora esperando en la sala de abordaje, esto es tan incómodo.

Natsu-¿hay alguna cosa que debería saber sobre tu madre?-

El silencio se rompe finalmente y pienso en mi madre:

Lucy-es una buena mujer, a diferencia de mi padre, es como cualquier madre, suele enojarse cuando los platos están sucios creo que conmigo solo se enoja porque nunca los limpio, tampoco le gustan los picantes así que si decides preparar algo así tendrás que hacer un platillo aparte para ella, tiene la costumbre de ver telenovelas mexicanas lo cual siempre me obliga a verlas con ella, su lugar en la mesa es a un lado de mi padre del lado izquierdo así que evita ocupar ese lugar, además ya que vas a cuidarla te pediré solo una cosa, por favor procura que este siempre bien y que descanse como debería, es muy terca y nunca hace caso a nada-

Natsu se levanta de su lugar y se inclina frente a mí para estar a mi altura, sujeta mi rostro con cariño y procura que lo mire a los ojos.

Natsu-Ella estará bien, me encargare de que lo este, puedes confiar en mi-

Puede ver a través de mí como si fuera un vidrio.

Me alivia saber que él será quien cuide de ella, y que este ahora conmigo me alivia aún más.

Natsu-Valla ¿Qué debería hacer? Estas mirándome de esa manera y yo solo quiero besarte, ¿Es eso normal?-

Su mano acaricia mi rostro y sus palabras me sacan de mi miseria, siempre me hace sonreír:

Lucy-Claro que es normal, soy muy bella-

El ríe y a mí se me van todas mis penas.

Natsu-Si lo eres-

¿Su sonrisa siempre fue tan brillante?

En el fondo de la sala se escucha el llamado de abordaje, Natsu se pone de pie y me extiende su mano:

Natsu-¿Vamos?-

Asiento y tomo su mano para irnos. Quisiera saber cómo acabara todo entre nosotros, que pensara, quiero adelantarme al futuro y ver si somos felices o si terminamos separados, pero supongo que solo me queda esperar y confiar en mis decisiones.

Días para que lleguemos a la casa de mis padres: mañana.

Fin del capítulo 33.

Bueno como soy nueva les dejo capitulo doble :v (Tenía ganas de llegar a lo emocionante de una vez XD)

Si no pueden ver el capítulo siguiente que dejare les recomiendo que cambien el número del link de este capítulo. Solo deben cambiar el numero 33 por el numero 34 y les aparecerá.

Comentarios?


	34. ¡Caí en su trampa maldición!

Capítulo 34: ¡Caí en su trampa maldición!

Este avión esta apestado de turistas, odio los aviones y no solo los odio también les tengo miedo, soy una cobarde con estas cosas desde que mi primo sufrió un accidente en su aeroplano.

El primo Laxus era una persona seria, de carácter fuerte y al igual que mi papá está en el ejército como piloto, él es un orgullo en la familia y es el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre fui su hermanita ya que él no tiene hermanos al igual que yo. Ahora hay algo que me preocupa mucho, Laxus es muy celoso cuando se trata de mí, incluso con Sting fue un hermano celoso, nunca fue suficiente para él.

Tengo miedo de que Natsu tenga que pasar por malos momentos por culpa de Laxus.

Aunque no está solo Laxus, también está el primo Gajeel, el hombre más amargado del mundo, incluso más que mi padre, él siempre es bueno conmigo y con Laxus, aunque con el resto de las personas es la persona más amarga que pudieran conocer, aun no puedo creer que haya sido el primero de nosotros en casarse. Bueno el cree que estoy casada así que supongo que me salve de ser la prima solterona.

Mis primos celosos, espero que ellos sean los últimos en que Natsu conozca…

Natsu-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy callada-

No estoy bien tengo miedo.

Lucy-odio los aviones, son mi peor y único miedo-

Natsu me mira preocupado, ahora mismo vuelvo a ser una niña frente a sus ojos porque de sus hombros se quita su chaqueta y la coloca cubriéndome hasta solo dejar mis ojos a la vista, tal vez me veo tierna porque ríe al verme fijamente.

Natsu-Intenta dormir, si quieres algo dímelo-

¿Por qué cuando me habla así quiero portarme como una niña?

Lucy-No necesito nada, gracias-

Intento dormir durante el viaje como él dijo, mientras lo intento pienso que como debería portarme con él ahora, Solo pasaron dos días desde que dejo de ser mi esposo falso, es muy poco tiempo como para tratarlo como un extraño, ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Tendré que ser como era antes? ¿Y si le parece incomodo?

Mientras finjo dormir escucho que me habla, él sabe que no estoy dormida:

Natsu-Mientras estemos allá, no te dejare en paz-

Valla es muy directo.

No contesto puesto que supuestamente estoy dormida.

Natsu-Seguiré con mis planes de conquista, y no te dejare sola, quiero que lo sepas-

¿Debería responder y oponerme?

Natsu-Mientras eso sucede, trátame como antes, solo trátame como a tu esposo ¿Esta bien?-

Esta vez ya no puedo fingir que estoy durmiendo, supongo que debo responder con honestidad:

Lucy-está bien, supongo que sí debería tratarte como antes-

Natsu se acerca rápidamente a mi rostro:

Natsu-¿Deberíamos también tener nuestros encuentros?-

¿Eh? ¡Eso es lo que quiero evitar!

Lucy-E-Eso no creo que…-

Natsu-¿No te gustaba?-

¡No me preguntes eso!

Aclaro mi garganta y no sé qué responder. ¡Es muy atrevido! ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso cuando está mirándome de esa forma tan seductora?

Natsu-Tomare eso como un si-El sonríe y ahora se acerca mi oído-Cuando lleguemos a la casa encontrare un momento para complacerte, no te preocupes-

¡Dios no hagas eso Natsu!

Creo que mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente.

Nuevamente aclaro mi garganta, ¡Diablos no sé qué decirle!

El solo sonríe y se acomoda en su asiento, finalmente dejo de provocarme y puedo dormir, aunque sus insinuaciones me hicieron olvidar el hecho de que estoy en un avión.

Luego de una noche entera viajando llegamos a mi ciudad natal, no es muy grande pero tiene lindos lugares para visitar, es la primera vez que Natsu está aquí así que supongo que el querrá dar un paseo en algún momento. El taxi no tarda en llegar y Plue está ansioso ya que el efecto de los calmantes desapareció en cuanto despertó, al ver a Natsu se puso muy feliz y pedía mucho salir de aquella jaula así que tuve que dejarlo y Natsu se encargó de cuidarlo.

Pido al taxista que nos lleve a casa de mi padre, en el camino Natsu se muestra tan tranquilo, es como si hubiera extrañado a mi padre y estuviera ansioso por volverlo a ver, aunque eso no me sorprende, Natsu es alguien que aprecia a las personas y eso lo supe hace poco.

Natsu-¿Cuánto falta?-

Su pregunta es porque llevamos solo cinco minutos en el taxi.

Lucy-Solo faltan unos minutos-

Plue está igual de ansioso que Natsu y no deja de pasar de mis brazos a los de él.

Lucy-Por cierto-

Acabo de recordar a mis primos:

Lucy-Resulta que mi familia no es muy grande, pero si hay de alguien que debes preocuparte esos serian mis primos, uno de ellos es piloto en el ejército, su nombre es Laxus, es hijo de mi tía materna, y luego esta Gajeel él tiene esposa y dos hijos, es el único que se ha casado entre nosotros, ellos me tratan como a una hermana pequeña, así que te recomiendo que no demuestres ningún afecto frente a ellos, son muy celosos-

Natsu ríe y creo que no tiene miedo a mis primos.

Lucy-Es bueno que sigas mi consejo, no querrás que te molesten, los conozco y son muy rudos-

Él ríe nuevamente y mientras mira a Plue me contesta:

Natsu-Se tratar con brabucones no te preocupes-

Lucy-¿Y por qué sabes tratar con brabucones?-

Ahora me mira a mí:

Natsu-Porque mi trabajo siempre atrae a hombres celosos, así que siempre debo arreglármelas para que no dañen mi rostro, después de todo mi rostro es mi trabajo-

¿Por qué estoy enojada por eso?

Lucy-Entiendo, aunque ellos no son exactamente brabucones, tienen la habilidad de intimidar a las personas con solo mirarlas-

Tan pronto como digo eso llegamos a la casa, el jardín delantero esta perfectamente cortado y la casa se ve algo vacía, es extraño por que llame a mi padre en cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, supongo que nos está esperando en silencio.

Ambos bajamos del taxi y mientras Natsu se encarga de las maletas yo me encargo de pagarle al conductor, Plue está correteando en el jardín delantero mientras nos espera, parece que está feliz de finalmente estar en el suelo. En cuanto Natsu termina inmediatamente la puerta de casa se abre y mi padre sale a recibirnos.

Natsu es el primero en saludarlo ya que fue directamente hasta el ignorándome completamente. Valla me siento humillada.

Jude-Es bueno tenerte aquí hijo-

Ahora es su hijo otra vez.

Natsu-Es bueno volver a verlo-

Mi padre está feliz de ver a mi esposo y yo estoy cansada de tener que sujetar mis maletas.

Jude-Pasa, mi esposa quiere por conocerte-

¿Acaso estoy detrás de un agujero negro que no me ven?

Por suerte mi esposo nunca se olvida de mí y se acerca para ayudarme, agradezco que sea tan considerado y sexy porque mientras carga las maletas tengo la oportunidad de ver su lindo trasero.

Los tres entramos a la casa y Plue no se hace esperar para acostarse en el sillón, mi padre nos guía y juntos vamos a ver a mi madre.

Estoy ansiosa por verla.

En cuanto entramos al cuarto veo a mi mamá recostada y con sus manos sobre su regazo, su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma y aunque mi padre quiere que Natsu sea el primero no puedo evitarlo y los dejo atrás para poder abrazar a mi mamá.

Es tan lindo poder verla bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no la abrazaba y ahora mismo me siento una niña entre sus brazos y su risa tan cálida. Su pecho siempre fue un refugio, sus manos un alivio y su sonrisa una bella pintura.

Layla-Valla, mi pequeña está en casa-

Quiero llorar, mi mama estuvo enferma todo este tiempo y nunca me dijo nada:

Lucy-mamá te extrañe-

Sonrió como una niña y mientras mi mamá acaricia mi cabeza escucho a mi padre:

Jude-No eres más una niña Lucy-

Mi madre ríe y defendiéndome como siempre le responde:

Layla-Para mí siempre lo será-

¡Te amo mamá!

Cuando me siento en casa escucho a Natsu hablar:

Natsu-Es un placer conocerla finalmente-

¡Me olvide que está aquí!

Es el efecto que causa mi madre en mí y en mi padre.

Me doy cuenta que estoy siendo un poco infantil y que Natsu está mirándome, dejo a mi madre por un momento y me siento a su lado sobre la cama, Natsu se acerca a ella y extiende su mano para saludarla. Mi madre lo mira y no deja de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando sujeta su mano para corresponder el saludo.

Cuando lo hace se mueve hacia mi lado y murmurando a lo bajo me habla al oído:

Layla-Es muy guapo, que suerte tienes-

No puedo evitar reír, tiene razón, Natsu es tan guapo que hasta a mi madre impresiona.

Natsu-Espero que nos llevemos bien, cuidare muy bien de usted-

Mi madre ríe nerviosa y no la culpo la sonrisa de Natsu siempre saca a la luz el lado nervioso de toda mujer:

Layla-Valla, mi yerno es tan buena persona, llevémonos bien y cuando Lucy no este me contaras todo lo que ella hace mal como esposa-

Ambos ríen pero para mí no es gracioso.

Jude-Debes descansar Layla, Natsu vendrá nuevamente cuando se acomoden en su cuarto-

Natsu-Vendré en cuanto pueda y hablaremos todo lo que quiera-

Es bueno que se lleven bien, aunque pienso que Natsu está siendo atrapado por mi madre como todas las personas que la conocen por primera vez. Luego de dejarla dormir juntos vamos a un cuarto que mi padre preparo, Finalmente estamos solos.

Nuestras maletas están a un lado de la puerta, y el cuarto que solía ocupar cuando era una niña se convirtió en un cuarto para huéspedes. Que mis padres hayan hecho esto me demuestra que no esperaron mucho para quitar todas mis cosas, me pregunto a donde abran guardado todo.

Natsu-Jude dijo que podemos descansar unas horas para recuperar las energías del viaje-

Mi padre dijo eso pero yo no tengo sueño ya que Natsu me hiso dormir durante el viaje.

Lucy-Yo iré a tomar una ducha, puedes descansar tú si quieres-

Camino hasta mi maleta y busco allí mi bata de baño:

Natsu-Entonces descansare un momento-

Escucho como se recuesta en la cama mientras yo salgo del cuarto para ir al baño de la casa, la casa de mis padres no era para nada pequeña, nosotros estábamos en el segundo piso y el cuarto de mis padres estaba en el piso de abajo, lo único malo es que el baño del piso de arriba está muy lejos y ahora mismo estoy yendo hacia ahí.

La ducha es relajante y aunque el baño es más pequeño que el de mi casa me siento muy cómoda, había olvidado como era estar en casa, tal vez debería venir más seguido.

Termino de bañarme y me coloco mi bata blanca, regreso a mi cuarto y veo que Natsu aún está durmiendo, aunque extrañamente tiene sus lentes puestos, tal vez leyó algo antes de dormir, ¿Acaso olvido quitárselos?

Creo que si los usa mientras duerme podría romperlos, ¿Debería quitárselo? Pero ¿Qué pasara si lo despierto? Bueno no puedo dejar que rompa sus lentes mientras duerme, además de que podría lastimarse su sensual rostro.

Toda decidida me acerco a él y amarro el cinturón de mi bata con fuerza, como si estuviera preparándome para atacarlo.

De pie frente a él espero a que sea el momento indicado, veo su rostro tan relajado que me daría pena despertarlo, su respiración es muy tranquila y sus ojos cerrados me tientan a querer ver nuevamente el color que esconden, sus manos sujetan un libro y como cubre el nombre no puedo ver de qué se trata.

Su rostro siempre llama mi atención, aun mas cuando esta tan tranquilo, quisiera besarlo pero creo que despertara, solo me concentrare en quitarle sus lentes, aunque se vea tan bien con ellos puestos.

Acerco mi mano para quitárselos, debo admitir que quisiera que el despierte en este momento y la situación se malentienda para que el me sujete y finalmente me bese o tal vez me moleste un poco. Cuando ya tengo sus lentes en mis manos los observo y los dejo en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama, luego me encargo del libro en sus manos y finalmente puedo ver el título, "Medicina de urgencias y emergencias" parece que esta preparándose para cuidar de mi madre, eso es lindo porque sé que pone todo su esfuerzo en ello, Natsu sigue dormido y supongo que está muy cansado, creo que nada de lo que haga ara que se levante, así que sin hacer ruido me recuesto a su lado.

Observo su perfil y sonrió al saber que dormiré a su lado por al menos unas semanas mientras estemos aquí, en mi cama comenzaba a extrañar su calor y Plue tenía que compensarlo, supongo que realmente debería pensarlo bien, la forma en que lo extraño ya es muy molesto, creo que debo pensar mejor lo que are, solo espero que Natsu tenga la paciencia suficiente como para seguir intentando.

Natsu-¿Vas a mirarme así todo el tiempo?-

Ya despertó.

Lucy-No estaba mirándote a ti presumido-

Claro que lo estaba mirando, ¿Cómo no verlo?

Natsu voltea y ahora me mira el a mí.

Natsu-Deberías vestirte, si estas solo con esa bata de baño frente a mí, tendré que atacarte-

¡Atácame maldita sea! ¡No Lucy! Debes mantener tus piernas cerradas, no lo olvides.

Olvide completamente que estaba con mi bata de baño.

Me asusto de sus insinuaciones:

Lucy-Está bien, me pondré algo-

Intento apresuradamente salir huyendo de ahí pero Natsu me sujeta el brazo y me hace caer nuevamente en la cama, Cierro mis ojos con fuerza para esperar la caída y cuando los abro Natsu ya está sobre mí sonriendo tan sensualmente. ¡Dios porque soy tan débil!

Lucy-¡Oh! Creo que mi padre me está llamando-

Intento moverme pero el sujeta mis hombros y luego mis manos sobre mi cabeza. ¡Ya me atrapo!

El ríe y obviamente no cree en lo que digo:

Natsu-¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero soltarte, Jude tendrá que esperar-

Mientras dice eso tan descaradamente una de sus manos se desliza suavemente por mi mejilla hasta el cinturón de mi bata mientras la otra me tiene atrapada.

¿Por qué tenía que tener un esposo falso tan atrevido? Su sonrisa no me da mucha confianza y creo que el trato que tenía conmigo misma de mantener mis piernas cerradas no podre mantenerlo por mucho tiempo si sigue mirándome de esa forma.

Lucy-No creo que sea correcto hacer esto en la casa de mis padres ¿No crees?-

Diablos estoy tan nerviosa que hablo muy rápido.

Natsu-No te preocupes, mientras te duchabas tu padre salió y tu madre duerme, además su habitación está lejos, no escucharan tus gemidos a menos que los hagas muy fuerte-

¡Diablos lo tenía todo calculado!

Lucy-De todos modos me parece incorrecto-

Su mano se desase de mi cinturón y se introduce bajo mi bata acariciando mi ombligo, escucho como ríe levemente y luego se aproxima a mi oído:

Natsu-¿incorrecto? A mí me parece excitante-

¡Si es excitante pero no puedo admitirlo maldición!

Veo cómo observa mi rostro:

Natsu-Tu cuerpo aun esta mojado-

Sus labios atacan mi cuello y el frio que tenía por mi cabello mojado ahora se vuelve calor, él absorbe el agua que cae por mi cuello y pienso en resistirme pero es imposible cuando sus manos me tocan tan bien, cuando libera mis manos ya no tengo la intención de huir sino de aceptar que ahora mismo estoy cayendo por sus besos tan apasionados:

Mis brazos rodean su cuello y siento que entre besos él sonríe porque acabo de caer en su trampa. No puedo retener mis ansias por complacerlo, prometo que lo intentare mejor la próxima vez, prometo que evitare estas situaciones pero por ahora solo quiero cerrar mis ojos y corresponder a todo lo que haga.

Mi bata de baño ya no me cubre y ahora son sus manos las que rebuscan entre esa tela húmeda, sujeta mi pecho con su mano y con su otra mano acaricia mi entrepierna, ¡Que fantásticas manos tiene! Retengo un gemido cuando presiona y juega con sus dedos, no quiero que nadie escuche.

Natsu tenía razón, es excitante tener que esconderse de esta manera, aunque esto signifique que enloqueceré en cualquier momento. Sus labios regresan a mi cuello y sujeto su cabello para retener otro grito cuando siento que sus labios ahora están en mi pecho.

Mi respiración se agita, Natsu continua tocándome y acariciando mi área más débil. Diablos lo hace tan bien que puedo sentir todos sus movimientos.

Cuando siento el placer que sus manos causan y el sabor que sus labios muestran acepto en ese preciso momento que es imposible resistirse si él es tan bueno cuando de atraparte se trata, después de todo solo con mirar sus ojos una mujer podría terminar en mi misma situación.

¡Tengo que ser un poco más resistente!

Apostaría lo que fuera por saber si ustedes pueden resistirlo, pero claro, ¡Nadie puede!

Reacciono cuando siento que su boca regresa a la mía, perdí los sentidos por un momento, su mano sigue moviéndose y sé que estoy por alcanzar mi punto de éxtasis quiero gritar por el placer que sentiré pero cuando estoy por hacerlo Natsu se detiene. Sonríe y su sonrisa no me da nada de confianza ¿Qué le pasa? Esperen… ¿No estará por hacer lo que creo que ara verdad?

Natsu-Lo siento cariño, tenía que castigarte por ser tan cruel conmigo-

¡Maldito desgraciado!

¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy y cruel a la vez?

No respondo y solo lo observo sonreír con satisfacción por que logro hacer que caiga y me dejo con ganas de más. ¡Diablos me odio a mí misma!

Natsu-Si quieres que esto continúe tendrás que venir-apoya su dedo índice en mi pecho-Tu a mí-Ahora se señala a el mismo.

¿Acaso dijo que debo buscarlo para poder satisfacerme? ¡¿Qué clase de plan macabro es ese?!

Siento que mis piernas tiemblan y es que aún tengo la sensación de su mano tocándome.

Sin que yo conteste él se quita de encima mío y baja de la cama para salir del cuarto, dejándome sola y avergonzada.

Rápidamente cubro mi cuerpo nuevamente con la bata y esta vez presiono el cinturón con fuerza ajustándolo a mi estómago. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Te odio Natsu! Busco algo que pueda golpear pero no encuentro nada, debo guardarme mi enojo.

Salto en el lugar y hago unos berrinches dignos de una niña pequeña.

Respiro profundo.

Y luego de unos segundos me calmo.

¿Así que él quiere que lo provoque? Está bien, veremos quién gana esta batalla y se rinde al final.

Prepárate Natsu Dragneel, la pesadilla se creara en tus pantalones, maldito desgraciado.

Solo espero que nadie lo escuche cuando el momento llegue.

Tiempo para realizar mi venganza: Muajajajaja.

Fin del capítulo 34.

Bueno fue un capitulo interesante 7u7 espero que todo mejore desde ahora porque Lucy es tan impredecible que quiero golpearla :´v

¿Comentarios? Después de que les di dos capítulos me los merezco ¿no?


	35. Que empiece la provocación

Capítulo 35: Que empiece la provocación.

Como todo en mi vida debo comenzar con todas mis ganas y lograr superarme, en este caso tan importante de mi vida requiere que no solo comience con todas mis ganas sino también con toda mi inteligencia.

Sera difícil pero Natsu técnicamente está enamorado de mí, así que será sencillo tentarlo con cosas simples.

Luego de que me dejara con mis piernas temblando y una ansiedad de deseo en todo mi cuerpo yo comienzo mi plan de atraparlo en mis redes y hacer que se arrepienta de haberse metido conmigo…

Pero tengo un gran, graaan problema ahora mismo.

Natsu está con mi madre y ella no puede saber que su hija es una degenerada que busca al hombre que no es su esposo legalmente. Mientras ellos hablan en su cuarto yo estoy en la cocina buscando algo para comer por que no eh comido nada desde que llegamos, también busco algo para Plue quien está en mis pies llorando de hambre.

Consigo carne para él y para mí, le doy un poco lo dejo comiendo en mis pies, mientras lo observo y como a la vez, se me ocurre un plan súper genial para Natsu, sonrió maléficamente, espero que Plue termine y cuando lo hace lo sujeto y me lo llevo a mi cuarto, allí el me observa buscar entre mis cosas.

Busco y busco entre mis maletas y lo encuentro.

¡Mi ropa deportiva!

Sabía que la necesitaría pero no pensé nunca que sería para esto.

Plue ve mi ropa y su rabito se mueve feliz, sabe lo que aremos y está muy feliz. Es la hora de su paseo y de mis ejercicios ¡Oh Natsu no te enojes después de esto!

Sé que esto funcionara por dos razones, la primera es que no hay mejor manera de provocar a un hombre que dándole celos, y la segunda es porque la ropa que siempre uso para caminar con Plue no es "Protectora" oh al menos es lo que siempre me ha dicho mi madre ya que consiste en un sostén deportivo color blanco y un leggins negro. ¡Por supuesto que puedo provocarlo con esto!

Sera sencillo solo debo avisarle que saldré a caminar mientras visto de esta forma. Una vez que me cambio de ropa y Plue ya tiene su correa voy hacia el cuarto de mi madre y lentamente abro la puerta.

Cuando entro al cuarto la primera mirada es la de mi madre:

Lucy-Saldré un momento a pasear a Plue, regreso en una hora-

Mi madre deja el libro que lee y me llama la atención, Veo que Natsu está concentrado cambiando el suero de mi madre y no me presta atención:

Layla-Hija es muy poca ropa para que salgas a caminar, ¿Qué sucederá si te enfermas?-

Rio y lo que mi madre dice hace que Natsu voltee a verme. Evito cruzar una mirada con él y solo me abstengo a responderle a mi madre sonriendo solo para ella:

Lucy-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que salgo así, mi cuerpo se calienta cuando camino así que no siento el frio-

Mi madre que siempre está preocupada aunque le diga la verdad responde:

Layla-por favor regresa antes de que anochezca-

¡Oww mi madre están linda! No puedo resistir verla y no tener que abrazarla.

Me acerco a ella y beso su frente para despedirme, cuando volteo para irme Natsu está frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, juzgándome, ¡Maldición no me mires así!

Lucy-¿Sucede algo?-

Intento provocarlo pero el mantiene la calma:

Natsu-¿No te despedirás de mí?-

Olvide que es mi esposo falso.

Lucy-Claro cariño, como olvidarme de ti-

Soné tan falsa que creo que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

Natsu tiene esa mirada que más miedo me da, sus ojos son tan trasparentes que puedo ver su interior y descifrar lo que siente, está enojado, muy enojado, creo que sabe lo que intento y no me dejara hacerlo, además esta ropa atrae la mirada de los hombres y si salgo así creo que recibiré halagos de desconocidos, quiero que piense de esa manera, que este celoso de esos desconocidos que también pueden verme.

Antes de que diga algo lo beso rápidamente y salgo del cuarto con Plue a mi lado, me salve de que me dijera algo o de que mi plan fracase, corro y mi escapatoria esta frente a mi…

Estoy por llegar a la puerta cuando siento que me sujetan del brazo y mi espalda golpea la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Natsu me mira nuevamente a los ojos, se acerca más a mí, mirándome seriamente y antes de que diga algo ataca mi boca, me besa desesperadamente, sujeta mi cintura, me pega a su cuerpo y hasta puedo sentir que respira con dificultad, me sujeto de su camisa con ambas manos para no caer, Plue está en nuestros pies y no entiende nada, yo mucho menos.

Sus labios me devoran y nuevamente puedo enterarme de que tan experto es besando, quiero apartarlo pero él se resiste y continua besándome, sujetándome con fuerza la cintura y mi nuca para que no me aleje de sus labios.

Cuando siento que perderé ante él finalmente me libera y me deja respirar, me siento agotada, solo me beso pero eso agoto todas mis energías.

Veo como sonríe y se acerca a mi boca nuevamente:

Natsu-Tendrás que hacer mucho más para que yo caiga-

Lo miro confundida y sorprendida a la vez, ¿Esto solo fue otro de sus ataques? ¡Maldito seas Natsu! Recupero mi respiración y él se va dejándome nuevamente como estúpida.

Lucy-No tienes idea de cuánto te odio-

Murmuro para mí misma ahora que Natsu no está, ese maldito me está provocando y yo no puedo caer ante él, ¡Aaah! Qué difícil es resistirse y no tener que pedirle que me haga suya, quiero que lo haga porque ya no lo resiste y no porque yo se lo pida.

No iré por él, él vendrá por mí.

Ese beso me dejo alterada, salgo de casa hecha una furia y recupero mis fuerzas en mi caminata, Plue está cansado y es hora de volver a casa, como pensé recibí muchos halagos de desconocidos babosos, cuando regreso Plue va directamente hacia la cocina así que supongo que Natsu está ahí, lo evito y subo a mi cuarto para tomar una ducha, cuando termino y regreso al cuarto recuerdo como me humillo en la cama esa mañana, nuevamente me siento terrible por caer ante él.

¡Deja de pensar en eso Lucy! Es cierto debo olvidarlo y concentrarme.

Con esa idea en mente me visto con mi piyamas improvisado porque olvide empacar el que siempre uso, me coloco un short verde a rayas y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, no necesito mucho después de todo solo voy dormir.

Mi estómago comienza a molestarme así que bajo para prepararme algo, él ya no está en la cocina así que supongo que debe estar atendiendo a mi madre, pienso que es muy atento con ella, ¡No pienses en lo lindo que es tonta!

Plue está dormido en el sillón y no eh visto a mi padre desde esta mañana, ¿Aun no regresa? De repente escucho el teléfono de la casa, soy la única que está cerca así que lo tomo y contesto:

Lucy-¿Hola?-

Del otro lado se escucha la vos de mi amado hermano de otra madre, mi primo Laxus:

Laxus-Valla, valla, miren quien responde y no llama para decir que está en la ciudad-

Rio y me avergüenzo de no haberlo llamado antes, mi lindo primo, extrañaba tanto su vos y sus bromas, sé que fui muy tonta por no llamarlo antes pero con todos los problemas que tengo no lo eh hecho:

Lucy-¡Laxus! Te extrañe, lamento eso, pero es bueno que llamaras ¿Cuándo nos veremos?-

Escucho que ríe:

Laxus-Mañana estaré ahí, ahora estoy fuera de la ciudad, estoy en un lugar muy bueno que te encantaría a ti, ¿Quieres algún regalo?-

Sonrió y feliz de tener un familiar tan lindo y buena persona respondo:

Lucy-¡Cremas! Quiero cremas de belleza, consigue lo mejor para tu hermanita-

El ríe nuevamente y en el fondo escucho que lo llaman en tono militar, hasta puedo escuchar la palabra "capitán":

Laxus-Te llevare las más caras de aquí, ahora debo colgar, infórmale a tu padre que iré a la casa y saludos a tu madre, dile que también llevo un regalo para mi tía favorita-

Lucy-Claro, nos vemos mañana-

Me despido, él cuelga el teléfono y yo lo dejo donde estaba, ¡mi primo vendrá! Estoy feliz porque volveré a verlo, lo extrañaba tanto, ahora solo me falta ver a Gajeel y mi felicidad estaría completa.

Me siento en el sillón y descanso un poco pensando que veré a mi familia después de tanto tiempo, es extraño reunirnos ahora y espero hacerlo más seguido.

Plue se recuesta a mi lado en el sillón y de felicidad me recuesto con él y lo abrazo, intento mantenerme despierta pero el sueño me está ganando, pienso en lo dichosa que soy en estos momentos después de la tormenta que mi padre y la recaída de mi madre causo en mí, Natsu está conmigo y soy feliz de que haya aceptado ayudarme una vez más, aunque también sé que estoy siendo mala con él por tener confusos sentimientos sobre nuestra relación y no ser clara con los suyos, la verdad es que no quiero perderlo pero ahora no debo pensar en eso debo relajarme mientras la tormenta se aleja por unos momentos, cierro mis ojos y respiro junto a mi pequeño con calma, me relajo y finalmente me duermo.

Escucho su vos calmada ¿Qué hora es?

Natsu-¿Estas dormida?-

Me quejo para que me deje dormir pero insiste:

Natsu-No duermas aquí es malo para ti, vamos al cuarto-

Medio dormida me quejo:

Lucy-No quiero, quiero dormir aquí con Plue-

Por un momento se me cruza el recuerdo de cuando mi papá me regañaba por quedarme dormida en el sillón abrazando un pequeño peluche de delfín que amaba tanto.

Natsu-¿Por qué eres tan tierna cuando haces eso? Vamos Lucy-

El me empuja un poco para que despierte pero aun dormida respondo como una niña:

Lucy-iré si me cargas-

Estiro mis brazos hacia él y escucho como ríe en vos baja, abro y cierro mis manos para insistir como si quisiera alcanzarlo, no me molesta comportarme como una niña si es con él, ya que ha visto esta faceta de mi antes y sé que le gusta hacer de padre.

Natsu-Esta bien Lucy, vamos-

Sus brazos sujetan mis piernas y mi cuerpo mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello y mi cabeza descansa en su pecho, el modo en que me carga como princesa ni si quiera mi padre lo ah echo cuando era niña…

Siento mucho sueño, quiero seguir durmiendo pero no quiero dejar de ver su rostro mirar hacia el frente mientras me lleva en sus brazos para ir a descansar en nuestra cama. Quiero besarlo, quiero abrazarlo y decirle que no me suelte en toda la noche para no tener pesadillas. Parece que estoy soñando porque mi cuerpo se mueve solo y con mis ojos cerrados sujeto su rostro para besarlo, no puedo ver su reacción, tal vez soy sonámbula porque estoy tan dormida que no tengo fuerza para abrir mis ojos, el peso de mis parpados cansados no me lo permite.

¿Un sueño? ¿Realmente lo bese dormida? Sea lo que haya sido ya paso, y ahora desperté en mi cama con Natsu totalmente dormido y conmigo durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Me siento extraña, estoy por levantarme pero él sujeta mi cuerpo y me abraza, parece que aún está dormido por que no veo que abra sus ojos, bueno tal vez deba dormir un poco más, su pecho es cómodo y el calor que emane es reconfortante, quisiera quedarme así toda la tarde y descansar junto a él. Tal vez sea imposible, o más bien es imposible porque su alarma ya está sonando haciendo que despierte:

El simplemente estira su brazo y la apaga, cuando se da cuenta de que estoy siendo abrazada por él y que estoy despierta sonríe como siempre hace:

Natsu-Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?-

Miro hacia él y respondo:

Lucy-Si, ¿Y tú?-

Me abraza más fuerte contra su pecho y mientras respira profundo responde:

Natsu-Dormí muy bien-

Eso es muy lindo.

Natsu-Diablos hueles muy bien y ahora no quiero levantarme-

Eso también es muy lindo.

Natsu-¿Debería quedarme todo el día aquí aprisionándote en mis brazos?-

Eso es extremadamente lindo.

Respiro antes de contestar:

Lucy-Si te quedas caerás-

Y claro que lo ara puedo sentir que sus manos quieren tocarme.

Natsu-Eso no pasara-

Rápidamente me libera, se levanta de la cama y colocándose los lentes que dejo sobre la mesita de noche me mira sonriendo:

Natsu-Tengo una tarde ocupada, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo-

A continuación me da un beso rápido y sale del cuarto.

Acabo de sentir como si en verdad estuviéramos casados, es tan extraño y lindo a la vez. Pienso en lo que puedo hacer hoy pero nada se me ocurre, profundizo en mi cama, tengo la idea de seguir durmiendo y descansar todo el día, hoy no tengo ganas de provocar a Natsu.

Mi celular no me deja dormir, alguien me llama.

Lo tomo y contesto, del otro lado escucho la vos de mi primo:

Laxus-¡Luce! Estamos llegando a la casa, espero que tengas listas las cervezas-

Diablos olvide que vendría, espera ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

Lucy-¿Estamos?-

Escucho la vos de alguien en el fondo y ya se de quien habla:

Laxus-Llame a Gajeel ayer y esta emocionado de verte, está aquí a mi lado, el conduce-

Mi emoción es grande, estoy feliz de que ambos estén llegando pero que pasara cuando ambos vean a Natsu… Debo levantarme y avisarle mucho antes.

Ellos están cerca:

Lucy-No puedo esperar para verlo, preparare todo para recibirlos-

Cuelgo el teléfono rápidamente y salgo de la cama para correr a donde esta Natsu, voy directamente al cuarto de mi madre y lo encuentro allí tomando la presión del brazo de mi madre, ambos me miran extrañados:

Lucy-Natsu necesito tu ayuda con algo importante-

Incluso estoy agitada por correr hasta aquí, mientras le quita esa cosa extraña del brazo a mi madre me responde:

Natsu-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

Lucy-Si, ¿Podrías venir un momento?-

Señalo la puerta de salida pero Natsu no se da cuenta de que es urgente, él no se da cuenta pero mi madre si:

Layla-¿Te sucedió algo malo hija? Te ves exaltada-

No respondo pero asiento nerviosa, mi madre esta vez le habla a Natsu:

Layla-Creo que deberías ir, conozco a mi hija y sé por su mirada que si es urgente-

Natsu finalmente me mira y se da cuenta que si es urgente porque estoy saltando en el lugar ansiosa.

Natsu-Volveré en un momento-

Sonriente deja a mi madre y me sigue pero estoy tan nerviosa que sujeto su mano y lo llevo rápidamente hacia la cocina. El solo me mira buscar alguna persona cerca, mi padre no está y nos alejamos lo suficiente del cuarto de mi madre, respiro profundamente antes de hablar:

Lucy-A partir de ahora debes tener cuidado, mis primos vendrán en unos minutos, si te ven y hacen preguntas solo respóndeles como si realmente fueras mi esposo ¿entendido?-

Creo que hable muy rápido:

Natsu-¿Preguntas? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?-

¡Diablos es difícil de explicar!

Lucy-Bueno cuando descubran que me "Case" realmente se enfadaran por que no estaban enterados, las preguntas serán sencillas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de casados? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Qué tan unido es nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo realizas? Todo ese tipo de cosas-

Natsu sujeta mis hombros para calmarme:

Natsu-Tranquila Lucy, ya te eh dicho que puedo lidiar con ellos, relájate-

Me tranquiliza que sea tan optimista, debo relajarme y pensar positivo, debo confiar en él.

Lucy-Solo no te quedes solo con ellos ¿Si?-

El asiente y yo estoy aliviada de que sea el quien se encargue de lidiar con mis "tiernos" primos. La puerta de la casa se abre, son ellos.

Esto está pasando tan rápido que es difícil de manejar.

Voy hacia la sala y finalmente los veo entrar a ambos, ¡Mis primos! Corro hacia ellos y los abrazo a ambos, Había olvidado los grandes brazos que tienen, y su altura y sus pechos amplios, diablos estoy preocupada nuevamente ahora.

Laxus-¡Mi pequeña hermanita! Déjame verte-

Él feliz se aleja un poco y me ve de pies a cabeza:

Laxus-Estas tan bella como siempre-

Mi primo más silencioso finalmente habla:

Gajeel-Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos los tres juntos-

Hace mucho que no veo la sonrisa de Gajeel, él siempre es serio con todos pero solo lo eh visto sonreír con sus hijos, su esposa y por supuesto conmigo. Su cabello negro lo distingue en la familia, todos en la familia tienen el cabello rubio excepto el, su cabello es negro como su personalidad.

Lucy-Realmente los extrañe-

Sonrió y estoy muy feliz, me siento en casa ahora, solo me faltaban ellos además de mi madre.

Laxus-¿Cómo se encuentra la tía Layla?-

El tema de mi madre ahora sale y no soy yo quien responde sino Natsu quien entra en la sala y se coloca detrás de mí:

Natsu-Ella está bien, su presión es normal y su ritmo cardiaco también, no ha tenido recaídas desde que llegamos, es una mujer fuerte-

Mis primos lo observan y Natsu apoya sus manos en mis hombros mientras se mantiene detrás de mí, no puedo ver que mirada tiene pero estoy segura de que está muy tranquilo por el tono de su vos, en cambio puedo ver la mirada de mis primos y no es muy buena que digamos, por un lado Laxus esta serio, su sonrisa siempre reluciente desapareció y tiene el rostro demasiado relajado y por otro lado Gajeel está enojado, lo demuestra mucho ya que sus cejas están fruncidas y creo que está mostrando su colmillo, ¡diablos esa no es una buena reacción!

Un silencio se forma a mí alrededor, el que Natsu esté detrás de mí y mis primos delante no es bueno para mí, literalmente estoy en el medio del conflicto, quiero decir algo pero antes de que lo haga Laxus es el primero que habla:

Laxus-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el doctor a cargo?-

Natsu se coloca ahora a un lado de mí y extiende su mano hacia Laxus:

Natsu-Soy Natsu Dragneel, soy el doctor a cargo-

Mi primo Laxus extiende su mano y la acepta:

Natsu-Y también soy el esposo de Lucy, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante-

La mano de mi primo Laxus presiona con fuerza la de Natsu pero él no se queja y ni se inmuta por eso, Gajeel solo lo observa con furia, sabía que esto iba a pasar ellos siempre hicieron lo mismo con todas mis parejas anteriores, pero esta vez es diferente porque se trata de mi "Esposo".

Laxus-Así que mi pequeña prima se casó contigo y no nos contó nada-

Ahora el me mira a mí y sé que está enojado.

Estoy en problemas.

Días para que mis primos causen problemas en casa: espero que no pase nunca.

Fin del capítulo 35.

Bueno llegaron los sensuales primos :v espero que les haya gustado c:

Se pone mejor la cosa :v

Comentarios?


	36. Esto es mucho para mí

Capítulo 36: Esto es mucho para mí.

Este día comenzó pésimo, pienso que si es malo para mí no quiero imagina como lo es para Natsu en este momento, mis primos solo son buenas personas con su familia y aún más con mi madre. Es difícil pensar que Natsu se llevara bien con ellos.

Natsu está tranquilo y frente a él tiene la mirada impotente de Laxus, sé que comenzaran con sus extrañas preguntas pero nadie dice nada, así que pienso que es mejor intervenir antes de que se arme un escándalo en la casa:

Lucy-Laxus, Gajeel, ¿no quieren ver a mamá? Ella está en su cuarto-

Señalo el camino que lleva a la habitación de ella, ambos me miran cuando menciono a mi madre y supongo que recuerdan a lo que vinieron en primer lugar:

Laxus-Vendremos cuando este el tío Jude-

Su vos cortante me intimida y no tengo el atrevimiento de pedirles que se queden un poco conmigo con la excusa de que hace años que no los veía.

Natsu ríe levemente y creo que se está tomando esta situación de una forma extraña:

Natsu-De todos modos Layla está dormida, no creo que pueda recibirlos y como su doctor prefiero que descanse-

El suena tan amable pero aun así mis primos no lo miran ni a él ni a mí a los ojos, se hacen a un lado y salen de la casa para irse, salgo con ellos para despedirlos y Natsu viene detrás de mí, veo como ambos suben al auto y se van sin siquiera mirarme.

Vendrán más tarde pero el problema es que vendrán cuando mi padre este, ¿Qué pasa si dicen algo en contra de Natsu? ¿Mi padre ara algo? No lo creo, el ama a Natsu, aunque también ama a sus sobrinos. Lo bueno de que no se quedaran es que ahora no tienen razón ni algo para decirle a mi padre sobre que él es un mal hombre para mí.

Estoy mirando hacia la calle y el auto de ellos ya no está.

Bueno esa fue una mala primera impresión, mis primos ya no están y me quedo de pie en la puerta con Natsu detrás de mí, sobre mis hombros siento como me rodea con sus brazos y me consuela, es tan tierno.

Natsu-No te preocupes, ellos volverán-

Su cálida vos me reconforta en estos momentos de muchas emociones negativas.

Entre mi madre, mi padre, mis primos y la mentira siento que mi cabeza explotara, sin mencionar que tengo un tentador "esposo" que me provoca con fines malvados.

Suspiro cansada y estoy dispuesta a descansar, ambos entramos a la casa y cuando Natsu entra detrás de mí y cierra la puerta inmediatamente alguien golpea llamando la atención de Plue. ¿Quién será? No estoy de humor para visitas.

Natsu no lo piensa y abre nuevamente la puerta principal, no puedo ver quien es porque Natsu interfiere pero escucho cuando esa persona se presenta ante Natsu y de inmediato mi piel se pone de gallina.

¿Por qué tenía que venir ahora esa persona? ¿Qué no son ya muchas emociones por hoy? Natsu voltea y llama mi atención:

Natsu-Lucy, un joven quiere verte, dice ser el vecino y llamarse Loke-

¿Por qué ahora? Ya no quiero más problemas.

No digo nada y solo volteo para irme, supongo que Natsu se sorprende de que ignore a esa persona, por supuesto el no conoce la historia detrás de mi enojo, voy hacia el sillón y me recuesto en él, necesito descansar.

Desde el sillón escucho la vos de Natsu hablándole a ese tonto:

Natsu-Lo siento, supongo que no quiere verte, entonces, adiós-

A continuación el cierra la puerta de un golpe y escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí, aunque también escucho que ese idiota sigue llamando a la puerta.

Sé que Natsu tiene muchas preguntas que hacerme, lo sé, y lo sé porque él sujetó mis piernas y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba, dejando que mis piernas descansen sobre su regazo. Aunque esta curioso de por qué dejo que ese hombre golpee y toque el timbre muchas veces no dice nada y solo masajea mis piernas con cuidado.

El sonido de la puerta está irritándome, respiro con enojo y me quejo:

Lucy-¡Ya deja de golpear y lárgate!-

Mierda ni siquiera tengo el humor para escuchar sus golpes.

Natsu detiene sus manos al escuchar la vos de ese hombre gritándome, contestando a lo que dije:

Loke-¡No me iré hasta hablar contigo, abre la puerta Luce!-

Con enojo sujeto el almohadón que decora el sillón y lo coloco sobre mi rostro para gritar con fuerza:

Lucy-¡No me digas luce y lárgate!-

Natsu quien estuvo callado todo este tiempo se pone de pie y va hacia la puerta, desde detrás del sillón observo que es lo que hace y evito que ese hombre me vea, me siento nuevamente una niña aquí escondida.

Él abre la puerta con fuerza y lo escucho decir seriamente:

Natsu-Lárgate-

Valla mi mozo sexy sí que sabe cuándo estar firme, Al contrario de Loke quien se escucha ahora enojado:

Loke-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?-

¡Oh que insoportable es! No quiero escuchar más su vos. Natsu lo enfrenta y con todo su orgullo dice:

Natsu-Soy su esposo, Creo que tengo el derecho suficiente como para pedirte que te retires ahora mismo-

¡Valla, que hombre! Adoro que sea así de serio, me provoca tantas cosas, es una lástima que no me deje montarlo por su estúpido juego de conquista que impuso.

Escucho que Loke ríe y estoy segura que no cree lo que dijo Natsu:

Loke-¿Esposo? ¿Lucy? No puedo creer eso hasta que ella me lo diga-Ahora mira hacia dentro de la casa por sobre el hombro de Natsu y sé que me vio por qué grito nuevamente para que lo escuche-¡Lucy tenemos que hablar!-

Quiero responder pero me espanto cuando veo que Natsu sujeta el cuello de su camisa con fuerza, ¡pelea, pelea! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Debo detenerlos, Aunque quiero saber qué es lo que Natsu ara para protegerme, me tienta la idea de poder ver eso, así que me quedo detrás del sillón observando.

Natsu-Lárgate, no lo repetiré por cuarta vez, si mi esposa no quiere verte ¿se supone que debo golpearte por ella para que lo entiendas?-

Loke se espantó por lo que dijo, y creo que yo también, aunque también creo que me éxito verlo así, ¿y a quien no? Chicas es magnífico tener quien te defienda de ese tipo de hombres que insisten de esa manera, ¡Oh Natsu eres mi sexy salvador! Cuando Natsu suelta su cuello empujándolo aún más lejos de la puerta escucho que Loke responde enfrentándolo:

Loke-No estarás siempre a su alrededor, ella y yo tenemos cosas que resolver-Ahora vuelve a gritarme a mí-¡Volveré Luce!-

¡Que no me digas Luce! Solo las personas que amo tienen permitido decirme así.

Cuando Natsu cierra la puerta con fuerza yo me vuelvo a acomodar en el sillón, pero tengo la necesidad de querer dormir, así que me levanto e intento subir a mi cuarto pero Natsu me detiene sujetando mi brazo, observo su rostro y veo que tiene muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero yo no quiero responder preguntas cuando se trata de ese hombre.

¿Recuerdan ese sentimiento que produce tu madre cuando tienes muchas ganas de llorar? Eso solía sentir cuando veía el rostro de mi madre, ella con solo mirarme provocaba que yo explotara en llanto, solo lloro cuando ella me mira, pero esta vez, por alguna razón Natsu es quien me mira de esa forma tan preocupada. Cuando me encerraba en mi cuarto y resistía el llanto mi madre me descubría y terminaba expulsando todos esos sentimientos acumulados en llanto, pues así me siento yo ahora, mi labio tiembla y Natsu entiende lo que acaba de provocar, no solo se preocupa sino que también se sorprende porque nunca llore en frente de él hasta ahora, rápidamente me abraza y tengo muchas ganas de explicarle que me sucede, pero el llanto no me deja hablar, sin embargo el que habla es él:

Natsu-Esta bien, puedes decirme lo que pasa cuando estés lista-siento su mano acariciar mi cabello mientras me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho-mientras estés conmigo no se te acercara, evitare que eso pase-

Asiento mientras profundizo en su pecho, rodeo su espalda con mis brazos y mis lágrimas caen en su camiseta, sé que debería explicar por qué lloro a Natsu pero no es el momento adecuado, primero debo calmarme aunque si él me sigue abrazando así no creo poder calmarme.

Mi "esposo" se encarga de cuidar de mí, mi madre está descansando así que puede poner su atención en mi hasta que ella lo necesite, juntos subimos al cuarto y procura que yo también descanse, se recuesta a mi lado y me deja dormir en su pecho, es tan cálido y tranquilo, olvido que Loke vino a mi casa y duermo.

Cuando despierto Natsu no está, seguramente esta con mi madre, me pongo de pie y busco mi teléfono, ¡ya es de noche! ¿Cuántas horas dormí? Es extraño que haya dormido tanto, tengo hambre…

Recuerdo que debo alimentar a Plue así que voy hacia la cocina, pero antes me coloco mi piyama para poder seguir durmiendo luego de comer, mi bebe está feliz de verme y está aún más feliz porque lo estoy alimentando. Aprovecho el momento en que Plue está comiendo plácidamente en su plato y yo también como, en este momento tengo mucha sed, pero no quiero agua… necesito una cerveza fría. Busco en el refrigerador y encuentro las cervezas que mi padre bebe por las noches cuando se reúne con mis primos, sujeto una en mis manos y la abro mientras me siento en la mesada de la cocina, recuerdo que solía hacer esto cuando mis padres dormían para que no descubriera que su hija tomaba cerveza para aliviar sus penas.

Ahora que tengo un momento para mí puedo pensar tranquila.

Hoy fue un día terrible, primero mis primos, y luego Loke, ¿Por qué abra venido a verme? y ¿Cómo se enteró de que estoy en la ciudad? Bueno es el vecino así que supongo que me debió haber visto en algún momento en los días que estuve aquí, pero nunca pensé que tendría el valor como para venir a mi puerta y buscarme a gritos desesperados, aún estoy furiosa con él, nuestro pasado juntos es muy complicado para explicar y algo que quiero olvidar, no me gustaría que Natsu se entere de lo que paso con Loke, supongo que tendré que inventar una mentira, después de todo soy una experta en esto, pero a Natsu no le gustan las mentiras, odia que le mientan, así que no puedo hacerlo.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo tomara la historia de ese pasado que intento ocultar de hasta mi misma? Creo que si se trata de Natsu el entenderá él porque de mi reacción y se pondrá de mi lado para defenderme de Loke. ¿Qué momento será el correcto para contarle sobre todo eso? No quiero que ese momento llegue.

Del pasillo que da al cuarto de mi madre escucho sus pasos acercándose, no me muevo de mi lugar, espero a que él llegue y se coloque frente a mí, besa mi cabeza y me mira con tranquilidad, mientras que yo, bueno yo solo observo el color profundo de sus ojos.

Cuando pienso que esta por preguntarme algo, bajo la vista y hablo primero:

Lucy-Sobre lo que paso hoy, lo siento, no quería ponerte en esta situación-

Escucho que respira cansado, y luego siento su mano sujetando mi barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos:

Natsu-Se supone que soy tu esposo Lucy, así que deja que te proteja cuando debo hacerlo-

Es tan lindo cuando dice cosas como esas.

Lo pienso un momento y creo que es el momento adecuado para contarle lo que paso con Loke, ahora que estamos solos sería bueno.

Lucy-Quiero Explicarte lo que paso-

El me observa preocupado, sé que piensa que debería esperar para contarle lo que me pasa, pero no quiero esperar tanto, si lo hago podría ser peor y pensara que intento ocultarlo, ya lo pensé mucho y no creo que sea correcto demorarme tanto.

Natsu asiente y espera que hable, respiro profundo y pienso en una manera corta de explicarlo, Loke viene a mi mente y también el dolor que causo, pienso y pienso pero no se me ocurre una manera de explicarlo corta y rápidamente:

Lucy-No es sencillo de explicar, paso hace mucho tiempo pero aun no puedo olvidarlo-quisiera que él me interrumpiera y me dijera que no debo decirle todo esto pero no dice absolutamente nada y me deja hablar-fue antes de Sting, paso cuando acababa de cumplir mis dieciséis años, Loke había sido mi mejor amigo desde niños, crecimos juntos, con el tiempo nos convertimos en una pareja, técnicamente fue mi primer amor, al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños él me llevo a un parque de diversiones y allí paso algo que me marco de por vida-

Sentía un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo con cada palabra que mencionaba, mis manos temblaban y empecé a sentir el miedo que sentí ese día…

Días para que Loke reaparezca: sé que no me dejara en paz.

Fin del capítulo 36.

Bueeeno en el próximo la verdad entre Loke y Lucy.

Comenten por favor sé que me demore XD


	37. Te contare mi pasado

Capítulo 37: Te contare mi pasado.

¡Demonios porque tengo que volver a revivir esa horrible parte de mi vida! Pienso que es estúpido, pero Natsu debe saberlo así que mejor continúo con esto:

Lucy-Antes de continuar, esto no debes mencionarlo ni a mis padres ni a mis primos, es algo que hasta ellos quieren olvidar-

Su mirada me demuestra que tiene aún más preguntas:

Natsu-Lucy, no tienes que contarme si no quieres-

Niego con la cabeza, él tiene que saberlo.

Lucy-Lo que paso en ese lugar debes saberlo-el Asiente de forma muy apagada, dudando si seguir escuchándome o no-Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba con Loke pensé que lo conocía pero resulto que cambio mucho, en ese parque de diversiones me la pase muy bien, pasamos mucho tiempo allí y termino anocheciendo, antes de regresar quise subir a un juego más pero Loke estaba muy cansado como para subir, así que subí sola mientras él me esperaba, cuando el juego termino regrese a donde él estaba pero no logre encontrarlo, en su lugar encontré un grupo de desconocidos, aquello me sorprendió y lo ignore al principio, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba o estaba por pasar ya era demasiado tarde, pensé que el vendría a salvarme pero nunca llego…lo llame en mi mente, lo llame a gritos, lo llame…- mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras sentía como ese día se revivía frente a mis ojos-Desde ese día no volví a ver su rostro… pocos días después me entere que él tenía deudas de apuestas ilegales en las que participo a pesar de ser un menor, y como no tenía una forma de pagar… yo tuve que hacerlo en su lugar-mi puño se cerró con fuerza aferrándose al deseo de que todo lo que estoy contando es mentira, pero no lo es y ya no podía más, cubro mi boca con mis manos para que mi llanto no se escuche-Es por eso que… ya no quiero ver su rostro nunca más-

Levanto la vista hacia él, es la segunda vez que lloro frente a él y para mi sorpresa no deja que vea su rostro y me abraza rápidamente con fuerza, me rodea como si me estuviera protegiendo de mis recuerdos no puedo detener mi llanto, me estoy intentando controlar pero no puedo y mucho menos cuando siento que me abraza cada vez más contra su pecho.

Natsu-Lo siento, lo siento Lucy, no quería que recordaras eso-

Escucho su respiración agitada y ahora entiendo por qué no me dejo ver su rostro, ahora me siento pésimo por involucrarlo en este feo sentimiento, pero a pesar de eso me siento protegida entre sus brazos, escucho como su respiración cambia cuando respira, como su pecho se altera cuando lo hace y como sus brazos tiemblan mientras me abraza, él está sintiendo lo que me paso, llora conmigo, siente conmigo y sé que lamenta mucho no haber estado conmigo en esos momentos para protegerme, lamentando no haberme conocido mucho antes y salvarme.

No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora más que olvidarlo, aunque llevo mucho tiempo olvidándolo, cuando escuche la vos de ese hombre todos los recuerdos regresaron a mí nuevamente.

Debo olvidarlo nuevamente pero él estará rondando a mi alrededor para intentar hablar conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? ¿"Lo siento" "Perdóname por favor"? No puedo perdonar lo que hiso, utilizarme de esa manera es imperdonable.

Intento calmarme ya que si no lo hago esto se volverá un cuarto de velatorio en vez de ser la cocina, lentamente limpio mis lágrimas y me separo de Natsu, el ya no tiene lágrimas en sus ojos así que me mira directamente y preocupado, sé que tiene mucho para decirme pero no quiero que lo haga, para no darle tiempo de decirlo me bajo de la mesada de la cocina y volteo a verlo antes de irme:

Lucy-No quiero que me tengas lastima ni te preocupes por mi ahora que lo sabes, quiero que me trates como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?-

El no responde y solo asiente.

Acepto su respuesta y retomo mi camino hacia mi cuarto, cuando subo escucho un fuerte golpe, quiero regresar pero decido no hacerlo. Cuando me recuesto en la cama estoy decidida a olvidar lo que paso y lo que hable con Natsu para mañana poder despertar mejor, pero aun que quiero intentarlo no logro quitarme la mirada preocupada de Natsu de la cabeza. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí ahora? ¿Creerá que sufro por ello? A pesar de que mis primos se vengaron por mí no quiero que el haga algo como eso, Natsu no es así.

Quiero dormir…

Me extraña que Natsu no haya venido a dormir aun, supongo que está cuidando de mi madre…

Despierto, ¿en qué momento me quede dormida? Me doy cuenta del movimiento de Natsu acostándose y supongo que me desperté por eso, quiero seguir durmiendo y volteo dándole la espalda, la cama se mueve y supongo que debe estar muy cansado, normalmente el me abraza para dormir pero esta vez no lo hace, eso no me permite dormir, y cuando volteo a verlo veo que está dándome la espalda, temo que esté pensándolo demasiado eh intento ignorar mis preocupaciones, volteo nuevamente y cuando pasan unos minutos finalmente siento sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y un leve beso en mi cabeza que me permitió finalmente dormir.

Al día siguiente despierto y Natsu no está conmigo sino que está vistiéndose, lo observo ponerse una camiseta gris mientras finjo dormir, adoro verlo vestirse, Cuando termina de ponerse la camiseta busca sus pantalones en el armario, por un momento sentí que la saliva salía de mi boca cuando se inclinó al momento en que se le escapó de las manos la prenda.

Nada más lindo que empezar la mañana con esta maravillosa vista de su perfecto trasero.

Supongo que abra presentido que lo estaba mirando porque volteo a verme una vez que ya tuvo sus pantalones en la mano:

Natsu-¿Estas despierta?-

Cierro mis ojos por instinto, pero de todos modos él ya se dio cuenta de que desperté:

Lucy-Si desperté pero creo que seguiré durmiendo un poco más-

Me siento en la cama y veo que él se acerca a mí intento no mirarlo mucho pero es un poco imposible cuando esta sin sus pantalones en ropa interior. Él se sienta a mi lado y coloca sus manos sobre mi frente como si estuviera midiendo mi temperatura:

Natsu-¿Dormiste bien?-

No respondo y solo asiento, su cercanía me pone nerviosa.

Natsu-Eso es bueno, no tiene fiebre ¿y aun así te quedaras a seguir durmiendo?-

Vuelvo a responder con mi cabeza y le digo que sí, El ríe y estoy segura de que regreso su actitud de padre conmigo.

Natsu-Esta bien, pero yo tenía planeado todo un día para estar contigo, es una lástima que quieras solo estar en cama-

Sonríe de esa forma que me encanta y me arrepiento de lo que dije, aunque en mi interior pienso que está un poco extraña esta situación. ¿Tan pronto olvido todo lo que le dije ayer en la noche? Sé que le dije que debía portarse como siempre conmigo pero presiento que no lo está haciendo como siempre lo hace. Esta vez me trata con más cuidado, hasta diría que me cuida con más amor.

La idea de que Natsu esté intentando hacer que mi herida se sane nuevamente por aquellos recuerdos me alegra mucho, él es tan tierno que me conmueve, y la idea también de pasar un día solo con el me alegra aún más.

Lucy-De repente se me fueron las ganas de dormir-Digo eso mientras estiro mis brazos.

El ríe y acepta que ahora tendrá que pasar el día conmigo:

Natsu-Preparare todo ya que tu padre estará en mi lugar cuidando de tu madre-

Pensé bien lo que acaba de mencionar, no había visto a mi padre en todo el día de ayer, fue extraño que no estuviera y aún más extraño que haya dejado que Natsu dejara su trabajo al lado de mi madre. Me preocupa la situación y siento que me están ocultando cosas.

Natsu menciona el día que tendremos solo los dos, me sorprende que haya planeado todo en solo horas, incluso dijo que prepararía comida para llevar, ¿A dónde iremos? No quiero preguntar ya que supongo que es una sorpresa, debo conformarme con que él me sacara de mi casa y ara que intente olvidar todo lo que pasó ayer.

Luego de que el terminara de vestirse fue con mi madre mientras yo me preparaba para el día largo que me esperaba, a mi mente llega el recuerdo y la preocupación de que podría cruzarme con Loke una vez que salga de casa, él sabe que estoy aquí y ara lo imposible para verme, aunque sé que con Natsu a mi alrededor él no se atreverá a acercarse, supongo que podre estar tranquila.

Termino de vestirme con un simple vestido con flores de color amarillo, por lo que dijo Natsu iríamos a un camping a almorzar, no me preparare tanto porque en realidad no tengo muchos ánimos para hacerlo. Cuando salgo del cuarto Natsu me está esperando en la cocina con todo listo, cuando me mira de pies a cabeza sonríe.

Natsu-¿Tacones? ¿No crees que exageras?-

Veo como mira mis tacones color amarillo claro con una expresión un poco divertida.

Lucy-Claro que no exagero, los uso desde que era joven, mis pies están acostumbrados, no te preocupes-

Y eso es cierto, no puedo vivir sin tacones. El asiente y se rinde, sabe que no me los quitare por nada del mundo, él esta tan apuesto aunque solo vista una camiseta blanca y sobre ella una camisa abierta de color celeste, es tan sexy aun cuando se viste tan simplemente.

Natsu-Bueno vamos, tu madre está durmiendo y ya revise que estuviera bien, le conté mis planes y estuvo de acuerdo-

Cuando me dijo eso comprendí el por qué mi padre acepto que Natsu dejara su trabajo por hoy, ella debe haber convencido a mi padre y permitido que Natsu y yo nos fuéramos. Supongo que debo agradecerle luego.

Veo que Natsu tiene en su mano una canasta y supongo que era cierto que el cocinaría y prepararía todo, es tan lindo.

Juntos salimos de la casa y noto que Natsu disimuladamente mira la casa a un lado de la mía, ignoro que lo hace y solo lo sigo hacia el auto de mi padre. Por lo que me dijo él se lo presto, su brazo rodea mis hombros y me obliga a caminar a su lado. Creo que está siendo demasiado sobreprotector. Cuando llegamos al auto el menciona que extraña su motocicleta y la verdad que me hubiera gustado subirme y que me llevara en ella para así yo poder abrazarlo y tocar ese magnífico abdomen que tiene de lavadero. ¡No pienses tonterías Lucy! No puedo evitarlo hace días que no puedo disfrutar de una noche caliente con él ¿Debo seguir con el intento de conquistarlo?

Mientras pienso en mis cosas veo el rostro de Natsu, esta tan tranquilo y supongo que debe tener sus preocupaciones y preguntas, por lo que vi antes creo que teme que me encuentre con Loke y no lo culpo, yo también tengo esa preocupación.

Natsu-Tu madre menciono un lugar al que podemos ir ¿Te parece bien ir primero ahí?-

¿Mi madre le recomendó un lugar a Natsu? Me pregunto qué tanto hablan cuando están solos, supongo que dos personas maravillosas juntas deben llevarse muy bien, Natsu es una buena persona y mi madre es la persona más tierna y buena del mundo, pero ahora tengo curiosidad de que es de lo que hablan cuando él cuida de ella.

Lucy-¿Te llevas muy bien con mi madre?-

No puedo evitar preguntarle y el sin apartar la mirada del camino responde:

Natsu-Claro, es una gran persona, pensamos igual de muchas cosas-

No me sorprende, son como madre eh hijo.

Lucy-¿De muchas cosas? ¿Qué cosas?-

Dios estoy curiosa y Natsu no se molesta por mis preguntas, parece que le gusta hablar de mi madre:

Natsu-Bueno, hay muchas cosas-

Su respuesta no es muy clara así que insisto:

Lucy-¿Qué cosas?-

El ríe y me mira por corto tiempo para luego volver la vista al camino nuevamente, le da gracia mi curiosidad:

Natsu-Supongo que nos gusta la misma comida, los mismos tipos de personas, ella menciono a sus amigos de la adolescencia y como los odiaba cuando mentían, eso es algo que yo también odio, también nos divierten las mismas cosas-él hablaba y hablaba de todo lo que tenían en común con mi madre y hasta llegue a pensar que la quería aún más que yo-me menciono de muchos lugares que podrían gustarme y que debería conocer de la ciudad-

Claro mi madre es así, tiene siempre esa forma de ganarse a las personas, aunque nunca pensé que se llevarían tan bien.

Lucy-Entonces supongo que el lugar al que vamos ahora no es por que quieras llevarme a mi ¿verdad? ¿Soy una excusa para conocer el lugar que mi madre te menciono?-

Él se da cuenta de lo que dije y responde con prisa:

Natsu-No es así, quería traerte y salir juntos-

Rio por la forma tan rápida en la que respondió ¿Acaso me tiene miedo? Él me observa reír y detiene el auto, al parecer ya llegamos a nuestro destino, no sé a qué lugar me trajo exactamente pero supongo que será bueno estar fuera de casa unas horas. Antes de que bajemos del auto estoy por discutir con el solo porque quiero molestarlo un poco, pero él me lo impide hablando antes de que yo lo haga:

Natsu-¿Sabes? Hay una cosa más que tenemos en común con tu madre ¿quieres saber cuál es?-

Valla eso me intriga un poco, asiento con mi cabeza y él sonríe, Se acerca a mí inclinándose sobre su asiento y con sensualidad dice:

Natsu-Ambos te amamos mucho-

Oh dios eso fue tan sensual y tierno y sensual.

No se cómo reaccionar a eso, ¿Debería atacarlo?

Días para que me lance sobre el: tal vez unos minutos o segundos.

Fin del capítulo 37.

Lamento la demora, eh estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y pues ocupa mi tiempo mucho. :c

¿Comentarios?

Yo sé que quieren la escena hot pronto la subiré XD


	38. Paseo con mi esposito

Capítulo 38: Paseo con mi esposito.

Valla su rostro esta tan cerca, tengo miedo de decir algo o de moverme porque podría arruinar el momento, aunque sé que está usando esa escusa solo para salvarse de mi falso regaño, aunque debo admitir que me atrajo escuchar esas palabras.

¿Puedo besarlo? ¿Puedo? Oh quiero hacerlo y que lo hagamos aquí en el auto todo el día y toda la noche.

Por un momento mi mente se nublo de babosadas y creo que Natsu se dio cuenta de mis ideas tontas porque se retiró un poco y me miro dudoso:

Natsu-Valla eres una picarona Lucy, pero recuerda que aún estamos jugando y no me ganaras con esas miradas-

Mierda yo tenía razón, el conocía mis intenciones, ¿Por qué no puede ser tonto como todos los hombres?

Busco una idea rápida y lo único que se me ocurre es hacerme la tonta:

Lucy-¿Miradas? No intentaba nada, ¿Ni si quiera puedo besarte? Pff que cobarde-

El demonio en mi hombro me pedía que siguiera con mis provocaciones mientras que el ángel del otro lado me pedía que me detuviera y que simplemente me lanzara sobre él.

Natsu ríe y abre la puerta de su lado para salir del auto, veo que rodea el auto y abre mi puerta para dejarme salir, cuando salgo veo un edificio enorme, recuerdo haber estado aquí antes pero no lo recuerdo bien así que no estoy segura de que tipo de lugar sea, sigo sus pasos y voy a su lado, cuando entramos el compra un par de entradas, veo sus manos y noto que no lleva la canasta con comida que trajimos, supongo que comeremos luego, quiero preguntarle donde demonios estamos pero en cuanto nos adentramos más al lugar comienzo a recordar.

Las puertas azules, los ruidos detrás de ella, mi padre me trajo aquí cuando era niña, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando cumplí trece años ahora veo por qué lo olvide…

Amaba este lugar, mi madre sí que sabe sobre mis gustos.

Natsu-Sabia que te gustaría-

¿Qué diga eso significa que mi rostro es distinto ahora?

Su brazo rodea mis hombros y entramos por esas puertas azules, mi emoción aumenta cuando veo la luz celeste con reflejos blancos que están en el suelo, al levantar la vista pude ver una gran cantidad de peces nadando relajados, hacia tanto tiempo que no entraba a este lugar, aunque hay mucha menos gente que antes, tal vez a las personas ya no les gustan los acuarios pero aun así a mí me encantan.

Apoyo mi mano sobre el vidrio que nos separa de esos animales acuáticos tan hermosos, recuerdo mis pensamientos de cuando era niña, como me sentía al verlos, el sentimiento de querer ser como ellos y nadar a gusto en el inmenso acuario.

Detrás de mí siento la presencia de Natsu, tal vez el también este maravillado con este lugar como la primera vez que estuve aquí:

Lucy-Gracias por traerme aquí Natsu, no recordaba lo lindo que era-

No escucho su respuesta pero me responde abrazando mi cintura y apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza, siento su respiración en mi cabello, esta calmado y feliz de estar aquí.

Vemos todo tipos de peces y también un grupo de niños que Natsu hace reír con sus respuestas de ¿Por qué los peces necesitan agua para vivir? Me gusta como juega con ellos y como las madres de estos le permiten a Natsu estar cerca sin miedo, no me sorprende que se gane a las personas con tan solo una sonrisa aunque me molesta un poco esas madres babosas que lo rodean con sus hijos como queriendo un segundo padre para los mocosos.

Tranquila Lucy son solo niños.

¡Pero es que se le pegan mucho! Yo soy la única "niña" que él puede consentir y sonreírle de esa manera.

Busco una excusa para alejarnos de esos niños y sus madres, se me ocurre decir que tengo hambre. Cuando terminamos de ver todos esos peces y sus colores salimos del acuario y vamos hacia el auto, pienso que me llevara a comer a un camping o algún otro lugar, mientras imagino a donde vamos el conduce y mientras lo hace me digo a mi misma que debería intentar algo con él, después de todo aún estamos con nuestra apuesta y Natsu no tiene intenciones de perder, ¿debería dejarme perder? Supongo que debería, estoy sedienta de sus manos tocándome y su boca besándome por todas partes… ¡Valla lo necesito en serio! Entonces creo que are eso, perderé esta apuesta y el estará contento con ganar como cualquier hombre que compite siempre quiere ganar.

Con mi idea de perder y mi libido por los cielos observo ese cuerpazo manejando el auto, imagino tantas posiciones que podemos hacer aquí en el auto si tan solo se detuviera por unos minutos… que digo minutos por unas horas.

Reacciono de mis tonterías cuando él me habla:

Natsu-Tu madre menciono un lugar al cual podríamos ir a comer y que esta al aire libre-

Si, si claro llévame donde quieras, si quieres detente en un hotel y estaré de acuerdo:

Lucy-Claro vamos-

Intento sonar lo más decentemente posible, Natsu no responde y solo conduce hacia donde mi madre le indico. Antes de llegar noto que tomamos un camino de tierra, el asfalto de la carretera se acabó, quisiera preguntarle donde estamos pero no quiero arruinar su sorpresa así que espero paciente, tomamos un camino solitario y luego una subida bastante alta cuando se detiene veo un grupo de personas, tal vez son turistas. Natsu abre mi puerta y salgo, mientras lo hago él busca la canasta con comida, genial muero de hambre.

Natsu-Vamos, allí hay espacio-

El señala un área del lugar que está sola y tiene un césped muy lindo. Vamos hacia allí y colocamos una manta en el césped para sentarnos, intento recordar este lugar pero creo que nunca había estado aquí antes y al parecer Natsu nota que observo todo a mí alrededor en busca de algo familiar porque entregándome una lata de cerveza me pregunta:

Natsu-Layla dijo que es un gran lugar, pero que no habías venido nunca ya que le tenías miedo a las alturas-

¿Miedo a las alturas? ¿Yo? Tal vez antes lo tenía…

Lucy-No recuerdo haber tenido miedo a las alturas-

Él sonríe y me entrega un sándwich. Valla sándwich y cerveza que delicia.

Natsu-Pensé que era tierno el que le tuvieras miedo de pequeña-

Observo como bebe su cerveza e ignoro el hecho de que me dijo tierna cuando en estos momentos lo que intento es causarle otra impresión.

Lucy-De todos modos ¿Dónde está la altura aquí? No veo ningún paisaje que me demuestre que estamos a gran altura-

Señalo a mis lados y sigo buscando a mí alrededor. De repente Natsu se pone de pie y me sujeta con su mano por el brazo pidiéndome que me levante, obedezco y lo sigo, juntos caminamos un poco y vamos hacia donde está la pequeña multitud de turistas que por lo que veo desde detrás están tomando fotografías, cuando nos acercamos a ellos finalmente puedo verlo, no estábamos tan alejados del acantilado pero ahora que nos acercamos puedo verlo bien, este lugar da el efecto de no estar elevado, ¿Por qué será?

Mientras miro asombrada y aterrada el acantilado y la ciudad a lo lejos escucho que Natsu me explica todo:

Natsu-este lugar es conocido por su efecto si no te acercas al acantilado nunca notaras que esta elevado, es por eso que no lo pudiste ver hasta que te acercaste, supongo que ahora regreso tu miedo a las alturas Lucy-

Oh claro ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué estoy sujetándome fuerte de tu brazo?

Natsu-También es un lugar conocido por que la mayoría de las parejas declara su amor aquí, al parecer este acantilado tiene muchas historias y todas las parejas arrojan algo escrito por ellos, lo atan a una roca y esta permanece para siempre en las profundidades de él, representando el hecho de que su amor estará siempre unido porque nadie lo alcanzara y arruinara-

Oh por dios eso fue tan profundo.

Lucy-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-

El me mira y no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos.

Natsu-Lo leí allí-

Señala un pequeño cartel a su lado y luego de eso no puedo aguantar la risa que me provoco eso. Por un momento pensé que estaba declarando su amor aquí mismo como dice ese estúpido cartel. Pero que tonta. Rio y el me mira al igual que los turistas que escucharon lo que dijo y también rieron levemente por su respuesta.

Mierda jamás olvidare este día.

Sé que estoy exagerando pero no puedo evitarlo, el dolor de mi estómago de tanto reír se calma. Cuando levanto la vista hacia el veo que está mirando hacia atrás de nosotros, ¿Qué está mirando? Quiero voltear pero él se da cuenta de mis intenciones y me sujeta de los hombros para que solo lo mire a él, sorprendiéndome me besa, él exige mis labios y yo se los entrego, en todo el día eh querido besarlo, supongo que él también lo quería.

Acepto ese beso tan apasionado que me da, no quiero dejar de besarlo, es tan increíblemente sensual besando que me da más motivos para rendirme con la apuesta que hicimos.

Cuando se separa de mí, me mira sonriendo, no puedo evitar sonreírle también, es tan lindo y sexy. Mi "esposo" sí que sabe cómo hacerme perder.

Natsu-Deberías ir al baño a lavar tus ojos-

Asiento y obedezco lo que dijo ya que sé que tengo mis ojos con lágrimas de tanto reír, sin mencionar que mi maquillaje debió correrse un poco.

Cuando me alejo un poco escucho que me grita diciéndome que estará donde dejamos nuestra canasta con comida. Cuando voy al baño me miro al espejo y noto que tenía razón, mi maquillaje se corrió un poco, por suerte nunca salgo sin él, busco en mi bolso de mano y comienzo a maquillarme, cuando termino voy a uno de los baños, la cerveza siempre me hace ir al baño, es una suerte que los baños de aquí estén limpios. Cuando cierro la puerta de mi butaca escucho que un par de mujeres entran al baño escucho como cuchichean y rio por las estupideces que dicen.

-¿Por qué la gente se pone a discutir en medio de un lugar público?-

No se cómo será su rostro ya que estoy aquí encerrada, ¿Qué esperaban que tuviera rayos equis? La mujer está al parecer enojada, ¿Qué abra pasado? Quiero saber así que sigo escuchando esta vez habla la otra mujer que la acompaña:

-Yo creo que están por pelear aún más fuerte, ¿Deberíamos estar atentas a ver si podemos grabarlos?-

Diablos que vulgar. Al parecer a la otra mujer le gustó la idea porque ambas salieron del baño animadas. ¿Abra una pelea? Espero que esto no arruine mi día, con lo bien que iba.

Cuando salgo de la butaca me veo una vez más en el espejo, dudo de mi imagen un poco, debería haber usado algo más provocativo en esta ocasión, con este vestido de flores me veo muy tierna. Ignoro el hecho de que tal vez hoy no podre conseguir un revolcón con Natsu y salgo del baño en busca de mi mozo sexy, cuando lo veo está sentado en donde dijo que estaría cuidando nuestra comida, cuando me acerco a él, noto que está muy serio bebiendo de su cerveza ¿Qué le pasa? Me siento frente a él y finalmente nota que estoy cerca de él. ¿Estaba tan pensativo como para no notarme? ¿A mí? ¿A su supuesto amor? Mierda me siento ofendida.

Lucy-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

Ahora él sonríe y su seriedad desaparece.

Natsu-No, Claro que no-

Levanta su mano y acaricia el cabello que cae sobre mi hombro, lo coloca detrás de este y me mira de una forma extraña. No puedo distinguir esa mirada de otras que ya eh visto en él, es extraño.

Al parecer ya se le paso un poco esa seriedad, ambos seguimos comiendo, terminamos nuestras cervezas o más bien las termino yo ya que Natsu es quien conduce y no puede beber tanto, él está preocupado de que anochezca y yo soy todo lo contrario, quiero que anochezca y tengamos esa noche caliente que tanto espero aunque con él estando tan sobreprotector creo que no tendré mi noche deseada… de nuevo.

Natsu-Deberíamos volver, ya es muy tarde-

Veo como se levanta y noto que ya no hay nadie cerca nuestro, estamos solos y está anocheciendo, tal vez él tenga razón, siento un frio en mis brazos y tiemblo un poco, Natsu lo nota y me da su camisa colocándola sobre mis hombros, luego me ayuda a levantarme y mientras lo observo levantar las cosas y guardarlas en la canasta me pregunto por qué estaba tan serio en ese momento. Normalmente no es así sin una razón, aunque creo que es la primera vez que lo veo tan serio.

Cuando el termina de juntar todo y ya tiene la canasta en su manos nos dirigimos hacia el auto abro primero mi puerta y mientras lo espero dentro el guarda la canasta y regresa para tomar el asiento del conductor antes de encender el auto veo cómo observa por los espejos retrovisores.

Lucy-¿Acaso viste un fantasma? Si es así gritare-

Natsu sonríe y me demuestra que todo está bien, pienso que encenderá el auto e iremos a casa, estoy mirando en dirección al acantilado donde estuvimos y recuerdo lo que dijo Natsu… "lo atan a una roca y esta permanece para siempre en las profundidades de él, representando el hecho de que su amor estará siempre unido porque nadie lo alcanzara y arruinara" eso sonó tan lindo y me extraño que él no me pidiera hacerlo, supongo que primero yo debería aceptar su amor, aunque por otro lado me suena tan familiar, creo que eh escuchado de eso en otro lado.

Su vos llamando mi nombre me saca de mis pensamientos. Volteo a verlo nuevamente y noto que esta serio como hace unos momentos, ¿Qué paso ahora? Quisiera preguntarle pero no me lo permite:

Natsu-¿Te divertiste hoy?-

Recuerdo todo el día de hoy y asiento alegre de haberlo pasado a su lado.

Natsu-Que bien-

Estoy por decir algo pero nuevamente me interrumpe:

Natsu-Lucy ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

Asiento algo confundida:

Natsu-¿Podrías pasar al asiento de atrás?-

¿Eh? ¿Al asiento de atrás?

Lucy-¿Por qué?-

Dudo si obedecer o no, ya que no me responde y solo mira hacia el frente sabiendo que no hay nada delante de nosotros más que arbustos y césped frio por la brisa, no quisiera negarme ya que se ve tan serio que hasta da miedo, hago lo que dijo sin volver a preguntar y cruzo con dificultad gracias a mis preciados tacones y mi vestido, cuando caigo sobre el asiento de atrás me acomodo allí y veo la mirada seria de Natsu observándome desde el retrovisor, espero que diga algo pero no dice nada, ignoro que me quito del asiento delantero y observo hacia afuera, ya anocheció por completo y solo nos ilumina la luz de un faro que tienen en el estacionamiento tan pequeño que hay, lo del acantilado era cierto, ya no puedo ver el borde de él, es increíble.

Escucho que Natsu abre la puerta de su lado y cuando volteo a ver él ya está en la puerta a mi lado, la abre con prisa y entra en la parte de atrás junto conmigo, me sorprende ver lo rápido que fue y cuando me quiero dar cuenta él ya está besándome mientras sujeta mi rostro ¿Qué le paso? Fue tan de repente.

Quiero preguntar pero no es el momento ya que no me libera, su mano sujeta mi cintura y me acerca a él, mi pecho se pega al suyo, me dejo llevar por ese beso, deslizo mis manos para rodear su cuello y acariciar su cabello. Está siendo tan brusco, y por eso y su respiración agitada entiendo que lo que quería se cumplirá, ¡Viva! Aunque tengo una duda ¿Quién perdió? Bueno no importa, solo debo disfrutarlo ¿No?

Sus manos acarician mi espalda y buscan el cierre de mi vestido cuando lo encuentra lo desliza hacia abajo para quitármelo, mientras lo hace su boca pasa a mi cuello y lo saborea, deja un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi hombro, cuando pienso que se pondrá "Tierno" conmigo es todo lo contrario, sujeta mi cintura y me obliga a sentarme sobre su regazo, sus manos sostienen mi rostro y me observa, siento por su mirada que está buscando algo en mis expresiones, ¿Tal vez solo quiere decirme algo? Quisiera preguntarle que le sucede, se ve tan serio.

Estoy por preguntarle pero no me lo permite, en cuanto abro mi boca para hablar él me besa y continúa tocándome, esta vez aún más desesperadamente que antes, muchas veces eh conocido lados de Natsu pero este Natsu, estoy segura que nunca lo eh visto, su manera tan salvaje de besarme y esa forma de sujetar mi cuerpo con fuerza como si fuera a perderme en algún momento…

Creo que esta vez no quiero saber lo que piensa.

Su boca está en mi pecho, y sus manos en mis muslos, esta presionándome tan fuerte que la falda de mi vestido comienza a arrugarse, esto es muy intenso, siento su respiración y escucho como se mesclan con mis gemidos. Si sigue así voy a enloquecer, aunque creo que es tarde para decir eso, él acaba de romper mi ropa interior, fue como si de garras se trataran, luego las quita y no se a donde cayeron, pero si puedo ver su mano metiéndose entre nosotros para tocarme.

Me sujeto con fuerza de sus hombros eh intento esconder mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello pero él me lo impide sujetando mi hombro con su mano libre:

Natsu-No quiero que ocultes tu rostro, déjame verte-

Su vos fue tan grave y seria que me estremecí al escucharlo. No quiero desobedecer a lo que me pide así que me quedo quieta mirando sus ojos, están tan oscuros, no sé bien si es por la poca luz que tenemos o porque él mismo cambio. Su mano me deja y con ella el mismo se encarga del cierra de su pantalón. Quiero cerrar mis ojos al sentir como profundiza en mí con fuerza, me agito, tiemblo, aferro mis manos en él, siento su mirada fijamente mirándome, no escucho palabra de su boca, pero sí su respiración y el ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando.

Extrañaba tanto tener a Natsu así, o más bien que él me tenga así.

Quiero más de él, sujeto su rostro y comienzo a besarlo pidiendo con mis labios que no deje de moverse como lo está haciendo, sus movimientos son tan bruscos, aunque muy increíbles, tanto que llego a pensar que no se detendrá nunca. Creo que perdí uno de mis zapatos con el movimiento rápido que hiso al recostarme en el asiento, ahora él estaba sobre mí sujetando mi cintura y moviendo sus caderas contra mí, sus manos regresan a mis pechos y se aferra a ellos mientras me besa, reclama mi boca como suya, no me permite hablar, ni tomar el control, él es el único que tiene el control aquí, ni siquiera me permite decir su nombre. Siempre que quiero pronunciar su nombre me besa desesperadamente.

Pienso que me volveré loca en cualquier momento, él vuelve a sujetar mis piernas y oculta su rostro a un lado del mío, ya ninguno puede soportarlo mas, me aferro a su camiseta, siento su respiración en mi oído y me estremezco, finalmente mi espalda se curva al sentir el placer final, Natsu esta tan agotado como yo, siento su calor mezclarse con el mío, nuestras palpitaciones se calman cuando pasan unos segundos, él esta aun sujetándome por mis piernas pero mueve sus manos para levantar un poco su cuerpo y mirarme. Sus ojos están igual de oscuros que al inicio, no sé lo que piensa y quisiera que me lo dijera.

Después de todo me preocupa, pero por otro lado ¡Estuvo fantástico! No, no Lucy piensa en lo que está pasando ahora ¡Concéntrate torpe!

Con mis manos sujeto su rostro e intento que me mire fijamente:

Lucy-¿Qué te sucede?-

El desvía su mirada a pesar de que su rostro es sujetado por mis manos, pienso que no responderá, pero si lo hace aun sin mirarme:

Natsu-Lo siento, ¿fui muy rudo?-

Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba pero al menos es algo, Natsu se preocupa por mí y eso me demuestra que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre… es una lástima porque el Natsu salvaje ¡me encanto!

Al parecer él no quiere responder mi pregunta, lo dejare así ya que estoy muy feliz y complacida, y como quiero que él esté tranquilo sonrió y lo beso mientras mis brazos lo rodean abrazándolo, debí haberlo sorprendido por que escuche como se sobresaltó al hacerlo y reí entre besos al darme cuenta.

Esa noche fue increíble y espero enterarme pronto de por qué Natsu me ataco de repente, aunque también me gustaría saber quién de los dos perdió ¿Yo, por caer en cuanto me beso? ¿Oh él por caer en mis provocaciones? Bueno creo que me enterare de ambas cosas luego.

Horas para llegar a casa: espero que nunca ya que quiero una segunda ronda.

Fin del capítulo 38.

Bueno al fin el lemon lo necesitaban lo se XD

Les informo que este fanfic está en sus capítulos finales n.n bueno puede ser que me demore un poco pero intentare hacer los capítulos largos para terminarlo pronto c:

Espero que mi idea para un final aquí sea buena :´v

Comentarios?


	39. Bragas, sentimientos y secretos

Capítulo 39: Bragas, sentimientos y secretos.

Cuando Natsu decide regresar a casa luego de ese revolcón en el auto tuve que arreglármelas para acomodar mi ropa en el poco espacio que había, Natsu no estaba como yo, él tenía toda su ropa puesta ya que solo se dedicó a desnudarme a mí. ¡Desgraciado! Hasta rompió mi ropa interior que ahora no sé dónde está porque no veo nada dentro del oscuro auto. Natsu ahora se ve más relajado, su seriedad desapareció por completo y mientras el conduce yo intento arreglar mi vestido y mi cabello en la parte de atrás, siempre que miro al retrovisor él está mirándome y sonriendo.

Se divierte con mi situación, supongo que es porque él la provoco, no quisiera enojarme con el después de todo la pase de maravilla durante el día, y esta noche fue la cereza del pastel.

Cuando termino con mi cabello y mí vestido regreso a la normalidad, la única diferencia es que mi maquillaje se arruino un poco y mis bragas ya no están y nunca más las podre utilizar otra vez y eso que eran de mis favoritas.

Intento bromear con eso un poco mientras me coloco detrás de su asiento y apoyo mi mentón en este:

Lucy-Tendrás que comprarme ropa interior nueva-

Veo como sonríe gracias al espejo retrovisor y también como me mira para responderme:

Natsu-Y tú tendrás que comprarme una camiseta nueva-

Busco la razón de por qué dice eso y la encuentro en su hombro, tiene un gran rasgón en su camiseta. ¿En qué momento la rompí?

Lucy-Yo no hice eso-

Me oculto detrás de su asiento y escucho como ríe y llama por mi nombre para que yo salga de mi escondite:

Natsu-¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Incluso tengo tus uñas marcadas en mis hombros-

Eso me avergüenza y más por el modo tan sensual en que lo dice:

Lucy-Esta bien, te comprare tu dichosa camisa, lamento haberte lastimado-

Digo esto con un pequeño puchero pero él no puede verme porque aún estoy oculta:

Natsu-Confiare en tu palabra, ahora regresa al asiento delantero, no me gusta no poder ver tu rostro-

Eso fue tan lindo. Obedezco y me siento nuevamente a su lado aunque es difícil por mi vestido y mis zapatos, pasar otra vez por aquí es incómodo, cuando lo logro me acomodo en mi asiento y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, minutos después regresamos a casa, cuando ambos entramos hay un silencio profundo en toda la sala, al parecer están todos dormidos, Natsu me indica que suba al segundo piso mientras el guarda todas las cosas que usamos en nuestro picnic, no lo dudo y subo al cuarto, rápidamente busco mi bata de baño y voy directamente a la ducha, me siento tan sucia ahora, quiero tener un baño relajante antes de que regrese Natsu ya que creo que también ira a ver a mi madre primero antes de subir.

Una vez que termino de ducharme me doy cuenta de algo ¡mis bragas! Están en el auto, en algún lugar de él, y ese auto es de mi padre, si llega a encontrarlo… ¡Dios no, que tonta, por qué no lo pensé! Debo regresar a buscarlas… Pero ya es muy de noche.

No tengo otra opción, debo recuperarlas antes de que mi padre las vea, si la ve me dirá muchas cosas que no puedo imaginar ahora por los nervios que tengo, Esta bien Lucy, cálmate, primero debes vestirte.

Obedezco a mi conciencia y voy rápido hacia mi cuarto, allí busco mi camiseta azul y un pantalón negro que es de algodón porque con el frio que hace afuera no quiero ir tan descubierta, por supuesto también me coloco una chaqueta que me abrigue bien, y por supuesto que es de Natsu ya que siempre me han gustado sus abrigos. Ya lista y con mis pantuflas de conejito salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, por poco olvido la linterna, voy a buscarla a la cocina y noto que Natsu dejo todas las cosas que usamos muy limpias, ahora debe estar con mi madre viendo sus cosas de doctor sexy.

Ignoro eso y voy hacia la puerta de entrada, abro la puerta y salgo, lo primero que visualizo es el auto, sonrió traviesamente y me dispongo a ir hacia allí para rescatar mi ropa interior rota, cuando llego abro la puerta con la llave que Natsu dejo sobre la mesada de la cocina, cuando lo hago me introduzco y prendo la linterna, Muajajaja las encontré, desgraciadas estaban debajo del asiento del acompañante, no las había visto antes porque no llevaba una linterna, ¡Vendito sean los inventos de la actualidad!

Guardo las bragas en el bolcillo de la chaqueta y salgo del auto, cuando lo hago siento algo en mis pies, ¡Es Plue! ¿Qué demonios hace mi bebe en la calle a estas horas? Conmigo no salió… ¿Acaso lo echaron? Ese debió ser mi padre, tsk viejo feo.

Quiero levantar a Plue en mis brazos pero él se resiste y no me deja atraparlo, al contrario, sale huyendo de mí, ¡Porque mi bebe huye de mí! Lo sigo y veo que se detiene a un lado de la casa, camino despacio ya que se detuvo, me concentro en él y ¡lo atrapo! El pequeño lame mi rostro y me hace feliz tenerlo en mis brazos.

Estoy entretenida con él, y me espanto mucho cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, abrazo a Plue del susto, me da miedo acercarme a la causa del sonido ya que se escuchó muy cerca de donde estoy, quiero irme de nuevo a casa pero escucho la vos de Natsu y me detengo.

No entendí que fue lo que dijo pero estoy segura de que fue él.

Con Plue en mis brazos camino hacia donde esta y me doy cuenta de que su vos proviene del callejón entre mi casa y la casa de ese tipo. Cuando me acerco puedo ver a Natsu y Loke, Natsu está sujetando a Loke del cuello de su camisa y al parecer ya lo ha golpeado por que su nariz está sangrando, Natsu esta ileso.

Loke-Di lo que quieras, pero sé muy bien que no hay lazo entre ustedes como dicen, ¿ya te lo dije no? Eh estado al pendiente de Lucy desde que me aparte de su lado y puedo asegurar que no eres su…-

Natsu reacciona a lo que dijo, no deja que termine lo que quería decir y enfurecido lo golpea nuevamente en el rostro, esta vez es su labio el que está sangrando. Natsu está muy enojado no entiendo que es lo que pasa:

Natsu-No te lo repetiré por tercera vez imbécil, aléjate de ella-

Logro ver como Loke sonríe y lo mira a los ojos como si lo estuviera retando con la mirada:

Loke-Conozco tan bien a Lucy que puedo asegurar que todo esto es una mentira. Supongo que es para que yo me aparte, pero aun si es verdad y eres su esposo, no me alejare y seguiré insistiendo-

Loke intenta golpear a Natsu pero este se defiende y lo golpea al mismo tiempo en que Plue ladra al ver que Natsu es atacado. Ambos reaccionan al ladrido, ahora me miran a mí sujetando a Plue contra mi pecho.

Loke me sonríe con sus dientes llenos de sangre y Natsu lo suelta, deja que caiga al suelo, se acerca a mí y sujeta mi rostro para que solo lo vea a el:

Natsu-¿Estas bien?-

¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿No debería preguntar eso yo?

Lucy-Si-

El acepta mi respuesta y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo me hace voltear y caminar a su lado hasta la puerta de la casa, no puedo evitar ver de reojo a Loke en el suelo, sentado y observándome.

Plue no entiende lo que paso y cuando entramos a la casa no lo suelto, Natsu esta serio e intranquilo por lo que acaba de pasar, estoy haciendo que se preocupe por mí, no me gusta esto. Loke dijo que me conocía bien como para decir que mentía, piensa que mentí por el diciendo que Natsu era mi esposo… ¿Qué sucede si se lo dice a mis padres? ¿Qué pasara si abre su bocota y se lo dice a todos? Estoy tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que no escucho que Natsu me está llamando pero si me doy cuenta cuando apoya sus manos en mis hombros.

Natsu-No quiero que te angusties por lo que paso Lucy-ahora sujeta mi rostro como hace unos momentos-Lo resolveré sin que tengas que involucrarte, no quiero volver a verte llorar ¿Está bien?-

Entiendo que se preocupa por mí y dejo que me cuide, confiare en él, pero si llegara el momento de enfrentar a Loke tendré que hacerlo para cuidar de Natsu, no dejare que haga todo el solo. Sus manos son tan cálidas y protectoras, Plue también me demuestra que me cuidara cuando se coloca entre nosotros para interrumpirnos, olvide que lo tenía en mis brazos:

Natsu-Vallamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos bien de esto-

No respondo y asiento, hoy no es un día para hablar de Loke. Después del buen día que eh tenido, hablar de él lo arruinaría. Subimos al cuarto junto con Plue, esa noche me es difícil dormir, no puedo olvidar la sonrisa de Loke y la forma en que se expresaba, ¿Cómo es que me conoce tan bien? Dijo que ha estado al pendiente de mí desde que nos separamos ¿Por qué insiste en seguirme de esa manera? ¿Estará arrepentido? Aunque lo estuviera jamás lo perdonaría, creo que él es consciente de eso… simplemente debe haber perdido la razón desde ese día.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Él es tan persistente que intentara algo para separarme de Natsu, en algún momento el revelara la verdad y no puedo permitirlo…

Natsu está dormido, sus brazos están rodeándome y puedo sentir la protección que necesito en ellos, Plue está en nuestros pies durmiendo plácidamente, me es difícil dormir, aunque sé que en algún momento mis ojos se cerraran pero ¿Qué es este miedo que siento ahora? ¿Miedo a que mi padre descubra la verdad? ¿Miedo a que mi madre sepa que su hija es una mentirosa? O ¿Miedo a que todo esto llegue a separarme de Natsu?

La idea de todas esas frustraciones juntas me hacen sentir un miedo horrible, mis manos están temblando y agradezco que Natsu este dormido porque no quiero que vea mi rostro ahora, cubro mi boca para ahogar mi llanto, cierro mi ojos con fuerza eh intento calmarme. No quiero, no quiero que nada de eso pase, no quiero que ni mi padre ni mi madre y mucho menos que Natsu se aleje de mí.

Con sus brazos rodeándome volteo a ver su rostro, esta tan tranquilo y seguro de que nada pasara, quisiera creer eso y poder dormir tranquila en su pecho como antes, quisiera decirle que tengo tanto miedo que no puedo soportarlo. Acaricio su mejilla en calma, su calor traspasa mi palma y también el interior de mi pecho, ¿Esto es lo que él siente cuando me toca? Ahora lo entiendo bien…

Es tan cálido.

Mis lágrimas desaparecen y reacciono a ese calor.

Ya veo, así que este sentimiento realmente existe, no puedo creer que este miedo se convirtiera tan rápido y que aumente con solo tocar su rostro, es increíble. Sonrió al ver como se queja, mis lágrimas y mi miedo se fueron, limpio mi rostro y me acomodo en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, el latido es tan relajante que me tranquiliza por completo, finalmente puedo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y Natsu no está pero Plue si, al ver que desperté salta sobre mí y comienza a lamer mi rostro, supongo que tiene hambre, me siento en mi cama con Plue en mi regazo moviendo su cola con alegría, quiero levantarme de mi cama pero no puedo, ¿Qué me pasa? Demonios lo que estuve pensando ayer nuevamente regresa a mi cabeza, también las conclusiones que llegaron a mi cabeza antes de caer rendida en el sueño.

¡¿Porque estoy avergonzada ahora?! ¡Ah maldición! Tengo que actuar como siempre lo hago y ser normal con él para que no se dé cuenta de mi cambio. Me planteo un plan para no pensar en tonterías mientras este con el pero no se me ocurre nada. Escucho que la puerta del cuarto se abre y quien entra es Natsu, al verme despierta se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado:

Natsu-¿Te encuentras bien?-

No estoy bien, me siento tan nerviosa.

Lucy-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

El coloca su mano en mi frente y me sorprendo cuando apoya su frente también en la mía, me observa y luego coloca sus manos en mi rostro, el antes ah hecho eso conmigo pero esta vez se siente diferente esa cercanía:

Natsu-Creo que estas enferma, tienes tu rostro muy caliente, lo mejor será que te quedes en cama-

¿Enferma? Si claro debe ser eso ¿Por qué mi rostro estaría tan caliente? ¡Mierda! Ahora que se lo que siento estoy muy nerviosa cerca suyo, ¿Qué me pasa? Actúa normal Lucy.

Lucy-No será necesario, me siento bien-

Él sonríe. Mierda ¿Por qué tenías que sonreír? Es demasiado para mí, apenas acabo de descubrir que te amo ¡maldición déjame respirar!

Natsu-está bien, pero hazme saber si necesitas algo-

Pienso en lo que podría pedirle pero no tengo el valor de pedírselo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentí así que no sé qué hacer, me siento una inexperta.

Lucy-Por ahora solo necesito comer algo, Plue también tiene hambre-

Señalo a Plue y el nota que está a los pies de la cama esperando que me levante, no espero respuesta de Natsu y me levanto para buscar mi ropa y cambiarme, él está jugando con Plue en la cama mientras yo termino de vestirme, hoy no saldré a ningún lado así que me coloco un short de color negro y una camiseta de breteles blanca.

Por la persona que está jugando en la cama con Plue, hoy siento mucho calor así que mejor me mantengo fresca. Plue se da cuenta de que ya estoy lista y corre hacia la puerta, Natsu se pone de pie y me sigue hasta la cocina, allí escucho que mi madre lo llama por su nombre y me deja sola alimentándome.

Me siento aliviada de que se fue, mi padre aparece cuando Natsu se va y nota mi presencia, se ve tan serio como siempre, él me ignora y busca comida en el refrigerador, siempre fue así cuando vivía aquí, mi padre entraba a la cocina me miraba, inclinaba su cabeza en forma de saludo y pasaba por mi lado para buscar comida y comer solo en la sala mientras que yo lo hacía en la cocina con mi madre que le gustaba escuchar sobre mi día. Es como si fuéramos solo conocidos y nunca una familia.

Como pensé él se fue hacia la sala, yo mastico mi comida ignorándolo, después de todo yo también se hacerlo, Plue está comiendo muy tranquilo y cuando pienso que no podría estar más tranquila el timbre de la puerta suena y un temblor recorre mi espalda.

¿No será Loke verdad? ¿Qué pasa si es él? Tengo miedo.

La puerta de la casa se abre sin que nadie atienda, respiro con calma cuando veo que solo son mis primos… un momento... ¡mis primos! Mierda olvide que también debo vigilarlos a ellos. Estoy segura que hablaran mal de Natsu. Mi padre los recibe en la sala y aun no se dan cuenta de que estoy en la cocina, veo que se saludan y yo me escabullo hacia el cuarto de mi madre donde esta Natsu cuidándola.

Llego allí a salvo, mi madre y Natsu me miran extrañados de cómo entre, rápidamente me acerco a ellos y me siento en los pies de la cama para hablar con mi amada mamá:

Lucy-Mamá mis primos están aquí, ayúdame-

Ella me mira sonriente por que hable como una niña y supongo que Natsu también sonríe:

Layla-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Ella los conoce y sabe que son celosos conmigo así que solo tengo que decir:

Lucy-Ellos conocieron a Natsu-

Ahora mira a Natsu y el levanta sus hombros, mi madre ríe y entiende todo, la única que puede salvarme de ellos es ella, ni siquiera mis primos pueden contra lo que diga.

Layla-Descuida hablare con ellos y con tu padre para que los calme-

En ese mismo instante mi madre le pide a Natsu que valla por ellos en su nombre, yo me recuesto al lado de mi madre y ella acaricia mi cabello mientras esperamos que lleguen los tres:

Layla-Natsu me conto que tenías fiebre, pero te ves bien-

Ella me habla y como no hay nadie con nosotras puedo decírselo a ella, pero claro que no puedo decir todo ya que ella piensa que Natsu es mi esposo:

Lucy-No estoy enferma, solo estoy…-

Layla-Enamorada-miro a mi madre y ella me sonríe, yo iba a decir "con calor", supongo que me conoce bien-no puedes ocultármelo a mí ¿verdad? -por supuesto es mi madre con quien estoy hablando es la única que se daría cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

No digo nada, ella sabe que lo que dijo es cierto, por un lado estoy feliz de finalmente haber resuelto todo, ¿debería confesárselo a Natsu? Claro él se supone que debe saberlo, sé que el espera mi respuesta pero no creo que sea el momento después de lo que paso anoche con Loke.

Mis primos entran en el cuarto y yo me quedo a un lado de mi madre quien sonríe al verlos y acepta sus saludos uno a uno, ellos ni siquiera me miran y al parecer Natsu se quedó con mi padre en la sala por que no está con ellos. Eso me preocupa seguro estos dos lo excluyeron.

Quiero ir con Natsu pero también quiero saber qué es lo que mi madre dirá así que mejor me quedo aquí.

La primera en hablar es mi mamá:

Layla-escuche que no les agrado mi yerno ¿eso es cierto?-

Ahora ambos me miran a mí con seriedad, saben que la persona que menciono eso fui yo, el único que responde es Laxus, Gajeel se mantiene en silencio:

Laxus-Tía Layla lo diré sinceramente, no creo que sea una buena persona-

Esta vez mi madre los mira enojada, conozco ese lado de mi madre y eso me da miedo. Ella sujeta una de sus almohadas y comienza a golpear a Laxus con ella, el por supuesto no se defiende:

Layla-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? Yo eh visto de cerca como es, sé que es una gran persona y que cuida muy bien de Lucy, además Lucy lo ama-

¡Mama no! ¡Que vergüenza maldición! Ambos me miran nuevamente serios y Laxus pregunta por los dos:

Laxus-¿Es cierto Lucy? ¿Tú lo amas?-

Oh mierda no quiero responder eso en vos alta, ¡que lo descubrí ayer maldita sea! Mi madre obviamente no entiende que aún no lo eh dicho en vos alta, pero estoy siendo presionada, los tres están mirándome y agradezco a dios que Natsu no este entre ellos o moriría de vergüenza, nunca eh dicho la frase "Te amo" sintiéndolo de verdad, ¡Dejen de mirarme!

Layla-¿Lucy?-

Mi madre llama por mi nombre y yo no sé qué decir. Imagino el rostro de Natsu, su sonrisa y sus cálidos abrazos, sus besos y mi estómago tiene un leve cosquilleo que no puedo describir. Supongo que sí debo decirlo, después de todo se supone que es mi esposo y lo amo:

Lucy-Natsu es mi esposo, es obvio que lo amo ¿No? ¿Por qué habría de casarme con él si no lo sintiera?-

Tal vez por una mentira.

Mis primos se quedan en silencio y mi madre los observa enojada:

Layla-¿Lo ven? Ahora no quiero volver a escuchar que digan algo malo de él, ahora saldrán de la habitación se disculparan con él y harán como que nada de esto paso ¿Está bien?-

Mi madre parece un sargento y no puedo evitar reír escondida detrás de una almohada, es tan divertido ver como los regañan por molestarme a mí y a Natsu.

Esa vez ambos asienten al mismo tiempo y salen del cuarto como perritos que acaban de ser castigados. En cuanto ellos abren la puerta Natsu aparece detrás y le sonríe a ambos, yo me sorprendo de verlo y mi madre está feliz, intento no cruzar mirada con él, tal vez escucho lo que dije, ¿no lo escucho verdad?

Mis primos se disculpan y él lo acepta, el peligro de mis primos ya paso, es una suerte que no durara tanto, ahora puedo estar más tranquila de que no arruinaran nada eh irán con mi padre a decirle tonterías en mi contra, cuando todo acaba esa tarde mis primos se van, Natsu y yo salimos a la calle a despedirlos y puedo ver que Laxus observa la casa de al lado, se lo que piensa y estoy segura de que se preocupa como siempre, él ha sido así de precavido desde ese día, recuerdo que después de lo que paso fueron ellos quienes me encontraron y se encargaron de que Loke nunca se acercara a mí. Sin mencionar que ellos investigaron todo el echo… ¡Ya basta Lucy no recuerdes eso! No puedo evitarlo, desde ayer en la noche estoy preocupada y con miedo.

Mis primos se van y dicen que regresaran otro día a ver a mi madre, al parecer tuvieron una charla con Natsu y comprendieron que era una buena persona, por supuesto en algún momento ellos tenían que caer en las redes de Natsu. Veo como su auto se aleja y la mano de ambos saludándome desde la ventana, yo también los saludo a ambos, estoy feliz de que hayan regresado a la normalidad y me traten como su preciada hermanita menor. Cuando ya no puedo verlos regresamos a la casa, al voltear no puedo evitar mirar a la casa de Loke, Me pregunto si estará muy herido por la paliza que Natsu le dio, aunque sé que no debería importarme no puedo evitarlo…

Natsu llama mi atención en cuanto entramos a la casa:

Natsu-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

Oh sí, sí, pero si sigues cerca mío tendré que saltar sobre ti para calmar mí "Fiebre"

Lucy-Estoy bien, te dije que no me sentía enferma-

Él está aliviado y me lo demuestra acariciando mi cabeza, dejo que lo haga porque en realidad no me molesta es más, ¡me encanta! Ahora que sé que lo amo todo lo que haga no me molesta, lo acepto con gusto, ahora sé cómo él se sentía, aunque me siento un cachorro feliz por tener un dueño tan sensual.

Natsu se da cuenta de algo por que se acerca a mí, por instinto retrocedo hasta que mi espalda choca con la puerta de entrada, no me animo a mirarlo a los ojos pero siento su mano sujetando mi barbilla obligándome a verlo:

Natsu-Cuando te escuche decir que me amas estaba muy feliz, espero que algún día lo digas en serio-

¿Eh? Lo decía en serio, ¿Debería decírselo ahora? No creo que sea el momento, me gustaría decírselo cuando todos mis problemas desaparezcan, pero ahora no puedo evitar querer besarlo, es tan agradable este sentimiento de querer hacer muchas cosas con él.

Ignoro lo que dijo ya que no quiero decirle la verdad, estoy feliz, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Ahora soy yo quiero sujeta su rostro y une su frente con la suya, Natsu no entiende que me pasa y cuando apoyo mis labios con los suyos estoy segura de que se sorprendió, cierro mis ojos y disfruto de sus labios tan suaves, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y acepta mi beso acercándome a su cuerpo.

Se siente tan bien saber que tengo ahora el derecho de aceptar sus besos, aceptar y saber ahora que lo amo me reconforta, solo espero poder confesárselo cuando todo acabe.

Lo siento Natsu, pero creo que tendré un secreto que no puedo decirte.

Días para que le diga a Natsu mi secreto: espero que pronto porque no me gusta ocultarle nada.

Fin del capítulo 39.

Ahora que leyeron el capítulo quiero aclarar algo que gracias a un lector me di cuenta por que como tonta no lo recordaba: resulta que Loke ya fue mencionado antes en el fanfic como uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Natsu, bueno como este se mencionó una sola ves cuando se conocieron con Lucy en el bar, no lo recordaba XD y pues lo dejare así ya que al inicio solo se mencionó una sola vez y supongo que nadie se dio cuenta porque no le di un papel importante antes, en este caso solo are como que el otro tenía el mismo nombre y el "Loke" que todos conocen sea el de ahora.

Espero haberme explicado bien. No me gustaría editar el nombre ya que se deben haber hecho una imagen de su rostro hasta ahora y cambiarlo sería confuso y molesto, o al menos así me sentiría yo :´v

En fin, eso era todo, gracias por comprender.


	40. Las promesas que solíamos hacer

Capítulo 40: Las promesas que solíamos hacer.

Estos días estoy tan extraña, solo ha pasado una semana desde que Loke apareció, no eh visto su rostro desde entonces y el saber que en cualquier momento podría verlo me espanta, no quisiera que Natsu estuviera involucrado en todo esto, tal vez él quiere protegerme pero yo también quiero protegerlo de lo que podría hacer Loke para verme.

Él dijo que sabía que nuestro matrimonio era una mentira, estoy segura de que usara eso para separarnos y lograr una oportunidad de acercarse.

La sala de la casa esta tan silenciosa, ahora mi madre está bien, gracias a los cuidados de Natsu logro recuperarse por completo, por un lado soy feliz de que ella este bien, pero eso significa que pronto será hora de irnos, ahora mismo mi padre y ella salieron a casa de mis primos, mi madre quería que los visitáramos todos juntos pero me negué a hacerlo, no quiero salir de casa, no puedo darme las libertades de divertirme ahora que mi familia podría enterarse de que miento con mi matrimonio.

Mi teléfono suena en mi bolcillo y yo lo tomo, veo en la pantalla que es Sting. Había olvidado que tenía a mi amigo preocupado por mí:

Lucy-Hola, ¿Ya me extrañas?-

Sonrió pero él no puede verme, escucho como ríe también y me alivia escuchar su vos:

Sting-Preciosa dijiste que me llamarías ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de mi pobre existencia?-

Ese tonto siempre molestándome:

Lucy-Claro que me olvide, pero al parecer tú no te olvidas de mi-

Sigo su juego como siempre y agradezco que Natsu este dormido en mi cuarto por que se cómo se pone cuando hablo con Sting:

Sting-Claro que no puedo olvidarte, eres la única en mi corazón-

No puedo evitar recordar el hecho de que yo también tengo alguien en mi corazón ahora, es tan extraño.

Lucy-Ya deja de bromear Sting ¿Por qué me llamas?-

El ríe y sabe que el juego termino:

Sting-¿Cómo está tu madre Lucy? ¿Ya te tendré de nuevo en el trabajo?-

Detrás de su vos escucho la vos de una mujer y me suena muy familiar. Esa es mi mejor amiga Erza, reconocería su vos donde sea.

Lucy-Ella está bien ahora, regresare cuando resuelva unos problemas aquí, ¿Esta Erza contigo? Déjame hablar con ella un momento-

Necesito un consejo, y solo ella puede dármelo sabiendo exactamente mi situación, es la única que sabe de mi secreto además de Natsu.

Sting-Claro, sí está conmigo, te dejare hablar con ella-

Escucho como pasa al teléfono y ahora finalmente escucho la vos de mi mejor amiga y compañera de fiestas:

Erza-¡Lucy! Te extraño amiga, desde que no estas siento que me falta mi compañera de bebidas, ¿Cuándo regresas? Necesito a alguien con quien ir a ese bar que tú conoces bien-

Esa mujer loca, siempre pensando en fiestas:

Lucy-Yo también te extraño Erza, quería hablar contigo sobre algo que paso, ¿Podrías aconsejarme?-

Mi amiga cambia su estado de ánimo completamente y toma en serio la conversación, Escucho como se aleja de donde esta Sting y habla:

Erza-¿Se trata de tu sexy esposo? No me digas que se descubrió todo-

Sé que está preocupada así que me apresuro en corregir sus ideas:

Lucy-No es eso, pero si está relacionado, hace unos días, apareció Loke-

Solo mencionar su nombre basto para que Erza golpeara algo cerca suyo, está enojada, por supuesto Erza conoce a Loke, los tres éramos amigos y estudiábamos en el mismo salón, claro que Loke y yo éramos más cercanos hasta ese día, pero ella obviamente ahora lo odia al igual que yo o tal vez aún más que yo:

Erza-¡Ese maldito hijo de perra! ¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Te hiso algo malo? ¿Estás bien verdad?-

Sus preguntas son tan rápidas que no logro procesarlas con tanta rapidez:

Lucy-Estoy bien, solo necesito saber qué hacer, Natsu lo amenazo y cuando lo hiso escuche de su propios labios que me ha estado vigilando desde ese día, él sabe bien que Natsu no es mi esposo y quiere separarme de él, tengo miedo de que se lo diga a mis padres, estaré en problemas si lo hace-

Erza se escucha tan enojada, hace tanto tiempo que no la oigo enojada:

Erza-¡Que desgraciado! ¿Se atrevió a amenazar con revelar tu secreto? ¿Después de todo lo que te ah echo se atreve a amenazarte? Yo voy a matarlo con mis propias manos-

Esta tan alterada y yo solo quiero saber que hacer:

Lucy-Tengo miedo, mi madre y mi padre sabrán que mentí todo este tiempo sobre Natsu, no quiero que lo sepan. ¿Qué debo hacer?-

Mi gran amiga se calma y respira profundo antes de responder:

Erza-Sé que tienes miedo pero no te asustes, ¿No está tu sexy esposo cuidando de ti? Deberías creer en que podrá hacer algo, dijiste que te ama, solo confía en él, y si quieres mi consejo sobre qué hacer… sé que no debería decirte esto, después de todo lo que pasaste junto a Loke pero… ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de enfrentarlo? No es bueno que sigas huyendo de el con miedo, recuerda que tienes a Natsu contigo, es mejor hacerlo con él a tu lado-

¿Enfrentarlo?

Lucy-No puedo-

Escucho como ella respira cansada, conocía mi respuesta:

Erza-Entiendo, oye me preocupas amiga, considera lo que dije al menos, sé que te ara bien enfrentarlo y escuchar lo que tiene para decirte, si es algo que te ara mal asegúrate de que Natsu le dé una paliza-

No quiero, no quiero que Natsu se involucre y mucho menos quiero hablar con Loke, escuchar lo que tenga para decirme solo me traerá desgracias:

Lucy-Debo irme, fue bueno hablar contigo, gracias por tus consejos los considerare bien-

Antes de colgar el teléfono escucho un grito de mi amiga para detenerme, me resigno y coloco el teléfono nuevamente en mi oído para escuchar lo que tenga que decir:

Erza-Oye no cuelgues aun, primero dime algo… ¿Cómo van tú y tu esposo? ¿Han avanzado un poco?-

Dios no preguntes eso ahora, ni siquiera se lo eh confesado aun, antes de colgar respondo rápidamente para no escuchar sus respuestas alocadas y reacciones tontas:

Lucy-Si, hemos avanzado, adiós-

Cuelgo rápidamente mientras escucho los gritos de felicidad de mi amiga. Es una tonta, sonrió al imaginar sus reacciones y lo que dirá, ella sabe lo que quise decir con eso, y ahora eh confesado mi secreto a alguien que no es Natsu, al menos puedo quitarme estas ganas de confesar mi amor un poco de mi cuerpo.

Ya pude escuchar los consejos de mi amiga sobre lo que debo hacer y aunque sé que estoy haciendo mal esta vez no are caso sobre su consejo, la simple idea de tener que hablar con Loke sobre el pasado solo para tener que revivirlo con palabras me es imposible procesarlo, ese hombre cambio tanto estos años… se ve tan diferente, incluso ese día era el Loke bueno y amigable, pero luego de alejarme es como ver a un extraño, no lo reconozco, ese no es el Loke que me confeso su amor en el jardín de mi casa mientras un cercado nos separaba, no es el Loke que me dio mi primer beso y planeo toda su vida junto a mi antes de siquiera pedirme ser su novia, tampoco es el Loke que solía llamarme para que yo saliera a verlo… Ahora es otra persona, es esa persona que me entrego a desconocidos y no confió en mi para ayudarlo, él ahora es el hombre que traiciono mi confianza y el amor que sentía por él.

Algo en mi pecho se estremece, recuerdo ese sentimiento de amor que sentía por él y como se arruino con su engaño, con ese dolor en mi pecho me recuesto en el sillón, intento cerrar mis ojos pero recuerdo las palabras de Erza "¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de enfrentarlo?" ¡No! No es tiempo, no estoy lista, no lo estoy aun…

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y abrazo uno de los cojines del sofá, pienso en que podría decirle si lo tuviera en frente "¿Por qué?" "¿Acaso pensaste alguna vez que yo podría perdonarte algún día si lo hacías?" "Yo ya supere lo que paso, tu deberías hacer lo mismo y dejarme en paz" Todas esa palabras serian buenas si tan solo no tuviera este miedo en mi pecho que me impide siquiera moverme en cuanto veo sus ojos marrones llenos de oscuridad.

Antes esos ojos solían ser tan brillantes, siempre alegres y contagiosos que hasta en mi peor momento podía confiar en ellos, sabía que si solo él me miraba y mantenía la vista en mi podría ser feliz, que si solo sus brazos me abrazaban jamás tendría miedo, que si sus manos sujetaban las mías no me perdería y podría siempre regresar a casa.

Recordar eso me lastima, una lagrima escapa de mis ojos cerrados, siempre pienso que estoy superando todo, pero su recuerdo siempre regresa cuando intento olvidarlo, es tan doloroso que por momentos quisiera regresar a esos días donde era feliz y no tenía miedo a nada más que a las alturas y a que mi padre me regañe por escaparme a verlo…

Sobre mi rostro siento como la lágrima que cae es limpiada, no quiero llorar, no frente a él nuevamente, me es tan difícil retenerlas, no quiero verlo, si veo sus ojos sé que llorare como esa vez y él dijo que no le gustaba verme llorar, su mano ahora acaricia mi mejilla con cariño, mis angustias se calman al sentirlo, se siente tan bien sentir su apoyo y saber que se preocupa por mí de esa manera.

Erza dijo que debería confiar en él, en que me protegería y que él estaría a mi lado cuando tenga que enfrentarlo, ¿Debería pedir la opinión de Natsu? Tal vez debería hacerlo y saber si él me ayudaría a enfrentarlo en caso de que tome el valor de hacerlo.

Mientras su mano acomoda los cabellos que caen sobre mi rostro pienso en lo que puedo decir, tal vez el piensa que estoy dormida, es tierno enterarme de lo que hace cuando duermo, es muy lindo.

Sobre mi frente siento sus labios, su reparación tranquila me relaja y cuando sujeta mi mano me siento tan protegida, pienso que besara mi mano pero no lo hace, él la sujeta y la levanta un poco para apoyar su palma sobre la mía, como si estuviera comparando tamaños…

¿Eh? Esto… Mi felicidad desaparece por unos momentos, reacciono de lo que está pasando y me doy cuenta de algo, tengo miedo, no puedo abrir mis ojos, intento hacerlo pero el miedo que siento me gana, mi respiración se agita, ¿Es esto una pesadilla? Nuestras manos siguen juntas, no puedo moverme, mi mano libre presiona el cojín con fuerza, este es…

Lucy-¿Loke?-

La mano que está unida a la suya tiembla al igual que mis piernas, pienso que no escuchare una respuesta hasta que finalmente luego de unos segundos responde:

Loke-¿Lo recuerdas Lucy? Solíamos unir nuestras manos de esta manera cuando hacíamos una promesa-

Mis ojos se mantienen cerrados, y siempre que siento que se mueve un poco los cierros aún más fuertes para poder despertar, si es una pesadilla quiero hacerlo rápidamente.

Su vos es tan baja que apenas puedo escucharlo, sé que intenta hacer que Natsu no se dé cuenta de que esta aquí en la sala conmigo. Por un lado agradezco que Natsu no allá estado dormido aquí oh podría haber intentado algo para lastimarlo.

Loke-No tienes que tenerme miedo Lucy, ¿Por qué no hablamos como cuando éramos niños?-su mano ahora sujeta la mía y la lleva a su boca-Siempre supe que te volverías más hermosa cuando creciéramos, es bueno saber que tenía razón-El miedo que sentí ese día regresa a mi cuerpo, revivo todos y cada uno de esos minutos-Lucy, eh querido decirte esto desde que te alejaste de mí, ese día yo, tienes que entender que fue difícil para mí, yo regrese por ti pero me detuvieron…-Mi labio inferior tiembla y sobre mis nudillos siento sus lágrimas-Esas personas me detuvieron… Yo quería regresar por ti, me golpearon por resistirme quería llegar a ti a toda costa, pero termine inconsciente, cuando desperté ya era demasiado tarde… Yo, lo siento mucho-

¡Cierra la boca! No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber de lo que te paso, no quiero saber cómo intentaste salvarme después de haberme apuñalado por la espalda, no quiero saber de tu existencia y mucho menos sentir tu calor en mi mano.

¡Vete! Vete como ese día y déjame sola.

Mis labios respiran profundo, tomo todo el valor que tengo en mi cuerpo y respondo:

Lucy-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una excusa?-

Finalmente las palabras salen de mi boca, abro mis ojos y puedo verlo frente a mí, inclinado a mi altura, con sus ojos lagrimosos y mi mano entre las suyas, con enojo la quito y espero su respuesta pero no la recibo, Erza quería que lo enfrentara, Natsu no está aquí, él está dormido en mi habitación, estoy sola, como ese día, pero esta vez sé que si llamo por su nombre el no dudara en venir a mí y salvarme.

Poniéndome de pie lo observo inclinado en el suelo:

Lucy-¿Preguntas que si lo recuerdo? Si lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que prometíamos siempre al unir nuestras manos, ¿Quieres que te lo repita para que también lo recuerdes?-Mi alma se quiebra en mil pedazos, la niña de hace muchos años está llorando, al igual que yo ahora-"Prometo estar siempre a tu lado" "Prometo siempre hacerte feliz" ¡"Prometo nunca hacerte llorar"! Yo lo recordé siempre, ¿Y tú Loke?-Veo como sus manos se cierran con fuerza, estoy llorando tanto que apenas me reconozco.

Él se pone de pie y se coloca frente a mí, mira mis ojos, yo veo los suyos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estamos uno frente al otro que ya no recuerdo como solía saludarlo siempre que lo veía, es tan extraño verlo llorar.

Loke-Lo intente Lucy, en verdad lo intente-

Diciendo esto y repitiéndolo una y otra vez se acerca a mí, sujeta mis brazos eh intenta abrazarme, no quiero que me toque, intento liberarme pero me lo impide…

El nombre de Natsu viene a mi cabeza, pido su ayuda y revivo ese día en mi cabeza.

Fin del capítulo 39.

Bueno lo sé, la verdad que no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo y confieso que lo hice, lo termine, lo borre y lo hice otra vez XD (Es cierto :c )

En fin espero que estén ansiosos como yo –w-

Fin :v Okey no

Nos vemos en el próximo XD

No mueran pls :´v

Comentarios insultándome?


	41. Recuerdos del pasado

Capítulo 41: Recuerdos del pasado.

Salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude, esto es tan difícil de hacer que creo que moriré, Mi padre no me dejo salir hasta que terminara todas mis actividades pendientes, por supuesto mi madre siempre está ahí para dejar que me escabulla y escape de casa.

Loke está esperándome en la entrada de su casa, sabe que no puede acercase mucho a mi casa cuando están mis primos de visita, esta vez ellos están ocupados con mi padre. Al llegar a su casa logro verlo sentado en frente de su propia puerta de entrada escribiendo algo en el suelo de este, se ve tan concentrado que quisiera asustarlo.

Me decido por acercarme gritando y llamar su atención:

Lucy-¡Loke ya estoy aquí!-

El levanta la vista y a medida que me acerco su sonrisa se hace más blanca, levanta su mano y me saluda a lo lejos, cuando termino frente a él no se pone de pie y comienza a borrar lo que estaba escribiendo en el suelo.

Mientras lo hace pregunta:

Loke-¿Cómo lograste escapar?-

Antes de responderle me inclino en el suelo para estar a su altura mientras yo también me pongo a escribir en el suelo con una ramita que tenía en su mano:

Lucy-Mi mamá me ayudo-

El ríe y sabe que eso si es posible tratándose de mi madre:

Loke-Entonces ¿No terminaste tus actividades?-

Me mira burlándose de mí:

Lucy-¿Acaso tú las terminaste?-

El asiente y me maldigo por tener que soportar sus burlas:

Lucy-Es culpa de la maestra por darnos tantas actividades-

Me quejo y termino de escribir el suelo, me reincorporo y me acomodo a su lado sentándome en el suelo nuevamente, apoyo mi rostro sombre la palma de mi mano y me recrimino a mí misma por ser tan torpe.

En ese momento escucho su vos:

Loke-No es tu culpa-

Lo observo y no está mirándome, ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que estoy pensando? Tsk tonto.

Le muestro la lengua y nuevamente escucho su vos:

Loke-No me hagas caras-

¿Cómo demonios sabe lo que hago si no está viéndome?

¿Debería probarlo?

Le hago muecas a sus espaldas, levanto mis manos y también las uso para molestarlo, escucho que el ríe y de repente se da vuelta y sujeta mis manos con las suyas, ¡Ah mierda!

Loke-Te dije que no me hagas caras-

Su sonrisa me hace enojar, y hago un pequeño puchero porque me regaño:

Lucy-Tonto-

Sin soltarme me mira fijamente y comienzo a sentirme incomoda:

Loke-Si yo soy tonto tú eres aún más tonta-

Valla acaba de insultarme:

Lucy-¿No se supone que es ahora cuando dices alguna tonta cursilería para conquistarme? ¿Qué es eso de tratarme como tonta? Pff no eres nada lindo-

El ríe ante lo que dije y supongo que no me dirá nada cursi hoy:

Loke-Lo cursi no funciona contigo luce, creo que es mejor ser gracioso-

Tiene razón, odio lo cursi. Sonrió ante su estúpida idea de hacerme reír, aunque pienso que no será necesario si simplemente él sonríe yo sonreiré también, quisiera decírselo pero me parece más divertido callar esto.

Lucy-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que odio lo cursi?-

Bromeo con eso y noto que está pensando algo que decir:

Loke-Por qué siempre me golpeas cuando digo algo así, además no creo que necesites que haga algo para tenerte-

Eso me hace reír, es tan seguro de sí mismo que me da risa ¿Cómo es que una persona normal habla de esa manera? Bueno él no es nada normal. Sus manos sujetan las mías más fuerte y guiándolas las hace descansar en su regazo, yo aún rio como tonta y sé que él está enojado, no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando me detengo y abro mis ojos llenos de lágrimas pequeñas por tanto reír veo que está señalándome y que su mirada es muy seria:

Loke-¿Lo ves? Así es como quiero que rías-

Ahora él sonríe, me pregunto qué está haciendo ya que está mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo, cuando termina de buscar me mira directamente y se acerca a mi rostro, me sorprende que sea tan cuidadoso porque sabe que mis primos y mi padre están cerca, ambos reímos en vos baja antes de besarnos, sus labios son tan cuidadosos cuando se tratan de los míos, nuestras manos aún están juntas, no quiero alejar las mías, su suave piel rosa mis nudillos y ese delicado toque queda impregnado en mis manos.

Apoyo mi mentón en su hombro cuando me abraza y observo el suelo donde estaba escribiendo hace unos momentos, sus manos ahora acarician mi espalda y me sujetan firmemente contra su pecho.

"Siempre juntos LxL"

…

Aah ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Una ilusión del pasado? Tal vez solo mi cabeza quería que sufriera el doble de lo que sufro ahora, recuerdo como se sentía mi corazón en ese momento, el primer amor es tan difícil de olvidar, yo tuve que olvidarlo a la fuerza y el hecho de que haya vuelto a aparecer en mi vida es tan molesto.

Los recuerdos que acabo de tener me hacen entrar en un estado confuso, me quedo inmóvil mientras el aún me abraza contra su pecho, sus manos en mi espalda se sienten de la misma manera, está más alto, ahora mi cabeza solo alcanza su pecho ya no puedo ver detrás de su hombro como antes, ya no puedo hacer lo que hacía antes.

Mis ojos se cierran eh imagino que estoy de vuelta en ese escalón de su casa, donde los días parecían tan simples y solo le temía a que mis primos nos descubran.

Ah, es cierto.

Ya no estamos más en ese tiempo tan simple.

Ya no es lo mismo.

Sus manos se aferran a mi camisa, ese tacto tan delicado no es como el que solía sentir, esos ojos no son los mismos, sus nudillos, su aroma, su altura, sus labios, no son los mismos…

Cuando intento separarme de él no lo logro, se aferra a mi desesperadamente y cuando estoy a punto de rendirme se aleja de mí, cuando veo la situación Natsu está entre nosotros ocultándome detrás de él.

Veo su cuerpo separándonos y alcanzo a ver el rostro preocupado de Loke, ya no podrá tocarme…

Natsu-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Le habla a Loke y lo dice de una forma tan furiosa que me sorprende y me preocupa, Loke se mantiene calmado a diferencia de Natsu:

Loke-Estábamos hablando-

Veo que intenta no cruzar su mirada con Natsu, él está buscando la mía:

Loke-Lucy Yo…-

Natsu se interpone entre nuestras miradas y lo interrumpe hablándome a mí:

Natsu-¿Estas bien Lucy?-

Veo su mirada preocupada y asiento para que sepa que estoy bien, ahora él está tranquilo pero yo no lo estoy sé que algo malo pasara y no quiero que pase.

Loke se enfrenta a Natsu ya que no puede verme directamente:

Loke-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, no eres nadie para impedir que hablemos-

No, esto va muy mal, sé que Natsu se está enfadando:

Natsu-No me interesa lo que pienses, lárgate de esta casa antes de que te saque a patadas de aquí-

No puedo ver la mirada de Natsu pero la de Loke es tan seria y sé que se están enfrentando uno al otro con ellas, debo hacer algo. Sujeto el brazo de Natsu y hago que me mire al jalar de él, noto que se está preguntando que estoy por hacer y solo con mirarlo logro que se calme. Bajo la vigilancia de Natsu me acerco a Loke hasta quedar frente a él como hace unos momentos, al levantar la vista puedo ver sus ojos a la espera de alguna palabra mía:

Lucy-¿No fue suficiente?-

No se mueve ni un momento y solo responde confundido:

Loke-¿Suficiente?-

¿Debo explicarme mejor?

Lucy-De nosotros, de ti de mí, de todo esto-Mientras hablo toda su atención está en mi-Ya no tienes que buscarme, no tienes que tener intenciones de verme y mucho menos tienes que buscar mi perdón, no pasara, no podemos volver a lo que era antes, ya se acabó hace mucho-

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no responde? Dime lo que quiero oír, dime que tengo razón:

Loke-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

No respondo y asiento, el sigue hablando con seriedad:

Loke-¿Quieres que desaparezca de tu vida? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Todo lo que pasamos juntos desaparecerá, cualquier recuerdo que tenga que ver conmigo y contigo juntos se borrara, ya no escucharas de mí y yo no escuchare de ti, todo… ya no existirá… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-

Su palabras son tan duras que no me dejan aire para responder, duele todo lo que dice, todos mis recuerdos con él eran hermosos, mentiría si dijera que quiero olvidarlos, de no ser por ese día yo aún estaría a su lado… pero esto ya no es posible, mi corazón al igual que yo cambiamos…

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza para evitar ver su rostro y solo asiento para responder su última pregunta.

Loke-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres-

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados y no escucho más de sus respuestas, siento como de mis ojos las lágrimas quieren escaparse con tal fuerza que no puedo evitarlo, recuerdo ese abrazo que me dio y me entristece tener que olvidarlo…

Es tan difícil.

Lo ame tanto.

"Siempre juntos LxL" Eso, tendré que olvidarlo…

Sobre mi hombro siento la mano de Natsu, no quiero abrir mis ojos pero escucho su vos:

Natsu-Ya se fue-

Lo sé.

La presencia de Loke era tan común para mí que cuando se iba podía sentir su ausencia al igual que ahora. Los brazos de Natsu me rodean desde atrás y sé que está preocupado, su abrazo no se detiene, su respiración se siente en mi cabello, esta tan calmado, es todo lo contrario a mí que estoy totalmente fuera de mí.

Lloro por lo que acaba de pasar, ni siquiera escuche sus pasos alejándose…

Cuando me calmo y mis padres regresan Natsu y yo estamos en mi cuarto, mis padres nunca se enteraron de lo que pasó pero mi madre si se preocupó por mí diciéndome que estaba muy pálida, no pude decirles lo que pasó. Natsu está cuidándome debido al pedido de mi madre, ambos estamos en silencio y nadie dice nada.

No me gusta el silencio.

Me acomodo en mi cama y le doy la espalda, él está sentado a mi lado asegurándose de que pueda dormir, es imposible para mí si él está aquí.

El finalmente habla luego de respirar profundo:

Natsu-¿Por qué no te duermes?-

Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Loke:

Lucy-Por qué no tengo sueño-

Siento como él se acomoda en la cama:

Natsu-Tenía planeado no decir esto pero como no te has dado cuenta tendré que decirlo-

Me sorprende que me hable tan enojado y volteo nuevamente para verlo ahora recostado a mi lado:

Lucy-¿Qué es lo que dirás?-

¿Acaso intenta animarme?

Natsu-Creo, que estoy celoso y eso no me gusta nada-

Valla es la segunda vez que lo admite:

Lucy-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?-

El me mira como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta estúpida, supongo que si lo sé, solo quiero que lo diga.

Natsu-Bueno, supongo que el que estés aun pensando en ese idiota me hace enojar, pero no puedo golpearlo dentro de tu cabeza así que eso me hace enojar aún más-

¿Cómo es que un hombre puede verse tan bien celoso?

Rio un poco por lo que está diciendo y me sorprende que sepa que aún estoy pensando en Loke, aunque entiendo que este celoso y tendré que dejar de pensar en lo que paso para que estemos bien.

Lucy-Está bien, ya no pensare más en eso-Me acerco con cuidado y abrazo su pecho, dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre él, siento su corazón ahora y se escucha tan relajante que creo que podre dormir bien si me quedo así-Gracias-Digo recordando el momento en que me protegió y me acompaño durante todo el tiempo en que Loke estuvo frente a mí.

Incluso ahora, él esta protegiéndome de mis propios pensamientos.

Se lo que está haciendo, intenta ponerme de mejor humor, quiere que regrese a ser la misma de siempre, que no esté pensativa ni triste, solo quiere verme sonreír. Sus brazos descansan en mi espalda, abrazándome con cuidado, estos brazos que ahora me protegen no quiero perderlos.

Definitivamente no quiero perderlo.

Días para que le confiese todo: ¡Ah estoy nerviosa no me hagan decirlo maldición!

Fin del capítulo 41.

Hola! Paso una eternidad :´v

Lo se me demore muchísimo XD Es que no sabía que mierda escribir, no sé qué me paso, eh escrito este capítulo 4 veces y ninguna versión me convencía hasta que finalmente me convenció esta versión XD si supieran las pelotudeces que escribí en las otras XD

En fin perdón por demorar en serio, este fanfic está en sus finales y estoy preparando otro muy bueno para ustedes, espero que me sigan aun n.n sino me mato ah no verdad :´v

Bueno comentarios?


	42. Si me quitas mi celular

Capítulo 42: Si me quitas mi celular te quitare el tuyo.

Mis recuerdos y mi estado de ánimo regreso a ser el mismo luego de dos días

Diablos estoy tan nerviosa

Luego de lo que paso con Loke, Natsu esta tan pegado a mí como nunca antes, no diré que eso es malo a decir verdad me encanta pero yo aún no le he dicho lo que siento y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Ahora mismo él está cocinando con mi mamá, yo estoy en la sala con mi celular recostada en el sillón hablando con Erza por mensaje, le explique mi situación y ella no deja de decirme exactamente lo siguiente:

"¿Eres tonta? Aprovecha y cumple tus fantasías"

Imagino a lo que se refiere pero no creo que sea bueno en este momento, mi amiga está loca y yo también por escuchar sus tonterías, quiero antes de hacer cualquier cosa confesarle a Natsu que eh resuelto todos mis pensamientos, pero es tan difícil aquí, tal vez lo pueda hacer cuando regresemos, gracias a Natsu y sus cuidados mi madre está mejor, así que no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí, no soportaría seguir mintiéndole a mi madre, ambos hemos decidido regresar en dos días, solo debo soportar por dos días más hasta que volvamos a casa.

No puedo imaginar lo que está pensando con respecto a eso, tal vez piensa que en cuanto regresemos nos separaremos, ¡Dios ya quiero ver su cara! ¿Qué expresión pondrá cuando le diga que lo amo? Ah seguro pondría una muy linda.

Diablos que cursi me volví.

Había olvidado como se sentía, después de tantos problemas finalmente puedo pensar correctamente en él, puedo imaginar un montón de tonterías y ponerme cursi sin culpa alguna, es tan lindo estar así.

Observo mi celular para intentar distraerme y veo la hora, es temprano y mi padre aun no regresa, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Hoy salió tan temprano de casa que no me di cuenta, quien me dijo que no estaba fue Natsu, Tal vez él sepa a donde fue pero no me dijo nada.

Es extraño.

Tal vez está trabajando, no, el pidió días en su trabajo por mi mamá, entonces ¿solo sale por que no quiere verme? ya que regresa siempre tan tarde, bueno eso es más probable que el hecho de que este trabajando, si, debe ser eso.

Olvido a mi padre en cuanto Natsu entra en la sala, cuando observo su rostro noto que tiene sus lentes puestos, ¡maldición no puedo verlo! Si lo veo mucho se dará cuenta que estoy babeando. Observo el techo y escucho que él se sienta en el sillón pequeño:

Natsu-No te vayas a dormir Lucy, comeremos en unos momentos-

Yo quiero comerte a ti diablos.

Lucy-No me dormiré no te preocupes-

No veo lo que está haciendo pero en mi imaginación él está mirándome con sus lindos ojos avellana, ¿Cómo es que un hombre puede tener ese color de ojos tan lindo? Dan ganas de lamer su rostro, ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Creo que hablar con Erza me hace muy mal.

Mientras pienso mis tonterías escucho que me llama:

Natsu-Lucy-

No respondo pero si miro hacia donde está él:

Natsu-Como nos iremos en dos días, ¿Mañana quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo?-

¿Un paseo? ¿Con él? ¿Cómo la última ves? Recuerdo ese día y se me viene a la mente lo divertido que fue además de que también recuerdo ese momento caliente en el auto.

Calmo mis pensamientos antes de responder:

Lucy-Claro que me gustaría, será divertido-

Él sonríe y se levanta del sillón, camina hacia el mío y sujeta mis piernas para colocarlas sobre su regazo y así poder sentarse, ahora que está más cerca puedo ver el libro en sus manos, no puedo leer el título del libro pero estoy segura de que es algo que tiene que ver con su trabajo. De perfil y con esos lentes se ve tan bien, él se concentra en su lectura y yo finjo que estoy mirando mi celular para poder mirarlo a él tan concentrado, cuando cambia de hoja muevo rápidamente mi mirada hacia mi celular y luego regreso la vista hacia él, me siento tan tonta, como si tuviera miedo de ser descubierta, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?

Su brazo descansa en el respaldo del sillón y solo se mueve cuando quiere dar vuelta una página mientras que el otro sujeta el libro, ¿Debería hablar? Tal vez, tengo que pensar en un tema de conversación, quisiera dejar de estar tan nerviosa con él.

Valla se ve tan serio…

En ese momento escucho mi celular, estaba tan concentrada en Natsu que olvide que tenía sonido así que me asusto haciendo que caiga sobre mi cara, reacciono rápido y lo recupero veo a Natsu y él está mirándome, ¡aaah qué vergüenza! Ahora además de dolerme mi nariz estoy muriendo de vergüenza.

¡A cualquiera le puede pasar!

Hago como si no hubiera pasado nada y sujeto mi celular para ver el mensaje que llego, cuando veo la pantalla veo que no es un mensaje sino una llamada, y no es nada más que Sting, seguramente quiere molestarme por que regresare.

Sin dudarlo acepto su llamada, y detrás del teléfono escucho su vos muy alegre:

Sting-¿Es cierto? ¿Qué regresas en dos días?-

Oh ya le fue con el chisme Erza.

Lucy-Si, ¿Solo llamas para eso? ¿Acaso estás cansado de tener todo el trabajo para ti?-

Escucho su risa tan pegajosa y me sorprende que este tan feliz.

Sting-No solo es el trabajo preciosa, ya extrañaba demasiado verte trabajando aquí, la oficina es tan aburrida sin ti-

Eso me hace reír, es cierto, siempre me aburro sin él, supongo que para él es igual:

Lucy-Descuida, regresare en dos días y todo será como antes, pero asegúrate de que todo esté listo para mi llegada-

De fondo escucho muchos papeles moverse, al parecer está trabajando aun.

Sting-me encargare de todo, entonces te veo en dos días, debo colgar tengo otra llamada-

Diciendo eso se despide y yo también lo hago, cuelgo el teléfono y cuando lo hago me lo quitan de las manos, Natsu está sujetándolo y dejo su libro de lado para ver con quiero hablaba.

El intenta decirlo en vos baja pero yo lo escucho:

Natsu-Ese bastardo-

Rio al escucharlo, no puedo creer que sea tan celoso, cuando me regresa el celular vuelve a su lectura y esta vez está enojado. Claro que Sting es solo un amigo muy pegajoso que suele molestarme con tonterías pero eso es tan común para mí que no le doy importancia ¿Debería decirle eso para calmarlo?

Mierda me dan tantas ganas de besarlo cuando se pone así de serio.

Lucy-¿Aun te pones así por Sting? Creí que ya lo habías superado-

Intento que no se note lo estúpida que me estoy poniendo justo ahora. Él sin dejar de mirar su libro responde igual de serio:

Natsu-¿Qué te hiso pensar que lo eh superado?-

Valla adoro su sinceridad.

Lucy-Pero es solo un amigo, y trabaja conmigo así que no puedo evitarlo-

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callada? Qué tontería, ¿Por qué me pongo así de nerviosa por querer hacer que me crea?

Natsu-¿Realmente es un amigo?-

Ahora me mira y yo asiento, el baja su libro para dejarlo en su regazo, sus ojos detrás del vidrio de sus lentes se ven tan brillantes y atrapantes, me tiene completamente encerrada en ellos y mientras yo los observo él acerca su rostro al mío encerrándome más y más como si de su presa se tratara. Sus manos rozan mis piernas y forman un camino hasta mis muslos, la caricia es tan suave que no la siento sobre mis jeans, me concentro tanto en ver su rostro que reacciono solo cuando me besa, con mis ojos levemente abiertos puedo ver los suyos cerrados, nunca había visto sus lentes de cerca antes, son de un color negro muy oscuro y en la parte de arriba tienen una pequeña línea blanca como detalle, estos me hace cerrar mis ojos por la luz que entra por la ventana de la sala y que se refleja en el vidrio. Disfruto de sus labios y de su toque, su lengua juega con la mía, me pide que le corresponda, su mano se desliza por debajo de mi camiseta y acaricia mi ombligo, un leve cosquilleo recorre mi espalda dejándome a su merced.

Su vos hace eco en mi oído y sobre mis labios dice con calma las palabras que aún no me animo a pronunciar, me reclama suya con un nuevo beso desbordante de pasión, sus manos no se quedan atrás y se introducen más en mi pecho, mi corazón no deja de agitarse y deseo que no se detenga.

¡Pero claro! No estábamos solos y desde la cocina se escucha la vos de mi madre llamando por Natsu.

¡Maldición!

Cuando finalmente logre que me toque… ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! Natsu se separa de mí un poco y ahora puedo ver su rostro divertido con la situación, sinceramente a mí no me hace gracia, él retira sus manos busca su libro y antes de ir hacia dónde está mi madre me da un pequeño beso en la frente que me hace enojar. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Hemos vuelto al juego de seducción? No, no lo creo, el no sería tan cruel… ¿O sí?

Muevo mis pies en modo de berrinche y me levanto para ir a ver qué es lo que hace con mi madre, camino hacia la cocina y me sorprendo y a la vez me altero de lo que estoy viendo.

Natsu, acabas de hacer que mis fantasías crezcan aún más maldición. Mientras mi madre corta con un cuchillo temiblemente afilado las verduras en una tabla de cocina Natsu está a su lado mezclando con un cucharon lo que sea que haya dentro de esa olla, pero mujeres, lo importante aquí es… ¡Que está usando un delantal de cocina! Este es de color azul y para rematar ¡Aun tiene sus lentes puestos! Oh dios, que alguien me sostenga oh caeré al suelo.

No exagero, este hombre es el dios de la sensualidad y ternura.

Siento que mi saliva cae por las babosadas que estoy imaginando, pienso que si tan solo estuviera usando ese delantal y que su bello cuerpo tan bien dotado estuviera a la vista seria la fantasía perfecta para mí, sin mencionar que su perfecto trasero seria el bocado principal. ¡Ya basta Lucy cálmate!

Mis hormonas, debo calmar mis hormonas.

Respiro profundo y cuando lo hago al parecer me hago notar porque mi madre me ve allí parada junto a la puerta.

Layla-¿Acaso tienes hambre Lucy? Solo falta un poco-

Sonrió ante la ingenua de mi madre que no sabe que mi cara de deseo es por el hombre a su lado:

Lucy-Estoy bien, esperare paciente-

Ella acepta mi respuesta y Natsu se mantiene en silencio, me siento en la mesa de la cocina para poder ver de cerca a mi mozo sexy, es tan lindo cuando cocina, diablos es la fantasía de toda mujer tener un hombre como él.

Mujajaja soy suertuda, envídienme.

Me golpeo mentalmente para calmar mis malvados pensamientos, ya no quiero tener fantasías raras, no es el momento para eso, aunque gracias a Natsu eh podido olvidar todo lo que paso hace dos días, cuando más lo pienso el más se apega a mí para que lo olvide, por esa razón ahora puedo ser todo lo babosa que quiero ser.

Recuerdo por unos segundo los que paso con Loke, me pregunto si ya se fue de su casa, también quisiera saber si está bien… ¡no! Todo quedo atrás debo dejar de preguntarme esas cosas.

Mi madre llama mi atención:

Layla-Ya está lista la comida pueden servirse si gustan-

Doy un pequeño salto en el lugar y reacciono a lo que dijo:

Lucy-¿Tu no comerás con nosotros?-

Sujeto su brazo y me muevo como si fuera una niña que pide cariño de su madre, ella ríe y acaricia mi cabeza mientras responde:

Layla-Lo siento, me encontrare con tu padre en su trabajo en unos minutos, lo había olvidado así que ya voy muy tarde-

Entonces por eso el no regreso a casa… Bueno estoy feliz de que se diviertan juntos.

Mi madre deja un pequeño beso en mi cabeza y luego de saludar eh indicar a Natsu lo que tiene que hacer mientras ellos no están se va dejándonos solos, bueno, no solos, solos, también esta Plue con nosotros, aunque está totalmente dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala. Observo la mesa cuando Natsu deja una jarra de jugo fresco, llama mi atención cuando comienza a colocar todas las cosas en la mesa para que podamos comer, esto me trae recuerdos de cuando lo conocí como un simple mozo en ese bar de strippers, se veía tan sensual en ese momento, es como revivir ese día solo que ahora lleva más ropa, lo cual es una lástima.

Cuando él termina se sienta frente a mí y siento que de momento me mira, pero cuando levanto la vista me doy cuenta de que me equivoco, él se ve tan concentrado en su comida, ahora que estamos solos podríamos retomar lo que empezamos en el sillón pero no veo que él tenga intenciones de seguir con lo serio que esta… ¿Debería intentar algo?

Intento decir algo ahora que me decidí a hablar pero el habla primero interrumpiéndome apenas dada una bocanada de aire:

Natsu-Parece que volviste a ser la misma Lucy de siempre-

El me mira sonriendo y a mí se me alteran las hormonas cuando lo veo, intento calmarme y responder normalmente:

Lucy-Bueno, no por lo que paso tengo que cambiar, seguiré siendo la de siempre no te preocupes-

Intento sonreír como el pero obviamente no me sale tan hermosamente:

Natsu-Ya veo, que alivio -

¿Oyeron eso chicas? Son mis latidos exageradamente fuertes provocados por este hombre ¡Es tan tierno! Adoro que se preocupe por mí y mis emociones.

Lucy-Gracias Natsu, fue por ti que pude superarlo y enfrentarlo esa noche, si no hubieras estado para mí en ese momento, no sé lo que habría pasado…-

Siento su mano sobre la mía y veo como la lleva a su boca para besarla. Me sorprende su acto tan delicado conmigo pero a él no le afecta en lo absoluto:

Natsu-No fue nada Lucy, aunque creo que ahora me debes muchos favores-

Intento no ponerme nerviosa, es tan seductor cuando se lo propone. El deja mi mano libre para que pueda seguir comiendo lo que preparo con mi madre, todo está delicioso, imagino tener que comer algo delicioso todos los días preparado por él y me emociona la idea, no quiero mostrar señales de emoción ante el o sería muy obvia.

Lo último que quiero es que él se dé cuenta de lo que siento antes de que se lo diga…

Me entristece la idea de que Natsu piense que en cuanto lleguemos a casa nos separaremos, yo no quiero eso y supongo que él tampoco lo quiere, en mi cabeza hay tantas dudas en este momento, observo la comida en mi plato y me pregunto si debería decir la verdad, cuando me valla de aquí será demasiado tarde, el problema con Loke ya es un capítulo cerrado de mi vida, pero aún no sé qué hacer con la mentira que oculto de mis padres, el hombre que está sentado frente a mí no tiene la culpa de mis mentiras pero sé que si digo la verdad el terminara enredado en todo… no quiero que eso pase.

Su vos llama a mi nombre y me saca de mis pensamientos:

Natsu-¿Lucy? ¿Está todo bien?-

No tengo el valor de decirle lo que pienso, simplemente asiento y eso es suficiente para que deje de preguntar. Quiero entablar una conversación con el pero en ese momento escucho el sonido de un teléfono, cuando lo veo es el teléfono de Natsu el que está sonando, él lo busca en su bolsillo, antes de contestar me pide perdón por atender el teléfono mientras comemos y se pone de pie para ir hasta la sala.

El teléfono deja de sonar y supongo que ya está hablando con quien quiera que sea la persona que llamo, es extraño, no había escuchado su teléfono sonar antes. ¿Tal vez el pidió que no lo molestaran? No lo creo, él siempre está pendiente de sus estudios oh de su trabajo aunque no esté ahí.

Quisiera escuchar lo que está hablando pero no soy de las entrometidas, mejor le pregunto cuando este aquí… Bueno, tal vez si soy entrometida.

Termino de comer todo para cuando el regreso y se sentó frente a mí, lo observo y algo cambio en su rostro, no se da cuenta que estoy mirándolo, quiero preguntar pero no me atrevo porque ni siquiera está mirándome… ¿Quién llamo para que se pusiera así? Parece como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia. Intento llamar su atención al levantarme de mi lugar con mi plato vacío, camino hasta la mesada de la cocina para lavar los trastes pero ni siquiera eso hace que me mire, esta tan concentrado comiendo su comida, ¿Se molestaría si me acerco? ¡Ah es como acercarse a un pequeño siervo! Por suerte deje mi vaso sobre la mesa así que me pongo a su lado para alcanzarlo, eso me da otra oportunidad de que me mire y vea que aún sigo ahí.

Cuando estiro mi brazo finalmente se da cuenta de que estoy levantando todo para lavarlo:

Natsu-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte-

Rápidamente intenta quitármelo de las manos para ayudarme pero eso me sorprende así que ambos dejamos caer el vaso el cual se rompe en pedazos al tocar el suelo.

Valla esto no le gustara a mi madre, recuerdo que solía regañarme cuando rompía algo. Quiero decirle que lo limpiare pero no me deja hablar, él ya está inclinado levantando los pedazos de vidrios. Al verlo recoger los trozos de vidrio noto que su cabello esta desaliñado en el área de su cuello, aun con el cabello así se ve muy bien.

Quiero saber por qué no dice nada, normalmente se disculparía pero ahora esta tan callado y concentrado en levantarlos uno a uno para colocarlos en su mano, decido ayudarlo con eso y también me inclino para poder recogerlos, cuando intento sujetar uno él toma mi mano y me lo impide, lo miro pensando que me dirá algo pero solo me está mirando seriamente. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

El levanta mi mano y la mira de igual manera, nunca sé qué hacer cuando me mira así y cuando lo veo otra vez está mostrándome mi propia mano, ¿Cuándo demonios me corte? Mi palma está sangrando, el corte no es muy grande pero si se puede ver bien, me sorprende que él lo notara y yo no que soy quien debería sentir el dolor, Natsu se pone de pie y sin soltar mi mano me obliga a seguirlo, juntos vamos al cuarto y me preocupo por dejar todos esos vidrios en el suelo de la cocina. Cuando subimos el cierra la puerta de nuestro cuarto, me hace sentarme en la cama y se aleja unos momentos, supongo que solo buscara algo para sanar la herida en mi mano, mientras lo hace observo ese corte en mi palma, intento tocarla pero me duele mucho tal vez tengo un trozo de vidrio incrustado en ella, aun no entiendo cómo es que mi mano llego a cortarse de esta manera… ahora que lo pienso ¿El vaso se rompió cuando cayó al suelo o antes? No, es imposible que se rompiera antes…. ¿Verdad?

Natsu regresa con una venda y un botella de alcohol, eso me preocupa por que odio el dolor que provoca, él ve el miedo en mi mirada y sonríe para que no me preocupe, de alguna forma eso me tranquiliza, cuando sujeta mi mano con una pequeña pinza retira los cristales de mi piel, ¡Demonios como duele! Cierro mis ojos por el dolor pero Natsu no me ve por qué esta curándome, cuando termina de retirar todos los pequeños pedazos de vidrio deja la pinza y busca un pañuelo, lo baña en alcohol y me lo da:

Natsu-Esto presiónalo con fuerza-

¡No! ¡No quiero! Digo eso con mi mirada y niego con mi cabeza, él ríe, sé que adora ver mi lado de niña pequeña pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡Odio estas cosas! No me permite alejar mi mano y la sujeta para colocarme sin previo aviso el pañuelo con alcohol, ¡Maldita sea!

Siento el ardor en mi mano y quiero llorar, recuerdo cuando mi papá me hacía lo mismo pero él era más rudo por supuesto, al menos Natsu con solo sonreírme me calma, además sé que podre aprovechar estos momentos para sacar muchos mimitos de consuelo de su parte. ¡Oh sí, eso quiero!

Ahora Natsu toma la venda y me quita el pañuelo para cubrir la herida, hace un gran trabajo y con cuidado de no hacer que me duela cubre mi mano presionando la venda alrededor de mi mano, siempre que levanto la vista hacia el noto algo diferente, su mirada era tan seria al principio, ahora es tan calmada, está pensando aun en algo y cuando me quejo por la presión que acaba de poner sobre mi mano el finalmente me mira preocupado de haberme hecho daño.

Natsu-¿Estas bien?-

Dudo si responder o no, finalmente lo hago:

Lucy-Yo estoy bien, ¿Tu estas bien?-

Mi pregunta llama su atención y al parecer se da cuenta de que estoy enterada de su actitud:

Natsu-Lo siento, por mi culpa te lastimaste-

Oww nunca te culparía.

Lucy-No te preocupes por eso, pero ya que hablamos de eso, aun no puedo creer que tengas la fuerza suficiente como para romper un vaso con tu mano, ¿No te lastimaste verdad?-

Lo que digo lo hace reír, al menos ya no esta tan serio:

Natsu-¿No crees que deberías decidirte? O estas sorprendida o estas preocupada, decídete Lucy-Mientras dice eso acaricia mi cabello como siempre que me trata como una niña-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy bien solo tengo un rasguño comparado con lo que tú tienes y respondiendo a lo otro… eh echo antes eso, suelo romper muchos vasos de plástico y vidrio en mi trabajo, muchas seguidoras me lo piden, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía solo fue un impulso porque estaba enojado, no lo volveré a hacer después de ver cómo te lastimaste-Siento su mano ahora en mi mejilla, me preocupa el hecho de que haya estado enojado, nuevamente esa llamada regresa a mi mente, quiero preguntar que paso pero no me atrevo a hacerlo.

Mi mano ya está cubierta por la venda, cuando Natsu termina me ayuda a ponerme de pie y sorprendiéndome a continuación me abraza con cariño, ¿Sera este mi consuelo por haberme lastimado? Si es así, me encanta.

Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y el me abraza más fuerte contra su pecho, es tan confortante tener estos brazos cuidándome, dejo descansar mi cuerpo, su mano acaricia mi cabello y siento que todos los dolores que sentí, ya no existen…

Su vos es tan relajante.

Natsu-Te amo-

Su mirada es tan atrapante.

Sus brazos son tan acogedores.

Me siento tan tranquila en este momento… Cierro mis ojos al escuchar su calmada respiración, me gustaría responder a lo que dijo pero lo retengo, respiro profundo y me sumerjo en la calma que me ofrece su aroma.

"Te amo" Pienso mientras lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Reacciono a todo cuando el dolor de mi mano regresa, me quejo y Natsu se da cuenta de que me duele, al separarse de mi sujeta mi rostro y me besa, sus labios me encantan no puedo negarme a ellos por más que quiera, y créanme que no quiero.

En ese momento en que siento que no podría ser más romántico escucho nuevamente el teléfono de Natsu, este se separa de mí y saca su teléfono del bolsillo como la vez anterior, lo observa enojado y rechaza la llamada para volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo, lo observo preocupada pero cuando quiero hablar vuelve a besarme, sujeta mi cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasa?

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y esta vez Natsu lo ignora. No debería hacer esto pero lo are de todos modos por que el me quito mi celular cuando hable con Sting. Cuando escucho nuevamente el teléfono sonar me separo de Natsu, pero antes de hacerlo me aseguro de tener su teléfono en mis manos y gracias a mi rapidez lo logro, cuando veo la pantalla noto que es un número desconocido, Natsu me lo quita de las manos y contesta frente a mí:

Natsu-¿Por qué vuelves a llamarme? Creí que ya no querías saber nada conmigo-mientras responde con seriedad no deja de mirarme a los ojos, me preocupo por lo que dice mientras habla con esa persona del otro lado del teléfono-Lo siento pero, yo no tengo nada que decirte, lo siento mucho-cuando deja el teléfono lo arroja sobre la cama y se queda mirándome en silencio hasta que yo hable:

Lucy-Lo siento-me disculpo lo más tiernamente posible que puedo, incluso hasta hago un pequeño puchero para que vea que me arrepiento de haberle quitado su teléfono.

Sorprendentemente él sonríe y al parecer mi ternura que solo es notable para el funciono, mi mozo sexy se acerca y me abraza nuevamente como antes diciendo mientras besa mi cabeza:

Natsu-Maldición no puedo enojarme contigo-

¡Sí gane! Es fácil controlar su humor con unos simples actos.

Lucy-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Quién era el que llamaba?-

Mi pregunta le hace recordar que acaba de hablar con alguien y que yo no estoy enterada de nada, pero ya no puedo callar mis dudas y curiosidad.

Pienso que me mentira pero me dice todo:

Natsu-Quien llamo era mi hermano-

¿Su hermano? Por lo que recuerdo su hermano lo odia, lo culpa de la muerte de su novia y hasta ahora él nunca lo perdono por eso, a mi memoria llega el momento en que me lo conto esa noche, ese día tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, no puedo creer que el haya llamado a Natsu, pero ¿por cuales motivos?

Sin que pueda preguntar el responde:

Natsu-Al parecer quiere hablar conmigo, no sé qué motivos tiene, pero no creo ser capaz de verlo a la cara nuevamente-

No lo culpo por eso, Natsu se siente culpable por la muerte de aquella chica, a pesar de que se lo dije muchas veces esa noche el aún se siente de esa manera… ¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

Pienso en algo que decir y solo se me ocurre consolarlo, sé que por fuera solo me muestra su sonrisa y que por dentro esta tan preocupado por las posibles reacciones de su hermano para con el cuándo se vean nuevamente, yo también estoy preocupada:

Lucy-No te preocupes Natsu, no estoy segura de que es lo que quiere pero a pesar de todos los conflictos y aunque no quieras admitirlo el sigue siendo parte de tu familia, es tu hermano así que dale una oportunidad-

Siento como él apoya su mentón en mi cabeza:

Natsu-Tienes razón, supongo que si te tengo conmigo puedo hablar con el correctamente-

Eso me hace feliz, él no lo sabe pero estoy muy, muy feliz por lo que dice, oculto mi rostro en su pecho y me tranquiliza saber que estaré ahí cuando vea a su hermano, solo espero que no se cree un problema a partir de ahí…

Días para regresar a casa: 2 días.

Fin del capítulo 42.

Diablos me quedo muy largo este capítulo XD

Quería concentrarme en ellos dos en este capítulo espero haberlo hecho bien, hace mucho que no están juntos y melosos

En fin esperen el próximo se acerca el final alv

Comenten prros


	43. ¿hablar o callar?

Capítulo 43: ¿Hablar o callar?

¿Recuerdan ese paseo que Natsu menciono? Bueno, estoy aquí en el auto con él, hemos ido a muchos lugares durante toda la tarde, por extrañas razones siento una gran necesidad de saltar sobre él y es que ha sido tan lindo toda la tarde, ahora está oscureciendo y no eh podido encontrar el momento para tocarlo porque siempre nos interrumpen o está lleno de personas molestas.

Ahora estamos regresando en el auto de mi padre y estoy tan cansada que cierro mis ojos para poder dormir un momento mientras escucho la radio con las noticias de la ciudad.

"Y estos son los mensajes que nuestros seguidores quieren dedicar"

La vos de ese hombre me despertó por unos momentos, había olvidado que muchas personas se dejan mensajes muy hermosos dichos allí y también recuerdo que solía escucharlos con mi madre para saber que sucedía en la ciudad con las parejas o simplemente porque nos gustan los chismes.

Escucho como Natsu se queja de un hombre que quiso pasar con su auto antes que él, no sabía que podía insultar de esa manera.

Cuando volteo a verlo veo como su mano quiere cambiar el radio y lo detengo sujetándola con la mía:

Lucy-¿Te importaría? Adoro escuchar estas cosas-

Él sonríe y aleja su mano junto con la mía del estéreo para llevarla a su boca y besar mis nudillos:

Natsu-Si es lo que quieres-

Es tan atento y obediente.

Escucho nuevamente los mensajes cursis que la gente deja para sus parejas o también para familiares mientras pienso que hoy en la noche regresaremos a casa, me doy cuenta de que Natsu aun sujeta mi mano mientras conduce y eso me relaja aún más, volteo para ver hacia el camino por mi ventanilla.

En ese momento pienso que volveré a cerrar mis ojos pero escucho a Natsu hablarme:

Natsu-Cuando regresemos ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Con mis ojos cansados respondo:

Lucy-Dormir y luego empacar-

Cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi cabeza descanse mientras sigo escuchándolo:

Natsu-Yo me refiero a cuando regresemos a nuestras vidas normales…-

Pienso un momento lo que debo responder… ¿Debería decírselo ahora? Que lo amo y que quiero que estemos aun juntos cuando regresemos a nuestras vidas…

Tal vez Natsu pensó que estaba dormida por que escuche que suspiro cansado, mis ojos los mantuve cerrados mientras escuchaba su vos.

Natsu-Cuando regresemos…tendré que irme-

Sabía que tenía algo que decirme, durante el almuerzo en aquel restaurante hubo un momento en que sus labios se sellaron y su pie no dejaba de moverse nervioso, después en el cine donde comenzó a besarme y decirme muchas cosas lindas, sabía que quería agregar algo más a sus palabras, por último en el parque, sujeto mi mano durante todo el paseo que dimos e incluso tomo fotografías pero solo eran de mí en todos los lugares donde me detenía… ¿Era eso lo que quería decirme todo el tiempo?

Sé que solo se atrevió a decirlo porque cree que estoy dormida, así que dejare que siga pensándolo, él no dice una sola palabra durante todo el camino y cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres el me despierta de mi sueño falso y juntos bajamos del auto.

El pequeño trayecto del auto hasta la entrada de la casa parecía eterno, no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que hacer algo, pero tengo miedo de que ahora él sea quien me rechace… no, el no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿o sí?

Estoy cincuenta por ciento segura de que el tendrá una explicación sobre el hecho de retractarse de sus palabras antes dichas "Are lo que sea hasta que me ames y te quedes conmigo" el otro cincuenta por ciento solo puedo imaginar feas respuestas.

Cuando estoy por llegar a la puerta con Natsu detrás de mi escucho la puerta abrirse y frente a mi aparece mi madre sonriéndome como siempre, en ese momento me pregunto ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Eh estado mintiendo y arrastrando en mis mentiras al hombre que amo y ahora él quiere irse… ¿Debería decir la verdad antes de irme?

La vos de mi mamá me saca de mis pensamientos:

Layla-Lucy… ¿Qué te sucede? Estas llorando-Su mano acaricia mi mejilla en cuanto llego frente a ella y Natsu se acerca a mí al escuchar lo que mi madre me dijo-¿Sucedió algo en su paseo?-esa pregunta va dirigida hacia Natsu.

Natsu-No, claro que no, ella estaba bien hasta ahora-Mientras dice eso, sujeta mis hombros al ver que casi caigo al suelo.

No me siento bien.

Sigo llorando y lo último que puedo ver es a mi madre y lo último que puedo escuchar es a Natsu gritar mi nombre

"Lucy"

Si pudiera describir este momento lo aria de la manera más difícil posible para que nadie entienda lo feliz que me siento al ver todo lo que estoy viendo en cuanto desperté.

Estoy en mi cama, la cama que suelo compartir con Natsu. Él no está como suelen estar los hombres en las películas, sentado a mi lado y sujetando mi mano, ahora él está a mi lado abrazándome de forma en que no pueda huir de sus brazos, no me sorprende que este cuidándome después de todo es a lo que se dedica.

Intento quitar sus brazos pero eso hace que el despierte, al verme se separa de mí y me observa, sé que está preguntándose muchas cosas como "¿Por qué motivo o razón te desmayaste? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?"

Respondería esas preguntas si tan solo no tuviera preguntas que responderme a mí misma… Loke se fue de mi vida finalmente gracias a tu ayuda y ahora sé que te iras igual que él, es por estas razones que no quería enamorarme eh involucrarme más con un hombre, admito que era inevitable si seguía con mis mentiras, pero una vez que esto acabe él se ira y yo tendré que seguir con mi mentira sola, ¿Qué se supone que deberé hacer cuando regrese?

La respuesta es tan confusa que la ignoro. Intento levantarme aún bajo los pedidos de Natsu de que me quede recostada, lo dejo solo en el cuarto y me dirijo al baño, observo mi rostro en el espejo y arrojo agua sobre el para despertarme y para evitar seguir llorando, ¿Por qué soy la única que está llorando ahora?

Es tan feo.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué a las personas les gusta saber el futuro? ¿Acaso se dan cuenta del significado que eso traer a sus vidas? Yo estoy viendo mi futuro ahora mismo, en cuanto regresemos a casa él se ira quien sabe dónde, porque no me lo dijo, y luego yo llorare por días como la primera vez que se fue e incluso será aún más peor, el saber ese futuro solitario que tendré no es para nada divertido, es tan doloroso saber que en mi futuro el no estará que me dan ganas de gritarle y reclamarle sobre sus estúpidas ideas de conquistarme y sobre el hecho de que va a abandonarlas sin decirme la razón.

Claro que él no sabe que yo ya lo sé... ¿Debería hacer algo usando eso?

De inmediato reacciono a mi situación, recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y mi padre y me decido finalmente a hacer algo…

Les diré la verdad.

Que Natsu no es mi esposo, que los engañe y que él no volverá a verlos porque así lo decidió… Eso lo ayudara a alejarse sin tener yo que escuchar nuevamente esas palabras tan dolorosas. No quiero volver a escuchar que se despide, si quiere irse que lo haga sin despedirse… y seré yo quien le dé un motivo para hacerlo.

¿Recuerdan ustedes ese sentimiento que tienes cuando estas solo en tu casa y quieres dormir pero no puedes porque estás pensando que aparecerá algo frente a tus ojos en cuanto los abras y por eso no lo haces y los mantienes cerrados con fuerza? Pues ese sentimiento tengo yo ahora.

Estoy intentando abrir la puerta de mi cuarto donde esta Natsu esperándome, tengo ese miedo de no encontrarlo en el cuarto o de que este esperándome con muchas preguntas que no quiero responder… Debo entrar pero no tengo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar nuevamente lo que dijo en el auto.

Layla-¿Qué haces ahí?- Mi madre me asusta y volteo a verla asustada.

En cuanto veo su sonrisa tan cálida de madre me calmo y respondo:

Lucy-Estaba por entrar al cuarto…-

Señalo la puerta detrás de mí y ella me mira preocupada.

Layla-¿Qué sucede Lucy? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?- Ella sabe que algo malo me pasa.

Lo negare.

Lucy-No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada así que descansare un poco antes del viaje-

Ella asiente y me deja sola para bajar hacia la cocina. Volteo nuevamente y observo la perrilla de la puerta, la sujeto muy fuerte con mi mano y la abro un poco, observo por dentro y estoy por entrar pero me detengo en cuanto escucho la vos preocupada de Natsu.

Natsu-Regresare mañana por la madrugada… No, No tienes por qué venir a buscarme al aeropuerto… Sí, estoy seguro, iré a tu casa en cuanto aterrice…. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Es extraño que seas bueno conmigo, deja de hacerlo…-

¿Está hablando por teléfono? ¿Con quién? No quiero seguir escuchando así que entro en el cuarto, Natsu se despide y cuelga el teléfono rápidamente, yo ignoro lo que hiso y busco mis maletas para prepararlas, viajaremos en dos horas y aún no hemos preparado nada por mi situación reciente, busco toda mi ropa y camino por toda la habitación mientras Natsu me observa preocupado. No eh escuchado ni una palabra de él desde que me desperté, se mantiene en silencio mirándome preparar todo.

Cuando finalmente termino mi maleta, la cierro y me detengo en cuanto veo como un pequeña gota cae sobre ella, si volteo Natsu me vera llorando y no quiero que eso pase, no puedo detenerme… ¡Ya deja de llorar estúpida! Escucho que Natsu se quiere acercar a mí pero en ese momento suena el teléfono y yo lo tomo atendiendo la llamada, en cuanto lo hago me alejo y salgo del cuarto sin dejar de darle la espalda a Natsu para que no viera mi rostro, Lo estoy evitando mucho y esto no es bueno.

Del otro lado escucho la vos de Erza quien está un poco preocupada por mí.

Erza-¿Amiga? ¿Estas llorando?-

A ella no puedo ocultárselo, voy directamente hacia el baño donde sé que nadie me molestara mientras lloro y le respondo a mi amiga:

Lucy-Lo siento, yo volveré a casa mañana en la madrugada, por favor recíbeme con un café… y con comida para Plue y…-

Cubro mi boca con mi mano libre y en la otra sujeto el teléfono con fuerza sobre mi pecho para que mi amiga no me escuche.

Cuando lo coloco nuevamente en mí oído ella está preocupada:

Erza-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Creí que estarías mejor una vez regresaras, pero parece que volverás muy mal-

Su vos me indica que esta por regañarme sea cual sea mi respuesta por el simple hecho de que este llorando.

Lucy-Quiero decirle la verdad a mis padres antes de irme…-

Escucho silencio y luego mi oído sufre:

Erza-¡Estás loca mujer! ¿Tienes alguna idea de las consecuencias que eso traerá? No solo para ti sino también para Natsu-

Luego de quedar medio sorda respondo:

Lucy-Se las consecuencias, pero de todos modos él se ira ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir ocultando la verdad?-

Siento como cada fibra en el interior de mi cuerpo se rompe en pedazos con cada palabra que pronuncio. Mi amiga es todo lo contrario, está enojada:

Erza-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios paso para que estés así?-

Intento contener mi llanto que me está molestando hasta a mí misma:

Lucy-¡No lo sé! Solo sé que él quiere irse, no me dijo la razón, está ocultándola pero no quiero saberlo así que solo le daré una razón para irse y esa es diciendo la verdad a mis padres-Escucho como ella se queja y me dice "Estúpida"-Ni siquiera sabe que lo sé, él pensó que estaba dormida cuando lo dijo, maldición dime que hacer estoy por regresar y quiero una respuesta antes de hacerlo un desastre aquí-

Erza respira profundo y estoy segura de que sigue insultándome en su mente:

Erza-Hazlo, di la verdad-Me sorprende que me lo diga tan seriamente y sin dudar-Di la verdad a tus padres luego regresa y dile lo que sientes por él, si decide quedarse entonces comenzaran de nuevo, pero si él se va entonces tendrás que aceptarlo ¿Está bien?-

Pienso en lo que dice un momento. Si digo la verdad puede haber dos posibles situaciones, una es que él se quede conmigo luego de decirle que lo amo, y la otra es que él decida irse de todas formas y yo quede sola con mi pequeño Plue, ¡Diablos será tan difícil! Pero pase lo que pase tendré que aceptarlo.

Erza-¿Estas segura de que no sabes por qué se ira? ¿Paso algo últimamente para que decidiera hacerlo?-Sus preguntas me sacan de mis pensamientos.

¿Paso algo? Intento atar cabos sueltos y solo se me ocurre como razón el hermano de Natsu, ellos hablaron ayer y Natsu esta diferente desde entonces… ¿Pero por qué se iría si él se lo pide? Eso es extraño…

Le cuento mis dudas a Erza y ella como respuesta solo se burla de mí:

Erza-Tal vez se cansó de esperarte y decidió buscar un zorra que si lo quiere, ¿tal vez una de sus fan's?-

Me enojo con ella pues también tuve esa idea antes pero eso es absurdo ya que él no se contradeciría ante la idea de enamorarme, sobre todo cuando ya lo logro, aunque no lo sabe claro…

Lucy-No te burles de mí ahora, estoy pensando mucho esto-

Ella ríe como si todo lo que dijera fuera absurdo:

Erza-Lo siento amiga pero ¿El hermano? ¿Qué no pasaron años desde que se vieron por última vez?-Yo respondo que sí y ella continua hablando-¿Qué aras? ¿Esperaras una explicación de su parte cuando decida decírtelo?-

Reflexiono y respondo:

Lucy-Les diré la verdad, no quiero esperar para escuchar lo que dirá… No creo poder soportar una excusa o la verdad-

Erza vuelve a respirar cansada y responde:

Erza-Entonces, mucha suerte amiga, te estaré esperando con ese café-

Sonrió al tener una amiga como ella dándome su apoyo siempre.

Una vez que le agradezco su amistad ella me deja sola con mis pensamientos, dejo el teléfono sobre el lavamanos y reflexiono lo que hable con ella, debo hacerlo ahora, nuestro avión saldrá en unas horas y yo aún no puedo salir de aquí por miedo, miedo a la reacción de mi padre, miedo a la desilusión de mi madre y sobre todo miedo a lo que pasara con Natsu cuando regresemos…

Sujeto mi cabeza con ambas manos y me golpeo mentalmente para entrar en razón, me pongo de pie y abro la puerta del baño para salir de mi escondite, cuando salgo, no hago ni siquiera cinco pasos por el pasillo que escucho mí nombre de la boca de Natsu.

Natsu-¿Entonces solo fingías dormir Lucy?-

Me deprime la forma en que lo dice, estoy segura de que está preocupado por mi…

Lucy-No fingía, tú supusiste que lo hacía…-

Veo la tristeza en su mirada y sé que quiere decirme todo:

Natsu-Sobre el por qué me iré, quiero decírtelo-

No quiero escucharlo. No importa que diga, de todos modos se ira… Intento aceptar su situación, tal vez es algo urgente lo que debe hacer, o tal vez solo tiene asuntos con su hermano, aun así ya decidí no escuchar su explicación y simplemente camine hacia el pasillo para alejarme.

Natsu-Si no quieres escucharlo… entonces déjame hacer algo-

Me detengo y volteo a verlo en cuanto escucho su petición.

Lucy-¿Hacer algo?-

Veo que lo piensa bien antes de responder:

Natsu-Déjame mentir por ti-

Lo que está diciendo no tiene sentido… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Horas para volver a casa: una hora y treinta y cinco minutos.

Fin del capítulo 43.

Ay en serio perdón por desaparecer, estuve incomunicada sin internet por un mes entero y luego me puse a escribir. Fue difícil pero logre terminar este capítulo :´v

En fin espero que aun sigan leyendo XD.


	44. Amor pídeme que mienta

Capítulo 44: Amor Pídeme que mienta

"Déjame mentir por ti"

¿Qué está pensando? ¿Cómo podría yo pensar en utilizarlo de esa manera?

Lucy-No sabes lo que estás diciendo-

El niega con su cabeza y me mira seriamente a los ojos, no quiero que lo diga pero finalmente habla:

Natsu-Si les dices la verdad a tus padres, no será una buena reacción y no quiero ver como se enfadan contigo, déjame mentir por ti, diré que fui yo quien planeo todo, que tu solo fuiste una víctima de mi idea, déjame hacerlo Lucy-

Ahora soy yo quien niega todo y me niego también a aceptar su plan.

Lucy-Lo que dices es una tontería, ¿Por qué abrían de creer lo que dices? No tenías ningún motivo y definitivamente no te dejare hacerlo-

El insiste:

Natsu-Pensare en algo. Y sí me dejaras hacerlo porque tú necesitas que lo haga y yo quiero hacerlo-

¿Qué es lo que está pasando por su mente? ¿Acaso quiere hacer algo que no le permita volver aunque quiera? Él sabe muy bien lo que significaría el que mienta por mí. Una vez que mis padres lo escuchen no querrán volver a verlo y eso no es lo que quiero… Si esas son sus intenciones entonces…

Lucy-Entonces ¿Se acabó?-pienso en lo que estoy diciendo pero ya no puedo callarme-¿Sabes lo que significa decir la verdad? ¿Lo sabes?-El asiente-Si haces lo que planeas ya no podrás verme más ¿Lo sabes?-El vuelve a asentir-entonces entiendes que no puedo dejar que lo hagas ¿Verdad?-

Cuando pienso que responderá él solo se acerca a mí y sujeta mis brazos para abrazarme, me rodea completamente contra su pecho, quisiera corresponderle pero no me lo permite porque también atrapo mis brazos. Quiero decir algo pero me detengo cuando noto que esta guiándome al cuarto, mi sorpresa es grande cuando me empuja hacia adentro y me deja allí encerrada. ¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?!

Me quedo impresionada de lo que acaba de hacer Natsu y del otro lado de la puerta escucho su vos:

Natsu-Lo siento, encontré la llave de este cuarto y te encerré, no puedes salir hasta que me valla-

¿Pero qué diablos está diciendo? ¿Hasta que se valla?

Lucy-¡No lo hagas, nunca te permití hacerlo! ¡No lo hagas Natsu!-

No puedo ver su rostro…

Natsu-Lo siento Lucy, pero ¿podrías aunque sea esta vez? ¿Pedirme que mienta por ti?-

No lo dudo y respondo:

Lucy-¡No quiero Natsu!-Mis manos están en la puerta esperando que el responda pero no escucho más que sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

Observo alrededor del cuarto y noto que sus cosas ya no están y las mías tampoco, tenía la esperanza de que regresara por sus cosas pero al parecer lo planeo todo antes…

No sé qué hacer, ojala pudiera salir por la ventana pero es el segundo piso, ojala pudiera escuchar lo que están diciendo allí abajo, ojala pudiera detenerlo… ¡Qué demonios tengo que hacer ahora!

Ante mi cabeza vacía de ideas solo me queda rendirme, rendirme y perderlo... apoyo mi espalda en la puerta y me dejo caer al suelo, sujeto mis piernas con fuerza aferrándome al sentimiento de culpa que tendré a partir de hoy. En cuanto salga del cuarto mi madre me vera de otra forma y mi padre me odiara aún más… aunque creo que odiara aún más a Natsu.

Siento como mis mejillas se empapan de lágrimas, paso minutos allí en el suelo llorando mientras recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos, hoy mi mentira acaba y empieza la de Natsu, el odia mentir… y yo hice que lo hiciera… ¿En qué clase de persona me convierte eso?

Observo el reloj y ya ha pasado media hora, saldré de aquí en cuanto Natsu se valla y luego regresare a casa para poder llorar todo lo que no eh podido llorar… Para eso solo faltan cuarenta minutos…

Pienso en todo eso y ya no puedo evitar reprimirlo, mi llanto se convierte en una mescla de gritos y suplica, mis gritos van dirigidos a Natsu, sé que no funcionara pero no puedo evitarlo.

Lucy-¡No quiero! ¡Natsu! ¡Regresa!- Sujeto mi cabeza con ambas manos, nunca había gritado tanto como ese día en que mi vida se destruyó-¡Natsu! ¡Por favor!-Nunca llore tanto como ese día y volver a repetir ese dolor tan inmenso ahora es horrible- ¡Natsu!-Siento que mi pecho se está destruyendo- ¡Yo!…-Que todo lo que está a mi alrededor ya no es visible más que la figura de su espalda alejándose-¡Te amo!-

Siento que alguien me rodea con sus brazos y escucho una vos que me calma con rapidez:

Layla-Tranquila hija, cálmate por favor-

Mi madre me sujeta con fuerza para que deje de gritar y me sienta protegida:

Layla-Cálmate hija, me estas asustando, por favor-

Mi respiración es confusa y ya no me deja hablar, no puedo parar y me aferro a su ropa para detenerme, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y siento su mano acariciar mi cabello, luego de unos minutos logro controlar mi respiración y al abrir mis ojos veo que ella estaba llorando conmigo. Una madre siente lo que su hijo y ella está sintiendo lo que yo…

Lucy-Lo siento-menciono una vez que me calmo.

Ella sonríe y limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos:

Layla-Esta bien hija-Acaricia mi mejilla y como si leyera mi mente dice-Él se acaba de ir en un taxi-

Entonces lo hizo… mintió por mí.

Este es el momento en que debería decir la verdad para que Natsu no esté involucrado nunca más pero… Si lo hago… ¿En que cambiara? Y esa fue su última petición antes de irse…

Mi madre ve que estoy a punto de llorar otra vez y me abraza con fuerza nuevamente. Esa tarde nunca la olvidare, mi padre no se despidió de mí en el aeropuerto y mi madre solo me acompaño hasta la puerta de casa, el único que seguía conmigo era Plue y aunque este dormido sé que cuando regresemos a casa y despierte llorara conmigo sobre el hecho de que ya no podremos verlo más…

Camino por el aeropuerto como si mis pies estuvieran atados a la tierra, estoy esperando que den el aviso para subir al avión, Plue fue el primero en subir y yo me quedare aquí sentada por un buen rato. Observo el suelo del lugar y veo muchas manchas de pisadas, también muchos pies que pasan frente a mí con maletas detrás, en ese momento en que mi mente solo puede pensar en una persona mi teléfono suena en mi bolsillo y atiendo para ver quien es:

Lucy-¿Qué?-

Supuse que era de la oficina y no me equivoque:

-Señorita Heartfilia, el señor Sting le manda saludos y le desea un buen viaje de regreso a casa-

La secretaria de Sting suena tan linda pero yo no estoy de ánimos para saber de nadie ahora:

Lucy-Dile al señor Sting que si quiere desearme buen viaje que me lo diga el mismo-

La secretaria ríe y a continuación se escucha la vos de mi tonto amigo:

Sting-Mi preciosa amante te estoy esperando con mucho papeleo así que espero que estés de ánimos para sufrir-

Eso no me suena tan mal.

Lucy-Estoy lista para sufrir de eso no te preocupes-

El no ríe y menciona:

Sting-Oye suenas muy mal ¿Sucedió algo?-

Siempre sabe cuándo estoy mal…

Lucy-Se acabó… Él me dejo-

Escucho que suspira deprimido y luego responde:

Sting-Oh Luce, Lo lamento mucho, no te preocupes te esperare con una caja de chocolates y café caliente en tu oficina ¿Qué te parece?-

Él siempre sabe cómo consolarme.

Lucy-Si, gracias-

En ese momento llaman para abordar y me despido de Sting para poder subir, él cuelga deseándome nuevamente buen viaje y yo le agradezco sus buenos deseos.

Busco mis maletas y no las veo, ¿Dónde demonios están? Las tenía a mi lado en ese momento, ¿Acaso me robaron? ¡Maldición lo que me faltaba! Busco a mí alrededor y finalmente las veo, luego veo a la persona que las tiene y me sorprendo de verlo otra vez frente a mi… está a solo unos pasos de donde estoy, allí él me sonríe levemente. No se cómo reaccionar y veo que él señala mis maletas con la mirada, como diciendo "¿Buscabas esto?" Ni siquiera puedo reír porque estoy viéndolo ahora…

Él trae una mochila en su hombro y al ver que no me acerco es él quien se acerca con mi maleta detrás. A medida que avanza hacia mi puedo ver su rostro.

Sus ojos están rojos como los míos por llorar, se ven tan cansados, sus mejillas están rojas por el frio de la noche y su cabello esta revuelto por culpa del viento. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas al verlo pero no salen palabras de mi boca, él sujeta mi mano una vez que esta frente a mí y me entrega mi maleta.

Al ver que no digo nada el habla y noto su vos tan apagada que apenas la reconozco:

Natsu-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo-Supongo que se está disculpando por haberme encerrado en mi cuarto por mucho tiempo-El avión está por salir ¿Vamos?-

Olvide por completo que volveríamos juntos, lo peor de todo es que tendremos que sentarnos el uno al lado del otro porque así lo indican nuestros boletos de avión. Mientras veo que camina frente a mí hacia el área de abordaje me pregunto si debería preguntarle lo que hablo con mis padres, que clase de respuesta le dieron ellos al escuchar su mentira. Si hago esas preguntas ¿Me responderá?

Él ni siquiera voltea a verme y continúa delante de mí. Entrego mi pasaporte y mi boleto a la persona encargada, el hombre revisa que todo esté bien con mi pasaporte y antes de entregarme mis cosas dice sonriendo:

-Aquí tiene bella señorita-

Al escucharlo noto que es español y me doy cuenta de que se me escapo una pequeña risa, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de acentos y fue muy gracioso.

Lucy-Muchas gracias-Acepto mi pasaporte y lo guardo en mi bolso.

Estoy por avanzar pero el mismo hombre me detiene para entregarme un pañuelo descartable, lo acepto algo confundida pues no sé por qué me lo da hasta que lo dice:

-Una bella señorita no debe llorar-

Veo su sonrisa y me doy cuenta que intenta animarme, debo tener mis ojos hechos un desastre para que alguien desconocido se dé cuenta. Por último el hombre se despide con su mano mientras me alejo, pienso en lo que dijo y observo el pañuelo que me dio mientras lo hago el pañuelo desaparece y me doy cuenta que Natsu me lo quito de las manos.

Miro en su dirección y veo que él está viendo algo en el pañuelo, me sorprende que haga ese tipo de cosas y cuando estoy por preguntar él me muestra el pañuelo. En él se puede ver escrito un número de teléfono. Valla ese hombre era muy osado, parecía muy joven.

Por un momento pienso que me dirá algo pero simplemente lo arruga en su puño y lo guarda en su bolsillo para luego seguir caminando en dirección al avión.

No sé si sentirme Feliz o decepcionada por su reacción.

Al parecer este será un viaje de regreso muy incómodo para ambos.

Una vez que subimos allí nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, durante todo el viaje intento no voltear a verlo y concentrarme en mi ventanilla, cuando finalmente permiten prender los celulares observo que tengo varios mensajes de mi madre no estoy de ánimos para leerlos así que solo lo apago, de todos modos solo quería ver la hora para saber cuánto tiempo más debo soportar esta incomodidad.

Me siento muy triste en este momento y no puedo evitar ver el rostro de Natsu por el reflejo de mi ventanilla, está mirando su celular muy concentrado como si le hubieran dado una noticia muy importante, no debería importarme pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando se duerme y deja su celular en su bolsillo finalmente puedo voltear a verlo, su rostro al descansar es lo mejor que eh podido ver el día de hoy, me hacía tanta falta…

Me acomodo en mi asiento para poder verlo mejor, y mientras lo hago no puedo evitar quedarme dormida. Cuando despierto por las turbulencias del aterrizaje abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo son sus ojos avellana mirándome con tranquilidad, examinando mi rostro, como si intentara gravar cada fracción y expresión mía, yo hago lo mismo y nos mantenemos así varios minutos, solo mirándonos el uno al otro, sin decirnos nada y solo esperando a que el tiempo pase.

Su mirada esta tan apagada, no está ese brillo que suele tener cuando me mira. Alrededor esta la gente moviéndose en búsqueda de sus cosas para poder bajar pero nosotros nos mantenemos así, queriendo que estos minutos sean eternos y no se acaben nunca para que nuestras vidas no cambien y sigamos juntos como ahora. Una vez que alguno se mueva todo se perderá y regresaremos al mundo real… No quiero eso, quiero quedarme así mirando nada más que sus ojos…

Ya hay cada vez menos gente en el avión y ya es tiempo de irse… Natsu es el primero en levantarse del asiento para irse, veo como se aleja y baja del avión con otras personas, yo me quedo allí hasta que el avión se vacía por completo, no quiero bajar para que todos me vean llorar. No puedo evitarlo y una azafata se acerca a mí al verme y me entrega una caja de pañuelos mientras me consuela, me siento tan patética ahora mismo.

Mi amiga Erza viene por mí al aeropuerto con su auto, Plue aún está dormido y no se ha enterado de nada de lo que paso, yo voy en el asiento del acompañante mientras observo la ventanilla, mi amiga no dice una sola palabra en todo el camino, sabe muy bien que si hablo comenzare a llorar así que se mantiene en silencio, una vez que llegamos a casa ella se sienta conmigo en el sillón y trae el café para mi junto con galletas para acompañarlo, yo lo bebo en silencio mientras vemos la televisión, a las horas se queda dormida en el sillón grande, yo bajo una manta para ella y la dejo dormir, mientras que yo subo a mi cuarto junto con Plue quien finalmente despertó y me vio en mal estado, juntos dormimos en mi cama…

Esa noche no puedo pegar un ojo.

Horas para volver al trabajo: 6 horas.

Fin del capítulo 44.

Muy bien esto ya casi termina solo tenemos que esperar.

¡Solo faltan tres capítulos! (creo) Dios pasó tan rápido c´:

En fin ¿comentarios sobre este triste capitulo? :´v


	45. Stripper Boy

Capítulo 45: "Stripper Boy"

Han pasado dos semanas sin saber de él. Gracias a todo el trabajo acumulado no tengo tiempo para deprimirme.

La próxima semana habrá un concurso con la línea que representamos, mi compañía de modas ha ganado ese concurso desde que empezamos y debo decir que de no haber sido por ese concurso nuestra compañía nunca hubiera crecido. Supongo que soy buena en mi trabajo desde entonces, este año la categoría es para hombres y el tema es "Hombres de hoy" en este momento Sting está buscando modelos para mí y ayudándome con los bocetos para poder ganar ya que mi mente no está para pensar en hombres.

Supe por Sting que Yukino nuestra competencia, presentara un tema especial, quisiera que mi mente no esté tan apagada ahora, de ese modo podría presentar un tema sin la ayuda de Sting, pero necesito algo en que inspirarme para crear algo nuevo.

Sting se inspira mirando el estilo de nuestros modelos masculinos pero… Si tan solo pudiera usar a Natsu…

¡Ya olvídalo Lucy! No puedes seguir pensando en él…Ya todo se acabó y él ni siquiera te ha llamado.

Si solo hubiera terminado en una amistad yo estaría conforme con eso…

¡Mierda! Estoy mojando mis bocetos. Rápidamente limpio mi rostro y corro todas esas hojas de mi escritorio. Me pongo de pie y despejo mi mente para pensar en algo que no sea él.

Observo la ventana en mi oficina y pienso en muchas cosas, desde que regrese a trabajar mi vida volvió a lo que era, ahora mi madre es la única que me llama por las noches esperando saber de mí, a veces siento que quiere decirme algo pero nunca lo dice, por otro lado mi padre ya no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo, ahora sé que lo desilusione.

Al menos eso es mejor que vivir en una mentira.

Una gota de lluvia cae por mi ventana y me doy cuenta de que no traje un paraguas conmigo, tendré que correr al auto en cuanto salga… Aunque tal vez no salga del trabajo hoy.

En ese momento en que mi mente está divagando un pequeño ladrido me despertó, Plue está aquí, mi secretaria lo saco a dar un paseo y lo trajo a mi oficina. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo solo en casa sabiendo que sufre? Tal vez sufre aún más que yo.

Al verlo sonrió, no puedo evitarlo ¡es tan lindo!

El corre por toda la oficina y mi secretaria intenta calmarlo, me parece que está demasiado animado, lo cual es extraño ya que ha estado deprimido toda la mañana.

Le pregunto a mi secretaria si fue divertido el paseo y ella sonriendo responde:

-Claro que sí, es muy obediente señorita-

Claro que lo es, yo lo crie.

Lucy-Si lo es, es bueno que saliera últimamente estaba deprimido-

Al igual que yo.

-Bueno al principio solo caminaba pero luego empezó a correr y tuve que seguirle el ritmo-

Eso es extraño, mi pequeño tuvo un cambio repentino y solo puede ser por una razón.

Lucy-¿en el camino paso algo fuera de lo normal?-

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que se tratara de Natsu… mi secretaria se retira luego de dejarme los mensajes que recibí mientras ella estaba fuera. Plue está dormido en un sillón y yo lo observo mientras mis pensamientos vuelven a su momento inicial.

Todos estos días eh intentado pensar en que fue lo que hablo Natsu con mis padres, que clase de mentira dijo para encubrir la mía, que clase de expresión puso mi padre al escucharlo y que pensó mi madre al verlo irse sin despedirse de mí, supongo que son cosas que no podre saber al menos que se lo pregunte.

Erza entra en mi oficina sin tocar, estoy acostumbrada a ser interrumpida de esa manera por ella, cuando me ve se acerca a mi escritorio y sobre él deja caer una hoja doblada en dos, cuando lo observo bien noto que es una fotografía, no pregunto nada y la levanto para verla.

Al desdoblar la fotografía veo que se trata de una fotografía de Natsu, veo a mi amiga y ella esta con sus manos en la cintura, al parecer está enojada. La ignoro y vuelvo a ver la fotografía, en ella Natsu tiene un traje negro y un sombrero a lo Michael Jackson, el fondo es oscuro y solo se pueden ver unas cuantas luces, en su rostro trae ese antifaz negro que vi la última vez en una de sus presentaciones. Supongo que él sigue trabajando allí…

Regreso la mirada a Erza y ella sigue mirándome feo.

Lucy-¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me traes esto?-

Aunque no lo diga estoy agradecida de poder ver aunque sea una foto suya.

Erza-¿Eres tonta? ¿Qué no ves que sigue trabajando allí? ¡Vamos a verlo!-

Parece que me está dando una orden.

Lucy-No iré, si sigue trabajando allí es su problema… Espera… ¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?-

Ella se aclara la garganta y responde:

Erza-Jellal me la mando, se la quitó a una fan de Natsu que encontró sacándole fotografías mientras se presentaba, no pude resistirlo y la imprimí….-

No sé si enojarme o reír.

Lucy-Valla que eres atrevida-Le muestro la fotografía y la guardo-Pero esto es mío-

Ella ríe y me permite conservarla. Esa tarde decido ir por un café a la cafetería cercana del trabajo, Sting logro terminar su parte del trabajo y me permitió salir para que despejara mi mente y logre pensar en algo para el concurso. Plue esta tan tranquilo y a veces me pregunto qué es lo que pensara sobre mi situación, seguro piensa "Mamá, eres tonta por dejar que se valla por segunda vez"

Si, seguro piensa eso de mí.

Una vez que compro mi café voy hacia mi auto y gracias a mi compañero tengo un paraguas, aunque me dio pena que me lo diera, ahora el torpe no tendrá con que cubrirse.

Mi casa se siente tan vacía, extraño al pequeño gato de Natsu que pedía comida cada cinco minutos también extraño dormir con él, comer con él, desayunar con él… extraño todo. Mi sillón se siente tan grande y mi cama tan fría…

¡Ya basta Lucy!

¡Piensa en el trabajo que es más importante!

¡Maldición!

Intento concentrarme, voy a la sala y busco mis cuadernillos de dibujo, me siento en el sillón y me concentro en los bocetos, al pasar las horas solo se me ocurren puras tonterías, no puedo pensar en nada más que en esa fotografía… al final decido buscarla y me quedo viéndola por unos minutos, en mi cabeza hay tantas preguntas para él "¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañas? ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios?" Quisiera preguntárselo todo y más.

En esa fotografía no se responden ninguna de mis preguntas, recuerdo lo que me dijo Erza, él sigue trabajando allí así que eso significa que sigue estudiando su carrera y necesita el dinero… ¿Debería haber pagado por su mentira? O ¿Al menos por haber participado en la mía? Se supone que debería haberle pagado por ello, pero se negó a aceptarlo…

¿Debería ir a ofrecerle el dinero otra vez?

¡No! ¡No puedes ir! Aunque muero de ganas por verlo bailar sensualmente…. ¡Aléjense malos pensamientos!

Debo concentrarme en mi trabajo…

Dejo su fotografía sobre la pequeña mesa de café y tomo nuevamente la carpeta con bocetos, cuando saco una hoja para dibujar me doy cuenta de que la fotografía está a la vista, no puedo dejar de verla y de a momentos veo mis bocetos…

En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo…

Se me vienen a la cabeza muchas cosas, trajes, zapatos, camisetas, suéteres, corbatas, sombreros, y… Un antifaz. ¡Es perfecto! Con mi lápiz especial comienzo a dibujar uno a uno los bocetos, siempre mirando esa fotografía de Natsu.

Cuando termino tengo muchos, y entre ellos está la misma fotografía de Natsu pero dibujada a lápiz, nunca le dije que era buena dibujando, el dibujo de Natsu lo guardo junto a los otros bocetos y la fotografía la guardo en mi cartera. Veo la hora y ya es de día, ¡Estuve toda la noche dibujando!

Rápidamente voy al baño y me preparo para el trabajo, como la jefe de la agencia no puedo ir dos días seguido con la misma ropa, cuando termino veo que Plue sigue dormido, esta vez lo dejare aquí ya que necesito concentrarme hoy.

Salgo de casa con todas mis cosas y los bocetos, antes de subir al auto voy con el vecino y le digo que mi Plue estará solo para que le eche un ojo más tarde, le dejo la llave y él sonríe.

Hace mucho que no venía con él para que lo cuidara.

Una vez que lo despido voy de prisa a la agencia, se supone que hoy presentaría mis ideas y agradezco a Erza por darme esa foto de Natsu, ahora puedo ir al trabajo sin miedo de que mis trabajadores piensen que soy una mala jefa a cargo de los diseños.

Una vez que llego a las oficinas de muestras veo que ya todos están allí esperándome, mi secretaria intenta decirme algo pero no le prestó atención y corro hacia donde me esperan, una vez que entro todos me miran esperando ansiosos.

Lucy-Lo siento, me quede despierta toda la noche y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era hora de entrar-

Menciono eso mientras me acomodo en mi silla de jefa y todos ríen por la forma tan rápida en que aparecí y explique todo.

Sting es el primero en hablar:

Sting-Bien Jefa ¿podría mostrar mis bocetos ahora?-

Le hago una señal diciendo que podía proseguir y el muestra todos sus bocetos, el tema que presento era "Hombre de ciudad" todos son lindos y tiene un estilo que llama mi atención, no tengo idea en que se basó para hacer esos modelos tan lindos, aunque la mayoría no me convencen demasiado.

La siguiente que muestra sus bocetos es Erza, el tema que ella eligió es "El último hombre en la tierra" Sus modelos son muy lindos y elegantes a pesar de la sencillez, su tema me gusta y la forma en que explica todo está por convencerme.

Finalmente es mi turno para presentar mi tema, cuando me pongo de pie busco mis bocetos y los llevo hacia el proyector, coloco uno a uno los bocetos ya que no tuve tiempo de hacerlos digitalmente, el primer atuendo muestra el nombre del tema que elegí:

Lucy-"Stripper Boy"-

En cuanto digo el tema de mi presentación la primera mirada es de mi amiga Erza. El resto solo se mantiene atento a lo que digo.

Lucy-Esta línea de gran calidad tendrá como tema la sensualidad y presencia, el glamour y el misterio, el encanto y la personalidad, para representar todo eso decidí dividir a "Stripper Boy" en dos categorías, la primera es "Bad Boy" y la segunda "Good boy" -

Mientras digo esto muestro el primer boceto en el que se puede ver un traje azul oscuro con una camiseta de color blanca con rayas azules y pantalones marrón claro con mocasines blancos.

Lucy-Esto es, "Good Boy"-

Mientras ellos lo examinan y yo explico cada prenda que lleva el modelo, todos me escuchan en silencio y cuando termino con esa prenda pasó a la siguiente:

Lucy-El siguiente es "Bad boy"-

En la pantalla aparece el siguiente boceto que muestra un abrigo negro, largo hasta las rodillas con una capucha de pelo color negro, debajo de ella se puede ver una sudadera blanca con letras negras que dice "Bad boy" luego un jean negro y por ultimo unos zapatillas deportivas color blanco.

Una vez que presente ambos modelos espere las críticas de los que me escuchaban:

Lucy-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan?-

Ante mi pregunta el primero en hablar es el hombre gay que se encarga de mantener a mis modelos al marguen con su dieta:

-Cariño te luciste esta vez, y eso del Striper ¡me encanta!-

Sonrió, es la primera vez que no se queja de mis muestras, la siguiente en decir algo es la muchacha que se encarga de nuestra revista:

-Es magnífico, necesito uno de esos-

Rio al pensar que yo tuve uno así. Quien habla ahora es Sting:

Sting-¿Cómo fue que decidiste separarlo en categorías luce?-

No me sorprende que se queje de algo el tonto de mi amigo:

Lucy-Bueno quise dividirlo ya que quería representar en "Good boy" La sensualidad, el glamour y el encanto, en el otro "Bad boy" quise representar la presencia, el misterio y la personalidad, tal y como explique en un principio esas cosas se pueden ver en ambos bocetos-

Le señalo las áreas importantes del dibujo y quien interrumpe es Erza:

Erza-¿Y por qué todos los bocetos tienen antifaz?-

Esa pregunta me deja helada, y veo que todos se preguntan lo mismo. ¡Maldita Erza! Intento no sonar nerviosa y respondo normalmente:

Lucy-Solo se me hiso genial, quería que el tema "Stripper" estuviera presente-

Todos se quedan en silencio y supongo que respondí bien sus preguntas, una vez que la reunión termina todos votan por mis diseños, yo guardo todas mis cosas y me retiro, ese día transcurre con normalidad y yo decido regresar a casa temprano, pero no conté con que Erza me invitara a una noche de chicas en su casa, lo cual no me da ánimos de hacerlo porque siempre terminan muy mal.

Decido saltarme la noche de chicas con Erza y evitarme sus constantes preguntas sobre mis diseños y la relación que tienen con la foto de Natsu.

Cuando logró escapar llego a casa y me encuentro a Plue durmiendo en la entrada, el pobrecito me estaba esperando.

Esa noche solo tengo ánimos para dormir y lo hago luego de comer una copa de helado mientras observo esa fotografía junto al boceto de su dibujo.

Sosteniéndola en mi mano finalmente caigo dormida…

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que presente mis diseños, al final ganamos como siempre gracias a ello, estoy agradecida con mi trabajo y estoy feliz de tener a mis amigos conmigo pero aunque tengo todo eso aun siento la ausencia de Natsu, eh seguido sus pasos y me entere de que cambio su lugar de trabajo a otro hospital y le dieron el traslado a otra universidad, cuando pregunte a donde fue no me lo dijeron por seguridad, ya ni siquiera ha aparecido en el bar donde se presentaba…

¿Este es el fin?

Si pudiera saber algo de él tendría esperanzas como las últimas tres semanas pero al parecer tendré que rendirme.

"¿Me extrañara?" pienso mientras observo fuera de mi oficina a la gente pasar por la acera, estoy por volver a mi escritorio pero en ese momento puedo ver a Plue saliendo con mi secretaria, se ve tan feliz de poder pasear… Quisiera superar la tristeza tan rápido como él.

Sigo con la mirada a mi secretaria mi bebe corre y ella tiene que seguirlo porque jala de su correa con fuerza en dirección al parque cercano. Rio cuando veo como la pobre muchacha trata de calmarlo ofreciéndole comida pero mi Plue no hace caso y sigue jalando de ella.

Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y ya no pude moverme, me sorprendí de lo que estaba viendo, mi pequeño Plue estaba corriendo con rapidez en su dirección y él solo se inclinó para recibirlo.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Apoyo mis manos en la ventana aún más, desde mi altura no podía ver bien lo que estaba pasando.

¡Mi secretaria está entregando la correa de Plue a Natsu! Cubro mi boca para no gritar y lo hago internamente.

¿Es por eso que el ánimo de Plue mejoro tan rápido? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué mi secretaria le confía a Plue así como si nada?...

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería seguirlos? Maldición no sé qué hacer. Esto me tomo por sorpresa, Natsu aún está viendo a Plue y no solo eso, él lo pasea los días que lo traigo conmigo… Yo ya no se nada sobre su vida pero él…

Quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas…

¿Qué está pasando por su mente ahora?

Tiempo para que piense en algo que hacer: … No puedo asegurar nada.

Fin del capítulo 45.

En este capítulo quise concentrarme en la vida de Lucy luego de lo que paso con Natsu espero no haberlos aburrido pero todo tiene un significado así que espérenlo 7u7

¿Comentarios? La verdad tengo 116 lectores aquí y solo comenta personas. La verdad espero que al menos me comenten el final :´C a veces pienso que solo lo leen esa personas :´C –Corazón roto-

Dato curioso: el nombre de "Bad boy" y "Good Boy" fueron vasados en las canciones de BIGBANG (Bad boy) y Taeyang (Good boy) Quise que Lucy se inspirara en Natsu pero yo me inspire en esas canciones tres


	46. Te amo

Capítulo 46: Te amo.

Mis manos están temblando al igual que mis piernas, ayer Natsu estuvo aquí a los pies de mi edificio y yo no pude hacer nada para acercarme a él, maldición me siento una acosadora solo viéndolo desde lejos.

Hoy Sting propuso comer en el restaurante cercano, Erza nos acompañara así que no habrá problema… un momento ¿Por qué estoy siendo precavida? ¿No sería mejor si me ve con otro hombre? De ese modo se pondrá celoso y querrá interferir como hizo con el chico del aeropuerto y sé muy bien que odia a Sting…

¡No! No puedes usar a un amigo así Lucy, eso está mal.

Bien solo cenare con Sting y Erza como mis grandes amigos que son, eso es todo. Cuando ya es la hora del almuerzo salgo de mi oficina y lo primero que veo es a mi secretaria con su celular…

¡Esa perra! ¿Acaso esta mocosa me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo? ¿Debería despedirla? No, no soy tan cruel, pero me pregunto cómo es que Natsu sabe los días que traigo a Plue conmigo… supongo que esta niña tiene su número y lo llama siempre que tiene a Plue con ella para atraerlo y quitármelo ¡Que maldita!

Diablos estoy siendo dramática, tal vez Natsu le dijo que lo llamara solo para ver a Plue… ¡Como sea! No me tiene que importar eso, él solo quiere ver a Plue… si quisiera verme a mí ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

Cuando quiero subir al ascensor mi secretaria llama mi atención:

-¿Saldrá a almorzar señorita?-

Sonrió falsamente y respondo con mi más linda vos:

Lucy-Saldré con Sting y Erza a comer, puedes salir si quieres, volveré en media hora-

Ella asiente y comienza a preparar sus cosas para salir, para mala suerte mía ella me alcanza en el ascensor y bajamos juntas, sin pensarlo le pregunto:

Lucy-¿Iras a almorzar sola?-

Ella sonríe y apenada responde:

-Mi novio me invito hace unos momentos-

¡Mierda no sonrías tanto, mujer! Su sonrisa casi me deja siega.

Lucy-Que bueno-

¿Su novio? ¡¿Su novio?! Si se trata de Natsu la golpeare muy fuerte.

Lucy-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-

Ella mira su celular un momento y mientras lo hace me responde:

-Solo unas cuantas semanas señorita-

¡Mierda!

No puedo evitarlo y sigo preguntando cosas:

Lucy-¿Y cómo es él?-

La muchacha responde con sencillez y a mí me hierve la sangre:

-Es lindo-

¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaso no puedes dar una respuesta elaborada maldita mocosa? ¡Ya basta Lucy es solo una joven muchacha! Quiero seguir preguntando pero el ascensor se abre y ella sale primero despidiéndose de mí, yo también salgo del ascensor y el primero que veo es Sting saludándome para que me acerque a ellos, cuando lo hago busco a Erza con la mirada, al parecer la torpe de mi amiga se nos adelantó y ya está en el restaurante.

Ambos decidimos ir juntos y caminamos por la acera mientras hablamos de trabajo, esta vez debo presentar unos papeles para nuestra revista de modas, Sting me señala que también debo firmar los contratos de los nuevos modelos masculinos que contrato y me doy cuenta de que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, en nuestro paseo de camino al restaurante logro ver a mi secretaria, al parecer me equivoque ya que el joven con el que está ahora tomada de la mano no es Natsu, mi corazón se alivia pero ahora me siento tonta por esperarlo.

Sting también menciona que quiere regalarme algo que ya no usa y que debo ir a su casa para buscarlo ya que se trata de un piano antiguo que le regalo su abuelo pero que no lo quiere porque "arruina su ambiente" Yo amo las cosas antiguas y él lo sabe así que ¿Por qué no?

Sting-¿Entonces? ¿En mi casa a las nueve?-

Asiento y el me ofrece el brazo para caminar, sabe que eso me molesta ya que me siento una anciana que necesita ser ayudada para poder caminar así que lo rechazo empujándolo, reímos hasta llegar al restaurante y al llegar Erza nos está esperando, al parecer ya ordeno por nosotros… No tiene remedio.

Esa tarde llego a mi casa temprano, en mi tiempo libre reviso todos mis papeles para tenerlos preparados y no hacer nada mañana, espero la hora en la que tengo que ir a casa de Sting, mientras tanto llamo a un amigo que tiene una camioneta para que me la preste y así poder traer el piano a mi casa sin problemas, por suerte no es un piano de cola, aun así seria lindo tener algo de música en casa siempre quise aprender a tocar uno.

Cuando ya es hora de irme salgo de casa y dejo a Plue durmiendo en mi cuarto tranquilo, mi amigo dejo su camioneta lista para mí y se llevó mi auto ya que no podía dejarlo a pie. Nunca subí a un auto tan grande pero es cómodo y me siento muy alta.

Estoy sola ahora y a mi mente lo único que se presenta es Natsu.

En el camino no puedo evitar pensar que el día de hoy eh estado buscándolo mucho con la mirada, pensaba que podría encontrarlo entre la multitud. Supongo que aún no lo supero, estas últimas semanas me dedique tanto a olvidarlo pero en cuanto apareció ese día y lo vi junto a Plue tuve una pequeña esperanza de que se presentara frente a mí… Luego entendí que si él se escabullía solo para ver a Plue, eso significaba que no quería que lo viera.

El simple hecho de entender eso me pone triste.

Recuerdo de a momentos las múltiples veces en que estuve a punto de ir tras él y buscarlo para decirle que lo amo, pero él tal vez ni siquiera lo ha pensado en hacer…

¡Maldición no otra vez! No quiero deprimirme.

Cuando llego a casa de Sting me quedo unos minutos en la camioneta observando la puerta de entrada, ¿Qué sucederá si intento con más fuerza olvidarme de él? ¿Funcionara? Si tan solo lo intento… Tal vez puedo lograrlo.

Respiro profundo y salgo para caminar hacia la puerta, toco el timbre y a los pocos segundo Sting me recibe con su típica sonrisa…

Sus sonrisas son tan diferentes:

Sting-Pensé que no vendrías, adelante-

Él me permite pasar y yo acepto, cuando cierra la puerta me señala el piano detrás de mí:

Sting-Ese es, le dije a mi abuelo que te lo daría a ti, estaba tan contento por ello que no se negó a que te lo regalara-

Nuestras familias se conocen, y él es tan bueno conmigo…

Lucy-Gracias, lo cuidare bien-

Intento sonreír pero realmente ya no tengo ánimos para eso, Sting lo nota y pregunta:

Sting-¿Qué te sucede? Creí que estarías feliz de tenerlo-

Él se preocupa por mí y siempre me ha amado, eso lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones, nunca se fue de mi lado a pesar de haberlo rechazado tantas veces.

Al no responder su pregunta el vuelve a insistir:

Sting-¿No te sientes bien?-

Coloca una mano en mi frente y comprueba que no esté enferma.

Sting-No tienes fiebre, entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema Luce?-

Es una de las pocas personas que permito que me llamen de esa manera…Y nosotros ya hemos tenido una relación antes… Pienso en lo que estoy por hacer y me remarco que ya no debo esperarlo más.

Sting-Comienzas a preocuparme mujer-

El voltea para buscar algo pero yo lo detengo, no quiero que se valla, si él se va volveré a pensar en Natsu… No quiero pensar en él.

Sting se sorprende y se sorprende aún más cuando me acerco y lo beso, sujeto su rostro contra el mío y al principio no se mueve pero luego me acepta y sostiene mi cintura contra la suya, no quiero detenerme esta vez y Sting es el único que podría hacerme olvidar a Natsu, no es la primera vez que él se encarga de hacerme olvidar cosas o personas, esto solo es volver a la rutina de antes…

Me aferro a su camisa y el me abraza sin liberar mis labios, cuando estoy por desabrochar los botones de su camisa me detiene sujetando mi manos sin decir nada me aleja colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

No entiendo que le pasa hasta que habla:

Sting-No lo are-

Me sorprendo por ser rechazada por él, pero me sorprendo aún más porque está enojado:

Lucy-¿Por qué?-

El me mira aún más enojado:

Sting-¿Por qué? Preguntas-Señala mi rostro-¡Estas llorando Lucy!-

Me quedo paralizada por su grito, con mi mano toco mi mejilla y siento el agua en mis dedos, ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Por qué? Se supone que ya no debería llorar más…

Mientras pienso en eso escucho a Sting:

Sting-¿Qué pasa contigo Lucy?-Esta vez su vos se calma e intenta calmarme a mi también, se oye preocupado-Tranquila, ven conmigo-Sujetando mi mano me lleva al sillón y hace que me siente, él se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, yo lo acepto y me doy cuenta de lo patética que me veo ahora-No dejare que vayas a tu casa hoy, puedes quedarte aquí no puedo dejarte sola en este estado-

Dentro de mí agradezco tenerlo a mi lado.

Esa noche Sting y yo dormimos en su cuarto, el me permite abrazarlo y no dice nada cuando comienzo a llorar nuevamente, solo se mantiene allí acariciando mi cabello calmadamente. Al despertar siento mis ojos súper pesados, debo verme horrible ahora mismo, noto que Sting no está y voy a su baño para arreglar mi cabello y mi rostro, como Sting me conoce bien me quito todo mi maquillaje arruinado y me quedo al natural. No me molesta que él me vea así.

Escucho que Sting me llama para desayunar en cuanto salgo del baño y cuando voy hacia donde está veo no solo un perfecto desayuno sino también a mi amiga Erza comiendo muy felizmente, en cuanto ella me ve se acerca y me abraza:

Erza-Sting me conto todo, ¡Eras una picarona!-

Su comentario me hace reír y a Sting también quien está sirviendo el jugo a Erza.

Lucy-No quiero hablar de eso-

Mi amiga se rinde ante mi petición y yo me siento para desayunar. Cuando veo a mi amigo noto que trae una bata, aun no se ah preparando para ir al trabajo y pienso que yo debería hacerlo.

Erza es la primera en irse y cuando yo estoy por irme Sting se despide de mí y me acompaña hasta la puerta, allí me dice que su vecino lo ayudo a cargar el piano en la camioneta para que yo solo lo descargue en casa. Finalmente abrazo por última vez a mi amigo y le agradezco por a verme cuidado y consolado toda la noche.

Con mi piano antiguo ahora en la parte trasera de la camioneta regreso a casa, tal vez Plue está triste porque no estoy allí. Como imagine Plue estaba solo y lloro mucho en cuanto me acerque a la puerta, al abrir el salta sobre mí para llamar mi atención.

Esa tarde no voy a trabajar y me quedo en casa, gracias a mi vecino logre subir mi piano, ahora solo quedaba sacar a Plue a pasear, espero a la noche y lo llevo al parque cercano de casa para que juegue un momento, al regresar a casa veo a Plue muy animado, el pobrecito necesitaba salir de casa unas horas, mientras busco la llave de la puerta escucho mi música en los auriculares.

Busco y rebusco pero no la encuentro… ¿Se me abran caído en el camino?

Mientras busco en mi bolso escucho que Plue está ladrando mucho, cuando levanto la vista veo el porqué de sus ladridos, ahora mismo y frente a mi Natsu está sentado a los pies de mi puerta, mis ojos se abren al verlo y no sé cómo reaccionar, él aun no me ha visto y sujetando a Plue me escabullo para irme pero mi bebe está ansioso por haberlo visto e intenta escapar de mis brazos, finalmente lo logra y corre en su búsqueda, yo sigo caminando y por primera vez ignoro a Plue.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy alejándome de mi propia casa? La noche anterior estuve llorando por él… No quiero volver a llorar, ya estoy cansada de eso. Finalmente me escondo detrás de las escaleras de mi edificio, mi respiración me delata y a los pocos minutos él se acerca y yo lo evito, veo que abrió su boca para hablarme pero yo simplemente paso por su lado para ir a mi casa, me apresuro y escucho como me llama junto con los ladridos de Plue.

¡No oigo no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! En mi mente se repite una y otra vez la misma canción, me siento tan tonta…

¡Ya deja de llamarme!

Encuentro mi llave y cuando la saco para abrir mi puerta él sujeta mi mano y me hace voltear a verlo arrinconándome entre la puerta y él, me sorprende que haya sido tan brusco, dejando a Plue en el suelo vuelve a mirarme y como si leyera mis intenciones dice:

Natsu-¿Acaso intentas evitarme? ¿Solo corriendo de esa forma? ¿Acaso tienes cinco años Lucy?-

Ni si quiera yo sé bien porque estoy huyendo.

Solo lo eh visto molesto pocas veces… En ese momento pienso en todo lo que quería decirle, todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre él, todas mis dudas y preguntas que quería hacerle en cuanto lo viera, pero a pesar de todo eso que quiero decir, solo se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras:

Lucy-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

No estoy viendo su rostro, solo puedo ver su pecho y su ropa, no tengo el valor de ver sus ojos y escuchar una respuesta negativa que me ara llorar por mas días.

Natsu-Yo, logre terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer, es una larga historia pero si me preguntas el por qué estoy aquí… Es por que te amo Lucy-

"¿Qué?" Pienso y no me atrevo aun a mirarlo, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla ante su presencia y sus palabras, llevo una mano a mi boca para evitar llorar, ¿Qué está diciendo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Después de haberse ido ese día? ¿Después de mentir por mí?

Natsu-Estoy aquí porque quiero escuchar tu respuesta-¿Mi respuesta? La mano que cubre mi boca tiembla, él la sujeta y me obliga a ver su rostro-Sé que paso mucho tiempo pero ¿Acaso es demasiado tarde?-veo la preocupación en su mirada-Si es tarde… Solo dímelo y me iré-

Sus ojos son tal y como los recordaba, sus labios siguen teniendo esa curva tan perfecta y su cabello sigue viéndose muy bien… Extrañaba tanto verlo, escucharlo, tocarlo, besarlo… A mi mente vienen todos los malos sentimiento que tuve en ese momento… ¿Quería olvidarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo aun cuando el todo el tiempo me estaba amando?… ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Yo… Me siento tan feliz en este momento aun sabiendo lo mal que hice…

Finalmente puedo decírselo a los ojos, lo que quería decirle desde esa noche, sin miedo a que me rechace, sin miedo a que se valla, sin miedo a las consecuencias…

Lucy-Te amo… Esa… es mi respuesta-

Las palabras salen por sí mismas y puedo ver como antes su sonrisa, su expresión de tranquilidad al saber que no me perdió en todo este tiempo en que estuvimos separados, el tacto de sus manos es tan suave al sujetar mi rostro, sus labios me besan y me estremezco al sentirlos contra los míos, cuando finalmente me entrego a él mis ojos se cierran y mi corazón ahora… se siente tranquilo.

Minutos para que esto se ponga caliente: ¡Espero que pronto!

Fin del capítulo 46.

Fin.

Na mentira XD el próximo será el último (Creo)

Bueno nos vemos comenten o me tardo XD

No sé ustedes… Pero amo a Sting XD


	47. Mi mentira echa realidad (final)

Capítulo 46: Mi mentira echa realidad.

Despierto en mi cuarto y lo que me despierta es el sonido molesto de mi alarma, estirándome lo más que puedo la apago y luego me siento en la cama para refregar mis ojos.

¿Qué? ¿Un sueño?

Toco mi cabeza y siento un dolor en mi brazo, cuando observo el área que me duele noto que tengo un algodón con cinta cubriendo algo. ¿Acaso fui al hospital ayer? Me levanto de mi cama con la bata que dejo siempre a los pies de esta, camino hacia la puerta y bajo hasta la sala, busco a Plue y lo llamo pero no me responde.

Cuando estoy por salir a buscarlo la puerta de entrada se abre. Plue entra y no lo hace solo, Natsu entra con él.

Al verme se sorprende y mientras cierra la puerta dice preocupado:

Natsu-¿Qué haces levantada? Se supone que tienes que descansar-

Acercándose a mí rodea mis hombros y me lleva de vuelta al cuarto, ¿No fue un sueño? ¿Natsu está aquí conmigo?

Estoy confundida y no puedo evitar hacer preguntas sobre ese día:

Lucy-¿Qué sucedió? Mis recuerdos son vagos-

A mi lado Natsu sonríe y queriendo esquivar mi pregunta dice:

Natsu-Te lo diré luego, ahora solo vas a descansar-

No me importa que evitara mi pregunta ahora solo quiero babear como estúpida por su sonrisa tan perfecta... ¡Entonces! ¿Eso significa que lo que soñé en realidad pasó? ¿Y ahora estamos juntos? ¡¿Cómo pareja?! Maldición quiero besarlo y saltar sobre él.

Juntos subimos al cuarto y el me ayuda a recostarme en la cama. Está cuidándome… pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy enferma? Veo como me cubre con una manta mientras que yo solo lo observo y escucho:

Natsu-En unas horas te sentirás mejor ya que dormiste mucho-

¿Estuve durmiendo toda la noche?

Lucy-¿Qué sucedió?-

Al preguntar eso Natsu ríe y yo me pregunto ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Al ver mi rostro el responde calmándose:

Natsu-Bueno ayer, luego de que confesaras que me amas te bese y luego ¡Pum! Te desmayaste-

La forma en que explica las cosas me sorprende, aun no entiendo por qué esta tan feliz, estoy por preguntar pero el sigue hablando:

Natsu-Por suerte traías tu llave así que te traje aquí y te deje descansar, pero estaba preocupado y tal vez ya lo hayas notado pero tome una muestra de sangre de tu brazo, por suerte eso no te despertó, lo cual me preocupo aún más- ¿Qué hizo qué? Es por eso que mi brazo me duele-hace unos momentos regrese del hospital, le di las muestras a un amigo anoche y me llamo para ir a recoger los resultados-¿Hizo todo eso mientras yo dormía? Es muy atento-Por suerte no tienes nada malo, solo no has descansado lo suficiente y también estas un poco anémica pero eso se soluciona comiendo correctamente-

Respiro aliviada, creí que tenía algo malo, pero es cierto, no eh estado durmiendo bien estos últimos días y deje de comer por falta de apetito, no podía evitar llorar y dormir todo el día.

Lucy-Supongo que hoy no iré a trabajar…-

Natsu me interrumpe, sujeta mi rostro y lo atrae hacia el para besarme, me sorprende que sea así y cuando se separa de mí puedo ver su sonrisa, quiero decir algo pero él me interrumpe nuevamente:

Natsu-También, al parecer… Estas embarazada-

¿Qué?... déjenme procesar lo que dio… Cansada, anémica y luego ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso escuche mal? ¡¿Qué está diciendo este hombre?! Cubro mi boca con ambas manos para no gritar, veo a Natsu y él está riendo mientras que yo aún no sé qué hacer o decir…

Natsu-Te ves muy sorprendida, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras? Se supone que es tu cuerpo, Lucy tienes dos meses de embarazo ¿En verdad no lo sabias?-

Suena tan calmado y yo, yo estoy en modo alerta:

Lucy-¡Claro que no lo sabía! ¡¿Cómo se supone que paso esto?!-

Hago berrinches en mi cama y Natsu se recuesta a mi lado para sujetarme y que me quede quieta:

Natsu-Bueno-menciona mientras me abraza-Si quieres te explico cómo fue que paso-

¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

Lucy-No hace falta-

Él se mueve y con sus manos se sujeta para estar sobre mí, veo su rostro tan cerca del mío y en su sonrisa se demuestra que algo trama:

Natsu-Si no quieres que te explique entonces te lo mostrare-

¡Oh por diooos! ¡Siiii! Muéstrame todo lo que quieras y más. No sé lo que está pensando, pero por su sonrisa veo que está muy feliz de saber que estoy embarazada y tendré mi recompensa por ello después de tanto tiempo…

¿De qué manera debería reaccionar? Nunca antes me plantee tener un bebe… Es tan extraño saberlo ahora y enterarme por él fue la mayor sorpresa, ¿no se supone que es la mujer quien tiene que darle la sorpresa al hombre? Supongo que nosotros siempre hacemos las cosas al revés.

Mientras siento como sus manos rozan mi ombligo recuerdo como trataba a los niños y a mí siempre que me lastimaba, sabiendo cómo es… supongo que será un buen padre. ¡Mierda es tan lindo! ¡Y sexy! ¡Tan perfecto!

¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy tan feliz ahora mismo.

Natsu me besa y no deja de hacerlo mientras me toca, su mano se mete por debajo de mi bata sin quitar el cinturón la desliza de mi ombligo hasta mi pecho, mi respiración se corta cuando su boca se mueve a mi cuello, me sujeto de sus hombros y no sé por qué pero intento apartarlo, me siento extraña.

Natsu se da cuenta y con su típica sonrisa me dice sin detenerse ni un momento:

Natsu-No te preocupes, es normal en tu estado estar sensible-su mano presiona uno de mis pechos y yo siento un increíble placer cuando lo hace-Sentirás la sensibilidad aquí-Dice mientras lo masajea ahora mirándome- aquí también-Ahora besa mi cuello y muerde mi oído-Y también aquí-la mano que tocaba mi pecho ahora está entre mi piernas y con el simple tacto suyo yo tiemblo.

Esto no es bueno, él esta aprovechándose de mi estado… ¡Que genial! Es todo tan placentero, chicas estar embarazada es genial a la hora del sexo. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Natsu finalmente abre mi bata y se quita su camiseta, ¡su tabla de lavar ropa! Maldición se ve mucho mejor que antes, siento que tendré un orgasmo solo con verlo desnudo.

Me aferro a mis sabanas cuando su mano acaricia la parte interna de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi intimidad, se asegura de que esté lista para él y abriendo mis piernas las relaja, se acomoda sobre mí, acerca su rostro el mío como si quisiera solo ver mis expresiones y con su vos agitada dice mientras me penetra:

Natsu-Extrañaba mucho ver esa expresión en tu rostro-

No puedo responder a lo que dice porque no deja de mover sus caderas contra mí, me estoy volviendo loca por su culpa, estoy agitándome mucho pero Natsu continua y ahora con la fuerza de sus brazos me sujeta y me sienta en su regazo, aun traigo mi bata puesta así que Natsu se encarga de quitármela por completo y arrojarla al suelo. Sin saber que hacer me aferro ahora a su pecho, lo abrazo rodeando sus hombros y mientras escucho su respiración agitada en mi oído pienso en lo increíble que se siente, la sensación de su piel contra la mía, sus manos reclamando cada parte de mi cuerpo y el sabor de su boca al besarme con desesperación. Extrañaba todo eso, poder tenerlo solo para mí y yo ser solo para él. Con cada toque de su palma Natsu me expresa el deseo que tiene por mí y yo se lo expreso diciéndole que lo amo.

Al escucharme decírselo al oído, busca mi rostro y me besa, nuestras respiraciones se mesclan, siento un cosquilleo en mi espalda cuando él me vuelve a recostar y sujeta mi cintura para penetrarme con profundidad. Maldición estoy enloqueciendo, Natsu me observa desde su altura y sonríe, diablos no sonrías así. Veo sus intenciones a través de sus ojos, solo quiere molestarme, cambia el ritmo de sus movimientos cada vez que estoy por llegar al orgasmo y no me lo permite.

Supongo que noto que me estoy enojando porque su sonrisa se ve tan provocadora… Cuando pienso que debo matarlo por hacerme sufrir él comienza a moverse más rápido y profundo, mi cuerpo entero se mueve y me sujeto de mi almohada para evitar arañar sus manos que ahora sujetan mis piernas con fuerza dejando sus marcas en ellas. ¿Qué es esto? Es tan placentero y único, Natsu está siendo cuidadoso conmigo y de vez en cuando me pregunta si estoy bien. No es que me sienta mal pero no puedo dejar de agitarme cada vez que me lo pregunta eso no es malo pero no tengo fuerzas para responderle.

Al final llega un sensacional y deseado orgasmo para mí y para él. Cuando ambos terminamos estamos agotados, el cae a mi lado y escucho como su respiración se calma junto con la mía a los pocos minutos. Ninguno dice nada hasta que Natsu busca la manta que tenía yo antes y la coloca para cubrirnos, El calor desaparece y yo lo abrazo fuerte.

Aun pienso que estoy soñando… Él me corresponde y mientras siento su mano acariciar mi espalda pregunto:

Lucy-Estoy curiosa ¿Qué otras cosas le pasan a las mujeres embarazadas?-

De repente quiero saberlo todo, escucho que Natsu ríe antes de responder:

Natsu-No soy un obstetra Lucy, soy pediatra-Supongo que tiene razón-Iremos al hospital mañana de todos modos así que allí podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras-

¿Al hospital? Valla es muy precavido en todo, supongo que solo debo hacer lo que dice, y como él no puede responder esas preguntas a mi mente llegan el resto de preguntas que tenía para él. Pienso un momento si debería hacer esas preguntas ahora… ¿Pero si no lo hago ahora entonces cuando? Mejor será quitarme esta duda de una vez…

Lucy-Natsu… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

La mano que acaricia mi espalda se detiene y levanto mi mirada para verlo, él está mirando al techo y luego me mira a mí para responderme:

Natsu-Bueno, es difícil de explicar pero me dije a mi mismo que tenía que contártelo…- Escucho con atención lo que dirá-Cuando estábamos en la casa de tus padres recibí llamados urgentes de mi hermano, eso ya lo sabes, al parecer me necesitaba, al principio no quería creerle pero luego me dio el verdadero motivo de su llamado, "Nuestro padre dejo algo para ti" Dijo, pero no quiso darme más explicaciones, supuse que se trataba de algo material pero como se trataba de mi padre no podía ignorarlo, esa noche en el avión recibí otro mensaje de mi hermano diciendo "Ya estoy en el aeropuerto esperándote"-

¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que se sorprendió con un mensaje? ¿Su hermano? También recuerdo que el bajo primero el avión ¿Fue por eso?

Natsu-Cuando fui a donde estaba él esperándome me sorprendí de verlo tan diferente a como lo recordaba, en cuanto me acerque a él no solo me sonrió sino que también me abrazo, fue tan extraño-Valla, ese fue un gran cambio sabiendo como lo rechazo por tantos años, hasta yo entiendo el por qué se sintió extraño-Luego de eso eh estado en su casa por unas semanas, él me entrego lo que mi padre dejo y eso era una carta para ambos, en ella me entregaba no solo un último mensaje sino que también me dejo el dinero suficiente como para terminar de pagar mi universidad-

¡Eso es genial! De esa forma ya no tendrá que bailar para esas babosas… Claro que bailara solo para mí.

Natsu-El resto de las semanas estuve ocupado en mi universidad, arreglando muchos papeles que debía entregar, también me trasladaron a otra ciudad y tuve que volver a hacer más papeles para mantenerme aquí y cuando finalmente pude lograr arreglar mis problemas vine a buscarte, aunque aún debo resolver el tema de mi hermano ya que estoy viviendo con él ahora, pero tuve que apresurarme a hacer todo eso-

Lucy-¿Apresurarte? ¿Por qué?-

Esta vez el mira el techo nuevamente y piensa en lo que dirá:

Natsu-¿Por qué? ¿Te suena el nombre "Stripper Boy"?-

¡¿Cómo es que conoce ese nombre?!

Lucy-No sé de qué me hablas-

Intento levantarme para huir pero él me sujeta del brazo para que caiga sobre él y sin dejar de mirarme me dice seductoramente:

Natsu-¿Cómo podía demorarme sabiendo que me extrañabas tanto?-

¡Diablos debo borrar esa marca de mi agencia!

Lucy-Eso no fue por ti…-

El me interrumpe:

Natsu-Además de eso… Tu madre me llamo-

¡¿Mi madre?!

Lucy-¿Por qué te llamo? ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?-

Mierda no me gusta el camino de esta conversación, siento que estoy en desventaja.

Natsu-Bueno, hablamos muchas cosas, pero lo más importante de todo eso fue lo que dijo de ti-Dice mientras mueve un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro-Dijo que tú me necesitabas… Que debía buscarte pero lo más importante que dijo fue que tú me amabas-

¡No puede ser! Él ya lo sabía antes de que se lo dijera… matare a mi madre.

Lucy-¿Cómo es que mi madre sabía eso?-

No puedo evitar tener curiosidad sobre esa dichosa conversación que tuvieron ambos, Natsu ríe por mi repentino cambio de querer saber todo:

Natsu-Bueno me conto como lloraste cuando me fui y todo lo que dijiste… Debo admitir que eso me hizo querer volver a buscarte, pero no podía hasta resolver mis problemas, aunque cuando fui a buscarte te vi sonreír con ese idiota y pensé por un momento que ya era demasiado tarde-

¿Ese idiota? ¿Se refiere a Sting verdad?

No me sorprende que piense eso, después de todo el único que me hace sonreír si estoy mal además de Natsu es Sting… y aunque intente olvidar a Natsu con él, no creo que lo hubiera olvidado tan fácil, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera funcionado… ¡Ya olvida eso Lucy! Natsu está aquí y ahora sabe que lo amas, además de eso ¡Tendremos un hijo juntos!

¡Por dios! Es tan extraño para mi pensar sobre eso, aun no me hago a la idea de que eso pasara. Mi sexy Mozo me abraza contra su pecho y yo me dejo llevar por el calor que su cuerpo me transmite, ya no hablamos más sobre lo que paso hace semanas ni sobre lo que hizo estando lejos de mí, con solo saber que estuvo pensando en mi tanto como yo en él es suficiente…

Cuando despierto ya me siento mucho mejor, el cansancio que sentía desapareció y gracias a Natsu pude relajarme ¡Mucho! Con él a mi lado siento que todo mi humor regresa a mi cuerpo y vuelvo a ser la Lucy de siempre que suele babear por el cada cinco minutos.

¡Estoy tan feliz! Al parecer estoy sola porque al bajar a la cocina y buscar en la sala no encuentro a Natsu por ningún lado, aprovecho la oportunidad que tengo y busco mi teléfono, soy una mujer embarazada ahora así que debo decírselo a alguien o moriré.

A la primera que llamo es a la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado:

Lucy-¿Es mi amiga loca con la que estoy hablando?-

Escucho la risa de mi tonta amiga del otro lado y mientras me siento en el sillón escucho sus tonterías:

Erza-¿Qué sucede contigo de repente? ¿Acaso tuviste sexo?-

Ahora la que ríe soy yo y no niego el hecho de que tuve una mañana caliente con mi mozo sensual, hablamos por unos minutos sobre el trabajo hasta que le suelto la bomba del momento:

Lucy-Espero que te hagas cargo de mi cuando me vuelva insoportable con el embarazo-

En cuanto digo eso ella se queda en silencio, al parecer está procesándolo y luego:

Erza-¡Que maldita zorra! ¡¿Embarazada?! Si me dices que es una broma te matare mujer, juro que lo are-

No puedo evitar romper en carcajadas al escuchar su forma de expresarse:

Lucy-No es una broma, según Natsu tengo dos meses, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de eso-

Ella aún está sorprendida, de esa manera me sentí yo al enterarme y luego de unos cuantos gritos más suyos, cuelga el teléfono y le pido que guarde el secreto a Sting, a él quiero decírselo personalmente.

Una vez que me libero de esa pesada carga de contárselo a alguien pienso si debería llamar a mis padres… luego de unos momentos de pensarlo me retracto, dejo el teléfono sobre el sillón y busco a Plue para alimentarlo. Pensando en mi padre me doy cuenta de que no estará nada feliz de que tenga un hijo fuera del matrimonio… ¡Ese viejo anticuado!

Tal vez mi madre podría saberlo… Pero no estoy segura de que pensara… no puedo arriesgarme.

En ese momento Natsu entra y por lo que veo solo fue de compras, no sé por qué pero lo primero que veo en las bolsas que trae es el helado… recuerdo que estuve comiendo mucho eso antes de dormir… ¿Eso es un antojo? Miro a Natsu y él se da cuenta de mis intenciones así que sin preguntarme me entrega esa delicia y yo la como feliz.

Me siento una niña otra vez. ¡Es tan delicioso!

Natsu-Te ves muy feliz-

Veo que sonríe y no me había dado cuenta pero ¡Tiene sus lentes puestos! Mierda no puedo creer que le haya dado más importancia al helado…

Lucy-Lo siento es que amo el helado-

Él ríe y acaricia mi cabello mientras yo como alegre:

Natsu-No tienes que disculparte Lucy, todo el mundo ama el helado-

No sé por qué pero siento que solo está molestándome.

Esa noche duermo como un bebé, al día siguiente voy al trabajo y el primero que habla conmigo es Sting al parecer Erza no pudo mantenerse callada y pienso que estará triste pero es todo lo contrario, él me abraza y me felicita ofreciéndome también su amistad siempre que la necesite ¡Es tan buen amigo! Por otro lado luego de unos días Natsu se encarga de todo lo que le faltaba resolver con su hermano, al cabo de dos semanas él se muda conmigo y Plue está feliz de volver a tener a su compañero gatuno con él lo cual se me hace extraño ya que son perro y gato… ¡En fin! Hoy decidí hablar con mis padres y aun no le eh dicho a Natsu que no lo eh echo…

Natsu está a mi lado leyendo unos libros para su examen próximo y mientras yo miro la televisión siento que debo decirle sobre el hecho de que estoy ocultándoles el embarazo a mis padres…

Antes de hablar lo veo concentrado y finalmente tomo el valor para hacerlo:

Lucy-Natsu… Yo… Sobre mis padres…Aun no les eh dicho que estoy embarazada-

Él sigue concentrado en su libro y mientras marca el libro con notas adhesivas me responde:

Natsu-¿Acaso intentas que sea una sorpresa o algo así?-

Se ve tan concentrado que… Espera ¿Por qué esta tan relajado?

Lucy-¿Una sorpresa? Natsu mi padres son anticuados, nos pedirán que nos casemos o algo parecido-

El sigue concentrado y responde con simpleza sorprendiéndome:

Natsu-¿De qué hablas? Ellos aun piensan que estamos casados-

...¿Eh?

Lucy-¿A qué te refieres?-

Estoy tan confundida ahora mismo:

Natsu-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabias?-Me pregunta como si fuera adivina y luego ante mi cara de sorpresa ríe para luego seguir hablando-Lucy, yo no les dije la verdad a tus padres esa noche-

¡¿Eh?!

Lucy-¿Entonces qué fue lo que les dijiste?-

El deja sus libros de lado y me mira desde su lugar:

Natsu-Solo les dije que tuvimos una fuerte pelea y que me iría primero, eso es todo, supuse que preguntarías luego a tu madre que fue lo que dije y lo sabrías… ¿No preguntaste nada?-

Niego con la cabeza y me pregunto ¿Por qué las veces que mi madre hablo conmigo por teléfono no mencionó a Natsu? ¿Tal vez por qué pensaba que realmente habíamos peleado? Entonces… ¿Por qué mi padre no hablo conmigo o se despidió de mi cuando me fui?... ¿Acaso quiere más a Natsu que a mí y se enfadó porque "peleamos"?... Bueno eso es normal tratándose de Natsu.

Me quedo como estúpida pensando que fui tan tonta al no preguntarle a mi madre sobre lo que Natsu dijo:

Lucy-Entonces… Seguimos "Casados"-Hago énfasis en la última palabra y me quedo quieta cuando veo que Natsu se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a donde estoy yo sentada.

Sujeta mis manos y me mira a los ojos:

Natsu-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres casarte de verdad?-

Esto es…

Lucy-¿De verdad?-

El asiente y yo sonrió, ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Acaso lo estoy imaginando? Si es así que alguien me golpee por favor no es bueno jugar con esto… Aunque técnicamente yo ya lo hice.

Natsu-Bueno planeaba hacerlo luego del examen que tendré pero ya que las circunstancias se presentaron…-

Él se aleja un momento, veo que busca algo en la mochila que utiliza para ir a la universidad y cuando regresa se inclina nuevamente para estar a mi altura y sonriendo dice:

Natsu-Lucy, yo ya cumplí muchos favores para ti, así que ahora te toca a ti-Veo su mano y en su palma había un pequeño anillo, muy hermoso y con un diamante celeste que me encanto-¿Me harías el favor de casarte conmigo?-

¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué es lo que debo decir en este caso? Nunca me paso, él espera mi respuesta pero yo estoy como estúpida mirando el anillo…

Natsu-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?-

¿Está preocupado? Diablos Lucy ¡Responde!

Lucy-Yo, Yo… Quiero algo dulce-

Él me mira y ríe, acaricia mi cabeza y luego me besa con cariño:

Natsu-Tomare eso como un si-

Luego de esa torpe respuesta que di me besa y yo correspondo gustosa de tener esos labios solo para mí en el futuro… Esa tarde finalmente llamo a mis padres, les informo las buenas nuevas y puedo escuchar la felicidad que tiene mi madre al saber que será abuela y escucho como le grita a mi padre la noticia, esta vez él me sorprende hablándome:

Jude-¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu madre?-

Su vos siempre seria me sorprendió esta vez y con timidez respondo:

Lucy-…Si, Natsu y yo tendremos un bebé…-

Escucho su respiración por unos segundos y luego:

Jude-Pasa el teléfono a Natsu hija-

¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Creí que me felicitaría al menos, maldito viejo.

Con pucheros le entrego el teléfono a Natsu que estaba a mi lado y alegremente habla con mi padre por unos minutos, al parecer está feliz porque no deja que Natsu hable mucho, no logro escuchar bien que es lo que dicen así que simplemente me concentro en las palomitas de maíz que Natsu me dio para comer.

Mientras observo al pequeño gato de Natsu llamado Happy que duerme muy plácidamente uno de los sillones espero a que ellos terminen de hablar, cuando Natsu cuelga el teléfono se acerca a mí y me dice:

Natsu-Tu padre está feliz, me dijo que vendrán para cuando nazca el bebé-

Sonrió antipática ante la idea de tener que soportar los llantos de un bebe mesclados con los regaños de mi padre… eso será molesto pero por suerte tendré un esposo lindo que me ayude en todo.

Arreglado el tema de mis padres ya no tocamos el tema del esposo falso, ahora Natsu será mi esposo real y quien me acompañe el resto de mi vida con su sensual cuerpo y su tierno amor y cuidado.

Esto es lo que dije tener hace años cuando invente tal mentira y ahora realmente lo tengo conmigo… Toda esta felicidad ya no es falsa… Natsu es un hombre que cuido de mí y acepto seguir en mi mentira, se enamoró de esta tonta y babosa mujer que solo suele pensar tonterías pero aun así siguió mintiendo, ayudándome a superar todos mis miedos logro ganarse mi corazón y confianza, y yo no solo gane una vida a su lado sino también una familia real…

A pesar de todo lo que paso en mi pasado no lo cambiaría por que esos fueron solo pasos que me llevaron hasta él, claro que la mentira ayudo mucho. ¿Quién dice que mentir es malo?

Y todo gracias a un pequeño favor que pedí… mi mentira se hizo real.

Días para estar con Natsu: …Tendré todos los días de mi vida.

Fin…

Bueeeno el fin mis lindos seguidores, no sé si les gusto pero quería que el humor de Lucy sea el de siempre después de todo tenía a su mozo sexy con ella ¿De qué otra forma estaría? XD  
Este final va dedicado a todos ustedes que me siguieron hasta el final, en verdad ame escribir este fanfic y obviamente no lo dejare aquí, tendrá dos especiales muy pronto. Esto lo decidí a pedido de una fan que me lo pidió por privado y dije ¿Por qué no? En fin espérenlo.

El final feliz es para esas chicas que lloraron con los capítulos anteriores. También para mi amiga que está leyendo este fanfic desde el inicio espero que me comente el final la zorra[¿ XD

Bueno gracias por seguir a mi loca Lucy hasta aquí.

Nos leemos en el próximo fanfic: "Mi amor en una pintura"

Lucy es la empleada de una galería de arte que expone a artistas reconocidos, su abuela al fallecer le deja como herencia una pintura con un hombre muy bello en ella, al ver la belleza de ese arte ella decide aceptar la pintura pero ella no sabía que esa pintura venía con una advertencia "si amas la pintura debes amarla por completo pues ese hombre ya te ama a ti" (obviamente tendrá lemmon) 7u7

Espero que me sigan en esta nueva historia. La publicare luego de los especiales c:

En fin nos leemos luego n.n/


End file.
